The Dragon Tamer and the Goddess
by aoi-akai
Summary: Eiko has just movie to Domino. She's just got a job at the Kame game shop and life is looking good. But everone had a past, and this past will bring her and duelist Seto Kaiba to new hights. The queston is, can they handle the clime? SetoXOC
1. Welcome to Domino

Hi! Aoi here, this is a story that is very near and dear to my heart. I have fallen in love with this character and all her counterparts and I hope that you enjoy this as much as I do daydreaming about it each and every day. Now, on with the story!

'Crap, crap, crap!' Eiko thought to herself. 'I'm late!'

Why was she surprised? She had been late since the day she was born. She couldn't count all the times she had told someone "Sorry I'm late!". She also couldn't count all the times people had brushed it off as if it happened all the time. Which it did.

She finally reached the Kame game shop, hands on her knees, huffing and puffing. "Huff, huff, huff…must…huff…get…huff…job…huff." She had been in Domino for two weeks, and in that time all she could say for sure is that she had unpacked. She desperately needed a job. The rent on her one bedroom apartment wouldn't pay for itself, and her parents weren't exactly thrilled that she had decided to leave home three months before school started.

_"I want to get a jump on things," She explained to her parents._

"_A three month jump?" her mother said, trying not to yell._

_"Yes," she said simply._

_"Just let her go."_

_Eiko turned to see her sister, Hiro, standing in the doorway, arms crossed. "She's the only one who actually got in to college. Might as well." It might've sounded like a compliment. But it wasn't. "The only reason you got in is because you do nothing but study. But hey, it can't be helped when you have no friends."_

_How she had wanted to punch her in that instant. They only reason she didn't have friends is her! She made her look like a freak in high school, and she had taken away the only true friends she had ever had._

'Damnit, Eiko, stop thinking about that!' She thought to herself. By then she had caught her breath and was staring at the door with an "Open" sign. 'Now or never' she thought and then reached for the door handle.

"Um, hello?" Eiko said as entered the shop.

"Hello! You must be Eiko." A man was standing behind a counter, hands folded, with a black bandana covering white hair. He had purple eyes and was wearing green overalls. "Welcome to Kame game shop! You called about a job, right?"

"Uh, yes. I just moved to the city and I could really use one—"

"You're hired!" the man said, smiling, with hands still folded on the counter.

"Really?" Eiko said with shock. She herself had never applied for a job before. But it had to be harder than this.

"What's going on, Grandpa?" said a voice from behind the counter. A short boy with spiky hair came walking in. He, like his grandpa, had purple eyes, and had on leather pants and a black top. "Who's this?" he asked politely. "A customer?"

"Yugi, this is Eiko. She's my new employee!" Yugi's grandpa said, still smiling.

"Grandpa! If you needed help with the shop, you could have told me. I don't mind."

"Nonsense, Yugi! You have school, and you're dueling!"

"Dueling? Like with…." Eiko was unsure if she could continue with the sentence. "Swords?" she wanted to say. She wasn't sure if she could work for yankees. The idea of living in a city all by herself already frightened her. She looked at Yugi and his grandpa; they looked like they were holding back a laugh. And they were.

"No, no not like that," Yugi said while smiling, happy that someone thought that he could survive in a sword fight. "I duel with this," he said, turning around and grabbing a silver and blue item.

"Uh, what is it?" Eiko said sheepishly.

"What? You've never seen a duel disk?" Yugi grandpa said, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"No," Eiko said simply. "What's it do?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I'm going to guess that you've never heard of 'Duel Monsters'," Yugi said while looking up at her.

"No, I haven't. What is 'Duel Monsters'?"

It looked as if Yugi's grandpa was going to faint.

"Well, you see," Yugi started to say, "It's a card game where—"

"Yugi!"

Eiko turned around to see a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue school uniform and sneakers. "Yugi! Kaiba is back from America! He wants to talk to you."

"What?" Yugi turned around to look at the boy. "About what?"

"Mokuba wouldn't tell me. By the way, who's the chick?"

"Oh, Jonouchi (also known as Joey), this is Eiko, she's going to be working at the game shop." Yugi said, motioning to Eiko.

"Hi!' Eiko said, smiling.

"'Sup. Come on Yugi, Rich Boy's waiting." Jonouchi said, pointing towards the door with his thumb.

"Right!" Him and Jonouchi started to walk towards the door when Yugi stopped suddenly. "Hey, Jonouchi," Jonouchi stopped to look at his friend. "I think we should bring Eiko. She's never heard of Duel Monsters and I think she might enjoy it."

"What?" Jonouchi looked shocked. At first, Eiko thought that he didn't what her tagging along, but then he said, "You've never heard of Duel Monsters? Well then you need to come! Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

"Um, ok…" Eiko said.

"Then let's go!" Jonouchi said excitedly. And then they were off.

* * *

"Ok, so you have forty cards in a deck that consist of monsters, spells, and traps, and you use them to battle with other duelists. Right?" Eiko said, trying to remember all that Jonouchi and Yugi had taught her in their ten-minute walk they had spent walking to the Center of Domino Park.

"Yup, that's pretty much the basics of it. Wow, you're a fast learner!" Jonouchi said, impressed. "It took me a while to get it right. Remember, Yugi? My first deck was nothing but monsters."

"That's right. You lost a lot of duels with that deck, didn't you, Jonouchi?" Yugi said jokingly.

"Hey," Jonouchi said while Eiko laughed, "I got better. Semi finals in both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City."

"Those were some of the bigger tornaments, right?" Eiko asked.

"Yup, one was set up by the creator of Duel Monsters himself," Jonouchi said. "The other was set up by the creator of the Duel Disk."

"That's those things you guys have on your arms, right?" Eiko asked, pointing to the item on Jonouchi's arm.

"Yup, the second best duelist in the world and the head of Kaiba Corp." Jonouchi said simply. Eiko stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, hold up." Jonouchi and Yugi turned to her. "So he created the duel disk AND he's the second best duelist in the world?" Yugi and Jonouchi nodded. "And this guy we're about to see; his name is Kaiba, as in Kaiba Corp.?" They nodded again.

"They're the same person." Yugi said. Eiko's mouth was wide open in shock.

"But what does he want with you, Yugi?" Eiko asked, confused.

"Probably a rematch." Jonouchi said, answering for Yugi. Eiko looked more confused than ever. Jounouchi gave Yugi a look that said "You haven't told her?"

"Well, you see," Yugi said a bit sheepishly, "I'm the number one duelist in the world."

"Yugi."

Yugi and Jonouchi turned to face the ever so familiar voice; Kaiba's. "I see you brought the dog." He said, looking at Jonouchi.

"Shut it, Rich Boy!" Jonouchi said his, hand turning into a fist.

'He…he looks just like' Eiko thought to herself. 'It can't be, can it?' She thought back, far back. 'Oh, my God.'

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Nothing much. I just know that the last time I saw you and your friends, you were talking about the other you and his memories," Kaiba said, his arms crossed. Kaiba didn't believe in magic, but he couldn't help but notice that Yugi wasn't wearing his necklace like he usually did. In fact, he could only think on one occurrence that Yugi hadn't worn the thing; when he was dueling Jonouchi and had put it on his 'friend' to try and snap him out of the trance Marik had put him under. It was very unusual that Yugi was without it.

"It's already done, that other me is gone." Yugi said, looking up at Kaiba. Meanwhile Eiko was asking Jonouchi a question.

"Hey, Jonouchi?" Eiko whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I know it's confusing, I'll explain the whole 'other me' thing later."

"Well, I am a bit confused about that. But that's not what I was to ask about."

It was Jonouchi's turn to ask a question. "Oh, then what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's a bit of a weird question, but…." Eiko hesitated; did she really want the answer to her question? Yes, she did, she HAD to know. She just had to. "Well, Kaiba is just his surname, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Jonouchi asked, a bit confused.

"Well, I was wondering what his first name was."

"Oh," it was a bit of a strange question but it would be rude not to answer it. "Well his first name is—"

"Seto!"

The voice came from above. Everyone looked up in shock to see Mokuba being held captive by a man in a dark suit inside a helicopter. "Seto, help!" Mokuba screamed in fear.

"Mokuba!" Seto didn't know what to do. The helicopter must have been 50 feet off the ground. If Moukuba fell or jumped…

"Are you just going to stand there, looking like an idiot? Go help him!" Jonouchi yelled at him.

"And I suppose you have a way to get all the way up there? It's a 50 foot drop!" Kaiba said sharply.

"He has a point, Jonouchi." Yugi said.

"And besides, you should worry about yourself. For starters, you could find that girl you were traveling with."

"What are you talking about?" Jonouchi said. "Eiko is right here!" he motioned to the empty space next to him. "Neh! Eh, Yugi have you seen Eiko?" Yugi turned, and he saw Eiko in the top branches of a tree. If she jumped she could reach the—

"Is she insane?" Kaiba asked as Eiko jumped from the branches to the helicopter.

"Let go of him!" she screamed as she held on to the helicopter deck.

"Yeah, right!" the man holding Mokuba said. Eiko hoisted herself onto the helicopter deck; she took her fist and aimed at the man's head. He quickly dodged and lunged himself at Eiko, making her fall onto the deck. Mokuba was able to escape the clutches of the man, and he ran to the other side of the deck. The man ran to catch Mokuba again but Eiko got up and was able to lay a punch. The man fell to the ground.

"You ok?" she asked mokuba.

"Y-yeah," Mokuba said, a bit shaken "I'm fine." They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Your name is Mokuba. Right?" Eiko asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Um, yeah," Moukuba answered. "My name is—look out!" he said as another man in a black suit approached them from behind. Eiko grabbed Mokuba, with the man approaching quickly. Eiko had no idea what was running through her head when she decided to do this; she decided later that it was a subconscious thought that she couldn't stop herself from doing. Either way it was still a stupid thing to do. But it happened, she did it, and she couldn't take it back. She jumped from the helicopter.


	2. Eiko and Seto

Aoi: hi guys! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I got distracted

Akai: don't you always?

Aoi: shut up, well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Jonouchi, Yugi, and Seto all stared, mouths wide open, at the seen that they were seeing. Eiko, who seemed to be a nice, sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly, throwing punches at a guy who was twice her size.

"Were did you meet her again?" Jonouchi asked Yugi.

"She just came into the shop looking for a job. I've known her as you have Jonouchi, its not like I-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" a piercing scream filled the air. Jonouchi and Yugi looked up to see Eiko falling from the helicopter.

"Oh my god!" Jonouchi said in shock.

"Eiko!" Yugi screamed unsure what to do. 'Crap! What the hell do I-' Eiko thought wildly as she fell to her demise.

They say, that when you're near death, your life flashes before your eyes. For Eiko Tsubaki this was no different. She saw everything from her birth to moments before that fateful fall. 'I don't want to see those memory's' Eiko thought, 'I want to see the happy ones.' And just like that the memoires that she loved came through. Those spring and summer days in the orphanage, were time was unlimited. Where she could smile freely, and laugh at the wind. 'At least I got to see you guys again' Eiko thought. 'Seto, Mokuba, thank you.'

Suddenly the falling sensation was gone. The earth was still nothing was moving. 'Am I dead?' Eiko thought, 'I have to be, I mean, it must have been a fifty foot fall!' slowly Eiko opened her eyes. Instead of seeing a bright light she saw that boy. The one Yugi and Jonouchi called Kaiba, and the one Mokuba called Seto. 'Seto Kaiba' Eiko thought he had blue eyes and brown hair. Eiko then realized that those blue eyes were looking at her, and she was looking back.

"Are, you ok?" the boy asked. Don't say something stupid don't say something stupid.

"Um," nice, real smooth Eiko.

"Seto!" the boy who was still clutched in Eiko's arms jumped out onto the ground. "Nice move Seto!" Seto was still looking at Eiko intensely, to point that it was more staring than looking. 'She looks just like.' Seto thought to himself.

"Eiko!" Yugi and Jonouchi came running over,

"Man, Eiko are you ok?" Jonouchi the realized that Kaiba was still holding onto Eiko. 'What the hell?' Jonouchi hadn't even ever seen Kaiba with a girl, let alone holding one. And with Eiko! With her gold eyes and slim figure she wasn't exactly ugly.

"Can you stand?" Kaiba asked Eiko. To avoid another 'um,' episode Eiko just nodded her head. He set her down gently, some how Eiko was able to stand fine, even though she had just hade a near death experience.

Eiko just looked at Kaiba he looked back at her. They had the same look on their face, a look that said 'were have I seen you before?' Finally Eiko broke the silence.

"Seto?" his eyes got wide, he turned around and stated to walk away.

"Were do you think your going?" Jonouchi said anger in his voice.

"I just relisted I have some were to be." He said simply, he continued to walk forward, and then stopped suddenly and turned to look at Yugi. "I still have Questions for you Yugi," he said coldly, "and I intend to have them answered." He then turned back around and stated walking, Mokuba following.

"Yeesh, what a jerk right?" Jonouchi said as soon as Kaiba was out of earshot. "Guys?" he said when there was no reply. He turned to look at Yugi and Eiko, Yugi had a blank face and Eiko was looking at the ground. "Ok, what's up with you guys?" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing," Yugi started to say, "its just-"

"I think I knew Seto when I was younger." Eiko said cutting of Yugi midsentence.

"Wait what?" Yugi and Jonouchi said at the same time looking at her like she was crazy.

* * *

"Seto, what are you doing?" Eiko asked looking at the huge sand sculpture.

"Oh, hi Eiko, it's a theme park!" Seto answered first looking at her then at the monument.

"Were going to build them all over the world!" Mokuba said, "for kids that don't have parents like us!"

"Wow really?" they both nodded, "that's… so sweet." She said looking down.

"You can help." Seto said. Eiko's head shot up,

"What?"

"Yah, I mean you're like a sister to us Eiko!" Seto said smiling. That moment, Eiko wanted to live that moment over, and over again.

* * *

"I was really young when I met Seto" Eiko said. The group had relocated to a nearby park bench, Eiko was sitting while Jonouchi and Yugi stood. "I had just moved to my town, it was really out in the country."

"Ok, how did you meet Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked arms crossed. He was a bit ticked off that Eiko was calling rich boy 'Seto'. The only person he had ever heard call him that was Kaiba's little brother Mokuba. Why didn't she just call him kaiba like everyone else?

"Wow," Eiko said looking down "I haven't thought about that in a long time…" 'A really long time.' Eiko thought.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Yugi said,

"Ok…." Eiko said and her story began

* * *

'Why did we have to move here?' a young Eiko thought as she walked down the street. It was like any other street, it had a sidewalk and a rode next to it. But on thing Eiko thought was strange was the big gray wall that was situated next to the sidewalk. 'I'm all alone here I don't know anyone here. Its so far away from home.' Eiko had once lived in the city with big buildings and busy streets, the small town was nothing like what she was use to. As she walked down the unfamiliar street she saw the only thing that reminded her of her old home. A nice big tree. A bit strange sure, but in her local park Eiko would clime them till she grew tired. Eiko took her hands and grabbed on to the closest branch. She quickly pulled herself up to the next branch. Slowly she pulled herself to the top of the tree. 'Wow, this is pretty high up' Eiko thought. Looking over Eiko saw kids, lots of them. One in particular caught her eye. The boy had brown hair, blue eyes, and a sweater vest. Eiko lost her balance and fell forward. "Ahhh!" Eiko yelled as she descended, luckily Ekio's feet were able to catch a lower branch. She then hung upside down, staring at the boy. Her had a shocked look on his face, 'what the?' the by thought.

"Hi!" Eiko said not quite sure what to say. The boy ran off. "Hay, wait! Aug!" Eiko yelped as she fell to the ground, 'ow' Eiko thought rubbing her head.

"Please stop!" A small shrill voice said, "Give it back!" Eiko looked up. She saw a small boy with long black hair, jumping for a small toy in the hands of a boy who was bigger than him. The boy laughed cruelly,

"Make me!" he said and pushed the smaller boy.

"Hay!" Elko said running towards the boy "stop that!"

"Make me you-" the boy threw a punch, Eiko quickly dogged, she then took her hand and jabbed it into the boys side. The boy dropped the toy; Eiko hit the back of the boy's neck with the side of her hand he then fell forward onto the ground. Eiko picked up the toy,

"Is this yours?" she asked handing the toy to the boy. The boy nodded, Eiko placed the toy in the boy's hand. The bigger boy lumbered up

"Why you little- I'm gona!" he razed his fist to Eiko. Suddenly the boy was pushed forward; Eiko jumped back barley dogging the large boy. Eiko then noticed the same boy who she had seen when she had been hanging from the tree had jumped on the boys back. The boy hadn't intended to lunge towards her he had fallen.

"Seto!" the little boy said, happy to see him but a bit worried at the same time.

"Mokuba are you ok?" the boy named Seto said looking at the younger boy he then looked up at Eiko, "hay I know you. Your that weird girl who was hanging from the tree!" Seto said. Eiko then noticed that the boy had gotten up and was about to hit the boy.

"Watch out!" Eiko yelled. Seto quickly dogged, he grabbed the boy's fist and twisted it. The boy yelped in pain, Eiko punched the boy in the gut he fell back and laid on the ground moaning in pain.

"Um, t-thanks" Seto said looking at the girl. 'I've never seen anyone do that… especially not a girl.' he thought to himself in aw. He finally got a good look at the girl. She had brown hair that extended to her shoulders, perky gold eyes, a purple tee shirt and jeans.

"No problem" Eiko said smiling, "I hate guys like that," she said looking over at the boy who was still on the ground. "I'm Eiko, and you two are?"

"I'm Seto" I boy said gesturing towards himself, "and this is my little brother Mokuba" he said gesturing towards the small boy.

"Hi, I just moved here" Eiko explained. Her mother had told her 'just say you're new here, it will easy to make friends if you say that.'

"Were pretty new here too" Seto replied,

"So were do you live?" Eiko asked hoping it was close by. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other,

"We live right here, don't you?" Eiko looked around, she saw all the kids that she had seen before, but she also noticed a big gray building. Through the windows she could see beds, tons of them. Then she saw the sign 'Sacred Ones Orphanage'

"Oh, I see…." Eiko said her voice low,

"You don't live here?" Mokuba asked.

"No live down the street" Eiko explained. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Eiko asked. Seto and Mokuba were confused,

"What do you mean?" Seto asked

"Well were friends right? And I figure I'll be spending a lot of time here so." Seto didn't know what to say. Ever since he and Mokuba had gotten there they had been alone. All the kids did here was torment them and the grown ups didn't help either. They were alone all they had was each other.

"Me and Seto play in the sandbox over here" Mokuba said grabbing Eiko's hand and pulling her towards the sandbox. He figured that Seto and him needed a friend, why not one that could help them with all the bullies?

"Sounds fun!" Eiko said

"Wait up!' Seto said running after them.

* * *

Jonouchi and Yugi looked at Eiko, everyone was silent for a long time.

"And that's how I met Seto. Before he know as Kaiba."


	3. And So it Begins

Hi guys Aoi here, I just what you to know that I used yen instead of dollars in this chapter, and to help here are some conversions,

1 USD = 91.515 JPY

100 USD = 9,125 JPY

200 USD = 18,303 JPY

Hope it helps! And know on with the story!

Yugi and Jonouchi looked at each other. Neither of them could believe that they had met someone that know Kaiba before he was, well Kaiba.

"Ok your turn" Eiko said standing up from the park bench,

"What?" Yugi and Jonouchi said at the same time.

"You guys said you would explain the whole 'other me thing' so spill" a bit forward, but Eiko had told her story and now it was their turn.

"Well, this might sound a bit weird…" Yugi said "but," he continued to explain the millennium items and how Yugi had had one possessed by an ancient spirit who turned out to be a pharaoh and how he had regained his memories and was now living in the afterlife like he was meant to. By the end of this Eiko was a bit worried for the sake of her newfound friends. "I know it's hard to believe," Yugi explained. But its true"

"Wow, that's all I have to say. Wow"

"You don't believe us do you?" Jououchi said. 'Great, now she thinks were crazy, that's all I need' he thought to himself.

"Well," Eiko said a bit hesitant, "I mean it sounds crazy and completely ridiculous…. But anyone who willing to say that they've been possessed by an ancient spirit must have a reason." She said simply. "So, I kind of believe you" she said finally.

"Works for me" Jonouchi said,

"Same here" Yugi said in agreement. Eiko looked at her watch,

"Man I should head home, I still have a lot of unpacking to do," she said standing up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Yugi."

"Oh, yah. See you then Eiko"

"Bye Yugi! I look forward to seeing you," she said walking away, "you better tell me more about duel monsters tomorrow." She waved towards the boys,

"I wont forget!" Yugi said waving back.

* * *

Seto sat at his desk hands folded. A girl named Eiko with gold eyes and brown hair. What were the possibilities that it was **that** Eiko? The one who had played chess with and talked about his dreams with. He thought back to earlier that day, the faces looked the same; the younger one was just a bit more baby faced but that was to be expected. She had cut her hair to. She had traded in her long hair for a shorter look one that only extended to her chin. But probably the biggest change was the fact that she wasn't a small girl, she was more of a… well a woman. Seto found it strange to call an old childhood friend a woman.

"Seto" it was Mokuba

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked. It wasn't uncommon for Mokuba in be in his office, but it was obvious that he had something on his mind.

"It was she wasn't it."

"Who was she?" Seto said trying to sound like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know the girl in the park, it was sis- I mean Eiko" Mokuba stopped himself from saying 'sister' like he use to. Eiko wasn't like a sister to him; in his mind she **was** his sister.

"It looks like it…" Seto said glumly. Mokuba wasn't sure why he was so unhappy. Mokuba wanted to run and find her as soon as possible; it was obvious that she remembered him. But Seto wasn't so happy with the idea that Eiko had found them. 'I've tried my whole life to forget about her and that damn place' Seto thought to himself, 'and now.' His fist clenched, he hit the intercom button, "Izawa (Roland)"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba"

" I kneed you to get some information on a Eiko Tsubaki" he explained, "leave no stone unturned"

"Yes sir I'll get my best men on it right away" Izawa replied, the intercom clicked off. 'I don't know why you're here Eiko, but I'm going to find out why.'

* * *

"A girl who just yesterday didn't know what duel monsters was, and she turns out to be an old friend of rich boy. Who would of thought?" Jonouchi said to Yugi as they walked back to the shop.

"I've got to admit, it's pretty strange that we meet some one who knew him. I mean all we really know about Kaiba is that he was adopted by Gosaburo and then took over the company." Yugi said,

"And that he's a jerk" Jonouchi interrupted.

"She's really the only other person other than Mokuba that knows him," Yugi continued ignoring Jonouchi's comment. "We could really learn a lot from her."

"Like his weak points in a fight!" Jonouchi said eagerly. Yugi stopped to look at his friend, "what? I might not be able to beat him in a duel, but I could always kick his ass."

"Thats ot what I meant Jonouchi"

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba I've gather all the information I could find on Eiko Tsubaki" Izawa said. It was nighttime; Seto had been waiting all day for this information.

"What did you find?" he said looking over the Domino skylight.

"She was recently accepted to Domino Ivy, she will be attending there in the fall."

"Domino Ivy?" it was one of the more pristine colleges in Japan. Seto didn't know if Eiko had gotten in purely by grades or if her gymnastics had helped. It was also possible that both played a part in slowly ripping apart his life.

"So she wont be leaving Domino anytime soon?"

"It doesn't look that way sir." 'Crap.' Seto thought

"If you get anymore information I would like to be informed." Seto said still looking out the window

"I will sir." Izawa said and then left the room. As Izawa shut the door behind him he noticed master Moukuba standing out side.

"Hay Izawa," Mokuba said looking at him, "when you looked up the info on Eiko Tsubaki, you didn't happen to run by her residence did you?"

"Um," Izawa said, he had found it strange that master Kaiba had asked him to look up information on a girl who wasn't even a duelist or part of powerful family. The girl wasn't very special; she was the youngest of three had been born in a nearby city only to move to a cow town far away. She took place in gymnastics and graduated top of her class in high school. She was 5'10, 110 pounds, born on January 24, and her blood type was O negative. "Yes sir, I did find miss Tsubakis residence." Izawa finally said.

"May I see?" Mokuba said extending his hand for the file. Izawa didn't see the harm in it. It's not like master Seto had said, 'don't tell anyone about this', or, 'this is top secret.' He handed Mokuba the file

* * *

The next day, Eiko opened the door to the apartment building, it was her lunch brake and she had decided to spend it at her apartment. It wasn't far, just a couple of blocs. Actually the location of her apartment was very convent, a few blocs from school, and a few from work. She started to walk up the stairs to her second floor apartment, she thought about her day. Got up, ate breakfast, relised that she was late for her first day of work and spirited to the game shop. Luckily Mr. Mutou was very understanding,

"I'm just happy to have someone help out around here," he had said smiling. To this Yugi had rolled his eyes and said that he could of just helped out, but Mr. Mutou then stated ranting about how he should focus on dueling and school and conversation was dropped. Not many people visited the game shop, mostly duelist, but Eiko didn't mind because that gave her time to learn more about duel monsters. Although the more she learned about it the more it got confusing.

"So some traps are permanent and some are not?" she had asked earlier in the day.

"Yup," he had replied,

"How do you know?"

"Either you've seen with that card before, it doesn't go away after its played, or your opponent laughs at you." Eiko gave him a strange look, but he brushed that aside and said, "magic cards are the same way."

As Eiko walked down the narrow hallway to her apartment she noticed a small figure standing by her door. As she got closer she saw that the figure had long black hair, blue eyes, a yellow vest-

"Mokuba?"

"Hay Eiko!" he said looking at her happily,

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused

"I came to see you." He said with a playful grin, 'if Seto finds out he'll kill me, but it's worth it.' He thought to himself.

"Um, come on in! Sorry it's a bit messy.

She wasn't lying, the small apartment had stacks of boxes that almost reached the ceiling, and there was barley any room to walk.

"Wow, small place." Mokuba said in aw, he was so use to the huge mansion that he had almost forgotten what it was like to live in a small room.

"You mean cheep place, between food, books, cloths, I don't have much. Luckily this place is only 9,150 yen a month so I'm pretty good" Eiko said putting her hands oh her hips and looking up at the piles of boxes.

"Your parents don't send you money?" Mokuba asked a bit surprised,

"A bit, 18,300 yen every two or so months. But you know," she said voice getting low, "I want to be my own person, I don't want to kneed help from them. I mean I've flown from the nest; I'm living on my own. I want to provided for myself." Moukuba looked up at her. She hardly seemed like the kid he knew so long ago. She was more like, an adult.

"Well then," she said bringing her hands together, "how about some lunch?"

Eiko made Yakitori, grilled chicken with barbecue sauce, for her and Mokuba.

"How did you make this without a grill?"

"Secret," she said smiling, putting her finger to her lips. "So, how did you get here?" Eiko asked.

"Driver" Mokuba explained taking a bite,

"Ah, of course." Eiko said a bit uncomfortable,

"It's a bit weird isn't it?" Mokuba said, "Last time I saw you I was just a little kid, with barley a penny to my name." Mokuba said looking down, "now my big brother, the only person I had, is one of the most powerful people in the world." He said his voice fading. Mokuba looked up, Eiko had a look of shock on her face. "Oh sorry, to heavy?"

"What," Eiko said snapping out of the daze, "n-no it's not that!" she stammer, "its just, I mean last time I saw you, you were just a kid. And what you just said its just so maturer. I guess I still think of you as a kid" She admitted with a shy smirk. Mokuba laughed,

"I guess your right," he said smiling, "it's been what eight years? I guess we have a lot of caching up to do." Eiko smiled,

"Yah I guess we do" they spent the rest of the meal talking about what had happened those eight years, Eiko talked her high school and middle school years. Mokuba talked about Seto and how he had changed the business from military, to a gaming company. "So instead of making tanks,"

"Seto changed it to make games! Cool right?" Mokuba said enthusiastically. Eiko smiled,

"Yah, its really cool," 'its more than that,' Eiko thought, 'its sweet.'

* * *

"We need to do this again," Mokuba said, him and Eiko were now outside her apartment building,

"Yah, we defiantly, ah!" Eiko looked at her watch,

"What?" Mokuba asked taken back,

"I'm going to be so late to work-" Eiko started to run towards the game shop,

"Wait!" Mokuba yelled, he then whistled like he was calling a taxi. A long black car roared up to the curb of the sidewalk. "Have you ever been in a limo?" Mokuba asked Eiko,

"No," she said staring at the car, Mokuba smiled

"Then hop in!"

Jonouchi, Honda (Tristan), and Anzu (Tea) stood outside the shop,

"You guys are goanna love her she's great!" Jonouchi told his friends,

"She hot?' Honda asked, Anzu hit his arm,

"Well," Jonouchi said. Suddenly a black car roared up to the shop, the door opened.

"Thanks Mokuba!" Eiko said stepping out of the car,

"No problem Eiko, anytime!" Eiko shut the door and the car drove off. Eiko turned around to see Jonouch, Honda and Anzu with their mouths gapping open.

"What?"

* * *

Mokuba stepped out of the car; he looked up at the Kaiba crop building. 'I wonder why Seto wanted to talk to me?' Mokuba thought. He entered the building and went up the elevator, 'he wouldn't be mad if her found out that I went to see Eiko would he?' Moukuba thought as the elevator ascended. The elevator reached the top floor, Moukuba walked towards his brother's office.

"Master Mokuba," a voice whispered, Mokuba turned towards the voice. He saw Izawa standing behind him, "I just want to warn you, Mr. Kaiba isn't in a very good mood." 'Crap' Mokuba thought, 'this isn't good'

"Thanks Izawa, I'll handle this" he continued to walk towards his brother's office. He opened the door to the office "Seto?"

"You went to go see her didn't you Mokuba?" Seto said sitting at his desk. He said it emotionlessly as if he already knew the answer,

"I don't see what the big deal is," Mokuba said crossing his arms. Seto didn't reply, instead he pressed the intercom button,

"Izawa,"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" Izawa answered,

"I want you to bring me Eiko Tsubaki, immediately"

"What?" Mokuba said shocked,

"Mr. Kaiba, a-are you-"

"Yes I'm sure," Seto said cutting off Izawa, "she's at the Kame game shop. Bring her to me as soon as possible."

"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba." Seto looked at Mokuba, he pressed the intercom button again, "also bring a car for Mokuba."

"Seto you cant do this!" Mokuba yelled at his brother,

"This doesn't concern you Mokuba,"

"You can't do this to sister!" Mokuba continued. Seto shot him a look,

"Mokuba," Seto said his teeth clenched, "she's not your sister! She's just a girl!" Mokuba looked down, his fists tightened.

"She's not a kid anymore Seto, and neither am I!" he stormed out of the office. The office was quiet, 'I'm sorry Mokuba, but I need to speak to her.'


	4. Izawa Falls

"Alright Eiko, I think its time you build you deck!" Jonouchi exclaimed inside the game shop. Anzu and Honda looked at him skeptically but Yugi looked excited.

"Alright, that sounds good" Eiko said smiling,

"And allow me to give you your first card!" Jonouchi said handing her a card face down so no one knew what it was. Eiko picked up the card and looked at it,

"Thanks Jonouchi" Eiko said smiling her 'I'm really happy smile.' Eiko's 'I'm really happy smile' was different than regular smiles, her head would tilt a bit to the side (but no so much that it looked weird and cartoonish), her eyes closed and she gave a closed mouth smile. Everyone who knew her well knew it as her signicher smile.

"I have one for you to Eiko" Yugi said handing her the card in the same fashion Jonouchi did. Honda felt left out, plus he thought Jonouchi was trying to get in good with her. Yugi wasn't the kind of guy who did that. He looked around trying to find a card, he fond on poking out of the bottom of a display table. He stealthy picked it up,

"I have one for you too Eiko!" Honda said hoping that no one saw,

"Since when do you collect cards?" Jonouchi looked at him suspiciously. Honda didn't answer he just handed Eiko the card. Eiko looked at the cards with a bit of a concerned look.

"Hay Yugi, their aren't any rules about having the same cards in your deck is their?" She asked looking at Yugi.

"No not really,"

"Kaiba has three firkin blue eyes in his deck," Jonouchi muttered,

"But you can only use monster reborn once." Yugi explained,

"Why do you ask?" Honda wondered.

"Oh, nothing" she said smiling, "you guys just all gave me mystical elves." She said showing the three cards. The boys just stared at the cards,

"You guys didn't coordinated did you?" Anzu said sarcastically being the only one who had seen how Honda had gotten the card. Eiko wasn't mad or disappointed; she actually thought it was funny situation.

"Ok, you don't need to use all of them, but lets just start building your deck" Jonouchi said looking at the card packs, trying to find one that would have the right cards for Eiko. "Lets see, a beginner pack would be good, maybe a trap pack-"

"Um Jonouchi, I think I should first do my job," Eiko said lifting up a broom, "Mr. Moutu wants me to sweep up the place."

"Alright, alright" Jonouchi said still looking at the packs. Eiko wondered if he was really listening, but she brushed it aside and got to work. A few minuets in a man with green tinted hair, sunglasses and a black suit walked in. Yugi and his friends were gathered around the card display at the back of the shop, while Eiko was more towards the front.

"Welcome to the Kame game shop, how may I help you?" Eiko asked in the best salesperson tone she knew.

"Mr. Kaiba requires an audience with you" the man said,

"Huh," Eiko said a bit shocked, "Seto?" the man then grabbed her wrist, "hay!" Eiko yelled. She pulled her wrist free; the man lunged to grab her. Eiko jumped high, really high, dodging his attack, she had to do a small flip I midair so her head didn't hit the ceiling. She then landed on the man's back causing him to fall to the ground. She leaned down to examine the man,

"Holy crap…" Jonouchi said in amazement. Eiko looked up, she had totally forgotten about Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda. They now looked at her in amazement,

"How did you do that?" Anzu asked eyes wide, she looked down at the man. She recognized him as Izawa one of Kaiba's goons from battle city. She had always thought of him as strong and tough, but here he was on the floor taken down by Eiko.

"Gymnastics" Eiko said simply, 'He's got to be twice the size of her!' Anzu thought, she then looked at Eiko. She was actually pretty tall, about 5'11, and had a medium figure, she also had brood shoulders.

"Please listen!" Izawa said lifting his head up from the ground, "Mr. Kaiba said that he wanted to speak to you!"

"Like she's going to go see some jerk who sends one of his goons just to pick up a person!"

"Actually guys," Eiko said stepping of Izawa's back, "I want to talk to him."

"What!?" they all said at once,

"I want to talk to him, I've barely even said a word to him since I was about 12."

"Am I missing something?" Honda whispered into Jonouchi's ear,

"I'll explain later" Jonouchi whispered back.

"So, I want to see what he has to say. I have a lot of questions for him" Eiko said smiling, "Yugi, you don't think your grandpa minds do you?" Yogi looked at the floor, it was a lot cleaner than it had been in a long time. Elko had done an amazing job on such a small thing, its not like people come in to look at the floor.

"I don't think he'll mind, and if he asks I'll tell him you weren't feeling well and went home."

"Thanks Yugi! Alright you" she said looking down at exasperated Izawa, "you can bring me to Seto now."

"Um, yes Miss Tsubaki" Izawa got up off the ground and they sated walking towards the door.

"Oh," Eiko said stopping suddenly, "sorry about the 'take down' thing. I wasn't expecting you to grab my wrist; I would have gone with you anyway."

"I'm, um, sorry Miss Tsubaki." Izawa said, 'very polite' he noted to himself.

"No problem, lets go" she walked until she exited the shop, through the window Yugi and his friends could see her entering a limo. They watched as the car drove away,

"Ok, answers" Honda said. Yugi and Jonouchi looked at each other,

"Yah see..." Jonouchi said beginning to tell his friends about Eiko.

Aoi: I called Izawa a goon, I feel so ashamed!!!

Aoi: sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise I'll update soon!


	5. never forget

Eiko sat in the back of the limo. She had been looking out the window from the moment she had entered the limo,

"We will be arriving shortly Miss Tsubaki." The driver said politely, Eiko snapped out of the daze,

"Hm, oh good" She said quickly she had been thinking about Seto and what was so urgent that he had to send one of his bodyguards to fetch her. She closed her eyes, she imagined the Seto she knew when she was a kid. Brown hair, blue eyes, cared for his brother… how much had he changed? There were obvious things like height, and he had become less baby faced, and there was that whole C.E.O. of a company thing. Suddenly the limo door opened,

"Here we are Miss Tsubaki, Kaibab corp." he driver said, Eiko stepped out of the limo and stared up at the huge building. It had a big red roof with the letters KC in blue and yellow; it had to be at least 20 stories high.

"Miss Tsubaki," a man dressed in the same attire Izawa was appeared beside her, "Mr. Kaiba is waiting." He started to walk towards the entrance of the building, Eiko raced after him. He rode with her in the elevator and walked down the corridor to Seto's office with here. "Here is Mr. Kaiba office," he said gesturing towards the doors in front of him,

"Thank you" Eiko said opening the door. Seto was looking out at the Domino skylight; he turned to look at her,

"Eiko" he said his eyes hard and cold he sat down at his desk.

"Seto, why did you send one of your body gauds to get me?" Eiko asked,

"Sit" Seto said ignoring her question. Eiko sat in the chair situated in front of Seto's desk, silence.

"So," Eiko said breaking the silence, "you're a C.E.O. now! That's really different from the last time I saw you," she said flashing her smile.

"Why are you here Eiko?" Seto asked his voice emotionless.

"Um, collage," Eiko, said confused,

"I don't mean Domino, why did you come to Kaiba corp.?" Eiko had a puzzled look on her face, before she could answer Seto continued. "I might have asked you here but you didn't have to come. Other than what you did to Izawa you never fought against it, you came willingly."

"Wait how did you know about Izawa?" Eiko said startled,

"I bugged him. Him, your driver, Mizori they were all bugged so I knew exactly what you were doing." Eiko thought about the men, they didn't seem to have bugs. But Izawa and Mizori (the man she assumed walked her to Seto's office) suits were so dark she wouldn't have been able to tell, and she didn't get a good look at the driver.

"Why?" Eiko asked, "Seto you're not making any-"

"And that's another thing," Seto said cutting her off, "you call me Seto like we're friends." Eiko stood up quickly

"That's because we are friends!" she yelled at him, Seto was silent, "have you forgotten all those days at the orphanage!"

"Have you forgotten that that was over six years ago, why are you sticking around? Mokuba and me don't need you anymore. I was surprised that you even remembered our names, but that's probably all you remember isn't it?" Eiko fists were clenched.

"October 25," Eiko said quietly,

"What?" Seto asked,

"October 25! That's your birthday!" She yelled at him, "Mokubas is July 7! You and him would always play chess and build sand castles together!" her voice got low, "you wanted to build theme parks around the word for kids without parents like you and Mokuba." She looked down, "I loved hearing you talk about your dream, and it was so pure and beautiful. It wasn't just for you and Mokuba, it was for the world." Seto couldn't help but be intrigued; he had never heard how she felt about that she had just seemed happy when he talked about it. Eiko lifted her head, "you still think that's all I remembered, your names? I thought about you guys, a lot. I wondered 'are they ok' and 'how are they doing.' I never forgot about you Seto." She looked at him her eyes were sad like she had just heard something she wished hadn't. She started to walk towards the door,

"Where are you going?" Seto asked,

"Its obvious you don't want me here." Eiko said her back still facing him, "I'll just go." She opened the door but stopped midway, "Seto," she said her voice somber, "I know you don't want me around, but if Mokuba dose…" she was silent for a moment, "don't stop him…" she left the room. Seto put his face in his hands,

"God I'm an idiot" he said to himself.

* * *

Sophie looked at herself in her handheld mirror, she checked her makeup and made sure her hair looked nice.

"Miss Breen" the flight attendant said, "we will be arriving in Japan shortly."

Sophie closed the mirror,

"Good," she said smiling. She took out a picture from her purse; she was in a red party dress standing next to a boy on a white suit with a blue tie, "I cant wait too see you my cutesy Kaiba!" she said like she was talking to a baby,

"Um Miss Breen, dose Mr. Kaiba _know_ your coming?" the flight attendant asked.

"No," Sophie said smiling, "why?"

"Just asking" the flight attendant said walking away. 'She's crazy just crazy' the attendant thought to herself as she reached the back of the plane. She looked up front to where Sophie was; she was still staring at the picture.

* * *

"Cutesy wopsy Kaiba, cutesy wopsy Kaiba." She sang to herself as the plan made its descent.

"Eiko!" Mokuba yelled, "Hay Eiko!" he was waving his hands over his head. It had been a few days since the whole Kaiba outbreak and Eiko was happy that it had not changed her relationship with Mokuba, in fact they had played soccer every day since then.

"Coming Mokuba!" Eiko said dropping her bag and taking off her 'duelist belt' as she had come to call it. She couldn't help but laugh when she thought about it; it had been a gift to her from Jonouchi.

* * *

"Eiko," Jonouchi had said just a day or so ago, "you have built your deck, you have played the game, you have beaten me in the game,"

"Only once," Eiko interjected, "and it was a close game." By the end of it Eiko had only 100 life points left but she had still won.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I think its time you get the true sign of a duelist!" he said spreading his arms wide; he reached down into the bag he had brought into the shop with him. "Ta-da!" he said showing her the black leather belt.

"A belt?" Eiko said a bit confused,

"Not just any belt! You hold your deck in this belt so you always have it with you." Jonouchi explained, Anuz gave Jonouchi a look,

"I thought a true sign of a duelist was a duel disk," Anzu said slyly,

"Um, well." Jonouchi said a look of embarrassment on his face, "those are pretty expensive…" Eiko took the belt; she studded it for a moment,

"I love it!" she said smiling

"Really?" Jonouchi said with a happy tone,

"Yah really, do all duelist have these?" she asked attaching the belt to her waist.

"Yah! You never know when you'll have to duel, its good to always have your deck handy with you."

"Its also handy to have a duel disk," Anzu commented,

"Would you please?" Jonouchi said wishing she would stop reminding him. He had tried to buy her a duel disk, but they were so expensive

"I'm sure at some point I'll get a duel disk, but until then this is good." Eiko said admiring the belt.

* * *

Mokuba ran to the side of the goal and caught the soccer ball in his hands,

"Nice one!" Eiko said.

"Mokuba?" Eiko turned around, she saw a girl with blond hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a short tight navy skirt with a bright pink tank top. "Oh my god Mokuba!" she exclaimed running towards him and grabbing him into a big bear hug.

"Sophie? What the hell?" he managed to say even thought his lungs were slowly being crushed.

"Oh Mokuba I'm so happy to see you! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here I had to explore Japan! Its nothing like America, the people here are so nice-" as she continued Mokuba was able to wriggle out of her bear hug. He gasped for air,

"Um Mokuba," Eiko whispered to him, "Who is she?"

"Sigh, that's Sophie Breen, her dads company is business partners with Kaiba corp." Mokuba explained. "But I don't know why she's here! She never comes on business trips with father." He looked at Sophie who was still taking about Japan and what a fun time she was having, she seemed to be oblivious to the conversation or the fact that Mokuba had escaped her bear hug.

"You talk about her like she's a bad thing" Eiko said looking down on Mokuba,

"Well she's kind of a-" Sophie grabbing him in another bear hug cut him off.

"Mokuba you kneed to bring me to see your brother!" she whined

"Crazy, bitch…" Mokuba managed to say, Eiko was unsure if Sophie had heard him or not but she let him go. Once again he gasped for breath,

"Why do you want to see Seto?" Mokuba asked rubbing his neck.

"We have to talk!" Sophie exclaimed as if Mokuba should of already of known why, she suddenly looked up and turned towards Eiko. "Who are you?" she asked tilting her head to the side,

"Oh, I'm Eiko. Are you friends with Seto?"

"You could say that," Sophie said slyly, "we meet in America about a month ago at duel tournament in Vegas."

"Oh you duel?" Eiko said a bit shocked, she didn't seem like a duelist. But then again Eiko had really only met three.

"No not really, I was at the after party"

"We invite business partners to tournaments to watch and talk business." Mokuba explained

"So, are you Mokuba's nanny or something?" Sophie asked,

"Um, not exactly. I'm an old friend of Se-" she stopped halfway through Seto's name as she remembered what he had said just a few days ago.

"_You call me Seto like we're friends." _bastard.

"Of Mokuba's." Eiko said her voice grave. Mokuba looked up at Eiko,

'Oh god, what did that idiot say?' he thought to himself as he realized that he hadn't asked Eiko about what Seto had said. But at this point it was probably a good thing.

"Oh ok!" Sophie said as if nothing was wrong, "come on Mokuba, and take me to Kaiba corp." Sophie said smiling.

"I'm kind of hanging out with Eiko,"

"Its ok Mokuba." Eiko said, "I should get home anyways. I still have some unpacking to do."

"Still?' Mokuba said with a 'you've got to be kidding me' tone.

"Hay half the time I've been working and the other half I've been with you!" Eiko said defending herself.

"I think your procrastinating." Mokuba said simply,

"Well that to," she admitted.

"Lets go, lets go, let's go!" Sophie said like an impatient child dragging Mokuba away by his arm.

"See you tomorrow Eiko!" Mokuba said waving,

"See yah!" Eiko replied waving back.

* * *

Seto sat at his desk,

_"I loved hearing you talk about your dream" _'stop…' he thought,

"_It was so pure and beautiful"_ Seto rubbed his temples. He couldn't stop thinking about that day and what an idiot he had been. 'I should fix this.' Suddenly the intercom turned on,

"Mr. Kaiba," Izawa said,

"What is it Izawa?"

"Miss Breen is here to see you, um she's very eager…" 'Oh shi-'

"Wait no Miss Breen!" Mizori said as Sophie barraged into Seto's office.

"Kaiba-kun!" she exclaimed,

"Miss Breen, what a surprise." Seto said calmly,

"Oh come on Kaiba, call me Sophie! We're not business partners."

"Actually we are-"

"My dad is your business partner," she said in a hard tone, "I'm your friend!"

"_That's because we are friends!"_

"Anyway," Sophie continued, "I know you're really busy so I'll leave you. But I'll be waiting for you at the mansion, tootles!" she said walking away,

"Mr. Kaiba I'm sorry! I didn't know what to-"

"Its alright Mizori," Seto said cutting him off, "you can make it up to me by doing something for me."

* * *

Eiko placed another empty box in the corner, she only had a few more boxes left and she was done. Suddenly her doorbell rang,

"Coming!" she exclaimed walking towards the door, she opened the door to find Mizori, his hands behind his back. "Oh, Mizori, what are you doing here?" a bit confused oh why he was here.

"I have something for you, from Mr. Kaiba." He explained,

"Oh," Eiko said her eyes truing into slits, "what is it?" she asked crossing her arms. From behind his back Mizori handed her a single white rose, "oh," Eiko said her voice light, "tell, him, um tell him" Mizori walked away. "Wait Mizori!" he continued to walk away. Eiko looked down at the flower, the white rose was her favorite flower. 'He remembered' she thought, suddenly what could only be described as a flashback began.

* * *

Eiko, Seto, and Mokuba were walking through the small garden at the orphanage, Eiko stopped,

"Oh," she said, "white roses, my favorite!" she said leaning over to sniff one.

"You like white roses?" Mokuba asked standing beside her,

"Yup!" Eiko exclaimed happily,

"Why? They're so plain" Seto said walking over.

"That's how you see it!" Eiko said a bit annoyed, "but I see it as thought the white symbolizes purity, like a clean soul. Its not plain, its beautiful" she said dreamily.

"I like them!" Mokuba said picking one, he placed it in Eiko's hair. The white was even more bright agents Eiko's brown hair. "They look even prettier in your hair!" Mokuba said smiling, Eiko smiled back her special smile.

"They really do," Seto murmured quietly.

* * *

Eiko stared dreamily at the rose. She had placed it in the crystal vase her grandmother had given her for graduation.

"It will be good for keeping all the flower boy will send you while your in the city! City boys love country girls, and your so pretty Eiko!" her grandmother had said. Eiko had laughed when she heard that, she had never had a boyfriend. But, maybe her grandma had been right.

* * *

Aoi: must get sleep… (Falls asleep on desk, Aika comes over and writes 'I'm obsessed with Seto Kaiba' on Aoi's cheek in sharpie

Akai: hehe, that's what you get for writing for me with out my permission you fool!


	6. old wounds and such

"A tournament?" Eiko asked she was standing behind the counter at the game shop looking at Jonouchi who was smiling.

"Yup that's right a tournament! It's for anyone who hasn't ever been in one, like you!" he said gesturing his hands towards her. Eiko smiled,

"Great when is it?"

"Next month!"

"Are you sure Eiko is ready for a tournament Jonouchi?" Anzu asked walking over beside him.

"Coerce she is! She's been trained by the best duelist around!"

"Yah Aznu she'll be fine she has been trained by Yugi." Honda said smirking,

"I was talking about me," Jonouchi said turning towards his friend giving him a look. Eiko smiled, they always did this. Honda loved to push Jonouchi's buttons, but it wasn't that hard Jonouchi was a bit of a hot head.

"You think I'll be ready in a month?" Eiko asked a bit worried.

"Coerce you will, now lets practice!"

* * *

The game had been going on for about 20 minutes; Jonouchi and Eiko were tied with 1000 life points.

"Your doing good Eiko, I'm going feel real bad when I beat you" he grinned Eiko drew a card. It was her turn to grin,

"Sorry Jonouchi not this time," she placed her card on the field, "I play 'tremendous fire'! This card takes away 1000 life points from you and 500 from me. You lose."

"Nice work Eiko! Since when do you have that card?" Jonouchi said excitedly,

"Mr. Mutou gave it to me" Eiko said smiling.

"I got to say that was pretty good Dueling Eiko," Honda said,

"Thanks Honda-" she turned to look at him. When she did she saw that Yugi and Mr. Mutou were watching too. "Ah Mr. Mutou I was just-" she was pretty sure she wasn't suppose to be playing a card game while she was working.

"No kneed for explanation Eiko, it is a game shop." Mr. Mutou said smiling, "I suppose your practicing for the upcoming tournament."

"Yup!" Eiko explained, "Who's having the tournament anyway?"

"Kaiba corp." Mr. Mutou said. 'Ugg,' Eiko thought, 'that could be a problem.' She wasn't quite sure were her relationship stood with Seto. He had said that they weren't friends, but he had also sent her the rose. 'Unless Mokuba did,' he thought was interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. She knew that meant a customer had come in Eiko jumped up,

"Welcome to the Kame game shop! How may I help you?"

* * *

"I'm so glad you could take a day off Kaiba-kun!" Sophie's voice was high and girlish it gave Seto a headache. He didn't even have a day off! She had just dragged him out into the streets of Domino. They had been walking for a few minutes Sophie had been standing extremely close to Seto it made him uncomfortable.

"So, was their something you wanted to talk about?" he asked turning his head toward her.

"Hm," She said looking up at him, their had to be at least a five six inch difference on their height.

"Did you want to talk to me about something," he restated, "you did travel all the way to Japan."

"Oh, well," she said, she tilted her head away shyly, "I just wanted to see you. Seto" Seto stopped dead in his tracks, 'she doesn't think this is a date dose she?' "Seto," he looked down at her, "I've missed you a lot since you left America, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Seto's eyes grew wide; Sophie intertwined her fingers and placed them in front of her making it look like she was praying. She started to talk about love and what it meant to her, how she had felt so lonely throughout the years, other things too but Seto wasn't really listening. When he reliesed that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon he saw it as an opportunity to get away, he started to run in a random direction. He found himself in an open market were people were buying goods like fish, rice, and fruit. Seto took a rest, sitting behind a big crate that hid him from the market.

"Huff, huff, oh god what am I doing. I just left Sophie Breen all alone in Domino city. She probably doesn't even-"

"Seto?" he looked up. Eiko was standing over him her hair in a ponytail; she had on jean shorts, a yellow tank top and was holding a basket. "What are you?"

"Kaiba-kun!" a shrill voice called.

"Crap!" he said pulling Eiko arm so she was at the same level as him.

"What are you!" he covered her mouth with his hand,

"Kaiba-kun!" Sophie said her voice annoyed, "ugg! Were are you!" she said running of in a different direction.

"Phew," Kaiba said relived,

"Mrmmr" Kaiba looked down, his had was still firmly placed over Eiko's mouth. Her face now had a purplish tint,

"Oh," he took his hand off Eiko's mouth, "sorry about that Eiko." Eiko was gasping for breath,

"Its, huff, O. huff K. huff, huff"

"Cabbages?" a girl with brown hair asked. She then looked at Eiko and Seto, seeing how they were huddled next to each other. "Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" the girl asked politely. Seto and Eiko looked at each other, they then reliesed what she meant.

"What!" they exclaimed at the same time,

"I'll just leave now." The girl said still smiling,

"No wait its not-" she left before Eiko could finish her sentence. Kaiba looked over the crate to make sure Sophie was really gone. "So you don't like Sophie ether," Eiko said. Kaiba looked at her shocked,

"You know her?"

"Yah, I met her yesterday in the park with Mokuba" Eiko explained.

"You were with Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, 'oops' Eiko thought. She wasn't sure if Mokuba was allowed to be with her and as far as she knew she had just ratted Mokuba out.

"Look I don't mind that you're with Mokuba" Seto said noticing the look of worry on Eiko's face, "if he wants to be with you I'm fine with that."

"Oh," Eiko said relived, "that's good." Seto stood up ready to leave, "wait!" she said standing up. Seto turned to look at her, "I thought that you didn't want me around."

"I don't make decisions for Mokuba." Seto said simply, "If he wants to open up old wounds he can" he started to walk away again.

"I'm not going to open up old wounds!" Eiko said her voice angry, "I don't even know why you would think that!" Seto wanted to object but he had a better idea,

"Prove it to me." He said,

"What?" Eiko asked confused,

"Prove to me that you won't cause old wounds to re open. Walk with me. Talk with me. Lets see what you stir up."

"Alright," Eiko said a bit ambivalent, "but I'm kind of running errands." She said lifting up a re useable bag,

"Sigh," 'of coerce' Seto thought, "Fine, I'll help" Seto said in a annoyed tone

"Great!" Eiko said smiling ignoring his tone. "First thing on the list, cabbages."

Eiko and Seto had been shopping for about 45 five minuets. They had picked up fish, milk, fruits, and other thinks as well. But neither of them really remembered. The entire time they had been talking and laughing, people looked at them as if they were a couple. But they didn't really notice,

"You have a funny way of showing pain Seto," Eiko said jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked,

"You do relies that you've been laughing this entire time right?"

"Um, I just..." he studded. Eiko laughed, even when they were little it was a rare sight for Seto to be tong-tied.

"So what's with you and that Sophie girl?" Eiko asked, "She seems to like you."

"Yah, but she annoys me. I talked to her for maybe ten minuets at a party and she became obsessed with me, she thought we were on a date for crying out loud!"

"So that's why you were hiding from her. Why don't you just date her, she seems like the kind of girl that guys like."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked,

"Yah know, cute, rich, ditsy… I could go on." Eiko said simply,

"I'm not a fan of blonds…" Eiko laughed, they passed by a stand, Seto could see about 50 white bags in the back of the shop. He couln't help but wonder what they were.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to be my pack mule for a bit." Eiko said walking over to the stand,

"What do you mean?" Seto asked confused with her statement, Eiko smiled.

"One bag please" she said to a man working at the stand, he handed her a big white bag with the words 'brown rice' written on it in red. Eiko then handed the bag to Seto.

"Wow, this is actually heavy,"

"Well, it is a pound of rice." Eiko said, she continued walking forward, Seto cared the bag over his shoulder and followed Eiko.

"Why don't you just buy a smaller bag?" Seto asked a few minuets later,

"Its cheaper to buy in bulk," she explained.

"How much longer do I have to carry this?"

"Don't worry, my apartment is right over there," she said pointing too a nearby building.

"Kaiba-kun…" Seto turned towards the sound, he saw Sophie using what was left of her energy to approach Seto. She looked like a blond zombie, "I've been looking all over Domino for you…"

"You have got to be kidding me." He said pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Do you really want her to leave you alone?" Eiko asked,

"Yes more than anything." Seto said looking at Eiko,

"Than trust me for about five seconds." Eiko said, she placed her hand on Seto's cheek,

"What are you?" Eiko brought her lips to Seto's face.

It took Seto about five seconds to figure out what was going on. It looked like Eiko was kissing him, but he didn't feel her lips on his face. Then again he had never been kissed so it wasn't like he was an expert on how it should feel. He shifted he's eyes; he saw that Eiko was lightly kissing her thumb. He had completely forgotten that she had placed her hand on his face. Eiko pulled away smiling,

"K-kaiba," both him and Eiko turned to look at Sophie. "K-kaiba, y-you…" it took her a few seconds to get her bearings. "You man whore!" both Seto's and Eiko's eyes got big, Sophie ran away in the same direction she came from.

"Man whore?" Seto said confused, he looked at Eiko she had a strange look on her face. "Eiko?"

"HA, HAHA, HA!" she started to laugh uncontrollably, "oh my god," she managed to say between laughs. Seto gave her a look, soon the laughing stopped and Eiko struggled to get her breath back. "Sorry," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at the spot were Sophie just stood, "Mokuba is right, she is a crazy bitch." It was Seto's turn to laugh, since the day Sophie cad come to Japan Seto had tried to find the right words to describe her and her antics. Who knew that his little brother would have the answer?

"Crazy bitch fits her well…" Seto said smiling

* * *

"Thanks for the help Seto," Eiko said they had just finished bringing the groceries to Eiko's apartment. "With that rice it probably would of taken two trips."

"Its no problem Eiko, you got Sophie of my trail," Seto said,

"We'll call it even" Eiko said smiling. They started to walk down the stairs to the entrance of the building, "Seto," Eiko said while they were walking down the stairs, "why did you act like you did,"

"When you came to visit me?" Seto said finishing her sentence. Eiko nodded, "sigh, its because I'm a big jerk Eiko." Seto admitted,

"What? No your not!" Eiko exclaimed, by now they were out side the building. "Ok so maybe you've gotten a bit meaner," Eiko admitted "but-"

"Eiko Tsubaki," a girlish voice interrupted her. Eiko and Seto turned; they saw Sophie with an angry look on her face and a duel disk on her arm. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"What!" Eiko and Seto exclaimed at the same time looking at Sophie was crazy.

"You duel?" Seto asked not recalling her ever mentioning that she was a duelist.

"Of coerce! Now, are you going to duel me or not?" Sophie said pointing towards Eiko.

"Look Sophie," Seto said, "Eiko is-"

"Going to beet your blond butt." Eiko said interrupting Seto mid sentence.

"Um," Seto said leaning over to whisper in Eiko's ear, "that's not what I was going to say."

"I know," Eiko replied, "but if we are ever going to get her out of here this is the best way." She had a point, if convincing her that Seto already had a girl friend didn't initially get her to leave him alone he wasn't sure what would. "Just one thing," Eiko said to Seto,

"What?" Seto asked.

"I need to barrow your duel disk." Seto didn't really like that idea; he didn't like anyone touching his duel disk. But if it would get Sophie out of his hair… "Fine, it's at my house." Eiko smiled,

"I accept your duel Sophie!" she exclaimed pointing back at her.

* * *

Mokuba sat in the study, reading a book. 'Were the heck are they?' it had been two hours since Seto and Sophie had left the house, they should have been back by now. Mokuba closed the book; he walked over to the window to look at the garden. His eyes grew wide, 'what the?' he thought. Eiko and Sophie were standing five paces from each other, each with duel disks on their arm. He ran out of the study to the door lead to porch. He saw Seto standing out on the porch looking over the balcony at Eiko and Sophie.

"Seto! What's going on?" he said running over to stand next to his brother.

"Eiko and Sophie are having a duel," Seto said grimly,

"What?" he looked over balcony.

"Alright Eiko," Sophie said, "I'll start! Draw!" she drew a card from her deck and examined it. "I play 'mermaid archer' in attack mode! And end my turn." Eiko drew a card, 'darn, 'I don't have anything that can beat 'Mermaid Archer' in my hand.'

"I play 'Wapapon' in defense mode! I then play one card face down and end my turn!"

* * *

"Light verses water, this should be interesting" Mokuba said to Seto.

It had been a few turns, 'mermaid archer' and 'Wapapon' were both off the field and in the graveyard. Eiko had her three 'mystical elves' on the field and 2600 life points; Sophie had 'Catapult Turtle' and 'Flying Fish' on her side of the field with 3050 life points.

"I now sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon, 'Gogiga Gagagigo' in attack mode!" Sophie exclaimed. '2950 attack points!' Eiko thought, "its so over Eiko! I've been able to summon my most powerful monster, and all you have is a bunch of elves. Your lucky that I cant attack on the same turn that I sacrifice." Sophie said grinning, "I end my turn." Eiko drew a card from her deck she smiled

"Sorry Sophie, but I'm winning this duel! I play the spell card 'Occult Attack'!" 'How did she?' Seto thought, he knew that card.

"Bro, I've never heard of that card," Mokuba said,

"That's because it's extremely rare Mokuba."

"What the heck dose that card do?" Sophie asked,

"Well," Eiko began, "if I have the three or more of the same monsters on the field two things happen. One, they're attack points are round up to the nearest thousand." Sophie watched as 'Mystical Elves' attack when up to 1000. "Second it allows them to attack together!"

"What!" Sophie exclaimed,

"Go 'Mystical elves' attack 'Gogiga Gagagigo'!" Sophie lost 50 life points,

"Ha! Please that barely made a scratch!" Eiko smirked,

"I didn't say my turn was over." 'What?' Sophie thought she looked at the field. Eiko still had the face down card she played in her first turn. "I activate my face down card, 'Repeating Attack'! Which allows my elves to attack again!" Sophie was then attacked directly losing all her life points. "You lose Sophie…"

"All right Eiko!" Mokuba exclaimed, 'she did it.' Seto thought to himself. Eiko walked over to Sophie,

"So, you won." Sophie said, "I might as well leave now."

"Its probably for the best that you don't date Kaiba," Eiko said. She smiled "I hear he's a real jerk."

* * *

Aoi: I hope you guys enjoyed the first duel in this. I'm not going to make them full duels just to make my life easer. Hope you don't mind. Most of the cards are real, 'Occult Attack' being the only big exception. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Shadows

Eiko looked up at the Kaiba corp. stadium. It had been a month since the whole Sophie incident and since then she had left Japan and gone back home to America.

"You don't not know how much I owe you," Mokuba had said a day after Sophie had left. "Seriously Eiko you saved me and Seto a whole lot of trouble."

"Oh come on, Sophie wasn't that bad." Eiko replied, Mokuba gave her a look that said 'oh yes she was.' Eiko couldn't help but laugh, "Ok she was pretty bad…"

"Pre apocalypse bad."

"Be careful with how you talk about women Mokuba, or you may never get a girlfriend" Eiko said jokingly.

"You should worry about Seto more," Mokuba, replied, "he's never even been on a date."

"What?" Eiko said with a fine mixture of confusion and shock in her voice. "Your joking right?"

"I wish I was," Mokuba said putting his hands in his pocket. "He doesn't even look at girls. Its like he really doesn't care, all the other C.E.O.'s have either have a wife or a girlfriend. Seto's got nothing…"

Eiko tried to forget that conversation and focus on the task at hand. It was time for her first tournament. Only problem, she still didn't have a duel disk. 'Well I'm screwed. And I was really excited.'

"Eiko!" a familiar voice broke her train of thought; she turned around to she Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda running over to meet her.

"Hay guys!" she called back. She then noticed that Anzu was caring a plastic bag, "what's in the bag?" she asked as soon as they reached her.

"A little gift from all of us," Yugi explained.

"Guys you didn't need to get me a gift," Eiko replied.

"Its more of a necessity than a gift…" Anzu said, "here!" she handed the bag to Eiko. Eiko peered into the bag her eyes got wide,

"Guys this must of cost…" she began.

"We split the cost," Honda explained,

"I'll pay you guys back as so as I-"

"How about this." Jonouchi said cutting her off, "you win the tournament, and you don't have to pay us a cent." Eiko smiled,

"You guys rock," she then reached into the bag and too out her new duel disk.

* * *

Seto looked out over the dueling field through the Kaiba corp. box. The tournament would begin in about an hour, until then he waited inside,

"Hay Seto," Mokuba said walking in, "I just got the list of competitors," because it was a tournament for people who had never previously been in one almost anyone with a duel disk could enter this meant that Kaiba wouldn't get the list until opening day, "guess who entered," Mokuba said handing him the papers.

Seto took them he skimmed through,

"Hmm, eight participants, mostly male," he murmured.

"Ugg," Mokuba said giving himself a face palm, "look at the photos." Seto did, the form on the bottom had a familiar face.

"Eiko?" Seto said shocked,

"Why are you so surprised? She is a pretty good duelist."

"Just because she beat Sophie doesn't mean that she's a good duelist…" Seto said still looking at the picture.

"I guess we'll see…" Mokuba said leaving the room.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the Kaiba corp. stadium!" the announcer called, the crowed gave a roar of cheers "today we will be seeing all new face to the dueling world! Allow me to introduce our contestants! First we have Eiko Tsubaki!"

"All right Eiko!" Jonouchi yelled,

"Bring it home girl!" Honda yelled. Eiko blushed,

"Then we have Ai Usui!" the announcer gestured towards a small girl with black hair in a pink dress. "Then we have Takumi Fujiwara!" he continued to go down the list of contestants. Only two other duelists caught Eiko's eye, one was wearing a black hood, "Mr. Leud," 'Leud?' Eiko thought, 'that's just duel backwards…' she couldn't help but wonder if she was the only one who noticed. "And all the way from America, Sean Jones!" the boy had blond hair and was wearing a red tee with baggy jeans. "Listen up!" said the announcer, "the first four duels will commence outside the arena, the winners from those will then re-enter the arena for the semi-finals!" 'Three rounds… how hard cant that be?' Eiko thought. "The Duels will now commence! Eiko Tsubaki will be going ageist Ai Usui!" Eiko looked at her competition, the girl had a bit of a devious look on her face. Soon the rest of the duels were announced and Eiko headed towards the door.

"Hay Eiko!" she turned to see Jonouchi and everyone else running towards her. "Good luck with the duel," Jonouchi said smiling.

"Thanks guys I-"

"Well then Tsubaki…" Eiko then saw her competitor, Ai Usui.

"Oh hi Usui, good luck with the-"

"I hope your ready to lose." Ai didn't say it the way a little kid would. She said it in a freighting tone her eyes becoming slits. Ai then walked away.

"I never really trusted girls in pink dresses" Honda commented. Eiko walked outside the arena, she saw Ai waiting for her, arms crossed.

"So, are you ready to duel?" she said showing her duel disk.

"You know it." Eiko said copping her actions.

* * *

Eiko looked at Ai, the Duel had been a long one but it was about to end. Eiko had 100 life points and one monster on the field, while Ai had 400 life points and two monsters on her side of the field.

"Man Eiko is in a tough spot," Honda said,

"Yah I'll say" Anzu replied.

"Its your turn Tsubaki-san!" Ai yelled,

"All righty then!" Eiko drew a card and put it to the side, she already had the cards she needed. "I play the spell card 'Mass Driver'! I then sacrifice my last monster in order to inflict 400 points of direct damage to your life points!"

"What!" Ai exclaimed her life points fell to zero. "Hm, nice work Tsubaki…" she said and then walked off.

"All right Eiko!" Jonouchi exclaimed running over.

"Now you get to go on to the semi-finals," Yugi said walking over.

"I never doubted you for a second," Honda said smiling.

* * *

"Hay bro I just got the news!" Mokuba said smiling, "Eiko got into the semi-finals!"

"Well I guess that means she'll be going up agents Leud," Seto said.

"Leud?" Mokuba said confused, "isn't that just duel backwards?" Seto gave him a look.

"There are plenty of people named Leud."

"Name three," Mokuba said putting his hands on his hips. Silence.

"Do you want to watch the duel or not?" Seto said sternly. Like that the conversation dropped, Mokuba knew that meant that he should shut up. He looked out the window; Eikos's duel was about to start.

"I hope your ready Miss Tsubaki," Leud said. Eiko smiled,

"Ready when you are Leud!" Eiko called back. They shuffled their decks, "I'll go first! Draw!" Eiko drew her card, "I play 'Wapapon' in defense mode, and end my turn." Jonochi, Yugi, Anzu and Honda were in the stands watching the duel. Yugi had a worried look on his face,

"Yug, what's up, you look worried."

"I just have a bad feeling about that guy," Yugi said looking at Leud.

"Maybe it's the hood, seriously it's the middle of summer and he's wearing a black hood," Honda suggested. Anzu looked at Yugi,

"I have a bit of a weird feeling about him too Yugi."

"My turn," Leud said drawing a card from his deck, he grinned. "I play 'Slate Warrior' in attack mode. I attack 'Wappapon'" Leud said pointing towards the monster. " I then play the card 'Repeating Attack'," 'Slate Warrior' attacked Eiko he slashed her chest.

"Augh!" Eiko exclaimed, 'ugg that really hurt… should it hurt this much?' the holograms were realistic, but this… Eiko looked at her arms, 'blood?' Eiko thought, 'blood! How how is this?' she couldn't get her thoughts strait. Yugi saw her face, he had seen that face before Mai had had that look when she dueled Marick… when she was in a shadow game. 'Could it be… could Eiko be in… a shadow game?' Yugi's eyes were wide. 'How could it be, a shadow game?' he thought to himself looking down at the field. Meanwhile Eiko was still looking at her arms in horror. 'H-how…'

"Its your turn Miss Tsubaki" Leud said acting as if nothing had happened.

"R-right," Eiko said trying to get her bearings. She drew a card and examined it; "I play one card in face down defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn." Yugi turned to look at his friends,

"Guys I think Eiko is in a shadow game." Yugi said not leaving any room for arguments. Everyone looked at him; Yugi wasn't one to joke about these things.

"Yah sure Yug?" Jonouchi asked,

"Look at her face," Yugi said looking back at the field, "were have you see that expression before?"

"Mai looked just like that in her duel agents Marik!" Jonouchi exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"And when Yugi was dueling Pegasus!" Anzu added. The friends looked at each other, they knew what they had to do. They all stood up and ran towards the dueling field.

Mokuba looked at phone, it was a message from one of the Kaiba corp. security guards. 'Oh boy, Seto is not going to like this' he thought to himself.

"Um, Seto," his brother turned to look at him, "it seems some spectators are trying to stop the duel…"

"What?" Seto said annoyed, "who?"

"Yugi and his friends," Mokuba said quietly looking down. Seto's fists clenched, "what do you want me to do Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing," Seto said turning around and walking towards the door, "I want to see what those idiots are up too." 'Well this is going to be an interesting day' Mokuba thought to himself following his brother. They soon arrived at the dueling field,

"Look you don't understand!" Mokuba recognized Jonouchi's voice, he was arguing with a guard. "This is a matter of life and death!"

"What are you idiots doing?" Seto asked his arms crossed, everyone turned to face him.

"You!" Jonouchi said putting the guard aside, he marched over to Kaiba. "Look here rich boy!" he said grabbing the collar of his shirt, "Eiko is in serous danger here, she's in a-"

"If you say shadow game," he said giving Jonouchi a look. Seto pushed Jonouchi away, "listen you dweebs! I don't want to hear any crap about magic, Egypt, or fate alright!"

"Ahhh!" everyone turned to see Eiko holding herself with teeth clenched, shivering in pain. Leud had found a way to attack her directly again, in the process he had lost 1000 life points for Eiko's face down monster was 'marshmallon'.

"That's it!" Honda said punching the guard in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Yugi and Anzu ran to the dueling platform,

"Eiko!" Yugi exclaimed Eiko turned to look at her friend.

"Y-Yugi…" Eiko said weakly,

"Listen Eiko your in a shadow game!" 'A shadow game?' Eiko thought to herself, "its all in your head! It isn't really happening!" he called to her.

"So, it's a mind trick?" she asked having regained her strength. Yugi nodded, Eiko smiled she could beet a mind trick. "All right Leud, its time things turned around" Eiko said confidently. "I draw!" she exclaimed, "I play the card change of heart! To take your 'Slate Warrior', then I attack you directly!"

"Look you two! Kaiba said coming over, "you get off the dueling field now or I'll kick you out of the stadium."

"But…" Anzu started to say,

"Lets go Anzu," Yugi said walking towards the stands. Anzu ran to catch up to him.

"You jerk! Let me I go I need to-" Jonouchi was struggling with one of the guards.

"Jonouchi stop," Yugi said walking over.

"But Yug, what about Eiko?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," Anzu said. Yugi looked up at the dueling field.

"I think Eiko can handle it, she knows what's going on. Maybe she can beat it." Yugi said smiling. He walked back to the stands, Jonochi, Honda, and Anzu followed.

* * *

A few turns had passed; Eiko was down to 1200 life points while Leud had 2500. They both had one monster on the field. Needless to say it didn't look good for Eiko.

"Man Yugi this isn't looking good." Jonouchi said the group had relocated to their spot in the stands. Eiko had been able to lessen the pain by reminding herself that the pain wasn't real, but it was still there. And she had been bashed with pain in the last few turns. 'I've got to end this soon…' Eiko thought, 'or else I'm not going to make it.' Eiko drew a card, she smiled 'perfect' she thought.

"All right Leud, I play the card 'Kaleidoscope' on my 'Mystical Elf! Then I play the magic card 'Occult Attack'!" Leud started to get worried. 'What is she planning?' he thought to himself. "But before I attack you, I play my face down trap! 'Raigeki Break'!"

"'Raigeki Break'?" Anzu asked turning to Yugi.

"If you discard one card from your hand you destroy one card on the field" Yugi explained.

"So if she destroys Leud's defensive monster…" Anzu began.

"I destroy monster," Eiko said as Leud's monster disappeared from the field. "And I attack you directly!" Leud's life points dropped down to zero.

"Eiko Tsubaki is the winner!" the announcer shouted, "she moves on to the finals!" Eiko walked off the platform, she saw Seto waiting for her at the bottom.

"Very nice work Miss Tsubaki, quite impressive." Seto said in a serous tone, arms crossed.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girl duelists," Eiko said teasingly, Seto shifted his eyes.

"I really don't…" he said sheepishly, Eiko couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter stopped suddenly,

"Seto, if needed would you be able to catch a person at a moments notice?" it was a strange question, but Seto answered anyways.

"I guess, why?" Eiko suddenly fell forward into his arms.

"Your so reliable Seto," she said wearily. The shadow game had taken a lot out of her. Her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Aoi- ah, Kaiba's speech pattern… it mostly consist of calling people idiots or dweebs. Dog or dead beet duelist if you're Jonochi. I got to admit its pretty fun to write. Its not often you get to type 'dweebs' or use the word 'idiot' in the same paragraph. Maybe it's this speech patter that makes Kaiba one of my favorite characters. (I know that why he is the favorite of my friend PK Phoenix's reason) All those who face palm should fave this story! … This is a plug!


	8. yes

Eiko's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the white tile ceiling. The surface underneath her felt familiar, hard and cold, She looked down, 'a hospital bed?' she thought to herself. She turned her head to the right; a heart monitor was next to the bed. 'Oh great I'm in a hospital, again.' Eiko started to get up from the bed,

"Good your up," a familiar voice from across the room said. Eiko turned, she saw Seto sitting I a gray padded chair.

"Seto?" she said confused, "were am I?"

"Kaba stadium infirmary." He explained. 'Ok so not a hospital, but close' Eiko thought to herself. "You fainted" Seto continued to say.

"Really? My head doesn't hurt," Eiko said brining her hand to the side of her head.

"You didn't hit you head. You, um…" Seto said his cheeks starting to get red.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Eiko said looking up. "You caught me" Eiko said her memory regained. "Thanks Seto!" Eiko said smiling.

"Um, no problem…" Seto said looking down. Eiko's eyes got wide, "what?" Seto asked noticing her look.

"Um, Seto not to be rude but. What are you wearing?" She asked looking at his white trench coat and belts strapped around his arms. Seto reliesd that Eiko had never seen him in his 'ensemble' before, he had to say he was a bit embarrassed.

"Its just a… um." Seto stammered trying to explain. Eiko noticed how uncomfortable he was becoming and dropped the subject.

"So how long was I out?" Eiko asked stretching her arms.

"Twenty minuets, by the way your dueling Sean Jones next."

"Oh thanks, how long do I have?" Eiko asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Ten minutes, I would head down if I were you, they can be pretty strict about time."

"Even if I said I was with the C.E.O. of Kaiba corp.?" Eiko said smiling.

"Yes," Seto said, "now go."

"Fine, fine…" Eiko said walking towards the door. "Oh and Seto," Eiko said, halfway thought the door. "Please don't tell Yugi and everyone else about this, ok." Seto gave her a hard look,

"Have you even told them about-"

"No, and I have no intension to" Eiko said cutting him off mid sentence.

"You'll have to tell them some time Eiko, you can say that its history and that it wont cause any problems. But one day it will and you'll be sorry" Seto said with a serous tone.

"Seto look it never-"

"Happens?" Seto said finishing Eiko's sentence. "We both know that that's a lie."

"Look Seto, when it happened back then the accident was fairly new. But I've gotten use to it! You don't need to worry about it like, like you're my-"

"Dad?" Seto said finishing her sentence again. Silence. Eiko gave him an angry look,

"I should go, where is my-" Seto held up her duel disk. She looked at it for a second and then snatched it out of his hands. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Seto asked confused,

"Reading my mind, it was so annoying when we were kids" Eiko said with a Kiddish grin. She then left the room and headed to the dueling field.

* * *

On the way to the field Eiko saw Sean in the hallway, leaning agents a wall.

"So, you use light types. A pretty normal chose for girls." 'What the heck is that suppose to mean?' Eiko thought to herself. 'Sexist little-', "but you seem to be pretty skilled with those types. What's your secret?" Sean said looking her over with his eyes. 'Wait is he hitting on me?' this guy was starting to confuse her.

"My friends taught me the game and helped me with my deck. Their pretty well know in the dueling world," Eiko said a bit sheepishly.

"Friends like Seto Kaiba?" Sean said trying to linger over her (he was of coerce unable to considering Eiko was 5'11 while he was 5'10). Eiko looked at him,

"What are you getting at?" she asked to him.

"Don't think just because you're sleeping with the C.E.O. of Kaiba corp. your going to win this. I don't take bribes." Eiko's eyes got big,

"What?" she said in shock, "no, wait its not like that, were just-"

"Friends, pfff. Yah right, more friends with benefits."

"Are all guys in America big pigs like you?" Eiko said her eyes becoming slits.

"Well, I'd say that…" Sean started to say but Eiko stormed off. "Were do you think your going?" he asked her as she walked away.

"Well, the field is pretty far away… and we only have three minutes so…"

"What?" Sean exclaimed, he looked at his watch, 'damn it, she's right.'

"Hope you can run, really fast…" Eiko said and sprinted away.

"Ugg," Sean said as he started to run. He hated running, but he knew what would happen if he was late for the duel. Disqualification. No if's ands or buts about it. Sean started to catch up with Eiko.

"Good new is that you wont have any time to get bribed by anyone," Eiko said as they ran beside each other.

"Heh, what if I said I was with the C.E.O. of Kaiba corp.?" Sean asked with a demining smile.

"I already asked him, he said no," Eiko said smiling. She noticed that Sean was looking at her strangely, 'crap!' she thought to herself. 'That doesn't help that whole friends with befits thing dose it?' "Shut up," Eiko said through her teeth.

"Ha ha! This is rich! Seto Kaiba, one of the most world renound duelists in the world, sleeping with- hey were are you?" he asked as Eiko's speed increased. 'Damn it she's fast!' he thought to himself as he hurried to catch up with her.

* * *

"Alright everyone! It's the final stretch of the tournament! And we have Eiko Tsubaki agents Sean Jones!" the announcer yelled, a wave of cheers following. Eiko turned to see Yugi and his friends, they hade mover from the stands to the balcony for spectators.

"To get a good look," Jonouchi had said, "we don't want to miss a thing."

"Wow, this is Eiko's first tournament, and she's in the finals!" Anzu said. "I knew she was good but this is great!"

"Well, well, well, would you look at this…" 'I know that voice' Yugi thought to himself, he turned to the sound of the voice.

"Bandit Keith!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Who #%$ else?"'

"What are you doing here you creep?" Jonouchi said razing his fists.

"The same thing that you four are doing, watching a duel. It seems pretty $3% obvious" Keith said with a grin.

"We mean why are you in Japan at the Kaiba corp. tournament?" Honda clarified.

"What? An uncle can't come to see his nephew duel?" Keith said leaning over the balcony.

"Wait, that Jones kid is your nephew?" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"No that brunet chick is, who else?" Keith said pointing towards Eiko. 'I didn't know that Keith had siblings, let alone a nephew,' Yugi thought to himself. 'Keith is a card professor, the best in America. Without a doubt he has taught Sean a thing or two.' Jonouchi thought about how Keith had almost beaten him the Duelist Kingdome, 'if that guy is Keith's nephew… Eiko, good luck… your going to need it.'

"Ready! Duel!" the announcer yelled giving the two the que to begin.

* * *

Eiko and Sean were tied with 1000 life points. Eiko had one card in face down defense mode; Sean had 'The 13th Grave' in attack mode.

"I attack with 'The 13th Grave!" Sean exclaimed as his monster advanced to Eiko's monster.

"Sorry Sean," Eiko said looking him in the eye, "but my face down monster is 'Marshmallon' which means that you lose 1000 life points." 'What?' Sean thought to himself, 'crap! I forgot about that card!' his life points dropped to zero. When the holograms diapered Eiko walked over to Sean,

"It was a great duel Sean," Eiko said smiling, "you were a great opponent."

"Shut up!" he yelled, he jabbed her in the stomached. Eiko dropped to the ground, 'crap, not there, not now…' the crowed was in shock,

"That bastard!" Jonouchi yelled he hopped down from the balcony on to the dueling field.

"Jonouchi wait!" Yugi exclaimed he ran in the direction of the stairs.

"Ha, ha-has" Sean laughed, "you fall so easily Eiko Tsubaki!" he yelled in her face. Suddenly a whistle blew Kaiba corp. guards grabbed Sean.

"Attacking another duelist is agents the official Kaiba corp. rules!" Mokuba exclaimed holding a whisle in his hands. He then noticed Eiko, "Eiko are you-" he was interrupted by Eikos coughing. Her had been to her mouth, when she pulled it away there was a small pool of blood on it.

"Mokuba…" she said weekly, "he got me," Mokubas eyes widened.

"Somebody get a stretcher!" her yelled over his shoulder.

"Eiko!" Jonouchi yelled he was running towards her with Yugi and his friends at his heels. "Eiko what the heck happened?" then the stretcher arrived.

"Mokuba I think that's a bit much, I mean she just got a little roughed up" Honda commented. Mokuba looked at them,

"She didn't tell you did she?" he asked still looking at the group.

"Tell us what?" Anzu asked with a confused look. Mokuba looked down,

"I really shouldn't tell you, Eiko should be the one too..."

"I think in this situation its best for you to tell us," Mokuba looked at them his eyes had a sad look in them, an eternal sadness that would never go away.

"When Eiko was little, " he started to say, "She was hit by a car." Everyone was silent shocked at the new, true or not, that was given to them. "And she has a spot, on her stomach, and if its hit…" Mokuba didn't kneed to continue everyone knew what had happened. But they didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day with a slight breeze that kept everyone cool. Eiko and her sister Hiro were in a market, looking for their older brother,

"Ugg, were the heck is he? Mom and dad will be wondering were we are." Hiro said looking through the crowd. Hiro didn't look like Eiko; she had blond hair and green eyes.

"Oh Hiro, looking for someone?" Mrs. Toro, a seller, asked.

"Yah, have you seen, Akio? We've been looking for him everywhere."

Hiro asked

"Oh yes, I saw him go to-" Eiko wasn't listening she looked around the market, there were so many unfamiliar faces, and one that was.

"Nesama!" Eiko said happily running across the street to see her brother. She could recognize her brother anywhere; he had black, wispy hair and the same green eyes as Hiro. He brother turned around,

"Eiko!" he yelled, across the street Hiro relisted that Eiko wasn't beside her anymore.

"Eiko!" she yelled into the street. Eiko slowed confused, 'why are they calling me?' she thought.

"Eiko!" her sibling yelled at the same time. Eiko then saw it, a car racing towards her. Darkness, pick black darkness.

* * *

- "Eiko? Eeeeikoooooo?" a familiar voice cooed.

"Stop it you idiot!" a more feminine voice said. Eiko eyes opened, she saw Jonouchi staring down at her.

"Hay she's awake!" Jonoichi said happily, "see Anzu, I could be a doctor."

"Sigh," Anzu breathed looking down.

"What… happened?" Eiko asked wearily,

"That jerk Sean is what happened," Jonouchi said his eyes getting serous.

"Oh yah, now I remember," Eiko said placing her hand on her forehead. "That was a mess… hay were is Yugi and Honda?"

"Over here," Yugi said, Eiko sat up to see Yugi and Honda standing by the door. "Um, Eiko?" Yugi asked looking down slightly, "Mokuba said that when you were young…"

"I was hit by a car," Eiko said finishing his sentence. It wasn't a question, what else could Mokuba be talking about?

"Yah… so I guess its true."

"Sigh, yah its true" Eiko said looking at her friends, "when I was five I was hit by a car…" Anzu covered her mouth her hands in shock, the boys just stared at Eiko with wide eyes. "I was in a coma for about six months, and in physical therapy for five months" Eiko continued looking down. "But as you can see," she said looking up at her friends, "I've made a full recovery with barley any problems. I live normal life, I did gymnastics from elementary school to high school, which the doctors said helps. To me, its as if the accident didn't even happen." The room fell silent, everyone looked at Eiko with a look of worry. "Guys don't look at me like that. I hate it when people look at me like that."

"But, you where hurt…" Honda started to say.

"Where being the key word," Eiko said looking at him, "but I'm fine now." They still looked at her. "God you guys remind me of my brother!" Eiko said bringing her hand to her forehead, "He always looks at me like that! This is why I didn't want to tell you guys, every time I do people treat me differently, they act like I'm sick with some deadly disease or something. But I'm fine!" Yugi walked over to Eiko's bed,

"We're sorry Eiko, this is just a big shock to us," he explained.

"Yeah for the last few weeks you've been caring boxes half your weight, we wouldn't of guessed that you had been fatally wounded when you were a kid" Honda said smiling.

"If it's any consolation," Jonouchi started to say, "my sister has an eye problem. She had to go through surgery so she wouldn't go blind, that's why I entered Duelist Kingdome! So I could pay for it."

"Eiko we promise, we wont treat you any differently then we would anyone else," Anzu said stepping forward, "if that's what you want." Eiko smiled, she then nodded,

"I would really like that."

"Um, Miss Tsubaki," a women in a white coat said peering in. "before we release you we would like to run some test."

"You guys should probably go," Eiko said looking up at her friends.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah, trust me these tests can take awhile. Plus you guys would just be waiting outside in the hallway."

"We only allow doctors and patients in the room for tests, occasionally family." The doctor explained

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow Eiko," Jonouchi said. 'I hope so,' Eiko thought, 'I don't know if these guys will let me go.' There was that one thing that neither the Kaibas nor her friends knew about her.

* * *

Mokuba opened the door to the Kaiba corp. box.

"Hay Seto," he said walking over to his brother.

"How is she Mokuba?" Seto asked looking down at his brother.

"They're running some tests but she seems fine. Hay what did you do with that Jones guy?" Mokuba said looking back up at his brother. 'I beat him so hard that he wont ever even consider hitting a woman ever again, especially Eiko.' "Um, Seto did you hear me?" Mokuba asked, "I asked what you did with Jones."

"I had security escort him out," Seto said, lying through his teeth.

"I would of beaten him to a pulp," Mokuba said. Seto chuckled; the mental picture he had of Sean Jones on the floor begging for mercy was priceless. It was almost as good as the one Seto had of Jonouchi after he had beaten him in duelist Kingdome.

"Mokuba why don't you head home, I'll finish things up here" Seto said.

"Yha sure bro?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I have some things to finish up anyways,"

"Ok… I guess I'll see you at home," Mokuba said heading towards the door. He looked back at his brother, 'why would he have to finish up?' Mokuba thought confused. He brushed it aside and headed to the front of the building to where his limo waited.

* * *

"I muss say Miss Tsubaki, your test are phenomenal for a girl who fainted twice in one day" The doctor said smiling.

"Thanks doc," Eiko said putting her shirt back on,

"You have some good friends Miss Tsubaki, one of them is waiting for you outside as we speak." Eiko looked a the doctor,

"Really?" she asked, "I told them that it was better for them to leave."

"This one wasn't in the room when you said that, the tall one with the brown hair," she said smiling. 'Tall? Brown hair?' Eiko thought about those characteristics for a second, 'wait, it couldn't be…' "Your free to go Miss Tsubaki, just be a bit careful. Your still abut sensitive in that one area."

"Thanks, I'm going to go see my friend," Eiko said walking towards the door. Eiko turned a corner, "I thought it might be you." Eiko said looking at Seto, who was leaning against the wall.

"What gave it away?" he asked with a sly look, walking over to Eiko.

"She said he was wearing a ridiculous outfit with a white trench coat," Eiko said looking up at Seto.

"What?" Seto said taking an offence to her comment,

"You know I'm joking right?"

"Are you really?" Seto said.

"You're the one that can read minds, not me," Eiko said skipping over to his opposite side.

"So is there a reason that you decided to wait for me?" she asked, crossing her arms behind her back.

"I decided to walk you home," Seto said turning to face her,

"Really?" Eiko asked looking at Seto strangely.

"It's kind of an apology for letting phsychos enter my tournament," Seto said jokingly.

"Well it's about time! Maybe you should have the contestants go through a physiological test," Eiko suggested.

"Yes but then you would have been disqualified," Seto said looking at her. Eiko stuck out her tong in reply, Seto laughed and rapped his arm around Eiko's shoulders. "Come on, its getting late," Seto said as he escorted her out of the building.

* * *

"So on a scale from one to ten, how hard was it to beat Sean Jones in a fight?" Eiko asked as she and Seto entered her apartment building. By accident Seto had slipped that he had beaten up Sean, and Eiko couldn't be happier.

"Hmm, four? Maybe five…"

"Really? For a guy who hits hard you thing he would be a bit harder to beat" Eiko said.

"I think you're just really weak- ow!" Seto said rubbing his arm, "you hit me in the same place as you did last time!"

"Isn't that kind of the point?" Eiko said. So far she had landed three punched on Seto, and they weren't exactly soft. They reached the door to her apartment. "Seto," Eiko said turning to look at him, "thanks again, for bringing me home. You really didn't have to do that."

"Actually I did," Seto said looking down.

"Look Seto it wasn't your fault that the guys I went up agents were insane, you didn't know."

"No it wasn't that," Seto said looking at Eiko, "it was more that I was, worried."

"Worried?" Eiko asked,

"About you," Seto said lifting her chin in his hands. Eiko could feel the heat rising to her checks as she blushed. Seto leaned in, kissing her forehead lightly. Eiko closed her eyes, thinking about nothing but her and Seto. Seto pulled away, he looked at Eiko, "I kneed to go home, goodnight," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait Seto!" Eiko exclaimed Seto turned to look at her. Suddenly she grabbed the color of his coat pulling him in to her lips. She held on to him, not letting him go. When she finally did Seto had a look of shock on his face. "Good night!" she said as she entered her apartment. She quickly closed the door behind her; she leaned back onto the door. 'Yes…' she thought to herself letter her head fall back. She looked at the white rose that Seto had given her awhile back. She smiled, 'me and Seto, who would of thought.'

* * *

Aoi: so if your wondering about the whole #%$ stuff, its because in the manga Keith often cusses. But because the manga is rated T for teen, they have to sensor it. And that's exactly haw they did it! Now you might think, 'but didn't Bandit Keith essentially die in the manga?' ok well not to spoil it for you, (even though its fairy obvious) Keith comes back in Yu-Gi-OhR. Since Yu-Gi-OhR takes place after battle city, and my story takes place after millennium word it is possible for him to show up. However I don't know if Keith has any family so Sean Jones is a character of my creation.


	9. enter Zigfreid

Time: 10:03 PM

Place: house of Aoi

Aoi: wow that was a fun party! …. I have to write a chapter don't I?

Aika: Yes, yes you do.

Aoi: how did you get into my house?

Aoi: well here it is the new chapter for 'dragon tamer and the goddess.' Enjoy!

Eiko stood behind the counter, thinking about what had happened the night before. 'I kissed Seto,' she thought to herself. While it had been the height of the night (even more than winning the tournament) Seto's word echoed in her head.

"Have you forgotten that that was over six years ago?" "Why are you sticking around?"

Was that still true? Did he still feel that way? He had walked her home and kissed her on the forehead, but… suddenly the door to the shop swung open.

"Welcome to the kame game shop! How may I help you?" Eiko said smiling.

"I hear that Yugi Mutou lives here." A blond woman in a purple top said.

"Yes he dose, are you a friend of his?" Eiko asked interested. The woman smiled.

"You could say that. Just tell him Mai is here."

"Oh, ok." Eiko said as she walked over towards the staircase that led to the Mouto's house. "Yugi!" she called up that stairs, "someone is here for you, she said her name is Mai," Eiko looked at the woman hoping for a last name.

"Kujaku, Mai Kujaku" the woman said.

"Kujaku!" she called up. "Mai?" she said looking at the woman, "I feel as though I've heard that name before. Your not that Mai from-"

"Duelist Kingdome and Battle City," she said smiling proudly.

"Mai!" Yugi yelled coming down the stairs, "is that you?"

"The one and only! How have you been doing kid?"

"Good! Man we have a lot of catching up to do" Yugi said happily.

"We sure do. For starters," Mai said leaning down, he lips by Yugi's ear. "That brunet over there, is that your girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Yugi said baking away, startled at what he had asked here. "Mai this is Eiko, she works here at the game shop"

"It's a pleasure to meat you," Eiko said bowing respectfully.

"Eiko just won the tournament that Kaiba corp. held yesterday," Yugi continued.

"Oh yah I heard about that, nice work. Sean Jones was the favorite to win in that you know." Eiko was taken aback,

"Really? But it was for people who had never competed in tournaments before." Eiko said a bit confused.

"Well that's true, but when you uncle is Bandit Keith…" Mai said. "I didn't know that guy was still alive! He wasn't in Batle City, you think a guy like him would of killed to be in a thing like that." Mai continued.

"What's so big about Battle City anyway? I mean I know people who entered were the first people to get duel disks but…" Eiko said her voice trailing off. Mai looked at Yugi as if he had committed a crime.

"You haven't shown her?" Mai said angrily, "you haven't shown her the three most powerful cards in duel monsters?"

"It never really occurred to me." Yugi said trying to defend himself.

"What are you guys talking about? Most powerful cards in duel monsters?" Eiko asked even more confused than she was before.

"The three Egyptian God cards; Osiris, Ra, and Obelisk. That's what people were competing for in Battle City." Mai explained.

"And their the most powerful cards in the game?" Eiko asked.

"Yup," Yugi said, "here let me show you." Yugi said walking to the back of the shop. He came back with a gold box with a wageta eye on it. He opened it to revile three cards. "Ositis," he said placing a red card with a winged dragon on it on the table. "Obelisk," he said placing a blue card next to Osiris, "and Ra." Yugi said doing the same with the card as he had done with the others. Eiko felt a strange connection with that card. She reached out to touch the cards but stopped herself.

"So these are the three most powerful cards in duel monsters." Eiko said it wasn't a question any good duelist could feel the power emanating from that cards.

"Yah, I fought a lot of tough opponents to get these cards. Mostly rare hunters," he said looking down at the cards.

"Rare hunters are the people who steal powerful cards right?" Eiko asked.

"Oh sure she knows about the rare hunters but not about the God cards," Mai complained. "Yah they use to steal cards from other duelists to use for themselves, used a lot of tricks to do it too" Mai said. "But most of them are gone now because their leader decided what they were doing was wrong and broke up the group."

"Marik Ishtar," Yugi said, "holder of the millennium rod."

"Well enough about all that! Its history anyway! So what's been up with you Yugi?" Mai asked. Yugi and Mai walked over to the other side of the game shop to talk. Eiko looked at the God cards, her had reached out to touch Ra.

"Ow," she muttered as soon as her hand hit the paper. She quickly drew he hand away from the table. She examined her hand; a small cut appeared on her finger. A drop of blood spilled out from it. 'How did?' she thought to herself.

"Hay Eiko!" Yugi called, "we were going to meat the gang at burger world. You want to come?"

"Sure!" she said happily. 'I need to get my mind off Seto anyway' she thought to herself.

Seto sat in his office; it had been a long boring day. Now that the tournament was over there was nothing to do, the new duel disk program wouldn't be ready for a couple of days and until then there was nothing to do. Seto leaned back and shut his eyes, an image of Eiko flashed before his eyes. He quickly sat up, 'I cant even take a rest without her invading my thoughts' Seto thought to himself. 'This is ridiculous' he thought, 'I need to talk to her.' He pressed the intercom button.

"Izawa, I kneed you to call Eiko Tsubaki immediately," Seto said.

"Ah sir I was just about to call you, it seems that Zigfried von Schroeder would like to speak with you," Izawa said. 'What? Why?' Seto thought. "Um Mr. Kaiba?"

"Put him though," Seto said.

"Yes sir." Izawa said an image appeared on his computer screen.

"Ah, Kaiba," Zigfreid said, "so good to see you."

"What the hell do you want?" Seto asked angrily.

"Kaiba, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Zigfreid asked

"You accused me of steeling your idea, you tried to destroy my company with a virus, and make a mockery of me and my company all in one day" Seto said giving Zigfreid an angry look.

"Ok so maybe friends is a strong word," Zigfreid admitted "but we have known each other for quite awhile Kaiba even you can not deny that. "

"I say again, what the hell do you want?"

"I have a bit of a bone to pick with you Kaiba, you see I am opening a headquarters in Domino city in a few weeks," Zigfreid explained. Seto smiled,

"I'm surprised that your company still makes enough money to even pay for the plane ticket to Japan."

"You see I want it open with a bang," Zigfreid continued ignoring Seto's comment. "And I decided that the best way to do that is to have a rematch with you Kaiba."

"Why so I can beat you again?" Seto asked.

"Don't be fooled Kaiba, both me and my deck have changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you. Who knows I might just beat you."

"Why should I agree to this anyway? What do I gain from dueling a lowlife like you?" Seto asked.

"Its not what you gain Kaiba, its what you will lose if you decline" Zigfreid said smiling. "Lets face it Kaiba, we both know that if word gets out that you declined to duel with a competing company's CEO, your company would sink like the Titanic. And of coerce with a new gaming company just around the corner its not like you will be missed much."

"What?" Seto said in a furry of anger.

"Oh please Kaiba, do you think that even if you decline I'm not going to open my new headquarters?" Seto smiled,

"And what proof do you have that this conversation even took place?" Zigfreid pointed to the bottom of the computer screen, the word 'recording' was in big red letters.

"I'll expect a call from you soon Kaiba. Or else, well I'm sure you understand." The image disappeared from the computer screen. Seto's fist clenched, 'could this day get any worse?' he asked himself.

"Mr. Kaiba," Izawa could be heard over the intercom, "Miss Breen is on the over line, she wants to speak with you." Seto slammed his head agents his desk.

"Son of a bitch,"

Eiko was walking around Domino with Mai, Jononouchi, Yugi, and the rest of the crew. They talked about old times and what they had been doing since they last saw each other. As fun as it was Eiko couldn't help but feel left out. Here were these friends who had know each other for years and been through so much together, while Eiko had only known them for about a month.

"Eiko Tsubaki?" Eiko stopped in her tracks.

"I know that voice…" she said a loud.

"What's up Eiko?" Jonouchi asked concerned.

"Nothing," she said brining her hand to her forehead, "I just thought I heard-"

"Eiko!" a high-pitched voice yelled. Suddenly a blond figure rammed into Eiko, grasping her tightly. "Oh my God Eiko! It's been so long! I missed you! Did you miss me?" 'Not really,' Eiko thought to herself.

"Sophie what are you doing here?" Eiko asked trying desperately to pry Sophie off.

"I missed Japan so much I just had to come back! So are you still dating Kaiba?" she asked.

"What? Eiko isn't dating Kaiba," Jonouchi said, the whole group was looking at the two now.

"She isn't? But I saw you two kiss," Sophie said turning towards Eiko with a confused look on her face. Everyone (except Eiko and Sophie's) mouth's dropped open.

"WHAT!" Jonouchi exclaimed looking as if he might faint.

"Do she's dating Kaiba. I got to give the guy credit I didn't think he had it in him," Mai said.

"Eiko isn't dating Kaiba," Anzu said, "are you?" Anzu asked looking at Eiko.

"Um," Eiko said looking down. 'Crap what do I say?'

"Look, Eiko wouldn't fall for a jerk like Kaiba," Jonouchi started to say, but he stopped when he saw that Eiko was giving him the motion to shut up.

"So, she isn't dating Kaiba…" Sophie said brining her finger to her lips, "so that means… I can date him!" 'Oh crap,' Eiko thought, ' Seto is screwed.' "I've got to go! I'm going to go see Kaiba! Tootles!" Sophie said walking away.

"Wait Sophie-" Eiko started to say ready to follow her.

"Just wait one moment Eiko Tsubaki!" Jonouchi called, Eiko turned all her friends were looking at her. "We have to talk."

A week passed, the day had come for Seto's duel with Zigfreid. Mokuba had invited Yugi and the gang to come watch.

"Ok, you seats are right over here," Mokuba said gesturing towards four seats in the front of the auditorium.

"Hay Mai is sitting right next to us!" Jonouchi said happily,

"So is Eiko," Mokuba said, "All the A-list gests sit here."

"Lets go Kaiba!" Sophie yelled she was in a blue and white cheerleading outfit with the letters KC scrolled across her chest.

"Well, all the A-list gests and Sophie…"

"Hay I have to use the little boys room, don't start the party without me k?" Jonouchi said and then ran off.

"He knows they'll start weather he's here or not right?" Honda asked

Jonouchi walked down the hall, on his way there he saw Seto.

"Hay Kaiba," Jonouchi said,

"What do you want you mutt?" set oaked annoyed with him already.

"I just got a quick question, did you kiss Eiko?" Jonouchi asked. Seto was taken aback; he had to work to keep his face neutral.

"Humph," he said looking at Jonouchi, "please like I would ever kiss a girl like that. She's nothing but a girl that got lucky in a tournament." Seto said he continued to walk trough the halls. He turned a corner. Eiko was leaning agents the wall looking down. She had a sad look in her eyes, "Eiko…" he said relishing she had heard what he had said. She started to walk away, "Eiko!" he called grabbing her wrist. She quickly pulled back her wrist. She looked at him, not saying anything. The look had pain, anger, hatred, and Seto knew that he had caused all those feelings. Eiko walked away not looking back. "God, I'm an ass…" Seto murmured

"Yes, yes you are," Jonouchi said poking his head around the corner.

Everyone was in their seats for the duel. People could be heard talking, wondering who would win and what it would mean for them.

"Ladies and gentleman!" the announcer called, "its time for the duel!" a roar of cheers could be heard. "Today, Zigfreid von Schroeder, CEO of Schroeder Corp, will be going up agents Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp!"

"Go Seto!" Sophie yelled making a cheering pose.

"Um, Mokuba…" Eiko started to say.

"Please, don't say anything," Mokuba said caring his head in his hands.

"Let us begin!" the announcer yelled, "gentlemen," he said looking at the two, "duel!" and with that the duel began.

A few turns had passed, so far Seto was losing, and it was about to get worse.

"I play my card 'Ride of the Valkyrie'" Zigfreid said smiling. Three monsters appeared on the field, two destroyed Seto's defending monsters; the other landed a direct attack.

"Oh man, this looks bad, Kaiba is down to his last life points," Jonouchi said. Sophie, for the first time in the entire duel, was quiet, unsure of what to do.

"Kaiba, I expected you be more of a challenge than this," Zigfreid with a grin. "If I were you I would give up now and save yourself some dignity." Eiko suddenly stood up,

"Come on Shorty!" Eiko yelled. Seto looked at her, 'did she just call me…' "Show me what you're made of!"

"Um, Mokuba am I missing something?" Jonouchi asked.

"That was Eiko's nickname for Seto when we were kids," Mokuba explained.

"But Seto is taller than Eiko,"

"He wasn't always, he was actually pretty small as a kid compared to the others," Mokuba said. Eiko smiled at Seto, he smiled back.

"Please Zigfreid like I would ever even consider surrendering to you! It's my turn, draw!" and the duel continued

"I now summon my 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'!" Seto exclaimed, "then I use the magic card 'Polymerization' to fuse it with the two Blue Eyes in my hand! Then I play a magic card witch allows me to attack this turn. 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' attack!" the dragon attacked bringing Zigfreid's life points down to zero.

"He did it! He beat Zigfreid!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Go Kaiba!" Sophie exclaimed!

"The winner of the duel is Seto Kaiba!" the announcer called. The crowd cheered, Eiko smiled, 'I knew he could do it.'

Seto walked thought the halls, he turned a corner to see Eiko.

"Oh, Eiko. I thought everyone went home," He said looking at her.

"They did, I stayed…" she looked down. Silence. "Seto…" Eiko said, "do you like me?" she looked at him now.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"I mean… even since I got here all you've done is confuse me!" she yelled at him. "First you asked me to just leave you alone! Then you waited for me when I was hurt, then you kissed me!" her head tilted down again. "Then you told Jonouchi that you would never want to kiss me… I'm so confused Seto…. Please," she looked up at him pleadingly, "just tell me." The looked at each other not exchanging any words, Eiko started to walk away,

"Wait." Seto said. Eiko turned to look at him, he suddenly grabbed her, brining her lips to his. At first Eiko didn't do anything, in shock of what was happening. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, brining her closer to him. Eiko didn't know how long the kiss lasted; she wasn't really focusing on time. She was just enjoying the moment.

"Huh." A voice from across the hall said. Both Seto and Eiko pulled away. They turned to see Sophie, still in her cheerleading outfit, arms crossed. "So you two are still dating."

"Um, well…" Eiko stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Yes we are," Seto said putting his arm around Eiko's shoulder, pulling her close.

"We are?" she whispered to him.

"Yes we are," he kissed her neck to prove the point. "Is that clear enough for you?" he asked. Eiko felt her cheeks growing red.

"Oh well, I guess I cant date you now Kaiba," Sophie said, she started to walk away. "But Kaiba, it that relationship doesn't work out, I'll be waiting," she said winking at him. She then left,

"You know Seto, most guys ask a girl before they proclaimed them to be they're girlfriend," Eiko said looking up at Seto.

"Ok," he said. He lifted her up by her hips so she was in mid-air, "Eiko, will you be my girlfriend?"

"If I say no will you drop me?" she asked.

"Most likely," Seto said only half jokingly. Eiko kissed him in reply; they then walked out of the dueling arena hand in hand.

**Oh, how sweet. Eiko is finally happy…** a voice shrouded in darkness said. **It's too bad I'll have to stop that. I mean I can't let Kaiba go off without forgetting what he has done. And her new friends too they think that they understand her pain. No one understands her pain. No one but me…. **The voice lifted a red rose and sniffed it. **Eiko your fate was sealed the second you touched the god cards. I can't wait for you to meat me Eiko, I really can't. **The figure look at herself in the miorr, her red eyes seemed to glow in excitement, she put her short brown hair in a ponytail and looked at her heart shaped face. **Mai is right I am quite cute.**

Aoi: when I write for Zigfreid I have to stop myself from writing, 'insert fabulous hair flip here'. I swear he is the most fabulus person in YGO, besides Pegusus. Oh and, cliffhanger time! So may questions! Who is the figure? What dose she plan to do? Were will this story take us? Find out, next time on 'dragon tamer and the goddess'!

Director: cut! Nice Aoi,

Aoi: thanks! Should we do another take?

Director: sorry we need to shot another promo for Akai.

Aoi: but doesn't she already have like, four?

Director: face it kid Akai is gold! And you more like…

Aoi: silver?

Director: I was thinking bronze.

Aoi: …


	10. darkness within

Aoi: ok so sorry about how long it took for this chapter to come out. Especially when I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger… but here it is! The new chapter of 'the dragon tamer and the goddess'! Hope you enjoy!

Eiko sat at the game shop counter, about a month had passed since Seto and Zigfreids duel. Eiko had been in school for about a week and she was waiting for Yugi and his friends to come back from their first day of school. The door to the shop opened,

"Hay Eiko," Jonouchi said, "what are you doing?" he asked smiling.

"Not much, just some school work," she looked up from he books. "Who are your friends?" she asked looking at the two new boys.

"Oh, this is Bakura," Jonouchi said pointing towards a boy with white hair and brown eyes. "And this is Otogi (Duke Devlin)" a boy with black hair and green eyes stepped forward.

"Very nice to meat you Miss?" Otogi said leaning over the counter. It looked as if Jonouchi might explode. Honda wasn't very happy either

"Tsubaki, but you can call me Eiko," Eiko said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Bakura said, also smiling. He eyes drifted over to the books on the counter. "Egyptology…" he said looking down at them.

"Eiko your studying Egyptology?" Anzu asked.

"Yah," Eiko said blushing a bit, "Yugi grandfather got me interested," she admitted. "He's got some really great stores," Eiko started to say.

"Eiko I need some help with the deliveries!" Mr. Mouto yelled from the back of the shop.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She walked to the back and picked up a couple of boxes. She brought the boxes to the front and set them down. She suddenly felt light headed. She felt herself falling backwards. She blacked out.

"Eiko…. Eiko…." she heard a fairly familiar voice. Her eyes fluttered open, she saw Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ojogi looking down at her.

"What, what happened?" she asked looking up at them.

"You fainted," Ojogi explained, "gracefully though," he said jokingly.

"Were is Bakura?" Eiko asked looking around the shop.

"I'm here…" a voice from below said, Eiko relisted that she had fainted and landed on Bakura.

"Oh my god!" Eiko said getting up off Bakura, "I am so-" she became light headed again. This time Jonouchi caught her,

"Dose this happen a lot?" Ojogi asked.

"Not really…" Jonouchi said looking at a knocked out Eiko.

Eiko woke up a few minutes latter she looked everyone, "Eiko, I think you should go home," Mr. Mouto said. She was about to protest when he head started to throb.

"Yah that might be a good idea," she said brining her hand to her forehead. She had plans that night plans she did not want to miss. She went home, hoping her head ach would dissipate by tonight.

Eiko looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was on her first official date with Seto. Although they had become a couple almost a month ago they hadn't had time to go on a date.

"Sorry about that," Seto had said when he picked her up from her apartment, "I've been swamped with work, it never seems to end."

"I'm just glad we finally found time to do it," Eiko said looking up at him. She couldn't believe it. She was going on a date with Seto, something she had never even conserved in her entire lifetime, when they were kids Eiko's mind wasn't really on dating. And when she was a teenager Seto was just a distant memory, no he was Pandora's box. She knew if she opened up those feelings she wouldn't have been able to survive. But now everything was ok, she was with Seto and she was happy, happier than she had been in a long time. The date had been going great; they had talked, laughed and caught up with each other. 'Ok so the date is going great, your happy. He seems happy, its so hard to tell with Seto now the days' Eiko thought giving herself a little pep talk before going back out to the restraint. 'Aright Eiko what do you really want to do? Jump across the table and kiss him. Wait what! No I don't want that!'

**Yes you do.** A voice inside of Eiko's head said, **but I wouldn't do it. Bastard doesn't deserve it. In fact he doesn't deserve you. **Eiko was silent,

'Who, who are you? You aren't me are you?'

**Yes and no. **The voice replied, **I'm you, just a different you. **Eiko was confused,

' A different me? That makes no sense!' she thought. She waited a bit but the voice never replied.

"So what made you decide to do Egyptology?" Seto asked. They had left the restraint and were taking a walk around Domino.

"Mr. Mouto really, I mean, he reminded me how fascinated I really am with Egypt" Eiko explained. "We only learned a little about Egypt in school, but I really enjoyed it. Plus it's a really hands on coerce, with the Domino museum and everything. You've been there right?" Eiko asked looking up at him her gold eyes glittering in the light created by a lamppost on the side of the street. Seto had been there, that was were he found out about the Egyptian gods, were Battle City really began.

"I might have been there once or twice in the past," Seto said, "but I haven't been there recently." It was only half a lie. Ever since Seto had seen him and Yugi carved on that stone slab he had stayed away from the museum, hoping that nightmare would end. Eiko seemed unaware of the stone, and everything surrounding it. Like Yugi and his other personality that seemed to come out when he was dueling.

"Maybe we should go sometime," Eiko said swinging around the lamppost, "it might be fun. Unless your afraid of mummies," Eiko said.

"Humph, only the dog would be afraid of something like that," Seto, said.

"The dog?" Eiko said a bit confused, "oh you mean Jonouchi" Eiko said reliesing who he was talking about, "you two don't seem to-" she stated to say. Suddenly her vision stated to fade she fell forward. Seto was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Eiko are you ok!" Seto said, she didn't respond. "Eiko?" he said shaking her a bit, he eyes opened slowly.

"What happened? Did I faint again?"

"Again?" Seto said shocked, "this happened before?" 'Whoops,' Eiko hadn't told Seto about her spill earlier in the day.

"Um, yah. Twice…" Eiko said a bit sheepishly.

"Twice!" Seto's face was a strange mix of anger and concern. "Come on I'm taking you home." Eiko suddenly felt a surge of pain in her head. She nodded at Seto agreeing that she needed to be brought home. He walked her over to the street, a limo already waiting. They hopped in, and started the drive to Eiko's apartment. "So when did you faint?" Seto asked Eiko, her head resting on his shoulder.

"At work," she explained.

"You didn't hit you head did you?" he asked concerned.

"No I think Bakura broke my fall," she said wearily. She decided not to meshon Jonouchi.

"What?" Seto said looking at her strangely,

"You know Yugi's friend Bakura? Well I fainted and I somehow landed on him." Seto stifled back a laugh; he had met Bakura at battle city. He did remember the boy being quite petty even for his age,

"Don't laugh!" Eiko scolded, "I could have really hurt him."

"I'm sure you could of," he said smiling. The limo pulled up to the apartment building. Seto walked her up to her apartment, "you think you'll be ok?" he asked her at her door.

"Yah, I should be fine. I just need some sleep," she said brining her hand to her forehead. The pain had lessoned but it was still there.

"I had fun," Seto said lifting up her chin so he could look her in the eye. He leaned down, their lips touched. Eiko loved these moments, she felt as though she could just melt in Seto's arms. Her head pounded.

**He doesn't deserve you. **The voice said, **no one dose. No one understands you. Your pain you suffering, I'm the only one who dose. You only need me.** With every word Eiko's head hurt more. She pulled away from Seto quickly. The pain stopped.

"G-good night," she said. She quickly closed the door behind her, leaving Seto alone in the hallway.

That night Eiko's head pounded, she was seating in her sleep. The pain was agonizing, 'why is this happening?' she found herself in a dark room, a girl sitting on a black throne was in the middle of the room.

**Hello Eiko.** The voice was eerily familiar,

'Its you! That voice!' she screamed in her head.

**So glad you could finally see me Eiko. **The girl stood up, she walked towards Eiko. A familiar face looked back at her. A heart shaped face, short brown hair; Eiko covered her mouth with her hands.

'You, you look-' it was she. She could recognize the face anywhere. It was her own. But there was something different about his face, instead of gold eyes looking back at her, blood red eyes looked at her menacingly. The figure smiled,

**We do look the same don't we? Well except for the eyes.**

'What do you want!' she yelled at the girl, 'why are you doing this!'

**Explaining it would take to long. So why don't I just show you? **The girl said

'What do you-' Eiko suddenly felt strange. Like her soul was being pulled away from her body. Darkness. Nothing but darkness. Eiko was stuck in darkness for what felt like hours. There was suddenly light, she looked at herself in the mirror. Eiko then relised it wasn't her, for red eyes looked back instead of gold.

"Lets begin shall we?" the figure in front of the mirror said.

'That's my voice!' Eiko said she could feel herself start to shake. The girl changed, getting ready for the day even though it was still night. The girl dressed differently than Eiko would. She put her short hair in a ponytail, slipped on a red tank top with black horizontal stripes, with a back skirt and studded belt. She then put on black pups,

"Since you don't have any black boots," the girl explained, "but I'll fix that soon. I wonder if any malls are still open." The girls said walking around Eiko's apartment. She was about to leave when she stopped. "As you may of noticed you're not in control of your body anymore. The only reason your able to see is because I'm letting you. Now if you behave I'll let you keep that privilege. But misbehave then its bye-bye world and nothing but darkness." Eiko shuddered thinking about how she had felt in the darkness a few minutest before. "But I wouldn't worry, its not that bad, besides I've been living in it for about twelve years now, and look at me! I'm fine! But its not like I'm goanna miss it. I'm so exited! I finally get to live in the real world!" she said as she walked out of the apartment, "first stop, game shop!"

'What would she want at the game shop?' Eiko wondered, suddenly she saw it, what the girl was going after. 'Oh no…'

Aoi: dant dant da!

Akai: please don't do that.


	11. Osiris awakens

Aoi: so this is a bit of a short chapter. But I hope you enjoy ever bit of it!

Jonouchi walked across the park. He walked alone; everyone else had gone home before him. 'Damn teacher giving me detention it's the second day of school for crying out loud!' he though as he walked towards the game shop to meet his friends. He passed by so kids dueling, looking happy as they played with their friends.

"Jonouchi," a familiar voice from behind him said. Jonouchi turned, he saw Eiko standing behind him, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Hay Eiko! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the game shop?"

"I'm, um, running late…" Eiko stammered looking down. Jonouchi smiled,

"Come on, we'll walk together, I was just heading over there to see Yugi."

"Actually Jonouchi there is another reason I'm here," she said. "I want to duel you," she said. A duel disk was fastened to her arm, she lifted her arm over her face so only half of it was shown.

"Why? We've dueled before," Jonouchi said a confused look on his face.

"I want to see if the outcome is different with the duel disk, what do you say?" Jonouchi looked around. Some people had recognized him, and a small crowd began to form. He looked back at Eiko,

"All right! Lets do this Eiko!"

"Yes let's," 'I have you right were I want you Jonouchi…' Eiko thought to herself.

"When do you think Jonouchi will get here?" Honda asked as they walked towards the game shop. They had stopped for hamburgers along the way to Yugi's house so they were just arriving.

"He shouldn't be too long, school isn't that far away," Yugi said looking up at Honda.

"Unless he did something else to piss the teacher off," Otogi said as they entered the game shop. Inside grandpa was frantic; he was on the floor looking around wildly.

"Were is it? Were is it?" he muttered franticly.

"Grandpa?" Yugi questioned, looking at his grandpa strangely.

"Yugi!" he exclaimed grabbing Yugi's shirt, "do you have it? Please tell me you have it!"

"Have what?" Yugi asked more confused than ever. He let go of Yugis shirt running to the back of the shop.

"I think your grandpa has finally lost it…" Honda said watching Yugi's grandpa.

"I'll say," Otogi said.

"Yugi I think we were robbed!" Yugi's grandpa finally said.

"What? What makes you think that?" Yugi asked looking at his grandpa strangely.

"Look!" he said holding the case that usually held the Egyptian Gods. Yugi looked down at Ra and Obelisk, Yugi's heart stopped short.

"Oh no…." Yugi managed to say. "Who, what, how?" he stated to stammer.

"The shop looks fine," Honda said looking around for signs of a brake in.

"No broken windows," Otogi said, "are any of the locks broken?"

"No I already checked," grandpa said. Everyone was silent. How could a person brake in without destroying any locks or windows?

"Anyone who would want to steal the god cards?" Otagi asked.

"Dude you already know the answer to that," Honda said looking over at Otagi.

"Every duelist wanted the Gods cards Otagi," Yugi said. "You know that, you were at battle city."

"I meant anyone in particular," Otagi explained.

"Not to sound like Jonouchi, but what about Kaiba? He wanted the God cards almost as much as you Yugi. Not to mention he could of hired someone to do this, like a cat bugler or something."

"If I may interject, I have an idea who it might be," grandpa said his arms crossed. He told them his hypothesis,

"What! But why?" Yugi asked.

"Listen to me Yugi, I keep the God cards in a special place. Other than me, that's the only person who knows were they are kept."

"Your grandpa may have a point Yugi," Otagi said. He looked over at the game counter. It was barren, lifeless, no one standing behind it. And someone, one person in particular, should have been.

Meanwhile, Seto and Mokuba were in the duel disk control room. Seto shut his cell phone angrily, 'why isn't she picking up?' Seto wondered. He had been trying to call Eiko for hours and still nothing.

"Who are you trying to call bro?" Mokuba asked looking over at his brother. If it was a business partner he would of just used the Kaiba corp. phones.

"No one really," a beeping sound came from one of the computers. "What the hell is that?" Seto said looking over at the computers. Mokuba ran over to the one making the noise.

"It's the God tracker, the one you used in Battle City," Mokuba explained.

"Oh right I've been meaning to shut that program down…" Seto said. Mokuba looked at the screen moor closely, his eyes widened.

"Hay Seto, the signal isn't from Yugi's duel disk," Mokuba said.

"What?" Seto said looking at the screen,

"It might be a glitch in the system," Mokuba said.

"The system is flawless, its next to perfect," Seto said his voice hard.

"Well the technology is a bit old," Mokuba said. Seto looked at him, Mokuba relished he was just pissing him off. Mokuba clicked the 'duelist info' box. "We might as well see who it is," Mokuba said. A picture of a girl with brown hair and gold eyes popped up. "No way, that's, that's," Seto stormed off. "Were are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"Were do you think? Domino Park!"

"No way! Its not possible!" Jonouchi exclaimed looking up at the huge red monster.

"Oh but it is!" Eiko said he eyes wide with pride. "I Eiko Akai Tsubaki have summoned one of the strongest monsters on all of Duel Monsters! Osiris the sky dragon!" Eiko held her hand to the sky, showing off her monster.

"B-but, that's Yugi's card!" Jonouchi stammered. Eiko looked at Jonouchi,

"The Gods do not belong to Yugi, they belong to the world! Osiris, attack!" a stream of yellow light hit Jonouchi, his life points dropped down to zero. Eiko started to laugh wildly, like a mad man.

"Just who the hell are you!" Jonouchi yelled causing Eiko to stop laughing. She looked at Jonouchi,

"Are you deaf, I'm Eiko." suddenly Yugi and his friends arrived,

"Jonouchi!" Yugi yelled running over.

"Yugi," a cold voice said everyone turned to see Seto with Mokuba at his heals. Eiko smiled,

"Well if it isn't Kaiba, so good to see you. I'm being sarcastic of coerce," she said scowling now.

"Just who the hell are you?" Seto said looking at Eiko.

"Really Kaiba, its been long but have you really forgotten me that much?"

"Hay guys," Otagi said, "do Eiko wear contacts?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" Yugi said looking up at his friend.

"If I remember correctly, Eiko's eyes were gold yesterday,"

"Yah so," Honda said.

"They're red now…" everyone looked at Eiko. Otagi was right, were there were once soft gold eyes blood red eyes replaced them.

"Very good, Otagi. Well I guess its time I come out," Eiko said placing her hand on her chin.

"Your not Eiko…" Seto said coldly.

"No I am Eiko, I'm just a different Eiko. One who wants revenge," Eiko said smiling slyly.

Aoi: so I'm not sure if I mentioned this but Osiris and Slifer are the same thing. In the English anime they changed the name because apparently that's the name of 4kids executive producer (hence the abridged name 'Slifer the executive producer). I'm not a big fan of 4kids, (burn, buuuuurn!) so I've decided to call the card by its Japanese name Osiris the sky dragon.


	12. A Game Between Freinds

Aoi: hi everyone! So there is a small change in one of the charters. And no I'm not talking about Eiko. It's… about Izawa. I tried to give him the original Japanese name like I did with all of the other characters, but…. His original Japanese name is actually Isono. I messed up. (Hits head against desk causing head injury)

Akai: way to go _baka_.

Aoi: to keep things form becoming confusing (although I feel as though there will be confusing moments in the overall story) I will continue to call him Isawa. I just wanted to tell you this so no one was confused on which character I was talking about. Any way, on with the story!

* * *

Everyone looked at the girl who clamed to be Eiko, the sly smile still on her face. She looked at her watch,

"Well would you look at the time, I should probably be going," she said and started to walk away. She stopped suddenly, "oh, I almost forgot my ante, give it here Jonouchi," Eiko said facing Jonouchi.

"You said nothing about an ante!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Whoops, sorry I must have forgotten," she ginned wildly. She approached Jonouchi; he made a fat brake towards her.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi called after him. Jonouchi was a few feet away from Eiko intending to grab her waist and pull her down. Suddenly Eiko jumped in the air, dogging his attack. She did a small flip in the air, and then extended her leg forward. She landed on the square of Jonouchi back, causing him to fall to the ground. Eiko chuckled,

"Its so much easier when your not in a closed space." It was the same move she had made on Isawa so long ago. Eiko reached into Jonouchi's dueling belt, "this is what I was looking for," she said pulling out a card. She reveled it to Yugi and his friends, "the Red Eyes Black Dragon" she smiled. She got off Jonouchi's back and walked away. Jonouchi started to get up,

"I don't know who you are, but I know your not Eiko!" she continued to walk, ignoring Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi are you ok?" Yugi said running over, Honda and Otagi following closely.

"Yah, I'm fine, but that chick…" he looked over to were the girl once was, but she had disappeared. "Just who the heck was she?"

"She looks like Eiko," Honda commented, "other than the red eyes…" Seto started to walk away, Mokuba followed him.

"Seto!" he said struggling to keep up with his brother. "That girl, she looked just like-"

"I noticed Mokuba." Seto said trying to drop the subject.

"But Eiko said her sister looked nothing like her! Ant that couldn't of been her brother…"

"Mokuba," Seto said stopping suddenly, "just drop it. Eiko changed, just like we did. She was none of our business anyway."

"But Seto!"

"Just drop it ok!" Seto stormed off. Mokuba stayed behind. 'Seto…' Mokuba thought, 'last night you said you had a business meeting. But I knew better. You were seeing someone. And… I was really hoping that someone was Eiko. But I guess not.' Mokuba walked away. Not sure were he was heading, he really didn't have anywhere to go. He wondered through the park aimlessly, looking down at the ground the whole time.

"Mokuba?" a familiar voice said. Mokuba looked up,

"Eiko!" he exclaimed running towards her. He slowed down, remembering what she had done to Jonouchi. Eiko noticed,

"Hay, look I'm sorry that you had to see what happened with Jonouchi…" she said he voice getting quiet. She kneeled down placing her hands on Mokuba's shoulders, Mokuba looked at her red eyes.

"Why are they-"

"Red?" Eiko said finishing his sentence. She laughed, "I honestly have no idea, I just woke up this morning and they just were."

"You think you should see a doctor?" Mokuba asked a bit worried,

"Nah, they don't hurt or anything…" Eiko said her eyes shifting to the side. "Hay," she said looking back at Mokuba, "lets play some soccer, the field is right over there," she said pointing her thumb over her shoulders. "And I have a ball," she smiled. Mokuba smiled back.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Last night Seto went on a date," Mokuba said. They were sitting on a park bench drinking milkshakes.

"Really with who?" Eiko asked whimsically.

"Well, I thought he was with you…" Eiko spit out her milkshake. "Eiko are you ok?" Mokuba asked Eiko who was in a coughing fit.

"Yah," she said after she had composed herself, "just a little shocked that's all. You really thought I was on a date with your brother?" Eiko asked looking at him.

"I guess I did…" Mokuba said looking down. Eiko smiled,

"Look Mokuba, I don't think that your brother and I would ever go on a date."

"Yah I know, it was silly of me to think that," Mokuba admitted.

"Its no sweat kid," Eiko said patting him on the shoulder still smiling. Her face suddenly got serous, "Mokuba I need you to do me a favor…" Mokuba looked up at her, her red eyes staring him down. "Tell your brother to meet me on the roof of my apartment at seven. Tell him its important…" Mokuba was silent. Eiko's face become soft, "and tell him I'm sorry too." Mokuba smiled,

"I will,"

"Thanks kid, I owe you one." Eiko stood up from the bench, "I got to go home, got some stuff to work on."

"Ok," Mokuba said standing up too.

"Don't forget to tell you brother ok?" Eiko said as she walked away.

"I wont, bye!" Mokuba said waving. Eiko waved back. And although Mokuba couldn't see it, gave and evil smirk, she tried to hold back laughter but a small giggle escaped. 'I've got you right were I want you Kaiba.'

* * *

It was 7'o clock Seto and Mokuba walked up the stairs to the roof of Eiko's apartment.

"You didn't have to come Mokuba," Seto said as they walked.

"I know, I just wanted to see were Eiko lived, its kind of a dump," Mokuba said scanning the walls.

"Yah well don't tell her that, she'll bite my head off saying that I didn't raise you properly."

"Ha, I'd like to see that. Maybe I will…." Mokuba said deviously.

"Please don't," Seto said looking back at his brother. They reached the roof, Seto looked around for Eiko.

"Eiko?" Mokuba said the two stepped forward a few steps.

"So you came," they turned to see Eiko, standing across from them. Her arms were crossed, a duel disk strapped to one. "I'm glad, I've been waiting a long time for this…"

"Just what do you want Eiko?" Seto said with an angry tone. Eiko grinned,

"Well what else? I want to duel you Seto Kaiba."

"What!" Mokuba said.

"I knew it…" Seto said, "you've become cocky, you think that just because you beat Jonouchi you can beat me. Well let me tell you right now, that dog is nothing compared to me!" Eiko grinned,

"I'm sure your not, Kaiba. Now, will you duel me or not?" she said tuning on her duel disk. Mokuba looked at Eiko,

"You planed this the whole time?" Mokuba asked.

"Sorry to use you kid but it was the only way to get your brother here." Seto turned on his dule disk, "good, now I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but we are going by the ante rule. If you win you get Osiris, but if I win… I get one of your Blue Eyes." Seto smiled,

"Fine by me. That means by the end of this duel, I will have one of the most powerful cards in duel monsters!"

"Lets duel!" they exclaimed, the duel had begun.

Seto looked over at Eiko, now a completely changed person with red eyes and dark cloths. 'What happened?' he thought to himself. Eiko had completely changed; nothing seemed to be the same.

"I'll go first, draw!" Eiko studied the card; "I play 'Winged Minion' in defense mode!" Seto looked at Eiko,

"Since when do you use that card?" he asked. Eiko smiled,

"You'll notice that my deck has changed quite a bit Kaiba. My previous deck was nothing but light monsters. But I find that things fiends and zombies are more affective. Of course I wasn't able to change my deck completely. I don't have the resources that most duelist have." Seto ginned,

"That means that your deck is unbalanced, this should be easy."

"I wouldn't be so sure Kaiba, I also place one card face down and end my turn." With that the duel between Seto and Eiko began.

* * *

Time had passed; both Eiko and Seto had 2000 life points. Seto had 'Familiar Knight' and 'Saggie the Dark Clown' on his side of the field, Eiko had 'Mask of Darkness' and 'Watapon' on her side, the face down she had placed in the beginning still on the field. It was Eiko's turn; she drew her card a smile crept across her face.

"I sacrifice 'Mask of darkness and 'Watapon' in order to summon, 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'!" her monsters disappeared. But only for a moment, for within a few seconds the black dragon appeared, looking more menacing than ever. "I then place one card face down. Be lucky Kaiba, that I can't attack on the same turn I sacrifice." It was Kaiba's turn he drew a card,

"Than this must be my lucky day, for I summon, the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'!" a lustrous blue dragon took the field, taking the place of both 'Familiar Knight' and 'Saggie the Dark Clown'.

"Really Kaiba, its not exactly luck when you have three of them in your deck." Eiko said, placing a hand on her hip.

"The blue eyes dragon is just part of my luck, from my had I play 'Sudden Attack!' (A/N: not a real card, but I think that there is one like it.) Which allows me to attack your 'Red Eyes black Dragon'!" Eiko smiled,

"You've fallen into my trap, Kaiba! For I play the card 'Reinforcements'! Which brings Red Eye's attack up to 3000!" Kaiba was in shock,

"But that will just destroy both of them!" he exclaimed,

"You don't think I know that Kaiba?" both dragons disappeared from the field.

"What is your plan now, Eiko?" Seto asked in a shrewd tone. Suddenly a large, back item appeared behind Eiko, smoke surrounded it. 'It can't be…' Seto knew what the card was he was speech-less.

"What do you thing of my face down card Kaiba? 'Time Machine', it allows me to bring back a monster that was destroyed in battle the turn before. And I bring back the 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'! It might not have 3000 attack points anymore. But it can still wipe out the remainder of your life points!" Kaiba gritted his teeth, he didn't have any facedown cards or monsters to protect him. He was wide open. Eiko smiled even wider, a laugh slowly escaped her lips, growing louder in intensity as it continued. "I've been waiting for this Kaiba! You might not be able to feel all the pain that you've given me over the years, but this is close enough for me! 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' attacks his life points directly! Fiery demise!" a blast of fire came over Seto, his life points dropped down to zero. Kaiba dropped to his knees in defeat, as the holograms disappeared Eiko advanced forward. She loomed over Kaiba for a moment; she leaned over so their eyes could meet.

"I'll be taking one of your Blue Eyes now," Eiko said. Seto was silent, "oh come on Kaiba," Eiko said lifting up his chin slightly with her hand. "Don't make this hard for me, I wouldn't want you brother to have to see you go through the same humiliation as Jonouchi did when he refused to give me his card. So why don't you just hand I over?" Seto was still unresponsive. Eiko frowned; she reached into his graveyard, taking the Blue Eyes within it. Eiko stood up, she took one last look at Kaiba, and "oh how the mighty fall" she said and then walked away. Mokuba ran over to his brother,

"Bro are you ok?" suddenly Seto stood up, running after Eiko. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed running after his brother struggling to keep up.

Eiko walked through the halls, looking at her prize. 'I thought he would put up more of a fight…' she thought as she walked. She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind her; she turned to see Seto running after her.

"Well if it isn't Kaiba. Come to take back your Blue Eyes?" Eiko said mockingly. Seto run up beside her,

"I want to know who you are." He said bluntly.

"I told you, I'm Eiko,"

"No your not," Seto said pushing her up against a wall by her writs. He loomed over her, looking deeply into her eyes. "Eiko is kind, sweet. She hates hurting people; her heart is as gold as her eyes. You are nothing like her."

"But I am her," the girl said simply looking up at Kaiba.

"Prove it. Right here, right now." They were both quite. "Prove it you demon!" he yelled.

"Humph, fine," the girl said. She closed her eyes they suddenly opened. "Because we are friends!" she cried out, words dripping with emotion and remorse. Seto's eyes got wide. 'Those words, the same words that-' Eiko continued, "have you forgotten all those days at the orphanage! You wanted to build theme parks around the word for kids without parents like you and Mokuba!" she uttered the same words that she had on that fateful day so long ago. The day that Seto asked her to come to his office, hoping to see and old friend but instead she saw a cold man. A man that, according to the driver who drove her home, made her cry, Seto hated that man. "I never forgot about you Seto." Tears started to form in her eyes. Seto let go of her writs,

"Eiko… I'm…" Seto didn't know what to say. He leaned down, pulling Eiko close. He closed his eyes their lips were close to touching; Seto could feel her breath,

"Your pathetic." She spat at him. She suddenly lifted her knee, hitting him in the stomach. Seto quickly grabbed it in pain, he gritted his teeth. Eiko continued to walk briskly to her apartment. Meanwhile, Mokuba had finally caught up with Seto.

"Seto! What happened?" he asked looking at his brother who was doubled over in pain.

"Damn it, she hits hard," he said. He looked at his brother, "Mokuba…"

"I know, something is wrong with Eiko." Mokuba said sadly looking down. The two just stood in the hallway, not exchanging any words.

* * *

Aoi: thank all of you guys so much! D&G has been getting pretty popular. And you guys have been such good fans… oh I want to hug you all!

Akai: be afraid, she has rabies…

Aoi: promise new chapter soon! ^.^


	13. time and place

Aoi: new chapter! And this one is actually long! Hurrah!

"Hay guys, where's Eiko?" Anzu asked the next day.

"Yah she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would just skip out on work," Mai added. Yugi looked down, he was hoping the two wouldn't notice. But how couldn't they! Eiko never missed work, she was often late but she never missed work completely.

"Eiko isn't coming." Jonouchi said with a tone of annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked looking at him.

"Sigh, some thing is up with her, and we don't know what." Jonouchi said being as vague as possible.

"What do you mean, is she sick?" Mai said in a more demanding tone. Everyone was quiet.

"Yugi…" Anzu said quietly, "Is she…."

"No she's not sick," Yugi said answering her question.

"Well than what's up with her?" Mai asked giving Yugi a bit of a look. "We have a right to know."

"Look guys we might as well tell them," Honda said.

"Than go right ahead," Jonouchi said with a bit of an angry look.

"Your still not bitter about Eiko beating you are you?" Honda said looking at his friend, already anticipating the answer. A growl started to escape Jonouchi's mouth.

"Why would you be mad about that, Eiko has beaten you a bunch of times," Anzu said.

"Grrr! Its because she took my 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' when she won!" Jonouchi said exploding with once bottled up anger.

"What!" Anzu said taken aback. "Why would she do that?"

"Why are you so shocked?" Mai asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "She saw something that she thought would improve her deck, and she fought for it. That's they way duelist work. We see something good, we fight for it, and we hope we win!" every one looked at her. "I'm just saying what's what." Mai said annoyed with the looks everyone was giving her.

"It wasn't just that she took Jonouchi's dragon," Yugi explained, "Its how she got it."

"She won a duel right, the card was an antie," Mai said looking at Yugi.

"Yah, but she won with Osiris."

"What!" Mai exclaimed. "H-how did she?" Mai stammered. "She didn't beat you in a duel too did she Yugi?" Mai asked looking down at her friend.

"No." Jonouchi said firmly. "She stole it, from the game shop." The two girls looked at Jonouchi.

"I aught to slap you Jonouchi. I've might of only known Eiko for a little bit but she wouldn't ever-" Mai was interrupted by the sound of Anzu's phone. She looked at the screen.

"It's a text from Eiko!" she exclaimed.

"What's it say?" Honda asked walking over to Anzu.

"Come meet me in the park where I found my past. The dog and Yugi know were I am taking about." Anzu said reading the text aloud.

"First she steals my Red Eyes then she calls me a dog!" Jonouchi said shaking with anger. "Grrrr, come on!" Jonouchi said heading for the door.

"Where exactly are we going?" Honda asked following closely behind Jonouchi.

"Domino Park, were else?"

The group walked into center of Domino Park. It was a big clearing covered mostly with concrete and surrounded by trees. A big clock was in the middle of the clearing the time was about three.

"Why are we here again?" Anzu asked looking around the clearing.

"The text said to meat her were she found her past right?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yah, so?"

"This is where Eiko found Kaiba," Yugi explained.

"What do you guys mean by 'found' Kaiba?" Mai asked looking down at Yugi.

"Its nothing but a long story, it has nothing to do with this meeting." The group looked up, Eiko was leaning against the tall clock smiling. She wore ripped fishnets under black shot shorts, and a black tank top. She had a red headband and matching lipstick, silver hoops could be seen slightly hidden behind her hair. Her duel disk was fastened to her arm and she wore black combat boots.

"Eiko?" Anzu said looking at he girl with shock.

"The one and only. How have you been doing peach? Mai?" she said looking at the two. Mai wasn't buying it.

"Oh I've been better, I don't exactly like it when people try to impersonate my friends. Seriously you could of at least gotten some gold contacts you fake." Mai said shooting her a look.

"Well it doesn't really matter. I'm not here because of you. I'm here because of Yugi," Eiko said looking at Yugi. He met her gaze,

"What is it Eiko? What do you want?" Eiko smiled,

"What most duelists want, to duel the king."

"You want to duel me?" Yugi asked looking at her.

"Sure why not, I've already beaten you half-act friend. And Kaiba was a synch,"

"Wait, you beat rich boy?" Jonouchi said looking at her.

"Well if I didn't then how would I have this," Eiko said holding up the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon.' Everyone just looked at her, shock on their faces. "Anyways, I figure I might as take a shot at the king. Considering I've beaten two of his biggest competitors." A grin spread across her face, "and taken their best cards in the process." Yugi gritted his teeth,

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Shoot," Eiko said crossing her arms.

"If I win, you return all the card you've won to their rightful owner," Yugi said looking up at Eiko. The corners of Eiko's mouth tilted downwards a bit as she considered her options. 'I have to duel him, but if I mess up I'll lose all that I've worked for.' Eiko thought to herself. She suddenly had and idea.

"Fine, but lets even the playing field shall we?" she said advancing words Yugi. "If I win you give me all the God cards and renounce your title as king." Yugi considered it for a moment.

"Fine," he finally said. Eiko smiled. "But just remember Eiko, I wont be easy to beat." She smiled some more,

"I vaguely remember a boy named Seto Kaiba saying much of the same before I beat him." Eiko turned and started to walk away.

"Tomorrow, seven o'clock at Kaiba Corp. stadium," Eiko said back turned to the group. She stopped suddenly, "that's fine with you, right Kaiba?" she said. She turned to face the group. They turned around to see Kaiba coming out of the surrounding brush. "I thought a scavenger like you would be following me." Seto clenched his jaw,

"Don't you dare call me that." He said an angry look on his face.

"Whatever," Eiko said tilting he head to the side and making a gesture with her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Yugi." Eiko said. She started to walk away,

"Wait." Mai said. Eiko stopped in her tracks.

"Dose little Miss Harpy Lady want to duel me too?" Eiko asked.

"What I want to know is why did you only steal Osiris?" Mai asked with a serous tone.

"Come again?" Eiko asked looking at Mai strangely.

"If I understand correctly, all the God cards are in one place, if you were able to get one of them, why not take all?" Eiko was silent for a moment. She brought her hand to her chin contemplating her answer.

"I guess you could say it wasn't my 'fate' to take the other two Gods. Much how it was only in Yugi's fate to win the God cards in Battle City."

"Ha!" Kaiba said, his arms crossed, "you honestly don't believe that do you?" Eiko didn't reply. She just looked at Kaiba with a look of annoyance. He groaned, "not any more of this 'fate' crap. Magic, destiny, fate it doesn't exist!" he said looking at Eiko. "That's just stuff people use to make them self's feel better. But it's not real! Fate doesn't shape what happens to you. You chose what you do and the outcome is. So just drop this whole 'it was meant to be' crap." Eiko just smiled.

"Ironic, that out of anyone here **your** life has been changed the most by fate Kiaba." She closed her eyes shaking her head, "but maybe you'll like this answer better. I have a 'connection' with Osiris. Much like you how you have a connection with your Blue Eyes." Before Kaiba could say anything, Eiko continued. "Don't try and deny it Kaiba. Even now as we speak it's eating you up inside about the fact that I have one of your Blue Eyes. You feel as if you failed. Because it's your job to protect them, much like it is their job to protect you." Her smile broadened, "I can't help but feel as if you're compensating for some other failure. Like say, oh I don't know, having the inability to protect someone's life?"

"That's enough Eiko!" Yugi yelled. Everyone looked at him. It wasn't like Yugi to just barge in like that. "I'll be there, seven o'clock, tomorrow"

"All right then. I'll see you then Yugi." Eiko said walking away. "Feel free to bring a few friends!" she said waving as she walked. As she diapered form sight Kaiba stated to leave too.

"Yugi," he said stopping in his tracks. "I've had my chance to beat her, and I failed." He turned to face his rival. "You better not screw this up!" he yelled. He then continued to walk away.

"I wont Kaiba. I wont."

Aoi: I hope I got the whole, "I don't believe in destiny" speech right. It's a lot harder than you think! I got to give Kasuki Takahshi credit. (Not that I didn't already give him credit) as for Eiko' s speech, did you guys catch the Kisara reference? If you did I love you all forever! I was so sad when she died! You might think that because I am a Kaiba shipper that I wouldn't like Kisara but I really do! She is one of my favorite charters in Yu-gi-oh and defiantly my favorite female lead. Any way, what do you thing about this whole situation? Eiko taking cards and nailing Seto in the gut. Give my your predictions! I want to see what you think! (No cheating PK! You know what I'm talking about!) See you guys next time on, 'The Dragon Tamer and the Goddess'!


	14. a bad aura

Aoi: Here we are, chapter 23! With (hopefully) 50% less grammar errors!

Akai: Ha! That will be the day.

Yugi and his friends walked to the stadium. They didn't exchange any words. When they finally reached the stadium, Jonouchi spoke.

"Ya ready Yug?" he asked. Yugi looked down at the ground.

"I don't know, Jonouchi…. It's all happening too fast." No one said anything. Finally Anzu stepped forward; she placed her hands on Yugi's shoulder.

"You don't have to do this, Yugi. No one is forcing you."

"I am," a clod voice said. Everyone turned to see Kaiba. Mokuba was standing next to him like always. "Yugi, this isn't a choice. If you don't do this, you're not only giving up your title as duel king, but you'll be giving it to some parasite who claims to be Eiko."

"For once I agree with you, Kaiba," everyone looked up at the stadium. Eiko was leaning against one of the top pillars of the stadium looking down on them. "Well, except for the whole 'claiming to be Eiko' thing. I may have said it once or twice, but I am Eiko."

"No your not!" Anzu exclaimed. Everyone looked at her; it was out of character for her to yell at people. "I might have only known you for a bit, but you're nothing like-"

"Blah, blah, blah, friendship speech, blah!" Eiko said. cutting Anzu off. "Is that all you do? You can't even duel, can you?" Anzu was silent, not sure what to say. Anger started to show in her face. "How about from now on only the _real_ duelists speak! That means Kaiba, the dog, Mai, and Yugi." She brought her hand to her chin, "I suppose Bakura too, considering he was in the Battle City finals." everyone glared at Eiko from below, and if she saw, she didn't care. "I'll see you inside." She then disappeared into the darkness.

For a moment, everyone looked at the spot where Eiko had been just a moment ago. Anzu was still mad.

"Lets go!" she said while walking into the stadium with a determined look on her face, as if she were about to duel Eiko. Everyone followed and entered the center of the stadium. Eiko stood on the opposite side of the arena.

"Why hello, Yugi. While I probably should have said this before, I'm glad that you came." The gang got a closer look at Eiko. She had on the same combat boots and ripped fishnets as the night before. But she had replaced her shorts with a black skirt, and instead of a black tank top. she had on a red one, with an open back leather jacket. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and her arms were crossed. She had a smirk on her face as always. "Let us begin, shall we?" Yugi nodded in reply. They stated to shuffle each other's decks. "You remember the agreement, don't you, Yugi?" Eiko asked as they shuffled.

"Yeah, if I win, you give back all of the cards you stole."

"I won most of them," Eiko corrected. The corners of her mouth turned upwards. "And of course, if _I_ win, then I get the other two Egyptian God cards. Obelisk and Ra…" Yugi nodded his head in agreement and the duel began.

"I'll go first!" Eiko said. "Draw!" she studied the card for a moment and placed it in her hand. "First I play the card 'Cost Down'! This makes it easier for me to summon higher level monsters," she explained. "Then I play the card 'The Witty Phantom' in defense mode, and end my turn."

It was Yugi's turn; he drew a card. 'Damn! I don't have any monsters in my hand, or at least none that I can play!'

"Bad hand Yugi?" Eiko asked, placing her hand on her hip. Yugi didn't reply,

"I play one card face down! Then I play the card 'Calming Magic' which means that you can't attack in your next turn. Then I end my turn."

"Hmph. That's it?" Eiko said, a little disappointed. "Oh well. I draw!" a smirk came to her face. "I summon, 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'!" Eiko exclaimed as the dragon appeared on the field. "And because of 'Cost Down', I can summon him without any sacrifices!" Eiko's smile faded a little. She felt a small wave of pain go through her head, but she ignored it. "Unfortunately, because of 'Calming Magic' I can't attack you on this turn. So I guess I'll just end it with a face down."

"Come on, Yug! Don't let her intimidate you!" Jonouchi yelled from the stands in which the gang had situated themselves. "You can still beat her!" Yugi looked at his friends and nodded in agreement.

"All right Eiko, I draw!" he looked at the card. 'This might just be the card I need to win this. But I can't use it now.' Yugi decided what he was going to do. "I place one card face down, and end my turn!" Yugi said, placing the card that he had just drew onto the field. Eiko drew her card and placed it in her hand as she had before.

"I hope you're ready Yugi, because this game is just about to get interesting. I sacrifice 'The Witty Phantom' in order to summon, 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'!" A blue dragon appeared on the field and let out a menacing roar to ring through the air. Eiko gritted her teeth as her headache increased. Everyone was taken aback.

"She just summoned one of the most powerful monsters in the game!" Mokuba said, looking up at his brother.

"And she has Red Eyes," Seto said, looking at the field. 'If Yugi doesn't do something quick, it's all over.' Seto thought to himself.

Yugi gritted his teeth. He was safe this turn, but it wouldn't be long until Eiko would land an attack on him, and then it would be all over. Unless…

"It's your turn, Yugi!" Eiko called from across the field. "Unless you've decided to give up already."

"Never!" Yugi yelled.

"Then draw a damn card!" Eiko called back with a tone of annoyance. Yugi drew his card. 'Finally, a monster,' he thought to himself.

"I play 'Toy Solider' in defense mode, and then-"

"Activate trap card! 'Sudden End'! This card immediately ends your turn after you summon a monster." Eiko cut him off.

'Damn,' Yugi thought, 'so close!'

"It's my turn! Draw!" she studied the card for a moment, her eyes got wide. "Mmhm," A small laugh escaped her lips and only grew in intensity "Hahahaha, hahahahaha! Feast your eyes, Yugi, on the great God Osiris!" Eiko said, showing Yugi the card she had just drew.

"No way!" Jonouchi said.

"Yugi!" Anzu yelled, already anticipating what was about to happen.

"It's over, Yugi! I sacrifice 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' and 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' in order-" Eiko stopped midsentence as a wave of pain spread over her. "In order- argh!" she exclaimed, grabbing her head in pain. "No... Not now!" everyone looked at Eiko. Her face was twisted in pain. "W-what are you-" she started to say.

"Seto, what's happening?" Mokuba asked, looking at his brother desperately. Before Seto could answer, Eiko yelled,

"I won't let you hurt my friend anymore!" the voice that came out was lighter, kinder, like the old Eiko.

"What are you…? Argh!" she snarled. Dark aura formed around Eiko, and everyone stared.

"What the-" Jonouchi started to say. Then everything went black.

Yugi woke up, sprawled on a cold black floor. The room had black walls to match the floor, and a purple fog flowed thought the air like clouds. He got up; he saw that the rest of his friends were also sprawled all over the floor, just starting to wake up as well.

"Where are we?" Otogi asked, rubbing his head.

"Beats me." Honda said, starting to get up from the floor. "Last thing I remember, Eiko was dueling Yugi and- hey… isn't that Eiko over there?" he asked, extending his arm forward. Everyone turned to where Honda was pointing. Two girls stood on a platform, staring at each other intensely.

"Hey, you're right!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Who's that girl next to her?" Anzu asked, walking up to Jonouchi.

"Well, that's- wait, that's…"

"Eiko!" Mokuba exclaimed. Everyone turned to see the brothers standing next to each other. "The _real_ Eiko! Look!" everyone looked back to the two girls. One had red eyes, the other gold.

"You're right! Eiko!" Jonouchi called. Everyone ran towards the two. "Eiko!" Jonouchi said when they reached the girls. "What's going on?"

"Guys," she said turning to face her friends. "I'm sorry, about everything…"

"We don't care about that right now. What's going on?" Jonouchi demanded. "Just who is she?" he said, pointing towards the red-eyed girl who had claimed to be Eiko. Eiko closed her eyes, tilting her head down and breathing in.

"She's just who she says she is." Eiko said, her eyes still closed. "She's me, just a different me…" Eiko head shot back up, eyes opening. "I different me that I vow to destroy! In any way I can!"

Aoi: cliffhanger time!

PK Phoenix: Die! (Throws grenade)


	15. Eiko VS Eiko

Aoi: Hey guys! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, but it's going to be mostly duels. Hay I don't like it either! Writing them is a living hell.

Random teacher: LANGAGE!

Aoi: … yah… so here is something to help you guys read,

Normal Eiko's (gold eyes) dialogue will be normal.

Other Eiko's (red eyes) dialogue **will be in bold like so**.

Hope you enjoy!

Everyone looked at Eiko with wide eyes. So the girl _was_ Eiko.

"**Heh, good luck Eiko,**" the other Eiko said. "**I was just about to finish off the King of Games right before you interrupted…**" she said with her arms crossed."**Might I ask how you plan to defeat me, or are you still figuring that out?**"

Eiko smiled. "Trust me, I have a way to defeat you. And I intend to use it!"

"**Then let's see it, eh?**" Eiko nodded her head.

"Duel!" they said and the game began.

"**I'll go fist, draw!**" the other Eiko drew a card she smiled, "**Well, look what I drew,** **'The Witty Phantom' and 'Cost Down'.**" She turned to face Yugi. "**Pretty familiar, eh Yugi?**"

"Yugi, you don't think that the other Eiko is changing the duel so it will be like before, do you?" Jonouchi asked as he looked at his friend.

"All righty then," Eiko said drawing a card, "I play the card 'Gravekeeper's Spy' in defense mode! Then I end my turn." Eiko said.

"So Yugi, what do you think of my hypothesis? Pretty good, eh?" Jonouchi said, a bit proud in spite of himself.

"Hmph, the dog having a good idea. Like that would ever happen." Kaiba said with his arms crossed.

"Grrrrr shut up, Kaiba!" Jonouchi said, turning to face him. "It's a great idea, right Yugi?" Jonouchi lookied back at Yugi.

"Sorry Jonouchi, but I think your wrong on this one," Yugi said as he was looking up at the dueling platform.

"**It's my turn, draw!**" the other Eiko said drawing a card. She looked at it strangely.

"What's wrong?" Eiko said, raising an eyebrow. "Bad card?" she said in a matter of fact tone.

Other Eiko gritted her teeth. "**Hmph, you wish!**" the other Eiko spat. "**I summon 'Red Eyes Black Dragon', in attack mode!**" a black dragon appeared on the field.

"You see, Jonouchi? The other Eiko is just as confused as we are! She doesn't know what's going on, either." Yugi explained. Jonouchi became confused.

"But then…. that means… that, um…" Jonouchi said, still trying to figure out what to say.

Kaiba had already figured it out. "Why would Eiko want the duel to go as it did before?" he said, talking to Yugi. "It looks like she knew that you were about to lose, and yet…"

"Kaiba, have you noticed anything different about the monster that Eiko played?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba studied the monster. "A gravekeeper card…" his eyes became slits. "But why would Eiko change her deck?"

"**I attack your 'Gravekeeper's Spy' with my 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'!**" the other Eiko called, pointing a finger towards the monster. A fireball hurled towards Eiko's monster and destroyed it. "**Just be lucky that you placed it in defense mode, Eiko!** **You won't have the same luck next time, I can promise you that!**"

Eiko drew a card. "I play 'Gravekeeper's Servant' in defense mode! That ends my turn."

The other Eiko drew a card. 'What? 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'? But how? Ugh, it doesn't matter! I just have to finish this!'

"**I sacrifice 'The Witty Phantom' in order to summon, 'Blue Eyes White Dragon!"**

"Oh, man this is going to be bad…" Jonouchi said as his voice trailed off.

"Come on, Eiko! You have to beat this!" Mokuba yelled, looking up at Eiko.

"**Eiko, if this duel commences like this, it will be over faster than you can say 'I surrender!'"**

Eiko ignored her and drew a card. "That's where you're wrong." Eiko said, looking at her opponent. The other Eiko shot her a look.

"**How could I be wrong? I've drawn all of the same cards as I did in my duel with Yugi! And we all know that I was about to win that! Face it, Eiko, there is no way you can win this. You would need a miracle to win at this point!**"

A smile came to Eiko's face. "Many duelists would say what I'm about to do _is _a miracle." The other Eiko looked at her.

'What is she…' the other Eiko thought.

"In fact, there is only one known duelist that's been able to do it and he is over there," Eiko said turning, her head towards Yugi.

'No way!' Jonouchi thought.

'She doesn't mean…?' Kaiba thought.

Eiko turned back to her opponent. "Get ready, for I play the five cards of Exodia!" Eiko said as she showed her hand.

"**What?**" the other Eiko said, taken aback. "**B-but how? You don't even have the five cards of Exodia!**" she exclaimed as the monster appeared on the field.

"Eiko has been the one who's been controlling this duel from the beginning," Yugi explained. "Right Eiko?" Yugi asked.

Eiko smiled at her friend."Yup." she turned back to her other self. "I wanted to remind you who's mind this really is. Mine, not yours! Exodia, attack!" Eiko said, extending her arm forward. "Light force!" Exodia attacked, destroying all of the other Eiko's monsters. Her life points dropped to zero.

"Alright, Eiko!" Jonouchi yelled, pumping his fist in the air. There was a sudden flash of bright light. Everyone found themselves inside the stadium just as they had been before. Everyone looked at Yugi and Eiko, in the same spots as they were before. Nothing had changed except for the fact that Eiko was back. The real Eiko.

"So, is it over?" Honda asked, looking at the duel platform.

"Course not. Yugi's still got to beat Eiko!" Jonouchi said, smiling.

"What? But it's the normal Eiko now!" Anzu said, looking at Jonouchi with a startled look on her face.

"You don't get it, Anzu, it's a duelist thing. Neither me nor Rich boy can except our cards back without knowing that we got them back fair and square. None of that pity stuff, Yugi still has to win this. And I have a feeling that Eiko won't hold back." Jonouchi said, explaining the situation to his friends.

"Alright Yugi, I sacrifice 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' and 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' in order to summon , 'Osiris, God of the Nile'!" a red dragon with a black underbelly appeared on the field, and a roar ran through the air. "I can't attack on this turn, but you have to find a way to win Yugi!" Eiko yelled across the field.

"Don't worry Eiko, I have a plan, draw!" Yugi said, drawing a card from his deck. "I summon 'Marshmallon' in defense mode! And because of its special affect, Osiris can't destroy it!"

"That's good, Yugi," Eiko said nodding her head with a smile, "but we both know that's not enough."

"Don't worry, I know," Yugi said as he smiled. "That's why I use my face down card, 'Soul Exchange'! This allows me to take a monster from your side of the field and use it as a tribute!"

"Alright, Yug!" Jonouchi called.

"I never doubted you, man! Honda said.

"And now I use 'Osiris', 'Marshmallon', and 'Toy Solider' in order to summon, 'Winged Dragon Of Ra'!" a gold ball appeared in the sky. Iy glowed brightly like a second sun. "Then I play the card 'Instant Attack' which allows me to attack on this turn!" Yugi started to chant the text on the card; Ra awakened from its sleep and attacked Eiko directly. Her life points dropped to zero and the game was over. For anyone who had not seen the duel, people would assume Eiko had won, for she had a big smile on her face.

"Yugi…" Eiko said when the duel was over, "thank you."

"You sure you don't want us walking you home?" Jonouchi asked. The group stood outside of the duel arena; Seto and Mokuba had already left so it was just the seven of them.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want to be a burden."

"Are you one hundred percent sure, Eiko?" Anzu asked with a bit of a worried tone.

"Guys, its fine!" Eiko said, putting her hands up defensively, "My apartment isn't far and it's getting late. You guys need to get home." Eiko was the oldest of them all so it was strange that they were all so worried about her when she should be more worried about them. 'They're still in high school for crying out loud!' Eiko thought.

"All right then," Yugi said, looking up at Eiko, "We'll just head home now."

"Bye, Eiko!" Otogi said, waving as he walked away. They all slowly disappeared, walking in the direction of their houses.

"Bye, guys!" Eiko called after them, waving. She sighed and started walking towards her apartment. 'Man, am I glad that's over. I just want to go home, go to sleep and pretend like all of this never happened.' The same thoughts ran thought her head at her house. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was happy that the eyes that looked back at her were the familiar gold ones instead of the red ones that she had seen for the past few days. Eiko shivered just thinking about it. 'I never want that to happen again, ever.'

**Oh, don't worry. I'll never do it again.** Eiko froze. She knew that voice.** Although I don't know about the other one. I really haven't talked to her much.** It was her, the other Eiko.

'What, what do you want? I thought I destroyed you!'

**What? You think I would go away that easily? **The voice sounded annoyed. **I've been with you longer than you think.**

'What do you-' Eiko looked back in the mirror. She saw herself, and a figure with red eyes standing next to her. The figure was not solid; she was partly see-through, like a ghost.

'Oh my god. It's you…' Eiko thought.

**I'm glad you remember, Eiko…** she became light headed, as the memories came flooding back.

'My fist day of high school. Hell.'

Aoi: I'm so fried after writing this. It's after eleven and I'm really tired. But enough of my complaints, I have a bit of a request for all of you. I would love some reviews! I really want to know what you guys think of my story and how I can improve on it. The reviews don't have to be all,

'OMG I love Eiko! You're so original!' trust me I'm really not. And don't worry, I won't take it as an attack on my writing or anything. Yes I know Eiko is a Mary Sue but it's just how I wrote her. Well, before I pass out from lack of sleep, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you guys think!

Bye


	16. High School Never Ends

Aoi: Quck note, / means flashback/

/It was late summer, Eiko chased after a blond girl wearing a sailor school uniform, the two colors of white and red showing brightly in the mooring sun.

"Wait up, Hiro!" she called still running. The girl stopped and tuner to face Eiko. After awhile Eiko finally caught up, she leaned over placing her hands on her knees panting. "Why, huff, did, huff, you leave, huff, with ought, huff, me?" she asked still gasping for breath. It was the first day of school; Eiko was entering as a first year, while Hiro was a third year. Their parents had decided to place them in the same school, hoping that the two would become close. 'Wow were they off,' Eiko thought looking back on that day.

"Because we would have been late," Eiko looked up at her sister, the two looked nothing alike. Hiro had her mothers blond hair and her fathers gray eyes. Actually both of her siblings had her fathers gray eyes Eiko was different. Even their personalities were different! No one would have guessed that they were related if they didn't have the same surname. "Lets face it, Eiko, the god of punctuality hates you," Hiro said putting her hands on her hips, looking down at her sister. Eiko stood up,

"You still should have told me you were leaving!" she said looking at her sister. Even thought Eiko was younger they were almost the same height. "Just because I walk with you to school doesn't mean that you would be late!"

"Ugg, we'll talk about this latter." Hiro said ignoring her sister. "Now come on or we'll be late," Hiro sated to walk towards the school.

"What? No we-" Eiko looked at her watch, 'oh great we will be late if we don't hurry!' Eiko looked up from her watch, her sister was halfway down the street. "Hay wait up!" Eiko said hurrying to catch up./

'What do you think happened?' Eiko thought to herself. (More or less) 'Sure me and Hiro had our differences but…'

'**Oh lets face it.'** The other Eiko said, '**she wouldn't care if you jumped off a bridge.' **Eiko wanted to object, but she then remembered what had caused her to relies that her sister hated her.

/Eiko walked across the courtyard. She talked to a girl she had met that day, she had black hair, and stunning green eyes that reminded Eiko of emeralds. Like wise Eiko's eyes reminded the girl of gold.

"You want to walk home together, Tsubaki-san?" the girl asked looking at her.

"Sure!" Eiko said smiling. "I just have to get my bag, wait for me her kay?" she said running towards the art building were she had left her bag. 'Wow she is nice, I'm glad I met her.' Eiko thought as she ran. 'And here I was worried I wouldn't fit in here.' Eiko had had trouble making friends at her old school. She had gone to grade school with her and had found it strange when they found out that she liked to play with kids from the orphanage. Eiko didn't really care then, she had Seto and Mokuba. But when they left…

Eiko looked at eh art building it was big and modern looking. The building had eggshell white walls inside and out with only a few big windows on the second floor. Eiko had been inside earlier today, it had two stories but the second one was mostly a balcony that looked down onto the first floor were most of the actual are was made. Eiko opened the sliding door and entered. She walked over to the table were she had set her bag down. She picked up her bag and turned to leave to find three older girls looking at her. They didn't exactly look friendly.

"Um, hi. Do I know you guys?" Eiko realized that she did. She had seen Hiro talking to them before school, they must have been her friends. Suddenly one of them grabbed her wrist. "Hay!" Eiko said pulling her wrist away. The other two girls grabbed her arms and held her back. "What are you-?" Eiko said struggling to brake free.

"Shut up!" the girl who had grabbed her wrist said slapping her across the face. Eiko was distorted. The two girls threw her against a wall, the surrounded her. Eiko feared that they were going to hurt her, beat her until she begged for mercy. One of the girls looked up.

"Hay, Hiro, you want us to ruff her up a bit?" Eiko looked up, Hiro leaned against the balcony railing, looking down at them.

"No, stick to the plan. Which by the way didn't involve slapping her, Yumi."

"Hay you didn't tell me she was a fighter," Yumi complained. 'W- what is going on?' Eiko's thoughts swirled inside her head violently. 'Why isn't, Hiro doing anything?' suddenly Eiko was covered with a red liquid from below. She looked up to see two girls holding a paint bucket above her. Eiko looked down at her uniform, drenched in the red paint. She noticed a white feather on her sleeves. She looked up again to see the girls dropping feathers down on her. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Eiko looked back at the girls who now had a camera in their hands.

"Oh this is just rich!" the girl holding the camera said, a big grin on her face. "Hay, Rima, your on the school paper right?" she said looking up at one of the girls who had dumped the paint on Eiko.

"Why yes I am, and if you don't mind I would like to use that photo you took for our next issue." The girl said smirking.

"Well I really think that's, Hiro's decision, what do you say, Hiro?" the girl looked up at Hiro. Her face had no emotion in it whatsoever.

"Do it." Never in Eiko's life had two words torn Eiko up inside so much. Eiko stormed out of the art building, crying. It was still early in the day, so most of the students were still at school. As he ran Eiko could hear people talking, laughing, gasping at her.

"What's with her?" one girl said.

"Ha! She looks so ridiculous!" another said. Eiko ran home, to embarrass to go see the girl with the emerald eyes./

'Why did, Hiro do that?' Eiko thought, 'why…'

'**Remember when I came along**' Eiko did.

/Eiko ran up to her room, still crying. She slammed the door to her room behind her. She wanted to just lie down on her bed and cry, but the paint was still wet and she had already left tracks on her way into her house. She looked at herself in the mirror, most of the feathers had fallen off but there were still some stuck in her hair. The read paint was coated across her hair and cloths, staining them red. 'Even if people couldn't tell it was me before, they'll know when that picture is published in the paper.' Eiko held her head in her hands; it was like something out of a bad teen novel. A teenage girls life is completely over and it seems like she has no were to go. Then she meets some nice people, goes to the dance, becomes prom queen, and dances with the boy of her dreams. 'Humph, yah like that will ever happen' Eiko thought. 'Oh god what am I going to do?'

'**You could fight back.**' Eiko looked up in the mirror. A girl wearing her school uniform looked back at her. She looked like Eiko had earlier that morning, no paint or feathers. The only difference was the eyes.

"What?" Eiko said aloud.

"**You heard me.**" The image in the mirror said. "**Fight back. Don't let Hiro push you around. Fight back.**" Eiko was speechless.

"But, but…"

"**You heard what Yumi said. You're a fighter.**" The girl in the mirror eye's glowed with excitement. "**So fight back. Your strong, you can do it.**" Eiko was silent."**Fight back,**" the girl demanded. "**Fight back! Fight back!**" she started to chant. "**Destroy them all!**" Eiko picked up a small figure from her desk. She flung it at the mirror. Smashing the image into a million pieces. Eiko looked at her hands, they trembled. 'Who was that? Why- why did she want me too…' the fact that a girl appeared in her mirror and told her to destroy her sister wasn't what frightened her. It wasn't ever how much the girl looked like Eiko. It was that while the girl was chanting, she wanted to do it. She wanted to fight, to destroy./

Eiko sat on her couch, just sitting there. She hands were interlocked and placed on her lap. 'So that was you all those years ago?' she thought.

'**Yup.**' The other Eiko said.

'But why? Why did you want me to fight?' the other Eiko sighed.

'**Yah know, Eiko, you **_**could**_** of beaten you sister you know. You are a fighter. You just surpress it. You could destroy if you wanted to. You could destroy everything.**' Eiko was quiet. She didn't say or think anything.

'You said that there is another one of you?' Eiko asked.

'**Actually, another one of **_**you**_** but yes, you have another soul**' Eiko blinked.

'Come again?' she thought. Eiko closed her eyes, she found herself in a dark room, the other Eiko looking back at her.

"Well yah, what did you think I was?" she asked looking at Eiko.

"I don't know? Some alternate universe Eiko?" the other Eiko gave her a look.

"You kneed to cut down on the science fiction. Like a lot…" Eiko chucked.

"Ok fine, Red."

"Red?" the other Eiko said looking at Eiko with a confused look.

"Well yah, your eyes are red, and your middle name is _Akai_ right?" Eiko asked looking at her. The other Eiko smiled.

"Huh, I guess t is. Well see you, Eiko," Red stated to walk away.

"Were are you going?" Eiko asked calling after her.

"To my room," Red said still walking with her back towards Eiko. Eiko was about to case after her but her eyes opened. She looked out the window.

"Morning already?" she said. She looked at her watch. "Gah! I'm going to be late for school!"

Aoi: well there you go! The other Eiko now has an official name, Red!

Red: that's really the best you could come up with. Red…

Aoi: um….

Red: and isn't it just Akai's name translated. What gives here!

Aoi: ok allow me to explain that. I've had this idea way before either me or Akai knew about fanfick. And when we needed a pen name I look at Akai and said, 'how about aoi-akai? Blue-red?' and we went with it. I completely forgot about Eiko 'Akai' Tsubaki and just went with it. But I told Akai about it and the character and she is completely fine with it. (Actually she really likes the character, as I'm sure you guys will to the more we gat to know her) and yes, the chapter was named after Bowling for Soup's song, 'High School Never Ends. so there, and now, I sleep.


	17. A New Kaiba

Aoi: Hay guys! So what you're about to read is a kind of filler. But the character I'm about to introduce will be in more chapters and it has Eiko so it is going here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Eiko, you can do better than that!" Mokuba said his with his hands on his hips. The two had been playing soccer; Eiko would aim the ball at the goal and Mokuba would try to block it. They often played this game at the orphanage when they were younger. Mokuba had gotten better since they were little and had blocked every shot that Eiko had sent towards him.

"All right, Mokuba, try to stop this!" Eiko used her foot to kick the ball up; she then swung her leg so it would hit the ball. The ball wised thought the air, heading straight for the goal. Mokuba moved quickly to try and catch the ball. The ball came towards Mokuba; unfortunately, the ball hit him square in the head. He fell to the ground.

"Ack! Mokuba!" Eiko yelled as she was running towards him. "Mokuba, are you ok?" Eiko said, getting down on her hands and knees. At first, Mokuba said nothing, then a giggle slowly escaped. Mokuba started to laugh.

"Why you-" Mokuba jumped up and started to run. "Get back here, you!" Eiko said as she started chasing after him.

"Try to catch me!" Mokuba yelled behind him.

"Man, you've gotten fast," Eiko yelled after him.

After a while, Mokuba fell to the ground, gasping for air. Eiko fell beside him.

"How did you get to be so fast?" she asked through her heavy breaths.

"I'm really not that fast, you're just slow," Mokuba said jokingly.

"Hey!" Eiko said as Mokuba laughed. Eiko looked at her watch.

"We should probably get you home." The two walked over to get their soccer ball then walked down the street.

"What's with that box?" Mokuba asked, looking at an old, dried out box on the side of the street. Mokuba peered into it. "Hey, a dog!" Mokuba said, picking it up out of the box. Eiko looked at the box. There was a sign that said, "Needs a home. Please take good care of."

"Wait, Mokuba! It might have rabies." Mokuba turned around with a black puppy with blue eyes in his hands. "Aw, it's so cute!" Eiko squealed, leaning over so that she could look into the puppy's eyes.

"Can we keep him?" Mokuba asked. Eiko looked at Mokuba to say that Seto probably wouldn't agree. Mokuba's eyes were the size of quarters, his blue eyes pleading.

"Oh… all right," Eiko said, giving in.

"Yay!" Mokuba said as he looked at the puppy. "I'm going to call you, Kiba!" Mokuba said happily.

"Fang?" Eiko said, giving Mokuba a bit of a strange look.

"I chose it mostly because it sounds like 'Kaiba'…." Mokuba said admittedly. "But come on, he does look like a Kaiba; he's got blue eyes like me and Seto."

"Hey, I never said it was a bad name, just wondering why you chose it. I think it's a great name," Eiko said as she looked at Mokuba. The puppy rested in his arms, and Eiko scratched under the dog's chin. His tail wagged happily, "Come on, we need to get some stuff from the pet store."

* * *

Kiba walked happily on his new leash. Eiko and Mokuba only got the necessities: a dog bed, bowls for Kiba to eat out of, dog food, and a new color and leash that Kiba wore proudly.

"I'll get him a tag tomorrow," Mokuba said. "Thanks again, Eiko," Mokuba said as he was looking up at her.

"Don't mention it, Mokuba," Eiko said with a smile. "So, got any idea how you're going to tell Seto?" Eiko asked.

"Well, I was thinking that—"

"Mokuba?" Eiko looked up, Seto stood by the gate to the house holding a brief case. "What are you doing? It's almost eleven o'clock!"

"Seto, I'm sorry, it's my fault. I—"

"Well, that makes sense," Seto said. "Mokuba, bed. Now." Mokuba nodded, he headed towards the house, Kiba following closely behind.

"Seto, I'm so sorry," Eiko said, walking over to Seto.

"Its fine, I should know what to expect when I let you watch him for the day." Seto said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Eiko could tell he was tired, since he's been up since five in the morning. "I have to go, I just came here to get some papers." Seto stated.

"You're heading back to the office?" Eiko asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, I've got work tomorrow too," Seto said.

"You want me to watch him tomorrow also?" Eiko asked.

"Please do. I worry about him being alone so much…" Seto said, looking back at the house. Eiko smiled, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You're a good brother," she said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow, Seto," Eiko said as she was walking back towards her apartment.

"Hmph, I can only hope," Seto said, shaking his head.

* * *

Seto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, 'ugh,' he thought lethargically, 'I must of gotten three hours of sleep at best…' his eyes slowly opened. He could faintly see a figure as he opened his eyes.

"Mokuba…" he said wearily. His eyes adjusted to the light, a small dog with big blue eyes looked back at him happily. A small, wet pink tong licked his face. Seto gritted his teeth. "Mokuba!" A yell rang thought the house.

* * *

Eiko quickly opened the door.

"Mokuba, I'm so sorry! You weren't alone for long, we're-" Eiko stopped mid-sentence. Seto sat on a chair, staring back at Eiko. His arms were crossed and his face had an annoyed look on it. "Seto? What are you doing here? I thought you would be at-"

"Did you have anything to do with this, Eiko?" Seto said, cutting her off.

"What are you…?" Eiko started to say. Seto pointed down to his leg, Kiba was enjoying himself, ripping the hems off Seto's pants. "Kiba! Bad dog!" Eiko said, picking Kiba off the floor.

"So, you did have something to do with this?" Seto said, standing up. 'Oh, this can't be good…' Eiko thought.

"Okay Seto, calm down, let me explain."

"Mokuba already told me," Seto said, his eyes slits. "But I would like to hear what you have to say."

"Well," Eiko said, trying to think of something to say. "You did say you were worried about Mokuba being alone so much," Eiko said looking up at Seto. "And I can't always take care of him, I have work and school. But Kiba here," Eiko said, lifting the pup up so that Seto could get a better look at him."Will always be able to be with Mokuba. And it would give him a sense of responsibility," Eiko said, smiling. Seto didn't look convinced. "Look, Seto, don't do it for me. Do it for Mokuba. You should have seen how happy he was when I said he could keep him. And you've got to admit," Eiko said looking at the dog, "he is cute." Seto looked at the dog.

"Kiba, eh?" he said, rubbing the dog's neck.

"Mokuba chose the name, because it sounded like Kaiba…" Eiko said.

"Well, the name does fit him," Seto said, looking at the dog.

"Yeah, he does look like look like you guys with the blue eyes and all." Eiko said, looking up at Seto.

"Actually, I was referring to the fact that his name means fang."

"Huh?" Eiko said she looked down at the dog. His was enjoying himself, biting into Seto's hand.

"Kiba!" Eiko yelled at the dog.

"It's okay, he's been kind of doing it all day," Seto said, lifting up his other hand. It was covered with little red bite marks. Eiko struggled not to laugh.

"You can laugh." Seto said.

"I couldn't ever laugh at someone else's pain." Eiko said.

"Oh, please," Seto said, "you're loving this, aren't you."

"I'm more loving the fact that you're letting Mokuba keep Kiba," Eiko said, smiling.

"Please tell Mokuba that he is not allowed in my bed," Seto said, "I would prefer to not wake up every morning with a dog in my face."

"I will, I will, now you need to get to work," Eiko said, setting Kiba down on the floor.

"I already called the office to tell them I would be late," Eiko quickly turned to look at him.

"Don't do that! Great you're starting to become like me!" Seto smiled. He lifted Eiko's chin with his hand.

"Yes, but unlike you, I call before I'm late," he said, then leaned in and gave her a short kiss. "Thanks again for staying with Mokuba."

"It's no problem, Seto, he's a lot of fun to be with." Eiko's face became serious, "You raised him very well, Seto. And I mean that." Seto smiled.

"Thanks, I've got to go." He said, looking at his watch quickly. "Bye!" Seto said as he walked out the door.

"Have a good day at work!" Eiko called after him. The room was silent. Eiko turned, she jumped a bit when she saw Mokuba standing behind her. "How long have you been there?" Eiko asked, still a bit startled.

"Long enough. Now I have a question," Mokuba said. A smile spread across his lips, "How long have you been dating Seto?"

* * *

"So you told him?" Seto asked, Eiko had decided to meet Seto at his office to bring him lunch. While there Eiko had hoped to tell Seto about Mokuba. Right before Seto had left the office Mokuba had seen them kissing, and assumed that they were dating. Which they were,

"Well yah. I mean the cat was pretty much out of the bag so…" Eiko said looking down.

"What's up with you?" Eiko's head shot back up, "ever since you got here you've been down." Seto commented,

"Oh, well…" Eiko stuttered embarrassed about what she was about to say. "I just thought I took a brother biding moment from you by telling Mokuba that we're dating." Eiko said admitingly.

"Actually you've taking a big burden off my shoulders," Seto said standing up from his desk, "I was dreading every moment of telling Mokuba."

"Really?" Eiko said, "even though Mokuba really wanted you to have a girlfriend?" Seto looked at Eiko.

"And I'm sure you ecstatic to tell your friends that your dating me," Eiko's eyes got wide, 'I never even thought about that.' "Lets face it Eiko, one day they'll figure out that you have a boyfriend or some guy in your life. And it wont take long for them to figure out its me." After that comment the conversation ended. Eiko wasn't sure that she wanted to tell Yugi and the gang. She knew that they weren't big fans of Seto; so telling that might be a problem. "Thanks for the lunch," Seto said lifting up the small box raped in cloth.

"Oh its no problem Seto," Eiko said smiling. "I just hope you like squid, it was the only thing I could find in the house." Seto smirked,

"Squid is fine," suddenly the phone rang. Seto quickly answered it. Eiko decided that was her cue to leave. Seto left the office, taking one quick look back at Seto before she left. 'Should I tell them? Eiko thought as she looked at Seto. 'Would they understand if I told them how happy he made me?' Eiko closed the door to the office.

* * *

Eiko stood at the counter of the game shop; she looked over her Egyptology notes.

'Hay Red?' Eiko thought,

'**Yah?**' Red replied from the corners of her mind.

'Thutmose the third was from the 18th dynasty right?' Eiko asked. Because of Red Eiko herself had missed a few classes. But it seem that Red had attended class, none of her teachers asked her were she had been the last few days. And Red knew the answers to questions that Eiko missed, so she must have attended. That or Red was much smarter the Eiko, which was always possible.

'**Yup, and his name meant?**' Red asked, that was another good thing about Red; you asked a question she asked right back.

'Son of Thoth,' Eiko replied.

'**And Thoth was the God of what?**'

"Hay Eiko," Jonouchi said interrupting her thoughts. "Tonight we were thinking about going out for some burgers, you want to come?" Eiko was about to say sure but she then remembered something.

"Sorry I cant, I have a date tonight."

"A date with who?" Anzu said intrigued. 'Crap!' Eiko thought. Seto was finally had a night off and he decided to spend it with Eiko. (Eiko had said that that was sweet in which Red replied with a raspberry. It seemed that Red didn't really like Seto. Eiko wasn't quite sure why.)

"I mean homework! I have homework!" Eiko said quickly, she then pretended to look at her notes.

"So you got a date eh cutie?" Mai asked walking over to the counter. Eiko looked up. She had that rambunctious smirk on her face and her arms crossed. That smirk always made her look older, but in a good way, in a wiser, 'I'm old enough to be proud of you' way. "Is he cute?" Eiko thought about Seto, with his ice blue eyes and smooth chiseled face Eiko didn't think he was cute. She thought he was more on the hot side.

"You could say that…" Eiko said she could feel her face growing hot. Mai chuckled.

"Your first date together?" she asked.

"Actually our second," 'just our second?' Eiko thought. To her it felt like she had been dating Seto for months, in a good way of coerce. But only two dates? Eiko could barley believe it. "We want on our first about a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anzu said she had a bit of a flustered look on her face.

"I wasn't sure if it would work out…" Eiko said trailing a bit.

"And?" Mai said, "What do you think? Will it work?" Eiko looked up at Mai,

"I really like him," she said quietly, "I'm happy when I'm with him. And he makes me smile." Eiko's eyes were dreamy with bliss. In the corner of the shop Jonouchi and Honda were whispering to each other, the girls didn't notice. But in a few hours they wish they would of.

* * *

"Guys what are we doing here? I though we were going out to eat?" Yugi said he was crammed into the bushes with Jonouchi and Honda.

"Don't you want to see who Eiko is going out with?" Jonouchi asked looking at Yugi. Yugi's eyes got wide,

"That's what were doing here! Guys it's none of our business! If Eiko wants to tell us she will!"

"Look Yugi-" Jonouchi started to say.

"Guy's Eiko is coming!" Honda hissed. Jonouchi dived into the bushed, dragging Yugi behind him. The three peered thought the bushes. They could barely see thought the foliage of the bushes. "There's Eiko," Honda said, Eiko walked out of her building wearing a short white dress, a white rose was placed neatly in her hair.

"What dose the guy look like?" Jonouchi asked.

"Well he's tall," Honda said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonouchi asked angrily.

"It means that I can't see his face!" Honda hissed truing back to face Jonouchi, "but Eiko seems happy." Honda commented looking back at the couple.

"Their arm in arm," Yugi commented. 'She dose look happy,' Yugi thought.

"Their on the move! Go, go, go!" Jonouchi said. He quickly pulled Yugi into another patch of bushes as the three struggled to follow the couple.

* * *

About an hour had passed. And Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda were still following Eiko and her mystery date.

"Who ever it is his is stinking rich!" Jonouchi commented. "He brought her to one of the most fancy restraints in town! I would have to save up a months worth of salary from selling papers to get a piece of bread from that place!" Jonouchi had said earlier.

"Man who is this guy?" Honda said. "We've been at if about an hour now and we still have no idea who it is!"

"Guys I think we should head home, it getting late," Yugi said. He still wasn't enjoying this who spying on Eiko thing.

"No way!" Jonouchi yelled, "We still need to figure out who that guy is! And I don't know about you two, but I'm not giving up! I'm going to find out who that guy is or my name isn't-"

"Jonouchi?" a feminine voice said. Suddenly a hand grabbed Jonouchi's jacket and pulled him up. Jonouchi was suddenly looking into a pair of annoyed gold eyes.

"Um, hay Eiko. What's up?" Jonouchi said sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" Eiko said, "Why are you spying on me?"

"Who said I'm spying?" Jonouchi said. Eiko dropped him on the sidewalk. She proceeded to pull both Yugi and Honda out of the bushes. She placed them next to Jonouchi.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Eiko said placing her hands on her hips. "Why are you three spying on me?"

"Eiko, I wouldn't jump to the conclusion that their spying on you." Seto said Walking up behind Eiko. "I'm sure the dog can give you a good explanation on what they were doing." Seto looked at Jonouchi. "Care to explain Fido?"

"Kaiba?" the three friends said at once.

"Care to explain why you were stalking Eiko?" Jonouchi said with a sly look on his face. 'Heheh, lets see him talk his way out of that one,' Jonouchi thought to himself.

"For you information, I'm not stalking. I am currently on a date with Eiko."

"What!" the three exclaimed.

"I knew it!" a voice behind them said. The group turned to see Mai and Anzu standing next o each other. "See I told you Anzu, only Kaiba would be able to afford that fancy place!" Mai said triumphantly.

"Not you guys to!" Eiko exclaimed looking at the two.

"Yeah, sorry Eiko," Mai said rubbing the back of her neck guilt fully. "But we had to see who was the guy that makes you happy and makes you smile."

"Mai!" Eiko yelled she quickly hid her face in embarrassment.

"Whoops, sorry Eiko," Mai said, "well, um. We've got to go. Right Anzu…" Mai said looking at Anzu.

"What?" Anzu said snapping out of a daze. "Oh yah! We really need to go, um, we have to feed some…" Anzu didn't even bother to finish the sentence. He and Mai ran off into the darkness without a trace. Everyone was silent,

"Great seeing you Kaiba, well really must go. As they say in business time is money, but I'm sure you already knew that well bye!" Jonouchi said quickly as he slowly backed away with Honda and Yugi. The three quickly turned on the balls of their feet and ran like wild. They were gone in record time. A few seconds passed, Eiko gave herself a face palm. Kaiba then said the word that had been on her mind for the last five munities.

"Idiots…"

* * *

Aoi: hope you guys like! Please give me reviews.

Akai: no no, all wrong.

Aoi: huh?

Akai: you have to threaten them! Like me!

Aoi: umm, ok… if you don't review… I'll kill of Anzu

Anzu: hey!

Akai: you have to do something they wouldn't like, like killing off Bakura.

Akina Sachi: no not Bakura!

Anzu: what about me?

Aoi/ Akina Sachi/ Akai: ummmmmmm…

(My apologies to all Anzu/Tea lovers)


	18. Blue hearted

Aoi: so yah, I finally decided to write this. Sorry it took so long, I've kind of been having writers block and wasn't quite sure what to do in this chapter. But the good news is there is going to be a new character in this chapter, I hope you like her!

Eiko sat at the counter; she looked at her watch impatiently. 'Were the heck are they?' she thought to herself. Suddenly the sound of bells could be heard as the door to the shop opened.

"Hey, Eiko!" Jonouchi said, smiling.

"You!" Eiko said as she stood up, pointing a finger at Jonouchi. She got out from behind the counter, walking towards her friends. "And you and you and you!" she said, pointing at Yugi, Anzu, and Honda. "Why were you guys spying on me last night?" she asked accusingly, crossing her arms. Anyone could tell that Eiko was angry, her face said it all. No one said a word while Eiko waited impatiently with their answer. Finally Yugi stepped forward.

"Eiko, we're sorry. We shouldn't have spied on you and Kaiba on your date."

"You're damn right you guys shouldn't have!" Eiko said, raising her voice. Then her look softened. "Look guys, I really like Seto. And I know you guys aren't great friends—"

"He tried to kill us!" Jonouchi yelled, interrupting Eiko.

"Jonouchi!" Anzu yelled.

"What, it's true!" Jonouchi said, looking at Anzu.

"Calm down, man," Honda said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Eiko asked.

"Grrr," Jonouchi said, gritting his teeth. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend? Or has he not told you about death-T?" (Vol. 4-5, Kaiba created an amusement park for the sole purpose of killing Yugi. Yeah….)

"Look, would you guys stop?" Eiko said, running her hands thought her hair. "I don't want to hear about this death-T thing, I have a major headache, homework, and work." Eiko said. "So can you guys just agree that you won't spy on me and Seto again?" Eiko asked, looking at her friends pleadingly.

Everyone looked at each other; they didn't plan on spying on Seto and Eiko in the future. But this really wasn't what this was about.

"We promise," Yugi said, looking at Eiko.

Eiko smiled. "Thanks, guys." she started to walk back to the counter. Eiko stopped in her tracks, bringing her head to her forehead; she let out a quiet groan that she hoped none of her friends would hear.

"You alright, Eiko?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah," Eiko said, turning to face her friend. "I'm—"

_Hello._ A smooth, satin voice said in Eiko's head. Eiko's body fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh great, not this again!" Honda said, exasperated.

"Let's take her upstairs," Yugi suggested. Honda and Jonouchi lifted Eiko up from the ground and carried her up the stairs. Anzu and Yugi followed closely behind.

"Yugi," Anzu whispered as they walked up the stairs. "You don't think this the other Eiko, do you?" Anzu asked. Her face had a worried look on it.

"Don't worry, Anzu. Eiko defeated her, remember?" Yugi said as he smiled.

"I guess so," Anzu said. But she still wasn't convinced. After all, they had defeated Yami Bakura before they went to the pharaoh's memories. But he still lived inside the millennium ring afterwards. The group finally reached the Motou's family room. Jonouchi and Honda set Eiko down on the couch. She lay there motionless.

"Jonouchi, get me a wet towel, will you?" Anzu asked.

"All right." Jonouchi went into the kitchen and brought back a moist towel. Anzu placed it lightly on Eiko's forehead. Eiko's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Anzu exclaimed.

"You okay, Eiko?" Yugi asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," everyone was taken aback. Eiko's voice was smoother, more ladylike. Eiko sat up slowly. "I took quite a spill there, eh, Motou-san?" Everyone looked at Eiko. Her eyes were a dark blue, and she had a soft doll-like look on her face.

"Um, Eiko… is that you?" Jonouchi asked, looking at her more closely. Eiko had a look of annoyance on her face.

"It's very rude to stare." The way Eiko said it made Jonouchi jump.

"Oh, sorry," he said, pulling his face away.

"I also don't remember giving you permission to call me by my first name, did I, Jonouchi-san?" Everyone was looking at Eiko; she had never once complained about them using her first name, in fact she seemed to prefer it to her surname. Eiko straightened her hair, then got up from the couch.

"Thank you very much for the help, but if you don't mind, I must return to work," Eiko said, bowing respectfully. She glided her way down the stairs. Everyone was silent.

"When did she become my grandma?" Honda asked. The four headed down the stairs to the game shop. Eiko stood at the counter; her back was sick straight, like a student who was concentrating on her teacher's lecture. Her eyes faced forward, waiting for customers.

"Um, E—I mean , Tsubaki-chan?" Anzu said. Eiko turned to face her.

"Yes, Mazaki-san?" Eiko asked.

"You're not Eiko, are you?" Eiko had a blank look on her face. "What I mean is, that you're not the Eiko we've known for the past few months."

"Yes, like the one before me, with red eyes, I am a different Eiko. A more ladylike and proper Eiko."

"Yeah, we figured that out," Honda said.

"Humph," Eiko said, turning her head away from them. "How rude."

The boys looked at each other. 'This is going to get annoying really fast,' Jonouchi thought. Yugi walked over towards Eiko.

"Tsubaki-chan?" Yugi said, calling her by her preferred name.

"Yes, Mutou-san?" Eiko said, looking down at Yugi.

"Are you going to let Eiko back in control of her body? Or are you going to control her like the last Eiko?"

"I don't see why she shouldn't."

Everyone turned to the sound of the new voice. A girl in a strapless red top and tight dark blue jeans leaned against one of the display cabinets. She had a heart shaped face that was nicely framed by her short dark brown hair that ended in spikes; she had blood red eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Neh! You're that weird red-eyed freak that stole my Red Eyes!" Jonouchi exclaimed, pointing at Red.

"Good to see you too, Jonouchi. By the way, I didn't steal Red Eyes; I earned it by beating you in a duel. There is a big difference."

"Yeah, whatever…" Jonouchi said, turning his head to the side.

"Akai, what are you doing? We are not allowed to—" Eiko started to say.

"Oh please, Blue, we were going to do it at some point. Might as well get it over with," Red said, interrupting her.

"Blue?" the girl said, her face losing composure.

"Well, yeah. Let's face it, if Eiko calls me Red then she is definitely going to call you Blue."

"But my name is Aoi! Not Blue! And I would prefer to be called Tsubaki-san." She emphasized the horrific _san_ as to show the gang that she did not appreciate being called Tsubaki-_chan_.

"And I care why?" there was an angry look on Blue's face now. "Anyway, as I was saying." Red started to walk towards the counter. "Blue here doesn't really have a reason to want to control Eiko's body. As where I did," Red explained. "So why don't you just run along, Blue. Go ahead run along," Red said, making a shoo motion with her hand.

"I suppose I might as well. I have no reason to stay," she turned to face Yugi and his friends. "It seems as though my teachings are not appreciated here."

"Yeah, Blue, they're not appreciated anywhere." Red said bluntly. Blue closed her eyes, when they opened again; Eiko had her normal gold eyes back.

"Eiko! Your back!" Jonouchi said happily. "You are back right?" Eiko opened her mouth to speak when Jonouchi cut her off. "Ha! Of course you are! If you weren't, you would be freaking out about how I didn't call you Tsubaki-chan!"

_I have a feeling that I will have some troubles with that one…_ Blue said.

'Oh, come on, they're not that bad.' Eiko told Blue.

_Have you forgotten that they spied on you and Kaiba-san, who I do not approve of might I add, on your date last night?_ Blue said. Eiko could have sworn that she heard Blue sipping tea, but Eiko couldn't be sure.

'I think I can forgive them for that.' Blue let out a sigh,

_You forgive much too easily, Eiko. And that is not something Akai or I applaud._Eiko was about to ask her what she meant when Jonouchi interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Eiko, want to stay to watch the Duel Monsters tournament on tonight?" Jonouchi asked, a smile on his face.

"Sorry, Jonouchi, but I should really study…"

"Well, if you're not staying, I will," Red said. "Pizza is on me!" she said triumphantly, placing her fist high in the air.

"Um, no it's not. You would have to use my money, remember?" Eiko said bluntly.

"Oh, come on, Eiko," Red said, looking back at her.

"Yeah, come on, Eiko," Honda said.

"Oh, don't you start!" Eiko complained, she didn't like being gained up on by her friends. Luckily Yugi came to her defense.

"Guys, I'll pay for pizza," Yugi said.

"Oh good, I really didn't want to pay, but I figured I might as well." Red explained. "To the arcade!" Red said, placing her fist once again high in the air. Eiko slammed her head into the Game Shop counter. 'It's going to be a long year…'

Aoi: wow, I made quite a few references to the manga. I hope you guys know what I'm talking about, with death-T and all. It was only in season 0 of the anime so unless you read the manga you probably don't know about it. Anyway, I hope you like blue! She reminds me of Shinku from Rozen Maiden and-

Red: stop your boring author's note right now.

Aoi: Red? W-what are you doing with that gun, Red?

Red: Blue, that's her name? Really?

Aoi: Ok, let me explain. Like I said before, I've had this story in my head for a long time and when Akai and me were deciding on a pen name I—

Red: too late! (Bang!)

Akai: Red!

Red: What?

Akai: I was going to do that! You stole my thunder!

Red: don't worry; it's only an Evoker.

(Blue and green cat like Persona comes out of Aoi)

Persona: Squeak!

Red+Akai: ok…?


	19. Lover Boy

Aoi: All right guys, this chapter gets a bit suggestive at times, but it's nothing I don't think you guys can't handle. You have been warned. Also two of my good friends, Akina Sachi and PK Phoenix, have characters based off them in this chapter. It should be fairly obvious which on is which in this chapter. Well, enjoy!

Eiko passed outside Seto's office. 'How to tell him, how to tell him?' she thought over and over. It had been a few days since Blue had shown up. Since then, Eiko had seen Seto and talked with him, but it was until now that she had the courage to tell him about it. And the fact that Red could separate her soul from Eiko's and make a new body… it was something that Eiko still didn't understand completely.

"Eiko, lovely, you're wearing out the carpet," Eiko looked up at Seto's secretary, Akina. Akina had black hair and purple eyes, and even though Eiko doubted that Akina's job made her a lot of money; she always had on the best outfits. Eiko couldn't tell if she was able to shop for the best brands, or if Akina was such a good fashonista that she didn't need expensive clothes to look good.

"Sorry, Akina, I'm just worried," Eiko looked down at the floor. "Can I ask you something?"

"I can't promise that I'll listen," Akina said. Eiko ignored her.

"Have you ever felt like not telling someone, someone close to you, about something really important?" Akina looked at Eiko strangely. "Something important to your relationship."

"Oh my God," Akina said, her mouth wide open, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?" Eiko said, taken aback. "No, of course—"

"What's going on here?" Eiko was interrupted by a short, black haired girl. Eiko recognized her; she was head of Kaiba Corp. security. Despite her dainty size, she could pack quite a punch when needed. Eiko didn't know her real name, but Izawa and Mizori respectively called her PK.

"PK, you wouldn't believe this! Eiko is pregnant!" Akina said, leaning over her desk.

"I should have known this would happen." PK said. "All those midnight trips to her apartment…" she trailed off, shaking her head. Eiko felt her face grow hot.

"Guys, it's not what you think—" Eiko started to say, only to be interrupted again.

"Don't worry Eiko, we don't think you're a slut or anything. We just think Kaiba is a hound." Even if she knew for a fact that she wasn't pregnant, Eiko felt the room spin. Eiko had never been good with this stuff; the birds and the bees were her least favorite subject. And she tried to avoid it as much as she could.

"Akina?" the voice over the intercom was familiar.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama?" Akina said, pushing the intercom button.

"You can send Eiko in now," he said his voice calm and collected.

"All right." Akina looked up at Eiko, "You may go in now."

"Thanks," Eiko said, walking towards the door to Seto's office. Eiko stopped suddenly. "Oh and by the way, I'm a virgin." She said, turning to look at the two. The two just grinned. Eiko went inside Seto's office. She found him sitting at his desk, papers spread across it.

Seto looked up from his work."Hello, Eiko," he got up from his desk and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Eiko wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her. Eiko pulled back and smiled at Seto, she noticed that he was wearing black rimmed glasses.

"You don't wear glasses," she commented.

"Akina says they make me look more professional."

"Really?" Eiko said. she snatched the glasses off his face and placed them on her own.

"Well?" she asked.

"They look very good on you," Seto said, smiling. Eiko took the glasses off and studied them.

"It don't even have glasses," she said, poking her fingers through the eyehole.

"Yeah, the lenses hurt my eyes." Eiko looked at him. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks aren't everything, you know." she said, placing the glasses on top of Seto's head. "And you don't need to wear them when no one else is in the office," she continued. Eiko then remembered why she had come to see Seto, "I have to tell you something." Eiko said, her tone serious. Seto could tell something was up.

"What is it?" he said, a bit of worry in his voice. Eiko took a deep breath.

"Well, you remember the 'other' Eiko." Seto's body tensed, "well it turns out she's not dead."

"What?" Seto said his voice urgent. He grabbed Eiko's hands, "What's been happening? Has she hurt you or—"

"No, no nothing like that," Eiko said, trying desperately to calm him down. "She hasn't done anything bad." Seto loosened his grip on Eiko's hands. "She really hasn't done anything, really all she's done is talk to me. And not in a threatening way either, we just talk."

Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Is that it?" he said. 'Please let that be it,' Seto thought to himself.

"Well, no." Eiko said reluctantly. "There…there is another Eiko." Seto looked at her, his face filled with confusion. "On top of the other Eiko," Eiko said, explaining further.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope." The voice came from the other side of the office. Eiko and Seto turned towards the sound. Red stood there, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. She had on a black skirt and combat boots, and her black shirt read, 'I listen to bands that don't even exists yet' in white letters. "That's right, Kaiba. There is another one of me. Aren't you happy?" she said sarcastically. Kaiba just stood there with his mouth open.

"Red! What are you doing? I was going to break it to him lightly," Eiko said.

"Ah yes, the old, 'I was getting to that' speech." Red crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you mind sharing with the class on how you were even going to begin to tell your _baka_ boyfriend that your second soul could separate from your body and create an entirely different one?" Eiko hadn't even thought of that. She looked at Seto; he was still staring at Red.

"There's two of you," he said.

"Don't get any ideas, perv," Red said, a peeved look on her face.

Seto looked back at Eiko."How long has she—"?

"I just found out a few days ago." Eiko said, already anticipating what he was about to ask. "I didn't know how to tell you. So I just avoided it. I know I shouldn't have, but…"

Seto lifted up Eiko's chin. He looked at her in the eyes."Eiko, I've never had a girlfriend."

"Shocker," Red interjected.

"But I'm pretty sure this isn't something normal couples go through. It's not like you ask anyone else what he or she did when they were placed in this situation. Heck, I don't know what I would have said if this were happening to me," Seto admitted. "I'm just glad you did tell me, instead of just blowing it off and tossing it aside." 'There are a million things I haven't told Eiko. And I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to tell her.' Set thought. He smiled. "You're better at this than I am."

"I think you do a pretty good job," Eiko said, smiling, and the two leaned in. Suddenly, Red placed her hand in front of Seto's face, so that he couldn't move his face forward.

"I concur with Eiko," she said simply. She moved her face towards Seto's. "No more midnight visits. Okay, lover boy?" Red said, not expecting an answer. Red pushed Seto away from Eiko with her palm. She walked towards a door that was clearly not the exit.

"You know that's a closet, right?" Seto asked when she reached for the door. Red stopped a second; she turned to look at Seto.

"Really? I thought it would lead me to Narnia." she said sarcastically. She opened the door to the closet and walked in, closing the door behind her. Seto looked at Eiko for an explanation.

"I guess when she wants to come back she doesn't want people seeing her disappear," Eiko said. Seto walked over towards the closet, he opened it to find it empty.

"I guess you're right," he said, closing the door. "I'll see you tonight then?" Eiko had a puzzled look on her face. "You don't really think I'm afraid of her, do you? What did you call her, 'Red'?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Well, I'll see you tonight then." she said, walking out of the office. She stopped short when she saw PK and Akina standing in the same position, as they were when she entered the office. As if that wasn't creepy enough, both of them still had grins of their face. Before Eiko could say anything, Seto came up behind her.

"What are you two doing? Don't you have work to do?" he looked at Akina. "Did you get those files for me?" he asked.

Akina smiled. "Oh, Kaiba-san, I've been working here for about three years now. And I haven't done a thing since I got here. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Seto sighed.

"I'll see you soon," Eiko said as she straightened up her back and kissed Seto lightly on the cheek. Seto watched as she ran towards the elevators.

"Hey, I have a question for you two," PK and Akina looked at him. "What do you both think of Eiko?" he asked. They looked at each other for a moment, then turned their attention back to Kaiba.

"She seems like a fine girl, Mr. Kaiba," PK said seriously.

"Yes, a very fine girl indeed," Akina agreed.

"Alright, I was just wondering," He turned back to enter his office.

"Mr. Kaiba," PK said.

"Yes?" Seto said, turning to look at her.

"Do us a favor. Stop going on your midnight trips to Eiko's apartment," she said finally.

Seto looked at them."Why?" he asked, annoyed that his employees were telling him what to do.

The two looked at each other and grinned. "Well," I suppose you could go…" Akina said. She started reaching into her desk. She pulled out a small yellow box and handed it to PK. Then PK threw the box at Kaiba, who caught it easily. "Just bring those with you, would you?"

"What exactly are these?" Seto asked, not bothering to look at the box.

"For now, let's call them—" Akina started to say.

"Balloon animals," PK and Akina said at the same time.

(Continued from last authors note)

Aoi: hey Red, can I barrow that Evoker for a second?

Red: want to see what Akai's Persona looks like?

Aoi: yup.

Red: sweet. (Hands over Evoker)

Aoi: oh Akai~

Akai: what is it now sla- (bang!)

(Black bear with black eagle wings and red eyes comes out of Akai)

Aoi: OMG! It's an eagle bear!

Red: Run!


	20. Let's Dance

Aoi: ok, long chapter alert!

"Well, that was terrible," Seto said as he and Eiko walked out of the theater. "Why did we see it again?" he asked, looking at her.

"Eh, stereotypical date movie," Eiko said as she threw a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it in her mouth. The two had seen a romantic comedy, which as to be expected, was fairly horrible. Eiko threw another piece of popcorn into the air and it narrowly missed her mouth.

Seto smiled. "By the way, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Eiko asked, looking up at Seto.

"A business partner of mine is having a party. I was hoping that you would come."

Eiko was a bit shocked. "You want me to come to a business party?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Most CEOs bring dates or their wives…" Seto said. "Sorry I didn't ask you sooner," he said, looking down at her.

"Oh come on, Seto, it's not like the party is in a week." Seto was silent. "The party is in a week?" Eiko said, exasperated.

"Actually, it's in two days," Seto replied.

"Two days!" Eiko exclaimed. She shook her head. "Seto, I don't exactly own business party attire."

"I know…" he said, his voice trailing.

Eiko sighed. "It amazes me that you can run a billion dollar company all on your own, but you forget about a simple party."

The two were silent. "We have dresses at the house," Seto said as Eiko looked up at him. "Plus, I could have Akina make a quick run if nothing works. She's pretty good in a pinch." Seto continued.

"Do you really want me to go to this party, Seto?" Eiko asked.

Seto had a serious look on his face. "Actually, yes I do. I don't exactly know why, but I despise these things and try to skip them as much as I can. But I want you there," Seto said.

Eiko smiled. "I should be free two days from now. And who knows, it could be fun!" Eiko said, looking up at Seto.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's really just a glorified business meeting."

* * *

Eiko stood in the Kaiba mansion. She was in a spare guest room looking at dresses. Red lay on the nearby bed while Eiko compared dresses. In her hands she held a long shoulder strap red dress and a purple dress with beading and a puffed out skirt.

"What do you think I should wear, Red?" Eiko asked, truing to face her. "The red one, or the purple one?"

"Depends," Red said, propping her head up with her hands. "Is Kaiba wearing that creepy white business suit?" she asked.

"No, he's wearing a tux, and his suit is not creepy!" Eiko said angrily.

"Eiko, I'm sorry, but any guy who wears a white suit is creepy," Red said bluntly.

"That's not true! Name one guy," Eiko said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Solf J. Kimblee," Red said simply and Eiko ignored her. "Oh. you know it's true! That guy is the biggest creeper ever!" Red said, waving her arms. Akina walked into the room, with PK following close behind.

"Akina, which do you think is better, the red one or the purple one?" Eiko asked, holding the dresses up for her to see. Akina studied them for a moment.

"Neither," she said finally. PK walked over, holding a dress bag. Akina unzipped it carefully. After a moment she pulled out the dress. "Ta-da!" Akina said triumphantly as she held a short, strapless white dress with a black sash. The dress had flowers embroidered on the skirt and had a white mess at the bottom that reminded Eiko of a tutu. "From Vera Wang's 2010 Fall Collection! Let's just try it on, first." Akina said, walking over to Eiko.

"Don't you think Vera Wang is a bit much for a simple party, Akina?" Eiko asked as she took off her shirt.

"Excuse me if I want you to look nice for your public debut!" Akina said, a bit offended.

"What do you mean, 'public debut'?" Eiko asked while Akina pulled the dress over her head.

"You see, Miss Tsubaki," PK said, stepping forward, "That's to our top notch security program."

"Flattering yourself a bit there, PK?" Akina said.

"This coming from Miss I-made-the-Kaiba-coat-so-I-must-be-the-greatest-fashion-designer-of-all-time," PK said sharply. Now Eiko saw why Izawa and Mizori were so respectful to PK. Eiko now was as well.

"Touché," Akina said as she straightened out the dress.

"As I was saying," PK continued, "we made sure that no one in the general public knew about you and Mr. Kaiba." PK explained.

"So what your saying is…" Eiko said, her voice trailing.

"The media does not know about you or the fact that Mr. Kaiba had a girlfriend in general."

"But by tonight, everyone will know!" Akina said cheerfully. She step back to look at the dress, "Oh, it's perfect! Now what to do with the shoes…" Akina said, bringing her hand to her chin.

"I can't wear heels," Eiko said quickly. Akina looked up at her.

"Eiko, if I put you in heels, people would think you're an Amazonian," she said bluntly. "No, we'll have to go with flats, PK!" Akina said, turning dramatically towards PK. "Get the makeup artist and the hair stylist!"

"Whatever," PK said, walking out of the room. "This conversation was getting too girly for me, anyway." Akina stuck her tongue out at her as she left. She turned back to Eiko.

"Eiko, by the time I'm done with you, you'll have Kaiba at his knees," she said deviously.

* * *

The limo pulled up to the banquet hall. A red carpet was laid out for guests and the flash of the paparazzi could be seen from the windows. Eiko suddenly felt sick.

"And so the nightmare begins." Seto said loathingly. He turned to face Eiko, "I hate the paparazzi," he said. Then he smiled. "As soon as I get out of the limo, I usually book it to the door."

Eiko smiled sheepishly, with butterflies in her stomach. "Glad I wore flats," she said, trying to smile.

"You'll be fine, I'm right here," he said, pulling Eiko close. He kissed her lightly on her head. Eiko felt better in Seto's arms, and she knew that if she stayed close to Seto she would be fine. Suddenly, the door to the limo opened. Seto pulled Eiko by the wrist into the blinding light of the paparazzi. The two walked as fast as they could across the red carpet. As they walked, Eiko could hear reporters yell out Seto's surname, hoping for his attention. At first she thought that no one noticed her, but when they were halfway across the carpet…

"Who's your date?"

"Where did you two meet?"

"Is that the gymnast Eiko Tsubaki?"

The last question made Eiko run to the door, Seto struggled to keep up. When they were finally inside, Eiko slowed down.

"What happened back there?" Seto asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Jun Sugiyama…" Eiko said, her voice trailing.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Just a reporter that covered a lot of my gymnastics meets," she explained. "He was kind of a creep," she said. Seto could tell that Eiko didn't exactly want to talk about him so he dropped the subject. The two walked into the ballroom, arm in arm. Eiko's eyes grew big as she walked into the huge room. "Oh, wow," she murmured as the look up at the huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Seto smiled, it was interesting. All of this stuff was so ordinary to him he never thought twice about it. But to Eiko, it was a new experiment. He felt like a parent watching his child run around Disney.

"Let's get something to drink," he said finally. The two walked over to a waiter carrying drinks. Seto took one for himself and then handed one to Eiko. Eiko took a quick sip of her drink, then she quickly brought her hand to her mouth as a bitter taste filled it.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, looking at her strangely.

Eiko reluctantly swallowed her drink. "Champagne," she said. "I've never really liked the taste," she explained.

"You've had champagne before?" Seto said, a bit shocked.

"Once, it was at an after party for a gymnastics meet" Eiko said, looking up at Seto.

"It sounds like you did pretty well in gymnastics, why didn't you go into the Olympics?" he asked. Eiko had been doing gymnastics since before she had met him. Seto didn't know much about the sport, but he figured that was enough practice to get you into the Olympics.

"Well," Eiko began. "I started gymnastics as a kind of physical therapy," she explained.

"I've never heard of gymnastics being used for therapy." Seto said.

"It was experimental therapy." Eiko explained further. "It worked really well, but because it was experimental, I wasn't allowed to try out for the Olympics."

"So what you're saying is…" Seto said, his voice trailing.

"My physical therapy ended just a few years ago when I was still in high school," Eiko admitted.

Seto decided it was time to change the subject again. "Let's dance," he said suddenly.

"What? Really?" Eiko said, taken aback. Since the day Eiko had met Seto, he had never wanted to dance. Even as a child, he refused to dance in public.

Seto sighed. "Why not. It's a party anyway…"

* * *

Red stood on the roof of Eiko's apartment; her arms were crossed as the wind blew through her hair.

"I thought I might find you up here," a voice behind her said.

Red turned."Finally decided to come out, eh, Blue?" A girl with blue eyes stood behind her. She wore a light blue dress with white lace at the bottom. Her short brown hair was pulled up into a bun.

"It's a nice night, I thought I might as well," she said, looking up at the sky.

Red sighed."I don't get it, Blue. Why does Eiko do it?"

"Do what?" Blue asked, even thought she knew the answer.

"Why does Eiko care about Seto? It doesn't make sense to me. It's like she's forgotten all the bad stuff that bastard has done to her." Red said angrily.

"Oh, I don't think he's done anything that bad," Blue said.

"Are you joking?" Red said, truing towards Blue. "That bastard has made her life like hell, do you hear me? Hell! And Eiko just doesn't care! She lets him kiss her and hug her and—"

"Hold, love, and use. I know, Akai, I feel the same way."

Red looked up at the sky. "She's cried too much over that guy," She said. "What happens when he doesn't want her anymore? What will happen to Eiko then? Seto is like a drug to her. She's addicted but she won't admit it." Red said, shaking her head.

"Akai…" Blue said, her voice trailing.

"Tell me something ,Blue," Red said, looking back at her. "If you hate Seto like I do, why didn't you do anything when you were in control of Eiko's body? You had a harder hold on her than I did."

Blue's eyes closed solemnly. "Because unlike you, Akai, I understand Eiko's feelings and accept them."

Red's face curled in anger. "What are you talking about? How can you accept that—"

"Because I know that her love for him is something that's been around longer than the both of us."

"Ugh!" Red said, clutching her hair in handfuls, "Don't say that word! Eiko doesn't love him and he doesn't love her!" Red yelled angrily.

Blue's face was emotionless. "Not yet… but Akai, no matter how hard we try, no matter how much we push, Eiko will love Seto, even if he doesn't love her." Red stormed off the roof in anger. Blue now stood alone in the open air of the night, "Just as it was 3,000 years ago."

Aoi: Eiko's dress for the party is an actual dress from the Vera Wang fall collection. If you want to see it just look up Vear Wang gown gallery and click the link to the fall 2010 colection. Hopefully from the description you can tell which one it is. And yes, because Akina made the Kaiba coat, she is the best fashion designer of all time! And of course PK is the best security gaud of all time. As for the FMA reference, Arakarwa has said that she thinks guys in white suits have a tendency to be creepy. Quite frankly, my mom agrees. Well hoped you guys enjoyed it! And on a request by PK (Phoenix that is), in the next chapter there will be more action. I promise! Oh and I've meant to put this in my authors note for like ever but check out bjjoke's Mrs. Kaiba story. If you're a fan of SetoXOC stories (which I'm sure some of you are), you'll really enjoy it. Eiko will be appearing in the near future so by all means check it out! Well that's all for now folks!


	21. The Hanger

Eiko walked across the snow-covered ground. It was only the being of December, but snow had already covered the ground in a clean white blanket. Eiko couldn't help but smile; she loved snow ever since she was little. Eiko wasn't quite sure why, maybe it was how the snow sparked in the sunlight, or how serene it looked when it fell. For whatever reason Eiko loved it. Eiko knocked on the door of the Kaiba mansion she waited a moment. A maid with curly black hair answered the door,

"Oh, Miss Tsubaki. Please come in." Eiko walked inside, she took off her boots and her coat and headed towards the living room. Mokuba sat on the couch with a frustrated look on his face.

"Come on Seto, pick up!" Mokuba muttered to himself. Mokuba was looking down at his phone, which was clutched in his hands.

"Hay Mokuba," Eiko said walking over. She leaned over placing her hands on her knees, "I thought we would go sledding today. It snowed last night and there's a lot of it! Hay maybe Seto could join us-" Eiko then relised that Mokuba wasn't lisining. "Mokuba…" Eiko said he voice tinted with worry, "what's up?"

"Seto wont answer his phone!" Mokuba exclaimed not bothering to look up from his hands.

"Was he supposed to call you or something?" Eiko asked.

"No, I woke up this morning and he wasn't here! I called his office but he wasn't there either! And now…." Mokuba said his voice trailing. Eiko placed her hands on Mokuba's shoulders,

"Don't worry Mokuba, I'm sure we'll find him, I mean he couldn't of gone far. Right?" Eiko said optimistically. Mokuba looked up at Eiko he smiled,

"Yeah, I guess you're right," his face then became serious. "But we have to find him soon," he said grabbing a stack of papers off the cushion beside him. "Zigfreid up to his old tricks again," Mokuba said looking at the papers.

"What do you mean?" Eiko asked.

"He's been buying up Kaiba Corp. Sock at an alarming rate," Mokuba said. "And I cant figure out why!" it was easy to tell that this was frustrating Mokuba.

"Well than lets go look for Seto," Eiko said smiling. "Now, if he's not at work and not at home were would he be?" Eiko asked Mokuba hoping that it would narrow down their search. Mokuba thought for a bit, a worried look came across his face.

"Oh please don't tell me he…" Mokuba started to say. He suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Mokuba were are you going?" Eiko called after him. She ran to catch up to him. She found him in the main entranceway putting on boots and a coat. Eiko quickly did the same. The two ran outside were a limo driver was waiting for them.

"Well hello Master Mokuba, Miss Tsubaki," the driver said as the two entered the vehicle.

"Hi Sugisaki," Mokuba said. "I need you to get us to the hanger as quickly as possible." He said quickly.

"Alright, the hanger it is," Sugisaki said. The car propelled forward, Eiko turned to Mokuba,

"The hanger?" she asked confused, "like were you keep plains and stuff?" she asked. Mokuba nodded eagerly,

"That's were we keep all the planes," Mokuba explained. "And Seto's personal jet," he continued.

"Seto has his own personal fighter?" Eiko said taken aback.

"Yup," Mokuba replied and they were off.

* * *

The two soon arrived at the hanger, which Eiko discovered quickly, was huge.

"There must be a hundred planes here!" Eiko exclaimed as they exited the car.

"Maybe more," Mokuba said getting out of the car. "We have plains and jets used for company affairs, some old fighter plains from when the company made stuff like that, and of coerce the Duel Blimp used in battle city."

"Of coerce," Eiko said "no hanger is complete without a duel blimp," Eiko said sarcastically.

"That's what I always say!" Mokuba said even more sarcastically. The two laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Ah Master Kaiba, its good to see you," a man in a pilots suit said. "We've just finished clearing the runway if you'd like go for a ride" he said smiling.

"Not today Hitoshi," Mokuba's face became serious, "is my brothers jet here?" he asked.

"Um, well Master Mokuba…. You see it seems that your brother took the jet out for a while, but I'm sure he'll be back soon…." Eiko could tell that there was something wrong, but she had a felling Mokuba was better off not hearing it.

"See Mokuba, Seto just went out for a bit. He'll be back soon," Eiko said trying as hard as she could to keep a strait face. Mokuba didn't look satisfied.

"Ok, can I see the location if his fighter then?" Mokuba asked he arms crossed. Eiko was confused, "we have GPS locaters in every plain here so we know exactly were they are." Mokuba explained in a matter-of-fact tone, it was more aimed at the pilot than it was Eiko. The pilot was silent for a second, a look of defeat spread across his face,

"To tell you the truth, we…. Don't exactly know were his fighter plain is…" Mokuba waited for an explanation. "It seems that Mr. Kaiba disconnected his GPS system. Actually he destroyed it,"

"Destroyed it? How?" Eiko asked.

"Well he found a way to actually pry the system out of his dashboard, from what I can tell with a screwdriver." Everyone was quiet for a moment, "I'm not very surprised," the pilot continued, "he's very good with his hands."

"Hitoshi," when exactly did my brother take out the fighter?" Mokuba said his voice tense.

"Um, 11:30 a night sir…" he said his voice getting quiet. Mokuba and Eiko's eyes got big.

"But it was snowing then!" Eiko exclaimed, "and not lightly either," her voice clearly showed her worry.

"And it's almost impossible to fly with ought navigational systems!" Mokuba continued.

"Don't worry don't worry," the pilot said trying to calm the two down. "Like I said he's very good with his hands. He only took out the tracking device, from what we can tell he still has all other systems online." His face became serious, "but your right, it's not safe to fly in snow, especially with the storm we got last night. We've been asking other nearby airports if they've seen him but no on has." Mokuba and Eiko were quiet, not sure what to say. Mokuba started to walk back to the car,

"Tell me if you guys get anymore information on my brother,"

"Of core Master Mokuba," the pilot said. He then walked away. Eiko looked at Mokuba, 'this can't be easy for him,' she thought to herself. 'Seto why did you do this? And why did you not tell Mokuba!' Eiko was annoyed, Seto use to always look out for Mokuba. Now he was leaving him alone to fend for himself and Seto's company.

**That jerk, leaving Mokuba….** Red said.

_What are you going to do Eiko?_ Blue asked. Eiko was silent for a bit. 'Do all that I can,' she told them determinately.

* * *

Mokuba lay on the couch in his brother office while Eiko looked out the window.

"We kneed to scare off Zigfreid," Mokuba said finally. "He may talk big, but the second he see's my brother he'll regret ever buying up all our stock."

"How much of it dose he have?" Eiko asked turning to face Mokuba.

"Last time I checked, 30% of it." He said.

"Help me out here Mokuba, I don't know much about business," Eiko said admittingly.

"Seto always said that you only need 51% of a company's stock, then you pretty much run the place."

"Is that true?" Eiko asked

"Yup, believe me I've seen if firsthand." Eiko decided not to ask. "It will be a bit more difficult to get the rest of the stock but Zigfreid is persistent. It wont be long until he has 51% of the stock. After that…" Mokuba didn't finish his sentence.

"Ok, but how do we get your brother here? I mean we don't even know were he is," Eiko said. Mokuba thought about it. He sat down in his brother's desk his fingers were intertwined. Eiko giggled,

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing, you just look like your brother when you sit that way. That all," Eiko said grinning.

"Huh," Mokuba said looking down at his hands, "I guess you right," he said looking back at Eiko. Mokuba returned to thinking. A minuet latter he proposed and idea.

"What?" Eiko said taken aback at the idea. "Mokuba it'll never work!"

"No just listen to me," he said, "we have all the materials, all we need it you!"

"But… but…" Eiko stuttered.

"No buts," Mokuba said sternly as if her were talking to a child. "Come on Eiko do this for me, please…." Mokuba looked up at Eiko pleadingly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Eiko said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah! All right Eiko! Thank you so much for doing this, I mean I owe you big-time!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she repeated

"We'll have to get started right away, who knows how long it will take for Zigfreid to get the rest of the stock."

"I. Cant'. Believe. I'm. Doing. This."

Aoi: well there you go! What is Mokuba's plan you say? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter wont you? The whole 51% of stock thing came from season 3 of the anime so I don't know if its true of not. Much like Eiko I don't know much about business, I'm just winging t as I always do. Every time you review a puppy gets its fairy wings!

Akai: there are so many things wrong with that sentence….

Aoi: clap for Kiba everyone! =D


	22. Oden

Aoi: chapter 32 of D&G where we find out who killed Godzilla!

Akai: your reading the chapter 35 summary you dummy!

Aoi: oh, whoops. I mean, we find out Mokuba's plan for world domination!

Akai: …close enough

"I can't believe I'm doing this,"

"Eiko, that about the fifth time you've said that." Mokuba said. They were at the house now and were standing in Seto's room. Kiba was having fun running around Seto's room. Since he wasn't there to kick him out.

"Yeah well I still can't believe I'm doing this," Eiko said looking down at him. Mokuba's words from back at the office were still ringing in her ears.

"You can pretend to be Seto!" Mokuba had said happily back at the office. "Then we'll just give Zigfreid a call and he'll back down!"

Eiko shook her head. She had no idea on how they were going to pull this off but Mokuba seemed confident.

"Ok," Mokuba said taking a pile of cloths out of Seto's closet. "Put these on." Mokuba said setting them on the bed. "They might be a bit big but we can always hem them." Mokuba started to walk towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute," he said and then left the room. Eiko sighed and sat on the bed, she picked up Kiba and rubbed his ears. Eiko looked over at the piles of cloths.

**You know Eiko; you don't have to do this.** Red said. 'Yeah, I know…' Eiko replied. **Then why are you?** 'I said that I would do anything to help Mokuba. This kind of goes under the category of 'anything.' Eiko set Kiba down on the bed. She lifted up one of the shirts. Eiko recognized it. I was a black turtleneck with dark blue belts on the sleeves. Eiko smirked, 'oh this should be fun.' Eiko thought to herself.

Mokuba came back a few minutes latter. Eiko was just slipping on one of the boots.

"Hey," Mokuba said when he walked in, a brown bag in his hands. "You're looking good. You should barrow that outfit from Seto more often." Eiko laughed,

"I think Seto is the only one who could pull this off," Eiko said getting up off the bed. She studded the outfit, only the pants had been a bit big but because the boots covered them no one would notice. Eiko remembered something. "Um, Mokuba…" Eiko stared to say. "Not to make you feel awkward but… what are wee going to do about…" Eiko pointed to her breasts "theses." The room was quite for a second, "Seto doesn't exactly have these." Eiko said finally.

"Don't worry, I have it under control." He set down the bag on Seto's dresser. He pulled out a pack of bandages. "To bind your chest." He explained, "There are directions on the pack."

"Thanks," Eiko said grabbing the bandages.

"Oh and these," he pulled out a small glass vial. "Contacts," he explained. "You know how to put them on right?" Eiko nodded her head. Mokuba handed Eiko the contacts and the wrap, Eiko when into the bathroom to put them on. After Eiko put on the contacts (not without much struggle and a few harsh cusses) she stared to put on the wrapping. Eiko and Mokuba stared talking thought the door.

"So what are we going to do about the hair?" Eiko asked.

"I was thinking about getting a wig, but it's hard to get realistic ones, especially in a certain stile." Mokuba explained. "We could hire a wig maker, but I can take weeks and we really don't have that much time." He explained further. Eiko finished the wrappings and put her shirt back on. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes a pair of scissors. Eiko looked at them for a second.

_Eiko…_ Blue cautioned. Eiko started to walk towards them. _Eiko _Blue said in a more stern tone. Eiko picked up the scissors, _Eiko what are you doing!_ Blue yelled.

"Anything to help Mokuba…" she murmured.

_Eiko!_

_

* * *

_

Mokuba leaned against his brother's bathroom door. 'What's taking her so long?' Mokuba wondered. Mokuba placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Eiko…" Mokuba said loud enough for her to hear from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in." he opened the door. Eiko turned to look at him, scissors in hand. "Whoa." Mokuba said when he saw Eiko. She had cut her hair to look like Seto's. With the blue contacts in her eyes and lack of, 'assets', Eiko was ore like Seto at this point.

"Whoa seems like a good word to describe this." Eiko said sheepishly.

"I can't believe you!" an annoyed voice said. The two turned to see and girl in a long, light blue dress. The dress was very Victorian looking, with dark blue lace linings and a choker neckline. She wore dark brown boots with laces that tided the look together, making it look like the girl had just come out of a copy of 'Gone With the Wind' instead of… well wherever she had come from.

"Blue?" Eiko said. The girl walked over to Eiko and tugged at her bangs." Look at this, you look like a boy!" she said angrily.

"Yeah, it's a pixy cut, a lot of girls have it these days," Eiko said.

"Not proper girls!" the girl said angrily.

"I'm with Blue on this one. Only because you look like Kaiba and its kind of freaking me out…" a girl with dark jeans, a white tank top and black high top shoes walked into the room. Eiko was about to argue when she realized that Mokuba hand met Red or Blue. Heck he didn't know they existed!

"Um, Mokuba this is…. Aoi and Akai! My um, sisters who are visiting!" Eiko said a bit to enthusiastically. Mokuba gave Eiko a weird look.

"I thought you only had one sister." He said promptly, "and you said she was blond."

"Um…" Eiko said trying to think of something to say. "I meat to say that their my… classmates!" Eiko could tell Mokuba wasn't falling for it.

"Your Red and Blue aren't you? Nice to met you," Mokuba said smiling.

"Same here, nice to finally meet you in the flesh!" Red said happily. Eiko wasn't sure what the whole 'flesh' thing meant, but she brushed it aside and assumed that Seto told Mokuba about Red and Blue.

"So, you guys really think I look like Seto?" Eiko asked. Red and Blue looked at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess…." Red said.

"Kiba thinks your Seto," Mokuba commented.

"Now how could you possibly know that?" Blue asked. Mokuba pointed down at to the floor by Eiko. Eiko looked down, Kiba was biting the sole of Eiko's boot. There were small teeth marks from were Kiba had bitten in before.

"Kiba!" Eiko said razing her voice. "Bad dog!" Eiko said picking him up off the ground. Kiba looked up at Eiko shock. It was no doubt that if he could talk hew would be saying, 'what the hell? I thought you were Kaiba!'

"All right enough about how Eiko looks," Mokuba said seriously. "We kneed to go over the plan."

"I'll make lunch," Blue said.

* * *

"This is not lunch." Red said when lunch was done. "This is a friggen tea party!" Red said exasperated. The table had a white tablecloth and light pink doilies under each, small plate. There were four teacups, one for each person, and small sandwiches on a plate in the middle of the table. "We're not you dolls! Now make us some oden!" (Oden is a popular Japanese hot pot, which includes daikon radish, fish cakes, boiled eggs, yam cake, and more. They are simmered in kelp-based soup stock for hours. Its also Seto Kaiba's least favorite meal according to Wikipedia!) No one was really listening to Red, they just sat down and ate.

"So what's the plan Mokuba?" Eiko asked pouring herself some tea.

"Ok, so you'll call Zigfreid tomorrow. You'll shake him up a bit, tell him to back off, then we buy back the stock." Mokuba said simply biting into a sandwich."

"Eat with your mouth closed," Blue said sternly. Mokuba of coerce ignored her.

"Sounds good, but why do I have to look like Seto to make a phone call?" Eiko asked sipping her tea.

"Well actually we'll video chat him," Mokuba said.

"Why do that, doesn't it just make things more complicated?" Red asked grabbing all of the sandwiches off the plate in the center of the table.

"Don't be a glutton," Blue said.

"Well maybe if you made real food instead of doll food…."

"There's enough food for all of us!" Blue said setting down her teacup,

"At least make some nikuman!" (Steamed cakes with seasoned ground pork filling. Wikipedia doesn't mention it on Kaiba's page.)

"Anyway!" Mokuba said loudly hoping the two would shut up. "It would be easier to call Zigfreid but he might suspect that we're faking and continue with buying up our stock."

"You don't think Zigfreid has something to do with Seto's disappearance?" Eiko asked.

"I don't know, but from what we know it seems like my brother left at his free will. So I don't think so."

"Jerk," Red muttered. "Ok at least make some yudofu for crying out loud!" (A simple Japanese tofu hot pot)

"My brother is not a jerk!" Mokuba said defensively.

"Look kid," Red said crossing her arms. "He left you to take care of his billon dollar company without a trace. That's jerkish on many levels."

"My brother is not a-"

"Enough." Blue said sternly. "We have other things to worry about. Like what Eiko is going to say to Zigfreid."

"What do you mean?" Eiko asked. "Don't I just tell him to back off?"

"That's what you would say Eiko," Mokuba said. Red nodded,

"The kid is right. You kneed to talk to him like Kaiba would. You know, lack of respect for others, using harsh words, always thinking about himself…" Red said.

"Sorry Red, she kneed to talk like Seto, not like you on a good day." Eiko tried not to laugh but she couldn't stop herself. Mokuba had only known Red for about half-an-hour and he already had her dead on.

"Alright kid, I'll give you that one…" Red said gritting her teeth and smiling. "But I'm right, Kaiba doesn't like Zigfreid and would rather run around in a sailor moon costume than be all freiny-freiny with him. So lets get to work!"

Aoi: I got all of the Japanese dishes came from a website so I don't know how accurate they are. But I do know fact that Seto hates oden because it's in 'Yu-Gi-oh the Gospel of Truth' (I love how epic it sounds even thought it's a character info book) speaking of Kaiba, oh how many times I've seen you in a sailor moon costume (my desktop actually has him and the other yu-gi-oh boys in sailor moon ware too). There's even a fanficion about it called 'Kaiba on Sugar!' by 'lit by twilight.' Oh you know you want to read it! Well, its 10:30, I fell asleep last night at 12 because we had hotel problems, and I want to sleep….

So I will, _sayonara! _


	23. Actions, Plans, and Music

Aoi: Well guys, sorry i didn't update last week. But this chapter is special!

Akia: I suggest you all run.

* * *

Eiko walked down the hallway, Mokuba at her side. She wore Seto's white trench coat, along with the rest of the outfit's accessories.

"Moring Mr. Kaiba," Akina said as she walked pass her desk.

"Moring Akina," Eiko said. She tried to keep a strait face. The Kaiba coat had a microphone placed in the collar that made her voice sound like Seto's. Needless to say Eiko still wasn't use to it. Eiko walked into Seto's office and sat in the desk chair.

"You remember what to say right?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Eiko said. Today was the day that they would be calling Zigfreid at Schroeder corp.

"Well get it together, we'll be calling Zigfreid soon," Mokuba said. Eiko looked at the clock in Seto's office. It was only seven in the mooring.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be making a business call?" Eiko asked. Mokuba looked at her for a second.

"Um, Eiko he lives in Europe, that's about an eight hour time difference."

"Oh yeah… right…" Eiko said a bit sheepishly. Mokuba could tell she was nervous.

"Don't worry Eiko," Mokuba said holding her hand, "I'm right here. I'll help you through this." Eiko laughed. "What?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing, its just seems like you're the adult while I'm the child."

"Hey! I'm not kid! I'm almost 11," Mokuba complained.

"Ok, ok," Eiko, said smiling. "So we'll be calling him at…"

"7:15," Mokuba said.

"Alright," Eiko said. She looked at the clock again, "I better use this time to get into 'Seto' mode." Eiko said smiling.

"Alright, I'll make sure everything is in order for the video call," Mokuba said. He headed towards the door of the office. He turned around suddenly, "oh and a piece of advice, try smiling less." He said Mokuba left the office leaving Eiko alone in Seto's office. Eiko leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. 'Remember, I'm Seto. I was adopted with my brother Mokuba, I'm the CEO of Kaiba corp. a huge gaming company, and I'm mad as hell about Zigfreid buying up my stock.' Mokuba popped his head through the door.

"Where're on," he said in a serious tone. Eiko sat up in the chair, Mokuba ran to sand next to her. "How's your mike," he asked.

"You tell me," Eiko said. Mokuba nodded with a smile.

"Zigfreid will appear on the computer screen," Mokuba said pointing at the computer. The phone rang twice,

"Hello?" a thickly accented voice said. Suddenly a visual appeared on the computer screen.

"Zigfreid," Eiko said in an annoyed tone.

"K-Kaiba!" Zigfreid stuttered he had a shocked look on his face. "Its good to see you Kaiba, its been what, four months?" he had managed to calm his face.

"Cut the crap Zigfreid," Eiko said in an even more annoyed tone. "You've been buying up my stock, no?"

"Well…" Zigfreid said sheepishly. Eiko gave him a death glare, "yes," he admitted. "But please Kaiba, its just part of business. You should know that," Zigfreid said in a matter-of-fact-tone. Eiko's eyes shifted over to Mokuba. They were not expecting this. 'Am I not being scary enough?' Eiko thought.

"Look Zigfreid," Mokuba said assertively. "You and I both now that KaibaCorp has more than enough money to buy up all of Schroeder corp.'s stock on one full swoop." Mokuba said. Eiko smirked,

"The only reason I haven't is because I feel so bad for your pitiful company," Eiko said sharply. "So tell me Zigfreid, do you want your little company to survive another year? Because if not I'd be happy to take if off your hands." Zigfreid had a smug look on his face.

"And how do I know your not bluffing?" Zigfreid said smiling.

"Mr. Zigfreid!" a voice off screen said.

"What is it?" Zigfreid said annoyed with the intrusion. The man started to speak quickly in a different language that Eiko didn't understand. Zigfreid's smug face quickly changed to shock.

"Problem Zigfreid?" Eiko asked.

"Um, please excuse me for a second," Zigfreid ran off screen. Eiko turned to look at Mokuba.

"What do you think that is about?" Eiko asked him.

"I don't know," Mokuba, said, "it might have something to do with the fact that Kaiba corp. just bought up a third of his company's stock." Mokuba said deviously.

"You didn't," Eiko said shocked. Zigfreid appeared back on the screen. He took a deep breath,

"Alright Kaiba, what do you want?" Zigfreid asked. Eiko smirked,

"How about, I give you back your stock, and you give me back mine" Eiko said darkly.

"What?" Zigreid said, "but I have 45% of your company and you only have 30%!" he said wildly.

"Zigfreid," Eiko said in an angry voice, "if you care about your company at all, you'll hand over the stock and this will all be over." Zigfreid was quiet for a second.

"Fine Kaiba." He said. Mokuba looked at a small handheld phone, he smiled.

"We have all our stock back Seto."

"Good Mokuba," Eiko said turning to face him, "give back Zigfreid's stock would you?" Mokuba nodded his head. Eiko looked back at the screen. "Pleasure doing business with you Zigfreid," Eiko said she then cut of the transmission. Eiko looked at Mokuba, a smile spread across her face. "We did it!" she yelled aloud. Eiko grabbed Mokuba and spun him in the air. "We did it, we did it, we did it!" she chanted as she spun him. She then pulled him into a huge hug.

"T-this is really weird." Mokuba said.

"What so weird about it?" Eiko asked a bit offended.

"My brother's girlfriend just spun me in the air and hugged me, while looking and sounding just like my brother." Mokuba said simply. He did have a point.

* * *

Zigfreid sat in his office. He gritted his teeth. 'She lied.' He thought to himself. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"He-he, hello?" a high-pitched voice said.

"Video call. Now." Zigfeid said. A few seconds latter Sophie appeared on the screen,

"Zigfried! What a pleasant surprise," Sophie said a bit too happily. "How can I help you?" she said tilting her head to the side

"Sophie, you told me Kaiba was missing!" Zigfreid said angrily. Sophie's face became confused,

"He is. Eiko and Mokuba don't know were he is," she said.

"Lügen!" Zigfreid yelled. "I just spoke with him. Heck I saw him! How do you explain that Sophie?" Sophie pulled at her hair nervously.

"I-I don't know…" she said her voice trailing. "Whah!" she cried loudly. "I saw I saw! He is in England! Following a lead on his parents!"

"What?" Zigfreid asked. Sophie's eyes got big,

"He wants to find out more about his parents. Apparently his father attended a school there, but he wasn't English." Zigfreid looked at her,

"How do you know this?" he asked suspiciously. "Last time I check you and Kaiba weren't on good terms." Sophie smiled it wasn't a normal smile. It was one of those so cute its creepy smiles.

"He-he, I know a lot of stuff Zigfreid." Her face because serious, "but its stuff I cant tell anyone else. That would ruin the plan." She was smiling again a giggle escaped her lips.

"When will this plan take place Sophie?" Zigfreid asked.

"Oh soon, very soon. I just need to wait."

"Wait for what? And what about Kaiba?" Zigfreid said in a demanding tone. Sophie closed her eyes; she brought her fingers to her temples. She had a relaxed look oh her face. Her eyes reopened a few seconds latter, a smile on her face,

"He-he, Kaiba still in England!" she said happily.

"Are you sure?" Zigfreid asked his face serious. Sophie nodded her head furiously. 'I wonder,' Zigfreid thought to himself. "Thank you Sophie, that is all." Zigfreid took one last look at her. She looked different; her blond hair had dark brow streaks in it. And her green eyes were looking strangely gray. Zigfreid brushed it aside and cut of the transmission.

* * *

Eiko walked around the Kaiba mansion. She had decided to stay over that night and had gotten up to get a glass of water. Unfortunately, she was lost. 'How big is this place!' she thought to herself as she wondered through the halls. 'Ok, just retrace your steps." Eiko thought to herself. "You when down that hall, and then that other hall…

**Um, Eiko?** Red said. 'Yes?' Eiko replied, **I don't think that's going to work. **She had a point. Eiko sighed; she opened one of the doors closest to her. She looked inside and let her eyes adjust to the dark. The room wasn't familiar. She moved on, checking every door in the hallway. Soon she came across a small study. 'Ok I'm close,' Eiko thought to herself. She remembered that her room was close to one of the smaller studies. She went to the next room. The door seemed locked, but after some hard tugging it opened. Eiko glanced inside. It was a bedroom, but not Seto's or Mokuba's. It also wasn't one of the guest rooms. Curiosity got the best of her and her walked inside. The room was darker than the other rooms, which seemed impossible considering the fact that it was night and that all of the rooms should be equally dark. Eiko groped the wall for a light switch. When she found it she switched it on. Eiko looked up, instead of the overhead lights coming on a light hung over a large painting came on. Eiko studied the painting, a man with gray hair wearing burgundy suit. The light was obviously placed to illuminate the painting, so Eiko figured the person was important. There was something about the man thought. The way he looked, his eyes were cold and he showed no emotion. 'Who is this guy?' Eiko thought. She looked at the bottom of the painting hoping there would be a nameplate. There was none. Eiko looked back up at the painting, she looked into the eyes of the man. She shivered, his eyes pierced thought her like a knife. Even thought the man frightened her, there was a strange fascination with him. He seemed to be important, very important, but important how? And if her was so important why had she never seen him before?

Eiko continued to look at the painting, her eyes shifted to the window. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. 'How long hay I been in her?' she walked towards the door, making sure not to look at the painting again. As she closed the door behind her she heard a light and airy sound. 'Music?' Eiko thought. She followed the sound down the halls. The sound led her downstairs into the parlor, there she found Mokuba playing piano.

"Mokuba?" Eiko said aloud. He stopped abruptly and turned to look at Eiko.

"Eiko what are you doing up?" Mokuba asked her.

"Oh, I was just… getting some water," she said, it was only half a lie. "I didn't know you played piano."

"Yeah, I'm not very good though…" Mokuba said his voice trailing a bit. Eiko walked over too him. She looked at the keys and then at Mokuba.

"Could you play a bit for me?" Eiko asked.

"Um, sure." He said a bit shocked. His hands moved fluently across the keys, playing a beautiful melody. Eiko closed her eyes and listened to the music. She imagined herself in a field of flowers, the wind lightly blowing. She lay down in flowers, taking in their sent. Eiko opened her eyes she looked down at Mokuba, focused on the keys of the piano. Looking at Mokuba made her think, 'were Seto? And why did he leave Mokuba?'

* * *

Aoi: oooooh, I gave you guys quite a few mysterys in this chapter didn't I? Lügen means 'lies' in German for those of you who don't know. (Or at least that's what my translator say's) Well any questions?

Akai: did you use the word 'groped' in a sentence? With a wall?

Aoi: blame my 7th grade English teacher and Louis Duncan for that one.

(Louis Duncan likes to use that word when people are looking for light switches. Don't ask me why, she just dose.)


	24. Bandages

Aoi: Warning! Warning! Long chapter alert! Warning! Warning!

Akia: Shut up! **Throws bottle**

Aoi: ow! But seriously, long chapter like ten pages long…

Akai: wow, you need a life.

Aoi: shut up, well here it is chapter 31!

* * *

"Here's a good one," Red said picking up a music book, "it's a bit more difficult than the stuff you have at home, but I'm sure you can do it." Red had taken Mokuba out to a music shop to buy some new sheet music. Mokuba was shocked to see that Red was actually really helpful.

"Where did you learn so much about music?" Mokuba asked as he added the piece of music to the huge pile they had already picked out. Red looked down at him,

"Well I play guitar so," she said.

"You do?" Mokuba said with shock. Red turned to face Mokuba,

"Do I," she said. She walked over to a display of electric guitars; she studied them for a moment, and then chose a cherry red one. "Stratocasters, got to love em," Red said admirably. She then walked over to an amp; the amp was used to test out guitars. Red plugged it in, at first she just lightly strummed the guitars, then she stared playing what seemed like a song. Occasionally, people in the store would stop and listen to her play. After about ten minuets of playing, she set down the guitar.

"Wow," Mokuba said in aw. "I didn't know Eiko could play guitar!" Red shot him a look.

"Eiko ain't here. Only good old aunty Red is," she took the sheet music and brought it over to the counter to pay for.

"But then, how did you…." Mokuba said his voice trailing.

"Listen kid, me, Eiko, and Blue, we all have different skills." The casher handed her a bag filled with the music they had just bought. As the two left the shop, Red continued. "Eiko knows gymnastics, I know guitar, and Blue knows how to cook." Red explained.

"But, Eiko can cook too," Mokuba pointed out.

"Ok let me rephrase that," Red said looking down at him. "Eiko can do gymnastics and cook a bit, Blue and cook and is better at music then Eiko, and me I play guitar and can do a couple of three sixty's in the air."

"So what your saying is," Mokuba said pausing for a second. "Is that you can't cook."

"Yup, you caught me," Red said laughing.

"So than who cooks for you?" Mokuba asked as the two walked down the street towards the Kaiba mansion.

"Blue and Eiko, their like my wives. I tell them to make me a sandwich and they make me a sandwich." Red said proud of her slaves. The reached the Kaiba mansion, "well, lets say we try out some of this music and then have lunch?" Red said happily. Mokuba had a hesitated look on his face.

"Are you making lunch?" he asked. Red was quite for a moment.

"How dose Chinese sound?"

* * *

Eiko and Mokuba sat in Seto's office. Eiko looked at Seto's desk. "Has anyone seen or heard from Seto?" Eiko asked Mokuba. Mokuba shook his head solemnly,

"No nothing," the room was quiet. "But," Mokuba said smiling, "Zigfreid kept his word, and we haven't hear a peep from him since that phone call."

"Well that's good," Eiko said smiling. "That means I can change my hair," she said lifting up a strand of her Seto-shaped hair.

"What are you thinking about doing with it?" Mokuba asked intrigued. Neither he nor Seto had ever changed their hair stile, and he was interested to see what Eiko was planning to do with her now short hair.

"I'm thinking-" Akina who rushed in to Seto's office cut off Eiko.

"Master Mokuba! Zigfreid is coming!" she said franticly.

"What?" Mokuba said jumping out of his seat.

"I just got a call from his secretary, he just got on a plan half-an-hour ago. By the way what kind of secretary is she! Calling me half-an-hour after her boss gets on a plane." She turned to face Eiko. "When Kaiba comes back you tell him to appreciate what he has," she said defiantly. Mokuba ran to Seto's desk, he grabbed the pair of contacts and flung them at Eiko.

"Put those on," he said sternly. "Akina, go to the house and get the rest of the supplies."

"On it," she said closing the door to the office. Eiko ran into the bathroom, placing the contacts in her eyes. A few minutes latter Akina came with the rest of the supplies, she helped Eiko wrap the bandages around her chest. Eiko walked out of the bathroom wearing Seto's purple coat. PK and Mokuba were talking in Seto's office.

"Oh my god, PK," Akina said walking out of the bathroom. "You need to start wearing heals, like now."

"What? Why?" she said looking at Akina like she was crazy.

"Mokuba is two inches smaller than you! How are people going to take you seriously if they think your twelve?" PK was gritting her teeth.

"This is no the time to be pointing out my growth issues," PK said her teeth clenched. "Mr. Kaiba has been spotted," she said in a serious tone.

"What? Were?" Eiko said franticly.

"Switzerland, apparently his jet needed some repairs." PK explained. "From what I can tell from the report, he's on his way back to Japan. But it he wont be here in time to met Zigfreid, so you'll have to do it." Eiko nodded her head,

"How much time do we have?"

"Zigfreid left about an hour ago so-" PK was cut off by her phone. She answered it, "PK," she said into the phone. "What?" she said in an annoyed voice, "How did he? Arg!" she slammed her phone shut. "Damn it! Zigfreid is here." Everyone was shocked.

"Ok, well the airport is like half-an-hour or so away so," Mokuba started to say.

"No I mean **here,** here, his car just pulled up to the building."

"What?" Eiko and Mokuba said at once.

"What kind of secretary is she?" Akina yelled. "I swear when Kaiba gets back I expect a pay raise."

"Everyone get to your stations!" Mokuba said quickly.

"Stations?" PK questioned.

"Act normal!" Mokuba rephrased. Akina raced back to her desk, PK close behind. Eiko sat in Seto's desk pretending to do work Mokuba sat on the couch.

Zigfreid came up the elevator, he walked up to Akina's desk. "Ah, Miss Akina, so nice to see you," he said leaning over to look her in the eye.

"Zigfreid, I wasn't expecting you," Akina said in the most shocked voice that she could muster.

"Really? I told my secretary to call you," Zigfreid said a devious look on his face.

"Well than I highly suggest firing her," Akina said.

"Would you be for hire? Europe is beautiful in the spring time," Zigfreid said his eyes looking her over.

"Sorry, I could never work for a man who wears all pink. Especially when it clashes with their skin tone. PK is free though," Zigfreid looked over at PK.

"I have mace." Zigfreid quickly looked back at Akina.

"Tell Kaiba that I would like to speak with him," Zigfreid said looking Akina in the eye. Akina hit the intercom button, she quickly shut if off.

"He should be in," Akina said gesturing towards Kaiba's office. Zigfreid entered the office, Eiko looked up from the desk.

"Zigfreid?" she said, of coerce to Zigfreid she sounded like Kaiba.

"Ah, hello Kaiba, so good to see you in the flesh," Zigfreid said.

"What the hell do you want?" Eiko asked in a harsh voice.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, you seemed a bit stressed when we talked on the phone."

"I'm fine thanks," Eiko replied. The room was silent for a moment. Zigfreid approached Seto's desk.

"You don't seem fine, have your eyes always been that shade of blue?" Zigfreid asked. Eiko face had a monotone expression. Zigfreid started circling Kaiba's desk. Her reminded Eiko of a vulture. "Maybe you should get out, looks like you haven't been out in the sun for a while. Your hair is darker."

"Zigfreid its winter," Eiko said.

"It's a shame really," Zigfreid said, he leaned over to whisper in Eiko's ear. "Not being able to spend time with your precious little brother. He mustn't mean that much to you if you spend all your time in the office instead of with him." Eiko, in a word, snapped. She shot up from the desk causing Zigfreid to back away.

"How dare you," she said angrily. "How dare you barge into my office without invitation and tell me how to run my life!" Eiko said yelling now.

"K-Kaiba please, I would never-" Zigfreid struggled to say only to be cut off by Eiko.

"Get out of my office!" she yelled pointing towards the door. "Scratch that, get out of my city! Before I get my security to haul your ass out!" Zigfreids mouth hug open is shock. He straitened himself up and then spoke,

"Well, I think I should be going now. I have a lot of business to take care of and I cant waste time talking to old friends."

"Whatever, just get out of my office." Eiko said, shooting Zigfreid a death glare. Zigfreid left Eiko's office, when the door closed Mokuba stood up.

"Whoa Eiko that was that was…. Wow!" Mokuba said happily. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Neither did I," Eiko said shutting of the microphone. "And I don't think I'll ever be able to muster up that much anger again." She admitted. Meanwhile, Zigfreid stood outside the door, listening closely.

"My, this is very interesting turn of events…" he said to himself.

"Zigfreid I swear to god if you don't leave this office in the next ten seconds I'm going to kick your butt back to Germany!" Akina yelled at him.

* * *

Eiko and Mokuba sat in the Kaiba corp. testing lab. Seto would be back soon and till then Mokuba decided to show Eiko the lab.

"So this is were you guys worked on the duel disk?" Eiko asked excitedly.

"Yup, its pretty much the birthplace of the duel disk," Mokuba said proudly. He looked back at Eiko. "Um, don't you think you should take off Seto's cloths?" Mokuba said looking at Seto's jacket.

"Oh I completely forgot!" Eiko said in shock. "I should probably go home and change," Eiko said. She started towards the door. She tugged at the handle of the door it didn't budge. "What the heck?" Eiko said, as she pulled harder. "It won't open!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe, it's locked," a familiar voice said. Mokuba turned around to see Zigfreid. "It dose lock from the outside correct?"

"Zigfreid!" Mokuba said in shock

"What are you doing here?" Eiko said, turning on the microphone so she sounded like Seto. "I told you to get out of-" the microphone started to waver, making Eiko sound more like herself than Seto. "What the?" Eiko said in her original voice.

"Drop the act Kaiba, or should I say Eiko Tsubaki?" Zigfreid held up a small device.

"He's jamming the frequency in your mike Eiko!" Mokuba said.

"That's not all young Kaiba," Zigfreid held up a lighted mach. Eiko looked down at the ground, it had a strange sheen to it. Eiko smelled a familiar sent.

"Mokuba!" Eiko yelled, she ran to Mokuba and grabbed him. Zigfried dropped the match flames arose from the floor. Eiko quickly moved out of the way before the flames reached them. Eiko set Mokuba down.

"W-what just…" Mokuba struggled to say

"He covered the floor in gasoline," Eiko explained.

"What? You wurst eating bastard!" Mokuba yelled at Zigfreid.

"Hey, do not diss the wurst!" Zigfreid said defiantly. "But no matter, you two will be dead in minutes. I've spread gasoline through out the lab. And a few extras," Zigfreid said smiling. Suddenly a small explosion when off in a corner of the lab,

"W-what the-" Eiko struggled to say.

"Don't worry its just a bit of C4," Zigfried said. Mokuba was shaking,

"W-what are we going to-" Mokuba tried to say. Eiko grabbed Mokuba and ran him towards the door. She grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Eiko I don't think that's going to help much." Mokuba said. By now the fire had started to spread through out the lab Eiko took the extinguisher and smashed the glass pothole in the middle of the door. She picked up Mokuba,

"Mokuba, go out and get help," Eiko told him. She then pushed him threw the hole to the other side of the door. Eiko peered through the pothole. "Hurry!" she told him. Mokuba nodded his head, he ran towards the exit. He quickly dialed his phone.

"PK, help!" he yelled into it.

* * *

"I'm just saying, they could make our winter break longer," Jonouchi said to his friends as they walked to the Game Shop.

"Hey have you guys seen Eiko lately?" Yugi asked his friends as they walked.

"No, she hasn't been coming to work?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, she said she needed to take a few days off for some personal stuff. But I haven't seen her since." Yugi said.

"What's going on over there," Honda said pointing towards the Kaiba testing lab. There were EMTs in front of the building. Two women stood by Mokuba while an EMT worker tried to put an oxygen mask on him.

"Look I'm fine! But you guys need to got in there to get Eiko!" Mokuba yelled as the EMT worker forced the mask on him.

"You have high blood pressure, please calm down," the worker told him. The worker looked over at the women. "Do you two know what happened here?" he asked.

"No," PK said, "Mokuba just called me and told me that the lab was on fire and that he needed help ASAP," PK explained.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jonouchi asked as him and his friends approached the seen.

"Please back away from here," the worker said. "Its very dangerous and we don't want anyone getting hurt," he explained. Mokuba tore off the oxygen mask.

"You guys are already getting people hurt! Eiko is in there!" he exclaimed.

"What is going on here," everyone turned to see Seto standing by a limo. "Akina, PK, answers. Now."

"Well, the lab caught on fire," Akina said. "We don't know how yet but-"

"Are none of you listening!" Mokuba yelled interrupting Akina. "Eiko is in there! And the doors are locked so she can't get out!" Mokuba said. "You guys have got to believe me!" Seto looked at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, why was Eiko in the lab in the first place?" Seto asked.

"It's a long story… Mokuba admitted.

"Then shorten it." Seto told him.

* * *

Eiko backed away from the approaching flames she could feel her body shake. Suddenly a bomb when off behind her, the blast made her fall to the ground, She could feel the blood dripping down from her cheek. She took of her coat and draped it over the nearby flames. Hopping to slow them down. It didn't work and the coat burst into flames burring Eiko's fingertips. She quickly pulled her hands to her chest. Eiko felt tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I'm going to die.' She thought to herself.

* * *

"Ok, so right after you went missing Zigfreid started to buy up all of our stock." Mokuba explained to his brother. "I thought the only way to stop him was to scare him out of it. So I…."

"What did you do Mokuba?" Seto asked in a harsh voice.

"I had Eiko pretend to be you,"

"What!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Is this true?" Seto asked Akina and PK, they both nodded their heads.

"Everything was good but then Zigfreid came to Japan and found out Eiko pretending to be you. I was showing Eiko around the lab when he showed up and set the place on fire," Mokuba explained.

"Were is she?" Seto asked urgently.

"She's in the main lab but its locked and-" Seto ran towards the burring building. "Seto!" Mokuba yelled after him.

"Mr. Kaiba!" PK yelled.

Seto ran through the halls of the building. At the end of the hall there was a metal door with a broken glass pothole.

"Eiko!" Seto yelled through the broken glass. "Eiko are you in there?"

"Seto!" a worried voice yelled, "help!" Seto tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He used his shoulder as a battering ram. After a few tries the door came off its hinges. As soon as it did Seto saw that red flames had engulfed the entire room. He scanned the room,

"Eiko!" he yelled again.

"Over here!" Seto turned to see Eiko boxed into a corner that had not yet been touched by the flames. Seto stared to run towards her. "Wait Seto-" suddenly one of the C4 bombs when off. Seto fell to the ground, "Seto!" Eiko yelled she started towards him.

"Don't move!" Seto managed to yell at her. He started crawling over to her. When he finally reached the corner he stood up.

"Seto!" Eiko said running up to him. "Are you ok?" her face was covered in ash; the ends of her hair had been burned off. "You're bleeding," she said, his forehead had a big gash in it from the explosion.

"I could say the same about you," Seto said looking at the gash in her cheek. "We kneed to get you out of here," he said. He buried her face into her chest. "You've taken in to much smoke," he explained. "Plus it will slow the bleeding." They started to run towards the door. Another explosion when off, the two fell to the ground. As they hit the ground Seto moaned in pain.

"Seto!" Eiko said fear thick in her voice. Seto looked at Eiko, fear covered her face, and her body shook uncontrollably.

"I'm fine," he said and got up. Eiko tried to stand but fell to the ground in a heap. Her legs had become too flimsy. Seto quickly picked her up in his arms; Eiko buried her face in his chest. Seto quickly ran out of the building, Eiko clinging to his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mokuba, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda waited outside the building. PK and Akina were arguing with the EMT.

"You can't just sit here knowing there are people in there!" PK yelled at him.

"I'm sorry but none of us are trained to deal with fire. We don't have the right tools," the EMT said.

"Well were are the firemen?" Akina asked in an angry tone.

"Across town, an apartment building caught fire and a lot of people are still trapped inside," the EMT explained.

"Damn it! Why is everyone committing arson today!" Akina exclaimed. In that instance Seto came running out, Eiko still clinging to his chest. Everyone ran up to them as the EMTs got to work treating their wounds.

"Man Mokuba wasn't kidding," Jonouchi, said when he saw Eiko, "you do look like Kaiba! You've got the hair and everything!"

"Ugg, could someone get these contacts out of my eyes?" Eiko muttered through the oxygen mask. Akina came over and took out the blue contacts she studied them.

"Well these are trashed," she said holding up the ash covered contacts, "probably saved your eyes though." The EMTs looked the two over, after a few minuets one of the EMTs stepped forward.

"Mr. Kaiba has an injured shoulder, we're brining him to the hospital to do some x-rays. He might also have damage to his ribs from the explosions. He also needs some stitching for his head wound. Other than that he sustained minimal damage. As for Miss Tsubaki," he pulled out a chart. "Burns were mostly on her hands but there are burns through out most of her body. She breathed in a lot of smoke while she was in the building so we'll have to get that out of her system. She also may have head trauma and some broken bones. Luckily the cut on her cheek isn't deep enough to need stiches."

"Is that it?" Anzu asked, worried for her friend. The EMT looked down at the ground. After a few seconds he looked back up at the group.

"Often times with people who experience things like this, fire, earthquake, tornados, get physiological damage. That's the hardest thing to cure out of anything." He told them solemnly. "We're going to keep her overnight and see how see reacts. If we see any signs of physiological trauma we'll make her see a shrink."

Everyone watched as the ambulances pulled away. Akina was going to bring Mokuba to the hospital to see his brother. PK had decided to have a manhunt for Zigfreid.

"What he did was illegal," she told the group, "and personal." The group knew there was nothing they could do so they all when home. Hoping that tomorrow everything would be normal.

* * *

Eiko looked up at the picture. The man staring back at her with a cold look, 'Who are you?' Eiko thought to herself. "Eiko?" a familiar voice said. Eiko turned to see Seto in the doorway.

"Seto, what are you doing up?" she asked him.

"Went to get some aspirin, my arms acting up," he explained. He walked over to Eiko he followed her eyes to the painting. "That's Gozaburo," he explained.

"Gozaburo?" Eiko said confused.

"My adoptive father," Seto explained further.

"Oh so he adopted you," Eiko said looking at the painting more admirably now.

"Yup," Seto said, he chucked darkly. "What a bastard." He said bluntly. Eiko looked at him a shocked look on her face.

"W-what?" she said a half smile on her face.

"He was a bastard. He didn't disserve half of what he had. He only cared about himself. He would crush anyone who stood in his path. Even his own sons…" Seto looked at Eiko. A terrified look was on her face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that."

"No…. its fine…." The two were quiet. "I always wondered, what kind of person adopted you…" Eiko murmured. "Now I know…" she looked up at Seto. "So he was mean to you?"

"You could say that," Seto said.

"Not to throw stones in glass houses but, where were you? why did you leave Japan and not tell anyone?" Eiko asked. Seto was quiet.

"I was in England," he muttered.

"What?" Eiko asked. Seto turned to face her.

"I was in England, trying to get info on my parents. My real parents." Eiko was quiet.

"Why didn't you tell Mokuba?" Eiko asked. Seto looked at Eiko, he took and deep breathe,

"I was afraid. Afraid of what I'd find when I went to England. I knew that I would be able to handle it but…. Mokuba…" Seto looked back up at the painting. "Gozaburo mostly ignored Mokuba. Which, in retrospect, was for the best." The room was silent. Seto looked down, Eiko's bandaged hands held Seto's hand, she leaned against his good arm.

"Did you know that Mokuba plays piano?" Eiko asked.

"I always had a hunch but, I never heard him play," Seto said.

"He's really good, you should ask him to play for you sometime," Eiko said smiling. Seto looked at her, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," Seto said.

"For what?" Eiko asked.

"Everything," Seto said.

* * *

Zigfreid walked through the hall to his office.

"Good mooring Mr. Zigfreid," his secretary said. "How was your trip to Japan?"

"Uneventful," he said and then entered his office.

"Mr. Zigfreid there is a call for you on the line," his secretary said over the intercom.

"Send it through," he told his secretary. Suddenly Sophie appeared on the monitor.

"Zigfreid," Sophie said in an annoyed tone.

"Sophie?" Zigfreid said, surprised. "What a pleasant surprise. Might I ask why you're calling?"

"Cut the crap Zigfreid," Sophie said angrily. "I know what you tried to do."

"Could you be more specific?" Zigfreid asked confused.

"You tried to kill Eiko!" without her the plan wont work!" Sophie yelled. Zigfreid look at her. Her eyes had become completely grey; her hair had become more of a brunet shad than a blond one.

"Sophie are you-"

"No I'm not ok!" she yelled at him. Sophie took a moment to calm down. "Do you understand what you could of done? You could have destroyed our only chance to destroy Kaiba. And anyone else who has wronged us."

"But Sophie, wouldn't killing Eiko and Mokuba destroy Kaiba as well?" Sophie grinned,

"Zigfreid we could get back at people who have been dead for years. We could destroy the Kaiba corporation before Seto even knew it existed!" Sophie's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Sophie…. Did you come up with this idea by yourself?" Zigfried asked. Sophie just smiled,

"No, the queen came up with it." Sophie said.

"The queen?" Zigfreid asked.

"The queen of games."

* * *

Seto woke up the next morning, Eiko clung to his good arm a smile on her face. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Good moring," Eiko said dreamily.

"Moring," he said, he brought her face up to his and kissed her on the lips. The two embraced, Eiko's head resting lightly on Seto's chest. Seto then relisted something. "You should be at the hospital," Seto said thinking aloud.

"Yeah, I guess I should be," Eiko said happily. Seto sat her upright; he looked her in the eyes.

"Eiko. I know you hate hospitals, but there is a reason that they kept you there."

"Seto I'm fine," she said pulling his arms off her. She hopped out of bed and proceeded to do a handstand. "See?" Eiko said. She dismounted and walked over to the window. "And look, it snowed last night!" Eiko said opening the curtains to show a blanket of snow across the garden. "You can't make me stay in a dingy hospital when there is snow on the ground!" Eiko complained. Seto brushed the hair away from his face, being careful not to touch his stitches. Seto knew Eiko loved snow. She could spend hours playing in the snow. He also knew that Eiko hated hospital with a passion. The fact that she had broken out of the hospital in the middle of the night was proof that Eiko couldn't stand hospitals. Seto sighed,

"Fine," he said finally.

"Thank you Seto!" Eiko exclaimed happily. Seto got up out of the bed,

"But if I see you having any trouble with anything, you're going strait back to the hospital." Seto warned.

"Ok, ok…" Eiko said not really listening. She skipped over to Seto,

"I'm serious Eiko. If I see you trip or stumble your going strait to the hospi-" suddenly Eiko stumbled over her own feet. She feel forward, falling on top of Seto. The two tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my god Seto are you ok?" Eiko asked afraid she might of hurt his arm more.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Seto, said. Eiko looked into Seto's eyes, Seto smirked. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. Seto wrapped his arms around Eiko's waist, brining her closer to him. Eiko ran her fingers through his hair. When Seto pulled away Eiko smiled,

"That doesn't count, you can't take me to the hospital."

"And why is that?" Seto asked wondering what her answer would be.

"Because you used it as an opportunity to get to first base with me." She said smirking. "I'm gong go wake up Mokuba," she said. Eiko got up and ran out of the room, Seto stood up.

"Damn it, she's got me," he muttered to himself. Seto got up and got dressed. By the time he got to the kitchen Eiko and Mokuba were almost ready to go, Kiba was finishing up his breakfast. "You're not going to have breakfast?" he asked the two.

"Already ate," Eiko explained. She flung a coat at him. "Come on, we're heading out soon." Seto chucked,

"Do you ever think you're a bit to obsessed with snow?"

"Of coerce not," Eiko said quickly, "now lest go we're burning daylight!" Eiko hurried out the door, Kiba close behind. Mokuba looked up at his brother,

"You sure know how to pick em bro," he then headed out the door

* * *

Aoi- Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it and- what the hell are you doing here

Zigfreid- What? I cant be part of the authors note?

Aoi- No you cant. Not after you tried to burn Eiko alive. Furthermore, how are you still alive?

Zigfreid- Plot-hole, I just have one question.

Aoi- Fine, but if I answer it you have to leave me alone.

Zigfreid- Sounds fair. What is Zigfreid X Akina called? ~

Aoi- Never-gona-happenshipping

**Zigfreid enters his emo corner and stays there for rest of series**

Aoi- Now that that's taken care of, I don't know if Zigfreid is actually from Germany. Just seemed like a good fit. And like I said, long chapter. Wrote it for two days strait. Ok that's I lie I took a lot of brakes. But hey a lot happened in this chapter! Well, see you next time!


	25. Forgive and Forget

Aoi: I'm baaaaack! **Psycho theme plays** did you miss me?

Akai: no.

Aoi: -_-

* * *

Eiko and Seto walked down the snow-covered street. It was January now and the two had fully recovered from their injuries. "Your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" Seto asked as they walked. Eiko nodded,

"Five days from now," she said.

"You'll be turning 19," Seto noted. Eiko stopped for a moment,

"Huh, I guess your right." She looked up at the braches of the snow-covered trees.

"Is there something wrong?" Seto asked

"No," Eiko said looking back at him. "It just reminded me of my mom."

"Why?" Seto asked. It seemed like a strange thing to remember when thinking about your 19th birthday.

"Well I never told you this but," she shifted her body towards him. "She was 18 when she got married, 19 when she had my brother Akito." Seto looked at her with shock.

"That very young," he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, I always found it weird. My grandmother got married at 21 and her family was much more traditional than my mothers. My grandmothers marriage was arranged and everything. And yet somehow my mom got married before her." Eiko was quite for a bit. "I don't know why, but when I turned 18 I felt like y love life should have been more active you know. I had never gone on a date or even been asked to go on one…. And I never felt like a failure or anything, Akito and Hiro were pretty much in the same boat as me when they were 18, but I just made me wonder. I mean how the heck did my mom figure that my dad was the one at age 18? Compared to most ages of when people get married 18 is very young. Heck 18 is pretty young to begin with." Eiko shock her head, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Its not relevant anyway."

"I think it's interesting," Seto admitted. "Your grandmothers family must have a lot of family customs to chose an arranged marriage."

"Yeah, the Tsubaki's are a…. weird family…." She said her voice trailing.

"What do you mean by that?" Seto asked.

"Well," Eiko started to say. Suddenly her hone rang. She looked at the caller id. "What the?" she opened her phone. "Grandma?" she said into her phone. "Hey, what's up?... what? Tomorrow! H-how am I suppose to-? All right I'll see you then. Love you too, bye." Eiko shut her phone. "Crap! I got to get my apartment ready," with that Eiko started running towards her apartment.

"Wait, Eiko!" Seto said he started running after her.

* * *

Eiko shut the door behind her, "Damn it, damn it, damn it…." She muttered. She looked up to see Red, Blue and a girl with blackish brown hair looking at her from the couch.

"Something wrong?" Red asked looking at her strangely.

"Um, well…." she started to say; she looked more closely at the girl on the couch. Eiko had never seen her before, not in school or around the area. "Who's your friend?" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh, this is Mallory," Red explained.

"Hello," Eiko said walking over to the couch.

"_Guten tage"_ the girl said. He voice had a strong German accent, and the look on her face screamed, 'I honestly don't care who you are.'

"She is a world renowned hit-man from Germany" Blue explained, sipping her tea nonchalantly. 'Well that explained the accent,' Eiko thought to herself. 'Wait a minute…'

"Hit-man?" Eiko thought allowed.

"Yup!" Red said cheerfully.

"We're thinking about hiring her to kill Kaiba," Blue explained further. 'W-what did she just say?' Eiko thought.

"She was actually just about to tell us what she planned to do," Red said looking up at Eiko from the couch. "You were saying Mallory?" Red said looking back at the German.

"Yes," Mallory cleared her throat and continued. "You said that there isn't much security _jah?_"

"Yup, Kaiba has guards during the day, but as soon as her gets home they scatter like files," Red explained.

"Good, good," Mallory said nodding her head. "First, I wait until house is dark. Then I sneak up on him with pipe-"

"Ok stop." Eiko said interrupting. Red pulled her close.

"Eiko, its not exactly a good idea to interrupt Mallory while she is talking. She might be German, but I hear she has some close ties with the Russian Mob." Red whispered in her ear. Eiko pulled away, she looked at Red and Blue disapprovingly.

"You guys thought it was a good idea to bring a hit-man to my apartment, to talk about killing my boyfriend? Are you two out of your minds?"

"Technically its your mind…" Red said. Eiko shot her a look.

"You said you would be out for a while, so we thought now would be a good time to talk to here." Blue explained, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Yes, I was going to be out for a while. With my **boyfriend**, who I happen to like very much." Eiko said a cross look on her face. "And I thought you didn't mind Seto much," Eiko said looking at Blue. Blue set down her tea,

"He's getting too touchy, and I cant help but wonder why he is always inviting you over for the night."

"That's because I'm babysitting Mokuba," Eiko said placing her hands on her hips. "And by the time Seto gets back it's eleven at night. And what do you mean by 'he's getting too touchy'?"

"Look, Eiko. Mallory is amazing! There is no way we'll be caught!" Red said smiling widely.

"It will cost you though." Mallory said clarifying.

"How much?" Red asked looking at her. Mallory thought for a moment,

"1000 euro," Mallory said crossing her arms.

"Deal!" Red said shaking Mallory's hand. "You don't happen to have 1000 euro spare do you Eiko?" Red asked looking up at her.

"Malo-chan? Is that you?" Eiko turned to her window. Standing on the fire escape was a girl with brown hair and matching brown eyes. Eiko recognized her as the girl who sold her cabbages at the market; she believed her name was Natalie. "Malo-chan! I'm so happy to see you!"

"You two know each other?" Red, Blue and Eiko said at the same time.

"Oh yes, me and Malo go wayyyyy back." Natalie said smiling. "How are Dian and Daniel?" she asked. Mallory's face twisted in disgust.

"I've had Brest reduction surgery thank you very much!" Mallory spat at her. Natalie's face was shocked,

"How could you do that to them!" she said covering her mouth with her hand. "You really are cruel Malo!" she yelled at her. Natalie started to resemble a chbi character while Mallory started to look like she was about to kill someone, one person in particular.

"That's it. All of you, out!" Eiko said. Mallory got up and headed towards the door. Natalie started down the fire escape. As Mallory left, she passed by Seto in the doorway.

"Eiko," Seto said as her entered the apartment.

"Oh, hey Seto,"

"Is everything alright? You kind of left in a hurry," Eiko sighed.

"My Grandma is coming," she said finally.

"Are you happy about that?" Seto asked looking down at her.

"Well, yeah but she is coming tomorrow and I need to get this place ready for her. Plus," she looked over at red and Blue. "I need to figure out what to doo with these two."

"You are not kicking us out," Red said standing up.

"Red, my grandma has known me for all of my life. She's going to get suspicious when she see's you too. And you if I keep you guys cooked up in my head you get restless and end up giving me mind grains."

"I would like to add that that is red, not me," Blue said finishing a sip of her tea.

"How rude!" Red said trying to bug her.

"Oh please, it not rude when it's the truth," Blue said getting up. "I'm going to be making tea, would any of you like some?"

"Could you make some green tea while I try to get this place ready," Eiko said looking around the room. "I could always just sleep on the couch…." She muttered to herself. Seto looked around the small apartment; he was surprised that Eiko could stand its size. Seto couldn't imagine living there by himself, let alone with two other people.

"Why don't you two just stay at my house," Eiko quickly turned to look at him,

"What?" she said.

"Blue and red could stay here, while you and your grandma stay at the mansion."

"Um, no," Red said her arms crossed.

"Why not?" Eiko asked. "It seems like a good idea to me." Red quickly grabbed Eiko's shoulders.

"Don't you get it? Either while you're there he'll try to seduce you, or afterwards you'll be saying 'oh how can ever repay you?' and then he'll turn you into he's little sex slave!"

"I'm right here!" Seto yelled at her. Red looked over at him,

"That's why I said 'seduce' instead of rape."

"Red!" Eiko yelled at her. "Y-you, S-Seto," Eiko stuttered. "Ugg! Where the hell do you get these ideas?"

"'Law and Order', fan fiction, the early show with NBC… I could go on." Eiko looked over at Seto.

"That would be great, actually my grandma really wants to meet you. Its one of the reasons that she is coming to Domino."

"You've told her about me?" he asked.

"Yeah, me and her are really close. We talk a lot, which is why I'm very annoyed that she didn't tell me she was coming till today." Eiko said her teeth clenched.

"Eh, she's old," Red, said shrugging her shoulders.

"She was on the train! For two hours!" Eiko exclaimed. Red shrugged again, "I'm going to go pack," Eiko said. She when into her room, Red walked over to Seto.

"Touch her, and I'll brake you," Red said lifting up a fist. Seto smirked,

"Oh really?" he walked into Eiko's room; he shut the door behind him. The room was quite for a moment.

"Damn his soul to hell." Red said angrily

* * *

"I'd better go; Grandma's train should be at the station soon," Eiko said, looking down at her watch. "Thanks again for driving me, Akina." She looked over at the secretary who was busy putting on her coat.

"No problem, Eiko," Akina said, smiling. Eiko looked back over at Seto, who was busy typing away at his computer.

"Please tell me you'll be done soon. My Grandma doesn't like waiting."

"I only have a few things to finish up here and then I'll be done for the day," Seto said, not looking up at his laptop. "I promise to be home before your grandmother gets there."

Eiko looked over at Mokuba, who was resting on the couch. "You'll make sure he leaves in time, right, Mokuba?" Eiko asked.

Mokuba grinned. "Don't worry, Eiko, I won't let him stay past five."

"Good," Eiko said, grinning back. Eiko walked out of Seto's office. "I'll see you two at the house." She waved to them.

Seto waited for a moment. He looked up to check to see if Eiko was gone. Then he quickly pulled out his phone.

"PK?" he said into the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" PK replied.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll be over in a minute." Seto quickly shut his phone. He looked over at Mokuba. "Let's hope this works."

Mokuba nodded and hopped off the couch. The two walked together through the halls of Kaiba Corp. Seto had decided that the mansion needed a little sprucing up. He had Akina design the room and PK and her team put everything in place. Seto opened the door to his red sports car Mokuba hopped into the passenger's seat.

Seto started up the car. "So the place is going to look all medieval-Japanish?" Mokuba asked as the car jetted forward.

"Akina said something about the Edo period," Seto recalled.

"You just want it to look more homely, right?" Mokuba asked.

It was true. When Seto had found out that Eiko's grandma was strictly traditional, he became curious. With the help of the Internet and his research team, Seto had found out a lot about Eiko's grandmother. She was in her late seventies and ran a temple up north. In her younger years she was a skilled Geisha and also trained new Geishas along with running her temple. From what he had gathered, she was religious and had quite a bit of power in the Tsubaki family. Seto was not religious in any way nor was he one for old traditions.

He pulled up to the house. As soon as he opened the door Kiba came running up. "Hi, boy!" Mokuba said, picking him up. Kiba happily licked his face. Mokuba laughed. Seto grinned; Kiba may have been a bit of a nuisance but Mokuba enjoyed his company. He couldn't help but remember when Eiko had convinced him to keep the puppy. Seto had to admit he was glad that he did.

"Hello, sir." Seto's thoughts were interrupted by PK who was walking towards them.

"Is everything in place?" Seto asked. He couldn't help but notice the stalks of bamboo that had been placed in the grand foyer.

"Yes, everything is in place for Mrs. Tsubaki's arrival," PK said. "Should I show you the sitting room?" She asked, gesturing up the stairs. Seto nodded and followed her up the stairs.

The sitting room was the family room more or less. When Seto wasn't working, he and Mokuba spent most of their time in there. Seto scanned the room. It looked almost nothing like it did when he had left it this morning. Traditional wall scrolls with Edo art hug on the wall. An electric kotasu was placed in the center of the room a basket of oranges was in the center of the table.

"We based it off of a traditional Japanese home," PK said, looking up at her boss. "Also, Akina should be here soon with Eiko and her grandmother. I received a call from her a few minutes ago."

"Wow, this place looks different," Mokuba said, entering the room. He set Kiba down on the floor; the pup ran around excitedly, exploring the room. "You really went all out, didn't you, Seto?" Mokuba asked, examining the room some more.

"I suppose so," Seto said with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba," PK said. Seto looked down at her. "I have to make sure a certain hit man doesn't come in the middle of the night and kill you," PK said while walking away.

"Wait," Seto said, calling after her. PK stopped. "Did you just say, 'hit man'?"

"Yes," PK said while looking back at him. "We believe it to be the notorious hit man, Mallory Beillschmidt."

"Why didn't anyone tell me my life was at stake?" he asked, his voice tense with annoyance.

"With all due respect, sir, we felt it was best not to tell you, for we don't have much information on her or how she plans to make her attack," PK explained. "However, we do know who hired her."

"Good. Make sure they suffer," Kaiba said, turning back towards the room.

"Um…sir, we really can't do that," PK said.

"Why not?" Seto asked, tilting his head to look over at her.

"It appears that Akai and Aoi Tsubaki hired her," PK explained.

"Red and Blue hired her?" Mokuba asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. He covered his mouth with his hand to smother his laughter.

"It's not funny," Seto said.

"Oh, it's pretty funny," Mokuba said, smiling.

* * *

PK walked down the stairs. She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Ah, Miss Tsubaki," PK said, walking over to her.

"Oh, hey PK," Eiko said smiling.

"You cut your hair," PK said. She hadn't seen Eiko since the Zigfreid incident. Since then she had apparently cut her hair. Her hair fell in short wisps that framed her face quite nicely.

"Yeah, I decided to go for a new look." PK was about to ask her when she meant, since she had not chose to cut her hair short, when she noticed a small figure standing beside her. Eiko followed her eyes down to the figure standing next to her.

"PK, this is my grandmother, Anzuma Tsubaki."

The woman wore a light pink kimono with a red sash and her silvery gray hair was put up in a bun. "Grandma, this is PK," Eiko said, gesturing towards her.

"Hello," PK said. Eiko's grandmother bowed respectfully.

"It is good to meet you PK-san," she said while bowing. PK was taken off guard. While it was proper to bow and refer to the person as –san when first meeting, PK didn't experience it much. She had worked at Kaiba Corp. for years so there was no need for formal greetings. And whenever she did meet someone new, they were usually from a different country where bowing was not the normal gesture. PK quickly improvised.

"I-it is also good to meet you, Tsubaki-san," she said while also bowing. As the two stood up, two maids came over to pick up Grandma Tsubaki's bags.

"When will we meet this boyfriend of yours, Eiko-chan?" Eiko's grandma asked.

"Seto should be home," Eiko said. She looked up at the staircase, "he's probably upstairs." She started walking towards the stairs while her grandma followed. PK watched as the two went up the stairs. PK remembered reading Anzuma Tsubaki's file, and how she had the most power in the Tsubaki family. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she didn't like Kaiba…She decided to follow the two. Eiko walked down the hall to the sitting room. "He's usually in here," she explained to her grandma.

Eiko opened the door. Seto and Mokuba were sitting at the kotasu, drinking tea.

"Hi, Eiko!" Mokuba said happily. Eiko's eyes were wide, her mouth was gaping open.

"S-since when did you two own a kotasu?" she stuttered.

"Eiko!" Eiko jumped at the sound of her name. Her grandma stood beside her, a stern look on her face. "Would you please introduce me to your boyfriend? He is here, isn't he?"

"Um... yes," she said quickly. Seto stood up from the kotasu; he walked over to Eiko and her grandmother. "Grandma, this is Seto. Seto, my Grandmother," Eiko said, smiling.

Seto looked down at the woman; she had a strange look on her face. It was as if she was waiting for something.

"Pssst," he heard a voice hiss. He saw PK peering through the doorway. "Bow," she whispered at him. Seto quickly did so.

"It's an honor to meet you, Tsubaki-sama," Seto said respectfully. Seto was now face to face with the woman; her face had a serious look. She seemed to be evaluating Seto. The room was silent; Eiko watched silently, not sure what was about to happen. PK and Mokuba did the same.

Suddenly Seto was jerked forward into a hug.

"Oh, what a handsome boy!" grandma Tsubaki said happily.

'W-what just happened?' PK thought in shock.

Grandma Tsubaki released Seto as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just so nice to meet you," she said, smiling. "Eiko told me so much about you." She looked up at Eiko. "You're right; he does have very blue eyes."

"G-grandma!" Eiko stammered, embarrassed. Grandma Tsubaki looked over at Mokuba.

"And you must be Mokuba. Eiko's told me a lot about you too." Kiba ran up to her and barked twice. "Ah, hello, Kiba," grandma Tsubaki picked him up. As Kiba licked her face she laughed. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

"Grandma, you didn't need to make dinner," Eiko said while sitting at the kotasu table.

"Nonsense. The maids took my bags and unpacked already. So I have nothing else to do." She set down three bowls of rice. "I'm going to go check on the fish." She calmly walked out of the room.

Eiko looked over at Seto. "I knew she'd like you," She said with a smile. "By the way, what's up with all the Edo period art?" she asked curiously.

"What? Do you not like it?" Seto asked, avoiding the question.

"I have nothing against it, but…." She looked around the room, "It's all kind of sudden. I didn't even know you guys owned a kotasu."

Seto remembered something he had wanted to ask Eiko. "Where are Red and Blue?" He asked, looking over at Eiko. "I have a bone to pick with them," he explained.

"I told them that they had to stay at the apartment while my grandma was here." Eiko explained. "PK and Akina may believe they're my sisters, but there is no way my grandma would believe it."

"Couldn't you tell her they're your roommates?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, sure. 'And these are my two roommates I never told you about! Don't mind the fact that they look just like me, except for the eyes'." Eiko said sarcastically. She had a point. Grandma seemed to know everyone in the Kaiba mansion, even Kiba. She would be suspicious about two roommates she had never heard of.

"I wonder what they're doing," Mokuba said through a mouth full of rice. "Red seems like the type that would get stir crazy."

"That's why she's staying in the apartment; better for her to get stir crazy there than in my head." It made Eiko think.

'What are they doing?'

* * *

"This is good garlic bread," Blue said, taking another piece from the loaf that her and Red were sharing.

"Yeah, I think garlic bread would have to be my favorite all-time food. I could eat it for every meal. Or just constantly, without stopping," Red said happily.

"Then you'd get fat," Blue said bluntly.

"No, why would I get fat?" Red questioned, taking another bite of bread.

"Because bread makes you fat."

"Bread makes you fat?" Red said sarcastically, opening her mouth wide so that Blue could see the half chewed piece of bread that she had bitten into.

"Now that's just disgusting," Blue said.

* * *

It had been a few days since grandma Tsubaki had come to Domino. Since then, she and Eiko had been staying with the Kaiba's. It was nice; Eiko loved spending time with Mokuba and her grandma. She was glad that her grandma liked Seto and thought he was a good boyfriend. Eiko walked out of one of the guest rooms; her grandma was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Hi grandma, what's up?" she asked, smiling.

"I spoke with your parents last night," she said grimly. Eiko looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"Grandma… please tell me…."

Grandma Tsubaki sighed. "You can't keep them in the dark forever," she said.

"I can try," Eiko said defiantly, crossing her arms.

"What's going on?" Eiko turned to see Seto standing in the hall.

"Ah, hello Kaiba-san," grandma Tsubaki said nonchalantly. Suddenly Eiko's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. A grimace spread across her face.

"You should answer it; it could be important," grandma Tsubaki said. Eiko's face became solemn.

She answered her phone. "Hello?" she said emotionlessly. A loud sound came out of the phone. Eiko quickly pulled it away from her ear. "Dad, calm down," she said into the phone. "Dad, would you please-" Eiko's teeth clenched. She looked over at Seto; she pulled the phone away to speak. "I... have to take this." she quickly went back to her room, locking the door behind her.

Eiko's grandmother sighed. "Was that her father?" Seto asked.

"Seems so," she said, shaking her head. Seto grimaced; he's memories of the man were not the best. His were probably no better of Seto's. "I don't know happened between the two. But they can't stand each other. I wasn't surprised when I heard that Eiko left the second she got accepted to college."

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

She was about to speak, when "Just shut up! You don't know him and you never did! Stop judging him and stop telling me how to live my life!" Eiko's screams could be heard thought the wall. They answered Seto's question.

Grandma Tsubaki shook her head. "You should go talk to her," she told Seto.

"What?" he said. "I really don't think I should—"

"Seto," grandma Tsubaki said, calling him by his first name. "Go talk to her. And if she says to leave her alone, kick down the door." She walked down the hall towards the sitting room.

Seto looked back at the door and lightly knocked. "Eiko?" he said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Just go away…" Eiko said. Seto could tell that she was crying.

"Eiko, please let me in." Seto heard the sound of the door unlocking. Seto entered the room. Eiko sat with her back against the side of the bed and held her knees close to her chest. Seto walked over to her and he sat beside her. "I'm sorr—"

"Don't." she said, looking down. "Just don't."

The two were silent when Eiko looked over at Seto. "My dad is a jerk. That's not your fault."

The two were quite again.

"Your dad doesn't like me," Seto finally said. He already knew that was true but he wanted to know why.

"My dad doesn't know you. He thinks he does because he thinks he knows everything," Eiko said.

"He knows me some," Seto said.

Eiko's hands clenched, she rested her head against Seto's shoulder. "Can we forget about my dad? Everything was perfect until he called," she said hopefully.

Seto looked up at the ceiling. "Seto," Eiko said. He looked down at her; she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "My dad knows you from what I told him when we were kids. I told him how much fun I had with you and Mokuba and how you made me really happy. If he can't see how much I care about you, then to hell with him." She smiled. "You don't need to impress anyone. Not even me."

Seto smirked; he wrapped his arms around Eiko. "If Red finds out, she's going to kill me," he said. Seto and Eiko's lips mashed together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

A week later, Eiko went back to her apartment.

"Eiko!" Red said happily when she came back. "You're back! And—oh, you," Red said when she saw Seto. "Did you have to bring the ass with you?" she asked.

"Be nice," Eiko told her sternly. Red muttered some cusses as she walked back to the couch. "I just have to change and then we'll go," Eiko told Seto and ran off to her room to change.

"You two are going out?" Blue asked, glancing over at Kaiba from the dinner table.

"I decided to bring her out for her birthday. It was a few days ago but I thought it would be nice for us to just go to dinner alone," Seto explained.

"Great." Red said sarcastically, "Eiko comes back home and you take her out to dinner." She turned to face Seto. "You're just trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

"I thought everything I did pissed you off. You did hire a hit-man to kill me," Seto said in an angry tone.

"Yeah, well you can calm your pretty little head of yours; Mallory went back to Germany as soon as she saw Natalie." Red got up from the couch and headed towards the fridge. "I swear, they just don't make them like they use to," she opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

Seto noticed something on the left side of her back. He had never really noticed it before, but he could see it now through the holes of her tank top.

"Is… is that a tattoo?"

Blue immediately spit out her tea.

"Excuse me?" she said, looking over at the two. She got up and walked over to Red. She quickly spun her around to see her back. "Eiko Akai Tsubaki!" she yelled at Red. "Is that a tattoo?"

"I'm sorry, mom," Red whined, sipping her soda. Seto looked at the tattoo more closely; it was dark red like dried blood, and was in a shape of a dragon. A very familiar dragon….

"I'm ready," Eiko said, coming out of her room. She wore a white wool dress with white leggings and white flats. She quickly grabbed her coat. "Ready?" Eiko didn't seem to notice Red's tattoo or the fact that Blue was lecturing her. He decided to let it slide.

"Yeah, let's go." The two walked out the door. Blue waited for a moment. She walked back to the table and continued to drink her tea.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," she said calmly.

"Pff, you'll have to do more than that to embarrass me in front of Kaiba," Red said. She hopped back onto the couch and took another sip of her soda. "When will we tell her?" Red asked quietly.

"If we're lucky...never."

* * *

Aoi: to explain the whole 'early show' thing. We have a joke in our family that 7:30 is when they talk about the 'gruesome murder of the day.' Basically everyday they have a murder, and they talk about it. Every. Single. Day. For a month until a new murder comes. I would like to add that I hate it. It is very difficult to eat your ego waffles when you're hearing about the Kasey Anthony case for the 10th time this week -_- Well that's it for this chapter! See you next time.


	26. The Masquerade

Aoi: hi everyone! This chapter is a bit of a time skip from the last chapter.

Akai: i.e. six months.

Aoi: hahahahashutupAkaihahhah

Akai: …

Aoi: also there is a lot of stuff about old time clothing so I'm sorry if got it wrong. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"I. Cannot. Believe. This." Akina said, standing in one of the Kaiba Corp. guest rooms. "A French masquerade theme? Are you kidding me?"

Eiko stood with her arms held above her head has Akina slipped the dress over her. It was the end of summer, and not much had changed. Eiko and Seto were still together and Eiko's hair was still in a short boy cut. The only thing that had really changed was Kiba and Mokuba, who had both grown a significant amount over the summer.

"The woman he's marrying is French," PK explained. She was referring to Mr. Takahada, who was throwing an engagement ball tonight for him and his fiancé, Marie.

"That's no excuse for forcing people to wear corsets!" Akina exclaimed. She looked back at the dress, which was now placed over Eiko's body. The dress was light blue, had white bows, and there was dark fabric draped down the two sides of the dress. Eiko had to admit: Even though Akina wasn't exactly thrilled about the whole 'masquerade' thing, she sure did do well on the dress.

"Well, that's as good as it's gonna get," Akina said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Akina, it's so pretty!" Eiko said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, let's see how you feel when you have a tight corset around your waist and a wig that weighs as much as Kiba." Akina pulled the dress off of Eiko. Suddenly, Eiko's phone rang and she checked the caller ID.

"Mai? What's up?"

"Hey, Eiko," Mai said over the phone line. "You're with that fashion genius, right?"

"Yeah, I'm with Akina. Why?"

"I need to pick out an outfit to wear for my date with Jonouchi," Mai explained.

"Wait—date. With Jonouchi?" Eiko asked, exasperated. "When did this happen?"

"He asked me earlier today," she explained. "We're going to the arcade, not exactly my dream date; but hey, what are you gonna do?" the other side of the line was quiet for a second. "Anyway, the fashionista please."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Eiko pulled the phone away from her ear. "Akina," She said.

Akina turned to face her. "Yes?"

"My friend needs some fashion advice."

Akina snatched the phone out of Eiko's hand.

She brought it up to her ear. "Akina Sachi, secretary by day, notorious fashonista by night." She was silent for a second, as it seemed that Mai was explaining her situation. Akina nodded sometimes, occasionally saying "u-huh" over the line.

She pulled the phone away from her ear for a second. "Go take a shower, I'll be back in about half an hour to get you all ready." Akina and PK walked out of the room. Eiko walked into the huge bathroom and proceeded to take off her clothes.

* * *

Seto walked through the halls of the mansion, still wearing his work clothes. He needed to find Akina and Eiko; they didn't have much time before they had to go to the ball. He came across Akina and PK standing beside each other in the halls. Akina was busy talking on the phone, so he walked over to PK.

"Have you seen Eiko?"

PK gestured to the guest room. Seto walked over to the door, entered the room, and shut the door behind him. He looked around the room but didn't see Eiko anywhere. He then heard the sound of soft humming coming from the bathroom. He turned; the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar. Seto opened the door full way, and he saw Eiko standing in the foggy bathroom, a towel loosely around her body. Seto was about to leave when he noticed something. There was a light yellow tint on the left side of her back, but it wasn't just a random blob. It had a shape; a familiar shape. Seto remembered something from a few months ago: Red's strangely shaped tattoo. It was strange that Red would have a tattoo that Eiko wouldn't know about. Seto looked closer at the yellow shape. It reminded him of a griffon, with a long tail and eagle-like wings. The fog in the bathroom started to fade. Eiko slowly turned around.

"Um, Seto?" Eiko said with a shocked look on her face. "what are you—"

Suddenly something hard hit Seto's face.

"You pervert!" Red yelled at him, an angered look on her face. She grabbed Seto's collar and started to shake him furiously. "I knew you were bad, but this? I mean really!"

"Red, stop!" Eiko said, pulling her off of Seto. "Seto, are you okay?" Eiko asked while looking over at his face.

"Ugh, what do you brake bricks in your spare time?" Seto asked, looking over at Red. Her arms were crossed and she was wearing a pissed off look. "And what's up with that tattoo on your back?" Seto asked, looking at Eiko now.

"Tattoo?" Eiko said, a confused look on her face. "What tattoo?" Akina and PK came walking in.

"What happened?" PK asked. Seto was about to answer when she cut him off. "May I remind you we have little over an hour to get you two ready for the ball? And from my understanding it takes quite a while to get all this stuff on, right, Akina?"

"Mai wants to talk to you," Akina said, handing her the phone.

"What? About what?" PK asked looking at her.

Akina shrugged. "She referred to you as the fighting guru or something."

PK took the phone and walked out of the room. Akina turned to look over that the two.

"Kaiba, my friend Oda is here to help you with your outfit; Eiko, you're with me." Akina looked at them. "Eiko why are you, on to of, and why is Red?" she said, taking her in the room. "You know what, I don't have time. Kaiba! Out!" Akina said, pointing at the door with her thumb. Seto got up and slowly walked out of the room. He turned to look back at Eiko when the door slammed in his face. Seto turned to see PK talking on the phone.

"So, remember: SING. Solar plexus, Instep, Nose, and Groin. Alright, glad I could help, Mai." PK shut the phone; she turned to see Seto standing by the door. "I don't need to explain myself." She then walked away.

* * *

Jonouchi walked alongside Mai through the arcade. Jonouchi had to admit; he was pretty proud as he walked with Mai. A lot of guys from the arcade took a double take when they saw him with her. Jonouchi like to think that the others were impressed with his date. Which was true, but they hadn't really noticed Jonouchi. Jonouchi looked over at Mai. She wore a short, sleeveless purple dress that was laced up at the bust. She wore long, dangly earrings that reminded Jonouchi of chandlers.

"So, um… you hungry?" Jonouchi asked.

Mai smiled slyly. "Yeah, I could use a bite."

"I'll be right back! Don't move!" Jonouchi ran off towards the food court. Mai chuckled, 'he's sweet, a bit overconfident. But that just makes him even cuter,' she thought, smiling. Mai suddenly had the feeling she was being watched she turned around quickly. She saw a familiar face.

"Hey Mai," a man about Mai's age said.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jacob?" Mai asked, angery. Jacob had thick brown hair jelled up in spikes, and his green eyes had a creepy glow to them. He wore a light brown trench coat that covered his stained white t-shirt and old pair of jeans. He had that I'm-the-Creepy-Guy-that-the-Neighborhood-Watch-Comittee-Warns-you-About look.

"What, a guy can't visit an old friend?"

"Not when they come up in the most shady way they can fathom. I mean, really Jacob, you should be like selling watches in a New York subway!"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," he said, approaching her.

"Jacob, stay back, or I'll—"

Suddenly a cloth covered Mai's mouth. She could feel herself fading as the room got dark.

"Mai, you remember my brother Eddy, don't you? He's been fired from his job as a chemist but he took some souvenirs from it. Right, Eddy?" Mai herd a strange cackle, and then everything when dark.

* * *

Jonouchi came running back with two packs of sushi in his hand. He looked around furiously for Mai. 'Great, don't tell me she left…' Jonouchi thought. 'No, Mai wouldn't do that.' He looked down at the ground.

"What the…?" a piece of paper tacked to the floor said 'we have Mai Kujaku. If you want to see her again you'll go to the back of the arcade. Alone.'

"Oh, you've got to be—" he dropped the packs of sushi and ran towards the back of the arcade. "I'm coming, Mai!" Jonouchi yelled as he ran.

* * *

Eiko and Seto stood next to each other on the sidelines of the dance floor. Eiko turned to look over at Seto.

"Let me guess, you don't want to dance?" Eiko asked. Seto wore a light blue coat over a white linen shirt; he looked like someone straight out of the 'Marie Antoinette' movie. Minus the wig; he refused to wear it. As had Eiko, mainly because it itched and made her top-heavy. Instead, she wore two blue bows on the side of her head. They were slightly better, but they did tug at Eiko's short hair, which wasn't exactly comfortable. Neither were her high-heeled shoes, which Akina said she had to wear.

"Hrm." Seto growled. "Why? What possesses a man to wear such a thing, and why does he forces others to wear it too?"

Eiko smiled. "Oh, come on, have a little fun," she said. "Eat some escargot." Seto looked at her.

"You ate escargot?" he asked.

"I was…. But I got freaked out…" Seto chuckled. "How was I suppose to know you suck it out of its shell. It's creepy!" Eiko said.

"Mr. Kaiba." A man with black hair came up to Seto. He wore an outfit similar to Seto's, only his jacket was black, and he wore a mask that covered most of his face. The mask was black with a small sliver of white on the side. It reminded Eiko of a crescent moon. "May I speak with you for a second?"

Seto looked over at Eiko. "Go ahead, I'm going to go get some punch." Eiko walked over to the concession table.

"Champagne? It's shipped from France," a waiter with a sun and moon mask asked.

"Sorry, I don't drink," Eiko said, smiling.

"That really is a shame," a voice with a thick French accent from behind her said. "It really is good champagne." Eiko turned to see a woman with a black dress and white hair. Eiko couldn't tell if her hair was real or a wig, but it topped her head nicely, making Eiko feel more like she was in some old movie. "But it is healthier for you, no?" the woman looked over at Eiko. Her face had been paled with some sort of powder, making her ruby lips even more stunning. She wore a completely black mask with a white feather sticking out from the side.

"I suppose so," Eiko said, answering her earlier question. The woman took a sip of her champagne.

"You're Eiko Tsubaki, no?"

"Um… yeah… how did you—"

"Oh please, child, everyone knows you. Your Kaiba's little souffle crème." The woman said. Eiko wasn't quite sure what souffle crème meant… or why she was referring her to it. "Come now, I must show you the drawing room; they have such lovely painting there." The woman grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Um… okay. What did you say your name was?" Eiko asked as the woman pulled her arm like a leash for a stubborn dog.

"You may call me Nouvelle Lune, and my husband is Lune Crecent," by now the two had reached the end of the ballroom. Nouvelle led Eiko to a door in the far corner of the room.

"So, is this the door to the drawing room?" Eiko asked. Nouvelle smiled, "Why yes," she opened the door and tossed Eiko into the dark room. "Yes it is." She shut the door behind her, leaving Eiko in complete darkness.

* * *

Jonouchi flung the back door of the arcade open. He ran into the dark alleyway.

"Mai!" he yelled.

"Ah, so glad you could join us, Jonouchi," Jacob said, his arms crossed. Jonouchi turned to face him.

"Who the hell are you? And where is Mai?" Jonouchi demanded.

"Relax, would you?" a man with black shaggy hair and a dark brown trench coat came out from the darkness of the alleyway. Mai struggled to breakfree of his grasp.

"Let go of her!" Jonouchi yelled at the man in the dark coat.

"You heard him, Eddy, let her go," Jacob said. Eddy let go of Mai and she quickly ran over to Jonouchi. "Now where were we? Oh right, you two were just about to duel us."

"What?" Jonouchi yelled in confusion.

"Yeah right, you creeps," Mai said.

"Look you two, it's not up to us," Jacob said. "We were hired to duel you. And needless to say, he won't be happy if we don't uphold our half of the bargain," Jacob explained. "Right, Eddy?" Jacob asked, looking over at his brother.

"Oh yes… he'll be very disappointed in us," Eddy replied darkly.

"So you see we have to duel you," Jacob explained. "Unless you two except defeat, because that's really what we came here to hear. So, do we have a duel? Or is this going to end quicker than I anticipated?" Jonouchi and Mai looked at each other with the same look. It was a look all true duelists had seen, the look of a champion. The look of someone who was not afraid to lose, because even if they did, they lost with honor and pride, Jonouchi looked back at the two men.

"We'll do it!" Jonouchi said proudly. Eddy and Jacob threw them a pair of duel disks, and the game began.

* * *

When Eiko's eyes had gotten use to the darkness, she scanned the room. It seemed like a storage room with its lack of furniture and decorations. Eiko walked over towards the door. She pulled at the doorknob to find it was locked. She banged on the door.

"Hello?" Eiko yelled through the door. "Is anyone out there?"

A minute passed. No one had answered. "Hello?" she said louder. "Is anyone out there? I'm locked in!" she called. She heard a faint voice from outside the room.

"You may want to step back," the voice said. Suddenly the door opened as Seto was tossed in.

"Seto!" Eiko yelled as she rushed towards him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"You didn't happen to meet a woman named Nouvelle Lune did you?" Seto asked as he got up from the floor.

"Um, yeah I did… why?" suddenly spotlight came down on the two.

"What the?" Seto questioned looking up at the light. Two other spotlights turned on to reveal Nouvelle Lune and the man with the black crescent mask.

"Ah, so this is your little Eiko," the man in the black mask said, his voice thick with a French accent. "My, my, very assez, no, Nouvelle?" he asked looking over that the woman.

"If you think weak and gullible is pretty, than yes she is."

"What do you want?" Seto asked, looking at the two with disgust.

"Nothing much, young Kaiba, just a simple game. Actually, it's one you're quite familiar with," the man said, revealing a duel disk on his arm.

"You guys kidnapped up just so you could play Duel Monsters with us?" Eiko asked. "Are you out of your mind?" Nouvelle spoke to the man quickly in French. When she was done, they both laughed. "Seto, I don't speak French. You have to tell me what they're saying," Eiko told Seto.

"I'm not fluent myself," Seto admitted.

When the two were done laughing, Nouvelle spoke. "Now, let us begin, shall we?" Two duel disks appeared in front of them. Seto dramatically threw off his coat and picked up the duel disk. Eiko pulled the bows out of her hair and tossed them aside. She too picked up the duel disk in front of her.

"Let's duel!" the all four said at once and the duel began.

* * *

Everyone was tied up at 1000 life points. Eiko had 'Mystical Elf' on the field with one card face down, and Seto had 'Sagi the Dark Clown' on his side. Lune Crecent had 'Flower Wolf' on his side of the field and Nouvelle Lune had 'Silver Fang' on her side of the field.

"'Flower Wolf', attack Kaiba's 'Sagi the Dark Clown,'" the wolf, charged at the clown, leaving Seto with 700 life points. "I end my turn," Lune said. It was Eiko's turn she drew her card.

"I play the card 'Polymerization!' I fuse my 'Mystical Elf' with the card 'Dark Elf' to summon, 'Queen Elf!' with 2900 attack points! Attack 'Flower Wolf!'" the elf fired a ball of white energy at the animal, Lune's life points dropped down to zero. It was Seto's turn now.

"I play the card cost down! Then I summon 'D.D. Warrior Lady, and sacrifice her to summon 'Blue Eyes White Dragon!' then I play the card 'Sudden Attack' and attack 'White Fang.'" The dragon attacked and Nouvelle lost all of her life points.

"N-no! We can't lose!" Lune exclaimed.

"What will our boss say?" Nouvelle said in a frightened tone.

"Your boss?" Eiko asked, "what are you-?" suddenly Nouvelle started to fall to the ground. Eiko ran to catch her,

"Nouvelle!" Lune yelled as her rushed towards her. They all huddled around her,

"H-he told us that… if we lost…" Nouvelle's breathing was slow; she seemed even paler than before. Eiko looked up at Lune for an answer.

"He said that if we lost we would enter, he called it limbo but I didn't believe-" suddenly Lune fell to the floor as well. Seto leaned down,

"Who hired you?" Seto asked.

"We never met him…. But he said he worked for," Lunes voice faded. His eyes started to close "Ward Sharier…" his eyes closed. Seto leaned down closer to him,

"He's still breathing," Seto said.

"As is Nouvelle, but she isn't responding," Eiko said. The two looked at each other. "Seto…. I know what Ward Sharier means…" Eiko said, a worried look on her face. "Its Arabic, it means evil flower."

* * *

Aoi: yes polorshipping…. What did you expect? By the way, Lune Crecent means crescent moon and Nouvelle Lune means new moon in French. Souffle crème means cream puff…. I guess I got hungry. All the cards except Queen Elf are real (that's right, there is such thing as Dark Elf.) Well, that's all for now, bye!


	27. Cat Things

Aoi: A new chapter! Aren't you— Akina what are you…?

Akina: I… I can't figure it out…. Why would someone have a French masquerade theme?

Aoi: well, I thought it would be fun to write so I—

Akina: wait you did that?

Aoi: well yeah, I wrote it so…

Akai: prepare to die! (Pulls out stilettos)

Aoi: wait are those the shoes or the knives?

Akai: BOTH

* * *

Eiko and Seto ran out to the car; Seto walked over to the passenger's side.

"I need to make a call," he said, pulling out his phone. He hopped into the car and Eiko followed. As Seto dialed, he turned to look at Eiko. She had a bit of a worried look on her face. "You do know how to drive a car, right?"

"Of course I do!" Eiko said, a bit offended. "I've just never driven a sports car, that's all."

"It's not that difficult," Seto said. "Just get us to the Game Shop."

"Okay," Eiko said as she pressed down on the gas and the car jetted forward as Seto waited for the other line to pick up.

* * *

Yugi sat in his living room while watching an old rerun when he heard the phone ring. He quickly hopped up from the couch. The number on the caller I.D. wasn't familiar, but he picked up anyway.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Yugi," Yugi quickly recognized the voice; it was Kaiba's. "Yugi, I need you to get your idiot friends over there now! It's important." Kaiba said quickly, his voice tense.

"Ok… but what is this—"

"There's no time to explain," Kaiba said quickly, cutting him off. "I'll explain later, just—Eiko look out for the—" Yugi could hear the sound of things moving around.

"Kaiba?" Yugi said, wondering what had happened.

"Just get your friends over there now!" Kaiba yelled over the other end. The line went dead. Yugi just stood there. Should he believe Kaiba? After he had treated him and his friends? Yugi thought about it. 'If Kaiba cares enough to call me and warn me about something, than it must be important!' Yugi quickly dialed up a new number.

"Anzu? Yeah, it's Yugi."

* * *

Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, and Otogi stood outside of the Game Shop.

"Where is Jonouchi?" Honda asked.

"And Mai, for that matter?" Bakura asked.

"Hey, guys!" Jonouchi yelled as he ran up to the Game Shop with Mai following closely behind. "What's going on? Where's Rich Boy?" Jonouchi asked.

"He should be here soon," Yugi said. Suddenly, a red sports car roared up to the game shop, almost hitting the group. Seto walked out of the car, using the frame to steady himself.

"Hey, watch it, Rich Boy!" Jonouchi yelled, holding up a fist. "You could have killed us! Didn't anyone teach you how to drive?"

"Did you notice that I wasn't the one driving the damn car?" Kaiba said. Eiko opened the driver's side door and walked out. Seto glared at her. "You. Cant. Drive."

"I'm not that bad," Eiko said, looking at him skeptically.

"How. The hell. Do you have. A license." He said.

"If you two are done," Mai said loud enough for them to hear, "do you mind telling us what's going on?" she asked, her arms crossed.

Seto turned to look at the group. "We have a dilemma," he said, looking at the group seriously. "Eiko and I were challenged by Lune Crescent and Nouvelle Lune. Two duelists who said that they were working for an organization called Ward Sharier."

"Ward what now?" Jonouchi asked, confused.

"Ward Sharier. It means 'evil flower' in Arabic," Eiko explained.

"They were hired by someone—a man—but we don't know who," Seto said finally.

"And this has to do with us how?" Honda asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Otogi said.

"I have a feeling this group is not going to give up just because they lost two members," Kaiba told the group.

"What do you mean, 'lost two members'?" Yugi asked.

"When they lost, they became unresponsive, like they were in a coma or something," Eiko explained.

"Like with Jacob and Eddy!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Who?" the group asked.

"Jacob and Eddy, they're… they're some old friends of mine. Duelists, actually," Mai explained.

"Some friends," Jonouchi muttered. "They challenged us to a duel and when they lost they just fell to the ground like they were asleep or something!"

"Lune said something about limbo…." Eiko muttered. "Does he really mean where lost souls go to? That seems kind of harsh just for losing a game." Everyone looked at each other; they knew what Lune had really meant. The shadow realm.

"It doesn't matter right now," Seto, said. "What matters is the fact that there is someone who wants to take me down."

"You? They attacked us too, Rich Boy! It's not always about you, ya know!" Jonouchi yelled.

"How do you know those attacks were connected? They never mentioned being hired, did they?" Kaiba looked over at Mai. "You said you knew them, and I'm guessing over the years you've gained quite a few enemies, Miss Kujaku."

"Kaiba, stop!" Yugi exclaimed. Everyone looked over at him. "It doesn't matter right now; we should just know that there is someone out there who may want to hurt us. And we should be on the lookout for anyone that seems suspicious."

"I think Yugi is right," Bakura said. "Right now we should just assume that the four were part of the organization."

"Whatever," Seto said. He opened the passenger's side door and stopped for a moment. Quickly, he shut the door again and walked over to the driver's side. He moved Eiko aside and hopped into the driver's seat. The door quickly shut.

"I'm not that bad a driver!" Eiko said annoyed.

"Yes you are!" Seto yelled through the car door.

* * *

Seto sat in his office; he stared at the computer monitor.

"You're still here?" Akina asked. Seto looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"I need to figure this out," Seto said bluntly. He had been researching Warda Sharier for hours. So far he had found very little, and whoever they were, they were very good at covering their tracks.

"Well, good luck. I'll be going now," she said, waving.

"Akina, do you think you could stay a bit longer?" Seto asked. Akina turned to look at him, a peeved look on her face.

"You know Kaiba, I wanted to be a fashion designer when I was younger. But no, I had to be a lawyer to please my parents."

"Then why are you working as a secretary?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't interrupt my story!" Akina scolded. "And now I'm working under a kid that's at least two years younger than me, and taking night classes at law school. That's right, Kaiba; I'm studying to be a lawyer. And you better be careful or I'll sue you quicker than you can say 'objection!'" she then stormed out of the room.

Kaiba just watched. "Goodnight, Akina," Seto said.

Akina popped her head in the doorway. "By the way, we're having sushi tomorrow. Do you want anything?"

Kaiba shook his head."It's fine. Eiko packs me a lunch," he explained.

"Aw, how cute," Akina said, smiling. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kaiba." Seto looked back at the computer monitor. His eyes widened; a grin crept across his face. He quickly picked up the phone. He stopped himself; Ward Sharier knew that he and Eiko had gone to that engagement party. Only certain members of Kaiba Corp knew that. If he used his private jet, it was likely they would show up. He slammed the phone down, rushing back to his computer to look up airline tickets.

* * *

Eiko slammed her textbook shut, her head lying against it, 'I could just fall asleep here…' she thought. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Eiko looked at the clock, which said 11:30.

**Who in their right mind comes over at 11:30? **Red questioned.

_It's not very polite, either,_ Blue added. Eiko walked up to door and opened it. Akina stood outside.

"Akina?" Eiko said, confused. "Why are you—"

"Do you have an outfit to wear when you make Kaiba lunch?" Akina asked.

"No, I just wear whatever I wore that day. Why does it—"

"Come on!" Akina said, grabbing Eiko's hand. She dragged her through the halls. "We must get you a cooking outfit! Chanel preferably," Akina explained.

"Akina, I can't afford anything from Chanel," Eiko said.

"Oh don't worry, we'll just use Kaiba's credit card. I use it all the time." Akina stopped quickly. "Don't tell him that,"she said, turning to look at Eiko. Eiko nodded her head and they were off.

* * *

Seto opened the door to his house. Mokuba stood in the foyer, an annoyed look on his face.

"You just got back?" Mokuba asked. Seto was quiet, and Mokuba shook his head. "If you continue to work like this, you'll kill yourself," he told Seto.

"Relax, I'm going to be taking a bit of a break anyway," Seto walked passed Mokuba.

"A break?" Mokuba questioned. "You mean you're going on vacation?" he asked, running after Seto.

"I wouldn't call it a vacation," Seto said, brushing it aside. "Is Eiko here?"

Mokuba grinned deviously. "Yeah, she's here, in the kitchen." Seto wasn't sure why Mokuba was grinning. But he figured it couldn't be that important.

"Eiko?" Seto said as he entered the kitchen. Eiko turned around. She wore a white apron with frills around the side with a white dress under it with red polka dots. "Eiko, what are you wearing? I mean, it's very nice, but…"

"Akina got to her," Mokuba explained.

"And I'm glad I did!" Akina said, walking over to Eiko. "You see, I thought a 50's housewife look would be good for Eiko. But when I saw the apron I couldn't resist! It makes her look like a little kitchen princess!"

"Help me." Eiko said quietly.

"Oh, you'll thank me later," Akina said. She looked over at Seto. "So you're finally back from the office."

"What? You were at the office all night?" Eiko asked. "Seto, you know you can't do that! It's bad for your health."

Seto was quiet. "Could I talk to you…" he looked around the room "alone."

Mokuba and Akina left the room, leaving the two alone. "I was looking up Ward Sharier last night, trying to get information on them."

"And?" Eiko asked.

"Not much, but I found someone who said he knew quite a bit of information about them."

"Great! When can we meet him?" Eiko asked, glad that they could get this over with.

"We? No, you're staying here," Seto said firmly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you getting into this. It could be dangerous," Seto told her.

Eiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Seto, because being your girlfriend hasn't ever gotten me into danger." She walked over to him, "Seto, I'm really freaked out by this. I mean, Lune and Nouvelle, they just slipped into a coma right in front of us, and we don't know why. And news flash," Eiko placed her hands on her hips. "I don't want you getting into danger either."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Eiko, because being your boyfriend has never gotten me into danger."

Seto looked down at Eiko. She had a genuine look a worry in her eyes. "I don't want you getting hurt," she said softly.

Seto sighed. "Fine, you can come." Eiko jumped up and hugged him. She pulled away, a smile on her face.

"So, when are we leaving?" she asked, "and where to, may I ask."

"Tomorrow, America. Don't you have work?" Seto asked.

"I have some free days," Eiko said. "And America?" Seto nodded and a big smile came across Eiko's face. "I've never been there, I'm really excited!"

Suddenly Red appeared standing in between Eiko and Seto. "I'm chaperoning, separate hotel rooms, and don't try anything while I'm at the hotel bar," she said seriously. "Blue can watch Mokuba,"

"I will teach him to be a gentleman," Blue said, sitting at a nearby table drinking tea. "Maybe you should stay and learn a few things yourself, Kaiba-san."

Seto took a deep breath. "I'm going to go pack; I suggest you do the same," he said, looking at Eiko. Eiko nodded and headed for the door. "Shouldn't you change first?" Seto asked.

Eiko looked down at her clothes."Right," she said and quickly ran to the guest room to change. 'This is going to be one long break' Seto thought to himself.

* * *

Eiko sat in her hotel room; Red was rummaging through the mini fridge.

"Yha know, I wish he had told us he was bringing us to Texas," Red said. "I would have brought enough money for a cattle prod. Hey, Kaiba is paying for everything, right?" Red asked. Eiko nodded. "Sweet, that means I can just take this," she pulled out a can of soda from the fridge.

"Red," Eiko said, smacking the soda from her hands. "These are expensive! Just go to the hotel bar; they're cheaper there."

"Fine Mom, god!" Red said in a teenage-angst tone. Red got up and walked to the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked when she saw Seto. "And why are you dressed like you just came off the set of Sons of Anarchy?" Seto wore a black tee shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans.

Eiko walked up. "What's going on? And what's up with the outfit?"

"We're meeting the man who says he knows about Ward Sharier," Seto explained. "Put this on," he threw her a leather jacket; it was a lot like his, only more feminine.

"What? Are you meeting him at a biker bar?" Red asked as Eiko slipped on the jacket.

"Actually yes; it's called 'The Warthog'" Seto explained.

"Charming. As much as I would love to have a bunch of bikers try to up-skirt me, I think I'll just go pick up some rich guy at the bar." Before Eiko could object, Red was off. "Don't go blowing up meth labs!" she said, waving. Seto watched as she walked away.

He turned to Eiko."Where the hell did she get that idea from?" he asked. Eiko just shrugged and the two walked out together and headed towards the car.

* * *

The two walked into the bar. The floors and walls were both made of the same dark wood. There was very little light in the bar except from a few hanging lights. Some men were playing pool while others sat at the bar. A few of them looked at Eiko with a strange look,

Eiko clung to Seto's arm. "Do not leave me alone here," she whispered to him.

"Can do," Seto said. The two walked to the back of the bar where there were a few tables set up.

"So, do you know what this guy looks like," Eiko said as they scanned the bar for the man.

"Yes. Actually, I've met him before." Seto said.

"You have! Why didn't you—?"

"Eiko Tsubaki?" Eiko cringed. She remembered that voice.

"Oh please oh please don't be…" She slowly turned around to see Sean Jones standing behind her.

"Hey!" he said, smiling. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Eiko sighed. "Please don't tell me this is the guy," she said looking up at Seto.

"Where is your uncle?" Seto asked Sean.

"He's in the back; I'll bring you to him." Sean led them to the back of the bar. A lone table stood with a light hanging right over it. Sitting in one of its nearby seats was Bandit Keith, wearing his usual bandana and sunglasses.

"Well if it isn't Kaiba," Keith said, grinning. "And what do we have here?" Keith lowered his sunglasses, his blue eyes peeking though. "Miss Tsubaki," Keith turned to look at Kaiba. "Nice catch you got there; didn't know you had it in you."

Eiko felt sick. She sat down next to Seto. Keith told Sean to get him a beer. "You two want anything?" he asked. Seto shook his head.

"I don't drink," Eiko explained.

"Of course you don't, bright eyes," Keith said. He leaned back in his chair nonchalantly. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked coolly.

"Ward Sharier. You said you had info on them," Seto said, jogging his memory.

"Ah, right," Sean came back with his beer; Keith took a long gulp before he continued. "Well let's see, they're an organization that takes quite a bit of interests in some of the more well known duelists. They apparently offer large sums of money to take down certain people. Not quite sure who though." Eiko and Seto looked at each other. "But anyways, no one's quite sure who's started the damn thing. They have some ideas were it was started though."

"Somewhere in Arabia, right?" Eiko said.

"Bzzzt, wrong!" Keith said. "Actually, a lot of people say Egypt."

"Egypt?" Eiko questioned.

"Yeah, you know, that country on the northern tip of Africa; sand, pyramids…"

"And those cat things!" Sean chimed in.

"They're called sphinxes," Eiko said. "And I know what Egypt is, I'm majoring in Egyptology."

"Well good," Keith said. "But I've also heard Germany might be where they started out."

Seto had a disappointed look on his face. "I was hoping you could give us more information than just the origin of the organization," Seto said.

"Heh, I do. But for you to believe it, we'll have to go on a little field trip."

"To where they're keeping the crazy people!" Sean said happily.

Keith smacked him on the back of the head. "Pardon my nephew, he is an idiot."

"I can't exactly disagree with you," Seto said.

"Why do we need to go to an asylum?" Eiko asked, confused.

"Ever heard of Sophie Breen, the daughter of that rich guy?" Seto and Eiko were quiet; they knew all too well who Sophie Breen was. "I'll take your silence as a maybe," Keith said. "Anyway, she recently was checked into there by her parents."

"What?" Eiko said, standing up out of her seat. "W-what do you mean, her parents checked her into the asylum?"

"Apparently they couldn't handle her anymore," Sean said. "From what I've heard, she's pretty messed up."

"You think you could say that with a bit more compassion in your voice?" Eiko said angrily.

"Calm down, girly," Keith said, taking a sip from his cup. "You think it's better for her to be stuck with a bunch of people who don't want her?"

"That doesn't make it right," Eiko said.

"Pff, when has life ever been right?" The group was quiet. "Well, answer me; when has life ever been right?"

Eiko couldn't answer; she sat down quietly, a defeated look on her face. "As I was saying, she claims that she started Ward Sharier," Keith explained.

"Are you screwing with me?" Seto asked. "'Cause I'm really not in the mood to be screwed."

"Do I look like a person who would do that?" Seto was silent. Keith finished off his beer and looked at the two. "Like I said, you need to see it to believe it. Luckily I've set up a visitors meeting with her tomorrow at twelve."

"We're going to see Sophie?" Eiko said. "Are you sure that's alright?"

Keith shrugged. "It's not like anyone else is waiting to see her." Eiko was quiet. "So it's done then; tomorrow at twelve."

* * *

Akina: (holding stilettos against Aoi's back) any last words, Aoi?

Aoi: yes. Tell Akai I love her.

Akai: I'm already married to Halfmoon Phoenix and you know it!

Halfmoon Phoenix: what? No you're not!

Akina:… Maybe I should just kill all of you.


	28. Toxic Feelings

Red watched amused as Eiko struggled to get on her pants.

"Crap, I was suppose to wake up at seven!" She said quickly, still struggling to slip on her pants.

"Yes, time is a bitch is it not?" Red asked, a devious smile on her face. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Red can you get that?" Eiko asked.

"Um, no? What if it's Kaiba trying to see you change?" Red questioned. Eiko rolled her eyes.

"If you must you can punch him again."

"Sweet!" Red said, hopping off the bed. She opened the door, hoping to see Kaiba. To her disappointment, Sean stood outside the door. "Damnit! I was hoping you were Kaiba."

"Good to see you too, Eiko," Sean said sarcastically.

Red just looked at him, 'Is he serious? Ugh, I cant tell the difference! He always has this look of idiocy on his face!'

"Brought you some food, can I come in?" Red looked back into the room. Eiko had just put on her shirt and was adjusting it.

"Sure, come on in," Red said, opening the door a bit wider.

"Thanks. Wow, nice hotel room. I guess dating Kaiba really does-" He stopped when he saw Eiko, "Um… Eiko...who is this? And why does she look like you?" Red grinned; she walked over to Eiko and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"This is my sister," She said in a strong, fake polish accent, "She is seconded best prostitute in all of Japan. It's nice."

"What. The hell. Are you doing?" Everyone looked to see Seto, standing by the door. Keith then appeared beside him.

"Sorry to break up the…fun…" He said, not quite sure what to call this situation, "But we got to head out. The asylum is kind of out in the sticks."

"Considering this is Texas, I'm guessing we have along way ahead of us?" Red asked, her arm still around Eiko. Keith nodded, "Well then, let's go shall we?"

"And who said you're coming?" Seto asked, glaring at her.

"Eiko was planning to come since the beginning, remember?" Sean said. Sean said 'remember' slowly, as if he were talking to a child or a person with alzheimers. He leaned over to Red, "I think your boyfriend has a few marbles missing, if you know what I mean," Red looked at him. She lifted her arm up and placed it on Sean's right shoulder.

"I, Eiko Akai Tsubaki, dub you idiot. For performing idiotic acts in the line of duty," Red said as she placed her arm on Sean's left shoulder. She then hit him lightly on the cheek and said, "For your own safety, stay away from sharp objects," Keith quickly looked over at Kaiba,

"My sister is a drunk and she dropped him as a child, I swear. I'm barley even related to this kid," Sean looked at his uncle.

"Keith, you only say that when I've done something extremely stupid. What did I-" He then looked at Red. His head quickly shifted to Eiko, "Oh…." He said, looking at Eiko. "You're Eiko," The sound of Keith's hand hitting his face could be heard from across the room, "But then who are you?" He asked, looking over at Red.

"Red. Red Tsubaki. I'm Eiko's sister."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll chit chat later. Right now we need to hit the road," Keith said, pointing out the door. Everyone nodded; the group quickly headed out to the parking lot where Keith's truck was waiting.

* * *

The group walked through the halls of the asylum.

"Not too shabby," Red said, examining the halls. They were completely white, without pictures or decorations; the floors were also white and smelled like cleaning supplies, "I'm digging the whole 'no colors' thing," She said sarcastically.

"For some reason, I thought the walls would be padded," Sean said, examining the room. A man in white scrubs approached the group.

"You six are here to see Miss Breen, correct?" They nodded. The man led them down the hall to a room. He took out a key and slowly opened the door, "Sophie, some of your friends are here to see you," The man said in a soft voice, he looked at the group, "Try to talk quietly. We don't want to startle her," The group walked inside. A girl sat huddled in a corner, her back to the group, "Sophie?" The man said.

"W-who is it?" Sophie asked. Her voice was quiet, it sounded frightened.

"It's Mr. Howard and his nephew, Sean. They brought some friends, Mr. Kaiba and Miss Tsubaki."

"What's with the 'Miss' and the 'Mr.'?" Red whispered. Eiko just shrugged.

"S-Seto and Eiko are here?" Sophie asked, her voice brighter now.

"Yes," The man said. He turned towards the group, "I'll leave you alone with her. If you need help, just press this button," He said, pointing to a red button placed by the door frame. He then proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"Um, hi Sophie, do you remember me?" Eiko asked, unsure if she should approach her.

"Remember you?" Sophie said as she turned to look at the group, "Oh, how could I forget you, Eiko?" Sophie said with a happy tone and deranged look in her eye. Eiko was taken aback.

"S-Sophie," Sophie's hair was light brown. Eiko had noticed it when she entered the room, but thought it was just the lighting. But she now saw that her roots were growing in an even darker brown, about as dark as Seto's. There seemed to be nothing left of her blond hair she had had a year ago. But it wasn't the hair that frightened Eiko; it was the eyes. Her green eyes had become grey, dark grey. There wasn't even a hint of green it them! It was almost as if Sophie had gotten colored contacts, but that didn't make sense. There was no way they would let Sophie wear contacts, nor did she seem like the kind of girl who would wear contacts.

"He-eh, it's so good to see you," Sophie said cheerfully, shifting her body towards the group, "My, my, you've just gotten prettier, Eiko. Oh Seto, you're so lucky to have a girl like her. Don't let her run away now! He-he-he!" Sophie gigged. Eiko felt herself shake with fear.

"Sophie," Seto said, he took a step closer to her, "what do you know about Ward Sharier?" He asked her. Sophie smiled.

"I know a lot of stuff about it. I did start it, after all!"

"You started it all by yourself?" Seto asked, his face serious. Sophie shook her head.

"No, I had someone help me. He arranged for the duelist to attack you and Eiko at the party the other night,"

'How did she-' Seto thought, he was interrupted by Sophie, "Oh, and your friends at the arcade. I almost forgot about them."

"Sophie, who helped you? Who sent Lune and Nouvelle?" Seto asked. Sophie didn't answer, "Sophie?" Seto said, hoping to get her attention

"Who is that?" Sophie asked, her head tilted to the side. Everyone looked at Red, "She... looks just like Eiko…but her eyes are red," Sophie commented. Her eyes grew wide, they seemed to sparkle in a way; "Blood red… her eyes are blood red…" Everyone was silent. Sophie looked at Eiko, "Your time is coming," she said quietly. The room froze and time seemed to stop. Eiko looked around the room. It seemed like only she had heard Sophie, "Soon your fate will catch up with you. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself," Sophie's voice sounded different. It was no longer cheery and sweet. It was instead dark and rich, with some form of accent. Her voice was eerily familiar, "This is what you get for defying me."

Something told Eiko to run away, and fast. She darted for the door.

"Eiko?" Seto said, watching her run out the door. Seto looked back at Sophie, her thumb was pushed up against her canine. She quickly pulled it out of her mouth; a droop of blood could be seen on her thumb.

"Um, Romeo?" Red's voice pulled Seto away from Sophie's strange behavior, "Your Juliet just ran off. I think she's going to go marry Count Paris like a good little girl."

"Did you just call me Romeo?" Seto asked. It's seemed very out of character for Red to call him anything but idiot.

"Ugh, just go see what the hell is going on you idiot!" Seto nodded, he dashed out the door and through the halls looking for Eiko. He finally found her near the entrance, sitting on the floor. Seto took a seat next to her,

"You okay?" he asked.

"I-I really don't know…." Eiko said. She looked over at Seto, "she knew. She knew about Lune and Nouvelle. PK doesn't even know about that! And PK knows everything when it comes to stuff like that!"

"PK doesn't know everything," Seto said trying to reassure her. Eiko looked at him; did he hear what Sophie had said? About fate and how it was about to catch up to her? It just didn't make sense. Suddenly, Sean appeared Keith and Red closely behind.

"Found them!" Sean said triumphantly. "See? I can be useful,"

"You want a dog treat?" Keith asked. Red leaned over; she and Eiko were face to face.

"I know what your thinking. Stop it. She doesn't know anything. She's just not right." Red said with a serious look on her face. Eiko had the same feeling she had when Sophie had spoken a few minuets ago. Nothing moved, no one noticed. It was like she and Red were the only ones in the room; no one else. The feeling lifted as Red's face softened. Her eyes shifted to Kaiba, she proceeded to knock him over and take his place next to Eiko. "Crazy. Bitch. Your nickname lives on Eiko!" Eiko gave Red a look.

"Not funny Red. Not funny," She told her angrily.

"I think its pretty friggen hilarious," Red said, grinning.

"Hey, Tsubaki," Red and Eiko looked up at Keith. "You said your majoring in Egyptology, right?" Eiko nodded. Keith passed her a piece of paper, "Then you can read this," Eiko looked at the paper, a mass of hieroglyphics had been scribed in some form of red ink.

"I can read a bit of it… it's kind of messy," She studied it some more, "From what I can gather, it's some form of story. Like the ones that are written on pyramid walls."

"Like the Book of the Dead?" Red asked.

"Kind of," Eiko replied, "Only this would have been about the pharaoh and what he did in his lifetime. But this one is weird, it switches prospective. Like the beginning of it talks about the pharaoh and his sister and how she was," Eiko squinted at the paper, struggling to read it, "Um…okay, I don't know what this says…but the next part talks about the agony the sister received and revenge the she worked to achieve."

"Does it have any names?" Keith asked.

"One; Queen of Ra," She said. "At least, that's what it translates to,"

"Weird name," Sean said.

"Pharaohs had multiple names. Some were titles to make them seem more grand and more like gods, like Ramses," Eiko said finally.

"So that's probably not the person's birth name?" Seto asked.

"Most likely," Eiko said. She looked back at the paper, "Where did you get this, anyways?" Eiko asked, still looking at the paper.

"Sophie wrote it up when you left," Sean explained, "Which doesn't make sense because she doesn't seem like someone who would know Egyptian."

"At this point, nothing make sense," Seto said.

* * *

Eiko slammed her suitcase shut; she flopped down onto the bed. It was their last day in America and she had just finished packing. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door; Eiko got up to open it. She was surprised to see Sean.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Eiko asked, confused.

"There's a party going on tonight at 'The Warthog'. I though you'd like to-" He stopped suddenly, "Oh hey Eiko, I thought you were Red," Red popped her head out from the doorway.

"Well if it isn't Sir Idiot Dallas Texas," Red said, "What do you want?"

"Party. You want to come?" He looked over at Eiko. "You could come too," Red looked at him.

"Thanks but-"

"We would love to come," Eiko said, interrupting Red, "I'll go get Seto," Eiko said, running off to Seto's hotel rom.

"Hey, wait! I didn't say he could come!" Sean yelled after her.

"And I didn't agree to come!" Red yelled.

* * *

"Dear god, I feel I'm stuck in an afterschool special," Red said, sitting at one of the tables.

"Dawson's Creek or Gossip Girl?" Sean asked, sipping some of his drink.

"Gossip Girl. That is, if they decided to have a rodeo theme instead of a masquerade," Red replied. The place had been fairly done up. There were streamers hug all around and a band playing up in the front. Tables had been moved to make some form of dance floor. Suddenly, the band started playing a fairly familiar song, "Oh god, no!"

"What?" Sean asked, setting down this drink.

"This song, no! This band!" The band continued to play, Sean quickly recognized it. He grinned.

"Oh come on Red, just sit back, relax, and listen to Nickleback."

"How about no?" Red said, shooting him a look.

"Kaiba seems to enjoy it," Red turned to look at the dance floor. He and Eiko were dancing to the song, Kaiba's hands on Eiko's hips.

"Oh, it's official. he is my worst enemy. Not only is he dating my sister, but also he likes Nickleback. That's just fan tucking fastic!" Red said, throwing her arms up in the air in defeat.

"Why don't you like Kaiba? I mean, Eiko seemed to like him. And he's rich too."

"Man, what is with you people and money? And why are you defending him? He's been a jerk to you too," Red said, reminding Sean of the beating he had received from Kaiba a little over a year ago.

"Yeah, he's been a jerk to me. But he's been a jerk to everyone," Sean said, "Well, everyone except Eiko, I'm assuming," Red glared at him, hatred filled her eyes. But it seemed seemed like it was aimed at Sean. He was just in the way of whom she hated, "Oh, so he has been a jerk to Eiko?" Sean asked. Red crossed her arms, not making eye contact with Sean.

"Yeah. He has. And Eiko just doesn't care. I sometimes wonder if she even remembers all the crap he's put her through."

"Well then why bother?" Red looked over at Sean. "I mean, if she doesn't mind or remember, then why should you be so against it? From what I can tell, he makes her really happy, and isn't that all that matters?" Sean asked. Red looked at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my god, you really want me to kick your ass, don't you? I mean, I suspected it before but," Sean took a sip of his drink. Trying to drown out Red, "And its not just that he hurt her before. He'll hurt her again. I know it."

"What makes you so sure?" Sean asked, intrigued. Red looked over at Kaiba.

"Because he's never admitted to hurting her in the first place. And to be completely honest with you, I don't think he knows how much he's hurt her," She looked back at Sean, "It's kind of depressing. Considering how close they are," Red snatched up Sean's drink and took a sip from it, "I just hope that when he does hurt her, she'll be able to move on."

"And what if she doesn't move on?" Sean asked. Red's face became frightened, as if the idea scared her.

"If she doesn't move on…then I don't even want to know what happens."

* * *

Aoi: Well, that was the chapter and-

Akai: Don't you think that was a bit harsh, what you did to Sophie?

Aoi: What? Well, I guess but- wait YOU think it was harsh?

Akai: *nod*****

Aoi: Oh, this is horrible! I've become a monster!

Half-moon Phoenix: For those of you who don't know, whenever Akai thinks your being harsh, your _really_ being harsh.

Akina Sachi: *nods head* Because she's usually the one being harsh in the first place *grins sadistically*


	29. Cabbages

Aoi: What do I have to say about this chapter? Crack. Sweet and wonderful crack.

* * *

"How many times has the plane been delayed?" Seto asked, sitting on his luggage.

"About three times now," Eiko replied, sipping a soda she had bought. The two sat in the Frankfort airport, waiting for their flight back to Japan.

"God damn it! At this point I wish Ward Sharier had found out about us. That would at least give us something to do!" Seto said, exasperated.

"Exactly what airline did you book us with?" Eiko asked. "I don't think there are many flights that have lay over in Germany back to Japan."

"It was the only flight that would get us home in time for my meeting tomorrow. Great. I have a meeting tomorrow," Seto said, rubbing his temples in frustration. Eiko grinned.

"You're not use to the whole, not-in-charge-of-your-own-flight-schedule thing, are you?" Eiko asked. Seto looked at Eiko. He was about to say something when someone bumped into him.

"Was tun Sie? Sie können Ihr lugage nicht hier lassen!" The woman said angrily. 'Oh boy,' Eiko thought.

"Um… we...no speaky...um… Deutschland?" Eiko said, struggling to speak the language. Seto sighed as he stood up.

"Ich bin sehr traurig, wir habe gerade gewartet eine lange Zeit und bin sehr müde," Seto said fluently.

"You speak German?" Eiko said, surprised. Seto looked at her.

"I'm in charge of a billion dollar company that ships their products all over the world. Of course I speak Deutsch," he said simply. Eiko looked at the woman. She wore a white tank top and dark jeans and a black cross necklace hug that around her neck. Her dark hair and eyes reminded her of someone.

"Mallory?" Eiko said, shocked once again. The woman looked at her, eyes wide.

"Miss Akai?" she said.

"No, I'm Eiko. Akai is my sister," Eiko explained.

"Oh yes, now I remember. You were that girl that kicked me out of your house so I could fall prey to that demon of a girl, Natalie," Mallory said angrily.

"Did you just call Natalie a demon?" Eiko asked. Suddenly, Mallory started speaking German at a fast rate. Eiko couldn't keep up and had no idea what she was saying. She just nodded as if she understood what she was saying.

"Well that's very nice…." Seto said delicately. "But we have to go, our plane is here. Finally," Seto grabbed his bag and pulled Eiko along. Eiko turned around to say goodbye, but Mallory was gone. When the two were finally situated in their seats, Eiko turned to Seto.

"So what was Mallory going on about?" She asked. Seto looked at her,

"I didn't catch much of it myself," He admitted. "Something about a curse and all hell on earth. Something like that," Eiko just looked at him.

"Is that some…Nordic legend?" Eiko asked. Seto shook his head.

"It's probably just from eating all that wurst."

"Do not diss the wurst!" A woman in front of them yelled. Eiko recognized her quickly.

"Mallory? What are you doing here?" Eiko asked.

"How should I know? I'm just a crazy wurst eating woman, remember?" Mallory said, looking at Kaiba with angry eyes. Seto did not retract his statement; he didn't even look at her. Mallory soon gave up and sat back in her seat. She brought out a small notebook.

'Time, 1300 hours. Date, who cares,' She wrote on the pad. 'Targets' locations, right behind me. Number of casualties,' she examined the plane. It was as small one, with not a lot of people on it. Mallory counted twenty-five passengers excluding her and the target. Before she got everything set up, she checked the case file again, just to make sure she got everything right.

She read the file over, 'Destroy Kaiba at all cost!' It said in big red letters. Mallory was about to put it away when she saw some words written in smaller print, 'Just don't let Eiko get hurt, love your amazing boss and superior, Red'

"Gottfluch es!" She yelled. Everyone in the plane looked at her. She quickly made up and excuse, "I…forgot my toothbrush…" She said awkwardly. Suddenly, the overhead came on.

"We have now just left the gate. We will be taking off shortly," Mallory just realized what she had done. She now on a plane heading straight for Domino City. This was very bad. She started banging her head on the tray table.

"Please put all try tables in the upright position," The overhead said.

"Screw you, flight woman!"

* * *

Natalie stood at her stand, washing one of the cabbages.

"Oh cabbage, no one must know of our forbidden love," She said lovingly to the green vegetable. Suddenly, she felt a warm presence, one she recognized. She smiled, "Yay! Malo-chan is in Japanese Air space! That means she's in Japan!"

"That's…great Natalie," Akina said, looking at her with the same strange look she always did, "Now would you hurry up? I have a date."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend, eh?" Natalie said, looking over at her, "Who is he? Who is he? Who is he?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"You know Natalie, unlike in middle school, I do actually have a gun now. So would you just hurry up with those…cabbages?" PK didn't know why Natalie had went into the cabbage business. She didn't even like cabbages that much; she was more of a fruit person.

"All right, here you go! Two fresh cabbages!" She said happily, handing the bag over to Akina.

"Thanks," Akina said, accepting the bag. "See you later Natalie," Akina said, walking away. PK walked beside her.

"See you soon!" Natalie said, waving, "Cabbages! Fresh cabbages! Best in Japan!" She sang, trying to get customers to come and buy her wears.

"Kaiba has a meeting tomorrow, right?" Akina asked PK as they walked.

"Yes, and he still hasn't come back from America," PK answered.

"How did you know he went to America?" Akina asked, "I thought no one knew where he went."

"Pfft, do you think I'd let him leave the country without me knowing where he was?"

"Well…remember last winter? With Zigfreid and stuff?" Akina asked. PK was quiet.

"Damn kids running off in the middle of the night," She muttered angrily. It was hard enough being a female head of security without being laughed at. Kaiba's stunt just made the job that much worse. Countless men already wanted her job and the title that came with it. The only thing that kept her job safe was the fact that she was the best and no one could deny that. But when Kaiba ran off, news spread.

"Heard Kaiba ran off, eh PK, shame. You know, maybe if you had a man running things down there it would be less of a problem," One of PK's old friends had said. Her job wasn't easy or glamorous, but it was her job. And she loved every moment of it, even if she couldn't explain it.

"I looked at his credit card accounts and saw that he had purchased two tickets to Texas," PK explained, "I also found that he spent three hundred dollars at Burberry last month."

"Yeah….wonder what's up with that..." Akina said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I guessed that he went to Texas with Eiko. Not sure why, though," PK admitted. Akina stopped short.

"PK, how far away is Texas from Nevada?" Akina asked.

"1,954 kilometers, 1,214 miles. Why?"

"Oh. My. God…." Akina said, "They got married! And they didn't tell me! Oh, I am going to kick some ass when they get home!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," PK said raising her hands defensively, "What makes you think that they got married?"

"Hello? Nevada, Las Vegas? I mean really, PK," Akina said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Why else would they be so secretive about it?" Akina asked. PK thought about it. There really wasn't any reason not to tell anyone that they were going to America. And come to think of it, Kaiba had been acting kind of secretive the past few days.

"Oh my god, they got married," PK said finally, "Why didn't they tell me!"

"You? Why didn't they tell me! Do you know how many hours I've spent thinking of a wedding dress for Eiko? All those hours, wasted on a cheep casino wedding!" PK grabbed Akina's hand.

"Come on," she said. "As soon as he gets back, he'll probably go to Kaiba Corp. We'll confront him there," PK explained as they ran. Akina nodded and the two ran towards Kaiba Corp.

* * *

"Well, that took longer than expected," Seto said as he picked up a piece of his luggage from the conveyor belt.

"I'll say," Eiko said, standing by the cart.

Mallory hid behind a wall. She looked at her watch, 'I've been in Japan for approximately an hour now, and Natalie hasn't found me yet,' She took a deep breath. Maybe Natalie wouldn't fine her-

"Hello Mallory," A voice said behind her. Suddenly, someone covered Mallory's face. She dragged her out of the airport and into a lime green pick up truck. Mallory looked at her kidnapper. She smiled, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Akina and PK stood outside of Kaiba corp. PK looked at her watch.

"Its five o'clock. If Kaiba wanted to be ready for his meeting by tomorrow, he would be here by now," she said, discouraged.

"Maybe he's already inside," Akina said, looking up at the building. Suddenly a lime green pick up truck pulled up, its 'La Cucaracha' horn playing.

"PK! Akina!" Natalie said, her head hanging out of the side window, "Guess who I found!" Before either of them could reply, a girl in a white tank top jumped out of the window.

"You crazy weibchen!" The girl yelled.

"PK, catch her!" Natalie ordered. PK quickly grabbed the girl's arms tightly.

"Let go!" The girl said, struggling, "Ow! That hurts!" Natalie hopped out of the car and walked over to the group.

"PK, Akina, I'd like you to meet Mallory!" Natalie said showing her off, "Mallory, these are my friends, PK and Akina."

"Nice to meet you," Akina said, confused by the situation.

"Likewise," Mallory said. Suddenly, a familiar red sports car pulled up. Kaiba and Eiko stepped out.

"Kaiba!" PK and Akina said at the same time. PK pushed Mallory to the ground.

"Stay," She told her. The two ran up to Kaiba, "Mr. Kaiba, where were you?"

"Yeah, we've been wondering all day," Akina added.

"Look, you two," Seto said in an annoyed tone, "I'm just going to get some papers and then I'm gone. I have a meeting tomorrow and I need to get ready."

"Yeah but-" Akina started to say. Seto kept walking, ignoring the two. "Fine then!" Akina yelled after him. Eiko just looked at the two and then ran to catch up with Seto. The two stood there angrily when something rammed into PK.

"Hey get off of me!" She yelled at Mallory.

"Me? You get off of me!" Malory yelled at her angrily.

"Oh, this is that start of a beautiful friendship!" Natalie said, mashing the two together. Akina looked at her.

"You pushed Mallory into PK, didn't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!" PK yelled, pushing the two off of her. "We need to talk to Kaiba now!"

"Mr. Kaiba's back?" Everyone turned to see Izawa and Mizori standing next to each other, "How long has he been here?" Izawa asked.

"A few minutes," Akina answered.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Mizori asked.

"I'll explain to you guys on the way up," PK said running towards the building.

"Wait for us!" Natalie said, dragging Mallory behind her.

* * *

Seto rummaged through his desk, looking for the papers he needed. He stopped for a second.

"Someone was in my office." He said, crossing his arms.

"What makes you say that?" Eiko asked leaning against the wall.

"I left all the papers I needed on my desk. I specifically instructed people not to touch them so I could find them easily. And now they're gone," Seto explained.

"Weird," Eiko said. Seto rummaged around some more until he found the papers he was looking for.

"Alright, let's go. I'll drive you home," Seto said, walking towards the door.

"Thanks,' Eiko said. She started to walk towards the door when something stopped her. She winced in pain. "Ow!" She yelled, her hand reached behind her head. "Oh, that's just great," Eiko said.

"What?" Seto asked.

"My hair is stuck in gum," She explained. Meanwhile, outside of Seto's office, PK, Akina, Natalie, Mallory, Izawa, and Mizori had just arrived.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Akina asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard something from inside Seto's office.

"Ow! Seto, not so hard!" Eiko yelled in pain. Everyone looked at each other. They ran up to the wall and listened in.

"Just shut up and let me do this, okay?" Seto said in an annoyed voice. From outside the group could hear strange noises. Mallory looked at Natalie.

"Wipe that look of your face!" Mallory scolded.

"What look?" Natalie asked innocently.

"That look you have when your reading M-rated fanfiction!" Mallory explained.

"See?" Akina said looking over at Mizori, "They did get married!"

"We don't know that," Mizori said.

"He has a point. Just because they are," PK chose her words carefully, "...Together… doesn't mean that they got married."

"What? No, Mr. Kaiba wouldn't do that!" Izawa said defensively. "He's better than that! I know it!" Mallory looked back at Natalie.

"Man crush?" She offered.

"Oh yeah, I sense some definite guy love," Natalie replied. Back in Seto's office, Eiko was finally free of the gum.

"Alright something is up," Seto said, "How the hell did gum get here?" He asked, pointing at the wall. Eiko rubbed the back of her head.

"Maybe someone was in your office," Eiko offered. The two looked at each other. There were plenty of people who would want to get into Seto's office. But one organization came to mind. The two walked out of the office, Eiko still rubbing her head. The two were surprised to see the big group of people in the waiting room.

"What are all of you-" Izawa broke down.

"Mr. Kaiba, I thought you were better than this! And with such a sweet girl like Eiko!" Akina figured the cat was out of the bag.

"Eiko!" She yelled pulling her aside, "How could you get married without telling me? Do you know how many hours I've spend making sketches of the perfect wedding dress for you? A lot, that's how many! I even had the chiffon planned out!"

"What? Married? I didn't get married," Eiko said trying to calm Akina down, not understanding any of the last part of her rant. She then looked at Seto, "Wait, you thought Seto and I got married?"

"So you did do it!" Natalie said, that strange and frightning look on her face.

"Do what?" Eiko questioned. Everyone was quiet. Seto pushed Izawa aside.

"Look, Eiko and I did **not **get married. Understand?" Everyone nodded, still a bit doubtful and wondering what the heck was going on inside Seto's office.

"So, if you two didn't go to Vegas to get married, why did you go to America and be so secretive about it? You didn't even use your jet!" Seto and Eiko looked at each other. Seto looked back at the group,

"Because you are my employees," he looked at Natalie and Mallory, "Or at least most of you are," He clarified, "I feel as though I can trust you with this information. There is an organization called Ward Sharier. Recently, they have attacked both Eiko and I along with some of her friends. We went to America to get some information on the organization. Unfortunately, we didn't get much, but we know some things about them. I was hesitant to tell you because I believe that there is a spy among us who is feeding them information," Seto explained. Everyone was quiet, then PK stepped forward.

"My team and I will do all that we can. Not only to find out who Ward Sharier is, but keep you and Miss Tsubaki safe," She said in a serious tone.

"You might want to start in Seto's office. There's a piece of gum in there and it might have been left by someone who works for Ward Sharier," Eiko suggested. PK turned to Izawa and Mizori.

"DNA evidence! You remember your training?" The two nodded and ran into the office. Akina sighed.

"I'll go get a plastic bag," Natalie looked at Mallory eagerly.

"Come on Malo-chan! Let's go tamper with the DNA evidence!" She grabbed her hand and ran into Seto's office. Seto and Eiko took that as their cue to leave. They walked out of the building and into Seto's car. While inside, Seto looked over at Eiko.

"Eiko, do you think I'm crazy for having all those psychos work for me?" Eiko smiled.

"I don't think they're crazy, I just think they care."

* * *

Aoi: I used up all my creativity on this chapter...Write your own damn authors note.

Half-moon Phoenix: Oh shnapadoodles!


	30. BOB

Aoi: Hey guys! Well here's the new chapter, now with 25% more Ryo Bakura! Isn't that right, Ryo?

Ryo: My mommy says I'm a good boy!

Aoi: Ha-ha, well, your mom never appears in the series. So I think she dead.

Ryo:...Wanker

Aoi: Fruitcake

* * *

"PK when will you be done? I would like to have my office back soon," Seto said in an annoyed tone.

"We need to make sure that we got everything," PK explained. PK's team was sweeping Kaiba's office for prints, hoping to find out who went through his office.

"Well could you hurry it up? I have a lot of work to do and I don't enjoy having a bunch of people around." Seto said. PK sighed.

"Fine, I'll just go interrogate Mallory," she said walking towards the door.

"Pardon?" Seto said, confused. "Did you just say 'interrogate Mallory'? As in the Mallory that was hired to kill me?" Seto asked.

"Yes, she mentioned that she was part of some organization. We think it might be Ward Sharier," PK explained. Kaiba stood up from his desk.

"Do you mind if I listen in on the interrogation?" he asked. PK nodded.

"Of course sir. Right this way."

* * *

Bakura walked hurriedly through the streets. He looked down at his watch. He was supposed to meet Yugi and his friends at the game shop fifteen minutes ago!

"I hope they don't mind me being late," He thought to himself. He then remembered something; there was an alleyway that lead straight to Yugi's house! Bakura ran quickly, he turned a corner into the alleyway. Suddenly, a girl came out from the shadows, blocking his way.

"Excuse me!" He said. The girl didn't move. He slowed down to a stop, "Do you mind? I'm kind of late meeting a friend." Bakura studied the girl. She had long black hair pinned up into two short pigtails; Bakura could see that she had dyed the tips of her hair a bright fuchsia pink. The girl blew a big bubble that popped quickly.

"You're late, huh?" she asked, her voice amused. "Well that's too bad," Bakura then noticed a duel disk on her arm, "Because I want to duel you! And I won't take no for an answer!" Bakura noticed a strange mark on the girl's hand. His eyes widened in surprise,

"Your part of Ward Sharier aren't you?" He asked. The girl looked at her hand.

"Did this give it away?" She lifted up her hand to show a small Egyptian lotus printed on her hand in dark brown ink, "Well, no matter. You would have figured it out soon enough!" She placed her deck into her duel disk. "My name is Neko! And I'm going to beat you, Ryo Bakura!"

* * *

PK circled slowly, like a vulture looking over its next meal. Mallory looked back at her with intense eyes. It was a very impressive staring match. PK slammed her hands down on the metal table.

"Tell us who you work for! Or I'll have to get violent," PK said menacingly. Mallory smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said darkly. PK shined a light into Mallory's eyes; she winced as the bright light hit her face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who. Do. You. Work for?" PK yelled. Mallory smiled,

"Fine then, I'll tell you." Mallory said crossing her arms over her chest. "I work for B.O.B."

"You work for Bob?" PK said in a confused voice.

"No! Bring. Onisama. Back!" Mallory explained. PK looked at her.

"I don't follow….at all."

"We may be small, but soon enough, we _will_ bring Prussia back!" PK still stared at Mallory, judging her sanity. Suddenly, she heard a sound through her earpiece.

"PK, may I speak with you?" Kaiba said. PK got up and walked out of the room. Kaiba was waiting for her inside a small viewing room.

"I don't think this is relevant to our interest in Ward Sharier," her said annoyed. PK nodded.

"I agree with you sir," She pressed a button on the side of the wall, "Mallory, we are going to let you go now," PK explained, "But you must stay in Japanese airspace for the time being, understand?" Mallory nodded from inside the room. PK pulled her hand off of the button.

"Why do we need to keep her in Japan?" Seto asked.

"Might I remind you that she was hired to kill you? I want to keep my eye on her for a while and see what she does." PK explained. She did have a point.

"But how do we know if she leaves the country?" Seto asked, curious. PK grinned.

"Oh don't worry, I have entrusted Mallory with a handler," Kaiba's eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Handler?" he questioned.

"Get the hell away from me you verrücktes weibchen!" Mallory yelled from outside the room. PK grinned.

"Speaking of the devil," she said, walking towards the door. She opened it to find Mallory, pushing away a desperate Natalie.

"But Malo-chan! I'm your handler now! By Japanese law I have to watch you!" Mallory's eye grew wide with fear.

"W-what?" she then turned to look at PK, "You!" she yelled, pointing accusingly at PK, "You did this, didn't you?" PK was quiet. Mallory's face became red with anger, "I swear to god I'm going to-"

"PK, I'm ashamed," Kaiba said suddenly. Everyone stopped to look at Kaiba, who was standing with his arms crossed, "You could of at least given her a handler who could actually DO something if it was needed."

"I assure you, Mr. Kaiba, Natalie can be very dangerous when duty calls. Right Natalie?" PK said, looking over at the apron wearing cabbage seller.

"Cookies!" she said happily, appearing not to have heard what PK had said.

"Then again…." PK said, having second thoughts. Mallory finally managed to push Natalie off of her. She ran over to Kaiba, sliding on the floor like a baseball player to slow her to a stop. She grabbed one of Kaiba's boots.

"Please! Please, I'll do anything!" she wailed loudly, clutching Kaiba's boot like a life preserver. "I'll do anything to get away from…from…from that!" She released one of her arms to point to Natalie, who was still sitting on the floor in a daze. "Please Meister Kaiba! Please!"

Seto looked at the woman groveling on the floor. This seemed very unlike her. Granted, he had not known her that long, but she didn't seem like the type to beg for help. And then there was PK. Out of all the people in Domino she could have set up to watch her she chose Natalie. Was there something about this girl that Seto didn't see? She just seemed to be a normal cabbage seller with a small IQ. But then again….

Kaiba looked at the Germanic woman, sill clinging to his boot. He sighed.

"I suppose if I gave you a job, we wouldn't need to give you a handler," Mallory looked up at him like a small child, "From now on, you Kaiba Corp.'s office door opener."

"Um, Mr. Kaiba?" PK said, "May I see you for a second?" She motioned toward a small corner to the side of the room. Kaiba quickly followed, "I'm sorry sir, but I've already set up the contract with Japanese authorities, saying that Natalie is Mallory's handler. Also, we have automatic doors," Kaiba looked at PK with an annoyed look.

"Then break the contract, buy Natalie a cat, and hope that Mallory doesn't mind standing around for three hours at a time."

"Why do we need to get Natalie a-" PK started to say.

"Mr. Kaiba! You have to look at this. We just found something on the security tapes!" Isono said, running into the room. "We found out who broke into your office!" he explained quickly.

"What?" Kaiba said, "Show me," Isono walked quickly, Kaiba behind him. They soon reached the viewing room, were Mizori and Akina were waiting for them.

"Look here," Isono said, pointing at one of the monitors. It showed a small figure walking though Kaiba's office in the dead of night. The figure rummaged through his desk, appearing to be looking for something.

"Do we have any idea who this person is?" Kaiba asked.

"We're working on it, sir. But with this lighting, it's very difficult to tell," Mizori explained. Akina looked closer at the screen.

"I know who that is!" She yelled loudly, "That's Neko! Mr. Urushibara's secretary! God, she's annoying."

"Are you certain?" Kaiba asked.

"Positive. She's the only person, thank god, that wears pigtails. And she's a major gum chewer." Kaiba stormed out of the room, "Where are you going?" Akina asked.

"To tell Eiko!" he explained as he walked out the door.

* * *

Eiko, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Mai, and Otagi stood in the game shop. Patiently waiting for Bakura to show up.

"So…." Jonouchi said to the group. "Is Bakura ever going to show up?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"It's not like the guy to be late," Otagi said looking down at the floor.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Anzu asked, worried.

"Nah," Jonouchi said, "What trouble could a guy like Bakura get into anyway?"

"Actually guys…." Eiko said hesitantly, "That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you." Eiko had organized the meeting, saying that it was extremely important that they come, "Over the weekend, I went to America with Seto," Jonouchi opened his mouth to speak, but Eiko stopped him, "No, we did not go there to get married!" she said, giving him a look.

"That's not what I was going to ask," Jonouchi complained.

"Anyway… while we were there, we got some information on Ward Sharier. It turns out that Eddy and Jacob were working for them."

"No way!" Jonouchi said his mouth wide open, much like everyone else in the shop.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked, stepping forward.

"Positive. That's what Sophie told us," Eiko explained.

"Sophie?" Honda questioned, "That weird girl from a year ago? The one that dressed up as a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Jonouchi asked looking at Eiko, "I swear something's not right with that girl."

"Just because she dressed up a cheerleader doesn't mean that there is something wrong with her!" Eiko yelled in a protective tone.

"Okay, okay, sorry…." Jonouchi said putting up his hands defensively. Yugi looked up at Eiko.

"So what happened in America? And how did Sophie know about Ward Sharier?" he asked.

"She….she claims that _she_ started the organization," Eiko explained. Everyone looked at her, confused and intrigued by what she was saying, "And the thing is, I kind of believe her. I mean, she knew about the two attacks we got a few days before. And no one but us knew about those…so I don't really know if-" Suddenly the bell connected to the shop door rang. Everyone turned to see Seto standing in the doorway of the game shop. "Seto?" Eiko said, confused as to why he would be here.

"Neh, what do you want?" Jonouchi asked walking up towards him, "You want to fight eh? Well I'll-" Seto walked passed him, completely ignoring him. "Hey wait, I was-"

"Eiko, we found out who was in my office," Seto said in a serious tone. Meanwhile, across the shop the rest of the gang were talking.

"I keep forgetting that those two are dating," Jonouchi said.

"I sometimes forget too," Anzu admitted, "I mean it's Kaiba. I could never even imagined a girl wanting to date him. Well, you know, before Eiko…" That still confused Anzu. Eiko was nice and sweet and never really seem to care about revenge and what not. And then there was Kaiba, who was cold and did nothing but think up ways to get his revenge. They seemed to be polar opposites. And yet….

Eiko gave Seto a heart and Seto kept Eiko safe. Something that Eiko never really seemed to do. She would let herself get sick or hurt and never did anything about it. When no one would tell her to fix herself up, he did. During the summer months, she had fallen off a ladder trying to grab some boxes. She herself never went to see if everything was all right until Seto heard about it. Eiko turned out to be fine, but for some reason it stuck a cord in Anzu. Here was a guy who had never seemed to care about anyone except himself or his brother. But by some weird twist of fate, he cared about Eiko.

It was so bizarre that it didn't even make sense to Anzu. But there it was, happening right in front of her eyes, even at this moment.

"The girl who when through my office's name is Neko. She works at Kaiba Corp. and that's how she got into my office so easily," He explained to Eiko. She tilted her head slightly to look him in the eyes,

"Ok, but how do we know that she works for Ward Sharier?" Suddenly, the bell to the game shop rang. Once again, everyone turned to see who it was. Bakura stood in the doorway, a girl laying limp in his arms.

"Bakura?" Yugi said, shocked to see him with the girl.

"Guys, help! I don't know what to do!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Akina and PK arrived at the scene. Akina looked over the unconscious girl.

"Yup, this is defiantly Neko. I'd recognize those pigtails anywhere," She said finally. Bakura had come into the shop with a knocked out Neko, unsure of what to do, he brought her to the game shop.

"How did this happen again, Bakura?" Anzu asked.

"I told you guys, we dueled and I won. After that, she just collapsed like she was dead. I didn't know what to do so I brought her here." Bakura explained again. Eiko placed her hand in front of Neko's mouth,

"She's breathing, but unresponsive. Just like Nouvelle and Lune were," Eiko explained. She looked over at Bakura, "Bakura, did she happen to mention-"

"Ward Sharier? Yeah, she did," Bakura, said. "That mark on her hand is proof of it." Bakura said, pointing towards her hand. Eiko quickly lifted up Neko's hand to her face. She studied the strange markings.

"It looks like a lotus flower," She commented.

"That must be their sign, like a gang tattoo," PK explained, "They use it to identify people in a group. It's like a security code of a badge."

"Okay, so she was working for Ward Sharier. What does that mean for us?" Honda asked.

"It means," PK said, turning to face the group. "That you all are in more danger than we thought. When I first heard the case, I thought it was much like that of the Rare Hunters. High-Ranked duelist, high-ranked cards. But in Bakura's case, while he is an excellent duelist and was in the Battle City finals, he is not exactly highly ranked nor does he have many rare cards, 'Darkness Necrofear' being the only exception. Also, after doing some more research on Neko, she was not a duelist to any of our knowledge. She didn't even have a registered duel disk."

"PK, your starting to lose me," Eiko admitted, "How does this put us in more danger than before?" She asked, confused.

"It puts you in more danger because it shows that all nine of you are in danger. These people don't care if you're a duelist or not. They just want you gone," Everyone looked at each other. PK was right. They were in more danger then they originally thought.

* * *

Aoi: Cliffhanger, because I can! Sorry this took so long to come out. Writers block…. It mocks me… I can't promise that the chapter will be coming out any faster now, with school and such. But I will try my best! And I promise not to make you guys wait more that a month for an update. (I'm cutting it close with this one but…) Yeah, Bakura didn't really get his full 25% increase in this chapter. But he will be showing up more in the story overall. Bakura fangirls may rejoice.

Akina Sachi: Yayyyy!

Aoi: See you guys soon!


	31. Birds and Bees

Everyone looked at PK, the truth of her words sinking in. They were all in danger, certain and unknown danger.

"Well, if Ward Sharier wants a fight, then a fight they'll get!" Jonouchi said, "Right guys?" He said looking back at his friends. Everyone nodded. Yugi stepped forward.

"This isn't the first time we've dealt with a group like this. And just like before, we'll beat them together!" Everyone smiled at each other. They had beaten the rare hunters and they were going to beat Wader Sharid, they just had to work together.

"All right! Let's make a plan together!" Jonouchi hollered. Everyone make a circle, debating on how they should handle the situation at hand. Eiko started to walk over to her group of friends when PK stopped her.

"Mr. Tsubaki, I have a question for you," PK said. "Would you like for me to set up protection your friends?" Eiko looked at her,

"What do you mean?" Eiko asked confused. "Like…bodyguards?" She inquired.

"I know it may seem drastic," PK admitted, "But this is serious. We don't fully understand this group and what their intensions are. I would ask Mr. Kaiba but…" PK said, her voice starting to fade, "Well, needless to say, I don't think he would really care." Eiko looked over at her group of friends, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Otagi, Bakura and…Akina. Who for some reason was standing very close to Bakura. Eiko looked back at PK.

"I…guess it would be for the best…." Eiko admitted. PK nodded.

"I'll make the arrangements," She said, flipping open her phone.

* * *

About a month passed and Ward Sharier had only been more active. It seemed like every day someone came in to tell them how they narrowly beat someone from the group.

"Has anyone attacked you yet, Yugi?" Otagi asked one day. Yugi shook his head.

"No, not yet," He answered.

"That's so weird, you'd think that Yugi would be the first person they would go after," Anzu said. She looked over at Eiko, "What about you, Eiko? Has anyone attacked you recently?" Eiko shook her head no as well.

"In fact, I haven't been attacked since that party with Seto," She replied.

"Grr, man this group is messing with my head! I feel like someone is watching me everywhere I go!" Eiko adverted her eyes. That was probably the bodyguards that PK had set up. It was nice to hear that they were doing their job, but man could they be creepy. Eiko always shivered whenever she saw one out of the corner of her eye; despite the fact that she knew they were only there to help her.

"Has Kaiba gotten any more information on Ward Sharier yet?" Otagi asked, looking at Eiko.

"If he has, he hasn't told me about it," She said. Suddenly, a customer walked in. The group parted so that they could walk up to the counter. Then they regrouped without Eiko in the corner of the shop.

"You think she's lying?" Otagi asked the group. Everyone looked at each other, unsure if they believe Eiko or not.

"Wait, are you suggesting that she has something to do with Ward Sharier?" Yugi asked. Otagi shrugged.

"I don't know about Eiko, but…" He checked to make sure no one else was listening, "What about Kaiba?" Otagi had a point, it was suspicious that no one had attacked Eiko since the party, and as far as they knew, no one had attacked Seto either.

"I don't think she's lying," Bakura said, "Nor do I think Kaiba has anything to do with Ward Sharier."

"What makes you think that?" Honda asked.

"Well…." Bakura explained, "I think that if Kaiba _did_ have any new info on Ward Sharier, he wouldn't tell Eiko. It seems like he doesn't want her to get worried, though I think by not telling her, he's just maker her more worried. But that's just my opinion," Everyone looked at each other, "I know for a fact that he is trying to get more info on Ward Sharier. There just isn't much coming in."

"Wait, how do you know that he's trying to get more info on Ward Sharier?" Jonouchi asked suspiciously.

"Um...well I have it on good authority. Akina-chan…Kaiba' secretary…told me."

"You know his secretary personally?" Jonouchi asked.

"We're old friends," Bakura explained. That was the end of the conversation. Everyone slowly walked back to the game counter were Eiko was waiting.

* * *

Eiko walked into her apartment and set her book bag down on the floor. She looked through the mail she had received from her box that day. Nothing stood out to her except a thick white letter at the bottom of the pile. It had no returning address or stamp, just her name written neatly in ink. Eiko looked at the letter strangely, she flipped it to its backside and opened it up slowly. She pulled out a folded letter, and opened to see it had been handwritten in dark ink. Eiko walked over to the couch to read it.

"_Dear Miss Tsubaki,"_ The letter began, _"I have enclosed to you in this letter, a gift. You may use it anyway you wish, but I do warn you to use it wisely. For I have had terrible nightmares of these cards and do not want them to be misused. Hopefully, you will know what to do with them…"_

Eiko looked back into the envelope. She was shocked to see three thicker pieces of paper inside of it. She pulled them out to reveal three Duel Monsters cards. She read the title of the cards. 'Osiris Girl', 'Obelisk Spirit', and 'Ra Child.' "What?" Eiko said aloud. She quickly pulled her attention back to the letter.

"_I don't know what else to tell you…these cards are as mysterious to me as they are to you. I don't even feel as though I created the cards! It's almost as if someone just placed the cards in my hands and told me to send them to you. It's almost as if I didn't create them. But I did create them, just as I did their counterparts. I trust you, Miss Tsubaki. Please tell no one about these cards. I myself do not even want you to use them in a duel…but they are yours now, and therefore, you may do what you wish with them. Keep them and yourself safe._

_From,_

_Pegasus J. Crawford"_

"What ya got there?" Red asked, leaning on the back of the couch. Eiko jumped

"N-nothing," She stammered, stuffing the cards back into the envelope, "Just looking at some bills." Red gave her a strange look,

"That didn't look like bills," She commented.

"Well…how would you know? You don't pay the bills," Eiko pointed out. Red sighed,

"Whatever you say, Eiko," She said, shrugging, then walking off to the kitchen. Eiko quickly ran to her room. She locked the door behind her and sat on the floor. She took the cards out of the envelope for a second time and examined them. She had read the names right, but other than that, there wasn't anything else to read. There was no description, no attack of defense points, nothing. She looked back at the letter.

"This…makes no sense," She concluded. How could cards be dangerous if they couldn't even do any damage? "But the letter…" Eiko thought. _Pegasus J. Crawford._ The name seemed familiar, but Eiko couldn't quite remember where she had heard it before. At school...at work...in the news? She didn't have a clue. Eiko shook her head. This was too much. First there was Ward Sharier, now this? Eiko looked at the cards one last time and placed them in her duel belt, where she kept all of her cards, and left the room.

"Dinner is ready," Blue said.

"Great," Eiko said, trying to smile. She sat down with Blue and Red, the cards still in the back of her mind.

* * *

A few weeks passed, the air became chilly and the trees became bare. Eiko walked though the cold evening, her breath making puffs in the air and her coat wrapped tightly around her. She walked up the stone walkway carrying a white box in her hands. She rang the doorbell; a petite girl in a maid outfit answered the door.

"Oh, Miss Tsubaki," The girl said, a smile coming to her face, "We've been expecting you. Come on in," Eiko did as she was told, following the girl inside, "Make I take you coat?" She asked. Eiko nodded and slipped her coat off her arms, careful not to drop the package in her hands. Suddenly, a black figure came running up.

"Hey, Kiba," Eiko said happily, looking down at the dog. He had gotten bigger, and was no longer a pup, but more like a full-grown dog. Eiko looked back up, "Seto!" She said, seeing her boyfriend in a dark blue tee shirt and jeans.

"Hi Eiko," he said.

"Eiko is here?" A voice said from upstairs. Suddenly, Mokuba came running from upstairs, wearing his usual stripped shirt and pants, "Hi Eiko!" Mokuba said, smiling when he finally reached her.

"Hey, kiddo," Eiko said, flashing her famous closed mouth, closed eye smile, "I brought pizza," She said, lifting up the box. Mokuba grabbed the box and ran towards the den, Kiba following close behind. Eiko and Seto watched him run off. Eiko turned to Seto, "Do you feed the child?" She asked jokingly.

"I try, he seems to be eating everything nowadays, him and Kiba that is." Kaiba said. Eiko smiled

"He's probably just growing," She said.

"Yeah, soon he'll be taller than you," Eiko looked at Seto.

"No…no he wont," She said defensively. Seto smirked. He knew how much she hated when people were taller than her.

"Eiko, he's my brother, and I'm taller than you. Its only logical to think that-"

"You just got lucky! I don't know how you grew so much, considering you were a shrimp when you were a kid, but Mokuba will not pass me!" Eiko shouted spaztically.

"Um…" The two turned around to see the petite maid, a frightened look on her face.

"W-would the miss like something to drink?" Eiko smiled.

"Just water would be fine," The maid nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Eiko looked back at Seto, he crossed his arms.

"You better not scare off my staff while you here," Eiko punched him in the arm, "Why is that always your default answer?" He asked as the walked to the den. Eiko shrugged.

"It's an easy answer," She replied. The two entered the den; Mokuba had already opened up the pizza box.

"You weren't going to start eating without us, were you?" Seto said to Mokuba, giving him a look.

"No…" Mokuba replied, adverting his eyes. "So...who wants to watch a movie?" Mokuba asked, changing the subject. "How about 'Lord Of The Rings'?" Mokuba suggested.

"Isn't that movie like, two and a half-hour movie?" Seto asked.

"Your point?" Mokuba said.

"Yeah, your point?" Red suddenly appeared, sitting next to the pizza.

"How long have you been here?" Seto asked.

"Long enough," Red said, grabbing a slice of pizza. Mokuba ran over and grabbed himself a slice as well, "Besides, Lord Of The Rings is great! An instant classic!"

"You've never even seen it," Eiko said.

"And I feel as if I haven't fully lived! Think about it, Eiko. I'm here today, but what about tomorrow? Or the day after that?"

"Spare me the sob story," Eiko said, waving her hand side to side. She looked up at Seto, "I wouldn't mind watching it," She commented.

"Fine with me," Seto said.

"Yeah!" Mokuba said, turning on the television. Eiko and Seto sat down on the couch. Eiko rested her head on Seto's shoulders and cuddled up next to him as the movie began.

"Eiko, I need to tell you something," Seto whispered into Eiko's ear.

"Shhhhh," Red hissed.

"What is it?" Eiko asked quietly.

"Its about Ward Sharier," Seto replied.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Red hissed again.

"I think that you should-"

"Hey, in back!" Red yelled at the two, "Shuad-up!" Seto gave Red a look; Red just shot one right back.

"Come on," He said, grabbing Eiko's hand. He led her out of the room into the hallway, "I've been trying to get more information on them."

"And?" Eiko asked.

"Nothing, as always," Seto admitted, "I guess we've learned they're good at covering up their tracks, and that they've started using lesser-known duelists to do their dirty work. Which is actually why I wanted to talk to you," He said. "Because they've been using lesser known, and often less talented duelist. They have stronger and more powerful cards. And…well…"

"I need more powerful cards?" Eiko guessed.

"Yes," Seto said, looking at her seriously. Eiko looked down at the floor.

"I don't know Seto…. I don't really have many powerful cards to use and-"

"I'll give you some," Seto said quickly.

"What?" Eiko said, looking back up.

"I know you don't have a lot of powerful cards, Eiko. You just don't, so I'm going to help you, alright?" Eiko was quiet, the strange cards she had received in the mail coming to mind. Seto grabbed Eiko's hands, he lightly placed his lips on her's. Seto looked back at her. "I want you to be safe…" He said. Eiko wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and pulled him in. Their lips locked tightly together. Meanwhile, back in the den,

"Kaiba…." Red remarked angrily.

"What?" Mokuba said, looking at her strongly. Red jumped up from her seat on the floor. Mokuba quickly grabbed her wrist, "Please?" Mokuba said, his eyes pleading, "Seto really needs to get some." Red burst out laughing, falling back onto the floor.

"Okay, okay, I'll let him have this one," Red said smiling.

"Why don't you let my brother kiss Eiko? They are dating," Mokuba asked.

"Because Mokuba…when a girl like Eiko and a guy like Seto like each other very much…"

* * *

Eiko sat in Seto's office, looking over her Egyptology notes while Seto furiously typed on his computer. Eiko looked at the clock.

"Its already eight o'clock?" Eiko asked, shocked. Seto looked up at the clock.

"I suppose it is," He commented. Eiko started packing up her stuff, and she turned to look at Seto.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, looking at him. He shook his head.

"I still have a lot of work to do," He explained. Eiko sighed and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Don't stay up too late. You'll kill yourself with all this work, you know," She told him. He just sighed.

"I know, I know," He said. Eiko walked out of his office. She stopped in the lobby to talk to Akina.

"Make sure he actually leaves the office," Eiko told her. She nodded.

"You give me permission to kick him, right?"

"Kick him, punch him, just get him out of the office by ten," Eiko said. Akina smiled deviously.

"Oh, ten o'clock can not come sooner," Akina said as Eiko walked out of the office. As Eiko walked into the cold night, she couldn't help but feel like someone was following her. Sure, Kaiba Corp. security had been following her for the last few weeks, but this felt different. This felt dangerous. She turned around quickly, a man in a dark cape stood behind her.

"Who are you?" She yelled at the figure. A small cackle came out of his mouth.

"You don't remember me, do you, Miss Tsubaki?" The voice was familiar. " I was one of your first duels…remember now?" Eiko jumped in shock.

"Leud? W-what are you? -"

"Oh, I think you know, Miss Tsubaki," He lifted up his arm to revel a duel disk and a familiar tattoo of an Egyptian lotus flower on his hand.

"Ward Sharier!" Eiko yelled, "Y-you're part of it too?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said deviously. "Now, let's duel. And this time, Miss Tsubaki, you won't beat me. My deck has been edited just for you, and unless you have some new all powerful card I don't know about, you'll never beat my ani-deck."

* * *

Aoi: cliffhanger!…..

Akai: you don't have anything do you?

Aoi: bad-doom-do?

Akai: **face-palm**


	32. Extra: Happy Holidays

Aoi: Hey everyone, guess what? Its time for 'The Dragon Tamer and the Goddess' holiday special!

Akai: Wait, this isn't a new chapter?

Aoi: Well…no, it's kind of a crack chapter

Akai: So you decided to waste our time with some wishy-washy well wishes crap, instead of writing something that pertains to the story. Which you left on a cliffhanger last time?

Aoi: Um…yes…enjoy!

Akai: **face palm**

* * *

Seto typed furiously on his computer. He looked up for a second and saw Eiko sitting patiently on his office couch.

"I'll be done in just a minute. Then we'll go," He told her. Eiko smirked.

"Ok, take your time." Seto looked at her, she was acting a bit strange… he decided to ignore it and got back to his work. He soon finished and began shutting down his computer. "Hey, it's snowing!" Eiko said happily. Seto looked out at the city skyline. White flurries blurred together with the bright city lights creating a calming and surprisingly warm atmosphere in the small room. Seto turned back to Eiko; a sweet dreamy look covered her face as she looked at the falling snow. Seto didn't fully understand why Eiko loved snow. Maybe because it often fell around her birthday and therefore reminded her of it. Maybe because it was white, which she always though as 'pure' and 'kind.' But for whatever reason, she cherished it greatly and it always brought a smile to her face.

"We can go now," Seto said. He was about to open the door when Akina ran in.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's an emergency! We need you right now!" Akina said quickly, her words slurring together in gibberish.

"Calm down, Akina, what's going on?" Seto asked, concerned.

"There is a huge problem! You need to come right now!" She said.

"Well, I was about to-" Seto started.

"It's okay, Seto," Eiko interrputed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it won't take long. We didn't really have set plans anyway," She said, a smile coming to her face. Seto gave her a look.

'Why is she so fine with this?' He wondered. 'Something's up.'

"Alright Akina, lead the way."

"All right sir," She said, her voice calmer now. The three walked down the hall and hopped in the elevator.

"By the way Eiko, I just love your outfit," Akina said admiringly. Seto then took notice to her clothes.

"When did you change?" He asked.

"Um…" She muttered, averting her eyes. From what Seto could remember, Eiko had come to the office wearing jeans and light blue sweater. However, she now wore a bright red halter dress with a matching red sash across the waist. Seto had to admit she looked good in it, but what posessed her to change into it? And in the middle of winter? Before Eiko could answer, the doors to the elevator opened. Seto eyes opened in shock.

"You have got to be-"

"Surprise!" Akina said happily. The floor was decorated with lights and tinsel. About a hundred of Kaiba Corp. workers stood around talking to friends with drinks in their hands, "Considering you always miss the holiday party, we decided to force you to come this year!" A devious look covered Akina's face.

"Well, that's very nice, Akina," Seto muttered through his teeth. "But Eiko and I were just leaving."

Eiko walked out of the elevator. She turned around to face Seto."You're coming, right?" She asked.

Seto's face was covered in shock again. "You're a part of this, aren't you?"

It all made sense now. The acting strange, the sudden change of clothes. Eiko had been a part of it all. Eiko's guilty face gave Seto the answer he was looking for. He looked back at Akina, "Fine. Not because I want to, but because I have a feeling if I don't, I'll be getting hell for it for the rest of my god damn life." He said, his voice ripe with anger and annoyance.

"Yayyy!" Akina yelled triumphantly, "We have slain the beast!"

* * *

PK and Mallory stood adjacent to each other in the crowded room.

"I didn't know you celebrated Christmas in Japan," Mallory said, holding a drink in one hand.

"Well, many of Kaiba Corp.'s employees are from different countries. Like you and myself."

"Please don't call me an employee," Mallory said, cutting PK off, "I stand in front of a door all day and tell people to go away. And I thought Russia was depressing," Mallory explained.

"Japan does have winter holidays, we just celebrate most of them in January," PK explained. "We just have the party in December to make our lives easier."

Mallory opened her mouth to ask a question when she was pounced upon by a green figure wearing reindeer antlers.

"Merry Christmas, Malo-chan! I mean…Happy Holidays!"

"Ah! Der Fluch!" Mallory yelled before prying Natalie off her. "Who let her in?" She yelled, pointing to Natalie, who was now on the floor.

"I invited her," PK explained. PK and Natalie had been friends since middle school, back when they were both outcasts (though not much had changed). She felt bad that Natalie didn't have anyone to spend time with this holiday season, so she asked her to join her at the annual holiday party.

"...Great," Mallory said, taking a swig of her drink. She looked at the cup, "Ugh, beer in your country is so much more mild than Germany's beer."

"Wait, what?" PK asked.

"I said your beer tastes like-"

"Where the hell did you get beer? We don't allow alcohol on company grounds," PK said, Mallory and Natalie shot her a puzzled look.

"In that case, I've been breaking the rules for some time now," Mallory noted.

"Damn it. Fushuma must have brought it, that damn alcoholic," She looked up at Mallory, "Remind me to fire him later."

* * *

Eiko stood next to Seto; she looked around at the employees enjoying themselves at the party.

"Why do you never come to this?" Eiko asked, looking up at the decorations.

"I don't see much of a point to it, not much goes on," He noted.

"Yeah, I noticed that," A familiar voice said. The two turned around to see Red. She wore a black cardigan over a strapless, short dress with a floral print on it, "That's why I suggested we let people play Rock Band. It's actually quite popular."

"Red…why are you...?" She pointed to the dress. Red sighed.

"Akina said she would kill me if I didn't wear a nice dress. Unfortunately, I don't own one," She remarked bluntly, "So I stole one of yours."

Blue walked up beside Red. She wore a light blue dress with long sleeves with ruffles at the ends of them. A white petticoat peeked out from under her dress.

"Wow Blue, you look great," Eiko said admiringly.

"Of course she looks great, she wears stuff like this everyday!" Red complained. She looked over at Blue, "Come on!" She said, taking her hand.

"W-where are you taking me?" Blue asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We are playing 'Psycho Killer' on rock band whether you like it or not!" Red explained as she dragged Blue behind her. Seto watched as they walked away.

"And I thought keeping Akina and PK in check was a full time job," Seto said. Eiko laughed.

"I'm going to get something to drink," She told Seto, pointing over to the refreshment table. He nodded and Eiko headed over. She picked up the punch bowls ladle and began to pour the liquid into her cup.

"Hey…hey you!" A slurry voice called. Eiko looked over to see and man with long red hair resting his head against the table, "You're Kaiba's girlfriend, right?" he asked.

"Yes…yes I am," Eiko said, hoping to end the conversation. He was obviously drunk and Eiko didn't know exactly what to do with him. The man laughed.

"Hehehe… oh man, I remember when he dated Akina," The man said in a giggley tone.

"What?" Eiko asked, confused. "Seto said he's never had a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's right…." The man said, scratching his head. Eiko brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, "They just hooked up that one time," Eiko spit out her drink. She coughed violently, trying to regain her breath.

"What. Are you. Talking. About?" Eiko said, still coughing.

"I heard that they hooked up once in his office or something…." The man's voice started to fade. His eyes slowly closed.

"Wait, no!" Eiko grabbed the man's shirt and shook him violently, "Tell me what happened, you drunken idiot!" A small nearby group of people turned to look at her. Eiko stared back at them, embarrassed. She let go of the man's shirt and let his face fall to the table.

"Eheheh…" Eiko chucked awkwardly, "I'm just…going to go now…." She quickly walked back to Seto. He looked at her strangely.

"Weren't you going to get a drink?" He asked. Eiko bit her lip.

"I'm…um…not thirsty." Seto looked at her still, he placed his hand on her forehead.

"You sure you're not getting sick?" Eiko pulled Seto's hand away from her forehead, she grinned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just…shocked at how nice your employees are."

"Hey, Fushuma," A voice from across the room said. Eiko and Seto turned to see PK standing next to the unconscious drunk man Eiko had spoken to a few seconds ago, "Fushuma, you're fired. You're always a drunk mess and you never come to work on time. Not to mention that whole 'salamander' incident," PK added, "I expect your desk cleaned out by tomorrow," She then proceeded to walk over to Seto and Eiko, "Evening," She said nonchalantly.

"Um, PK? You know that guy is knocked out, right?" Eiko asked. PK nodded.

"I just wanted to draw attention to him," She explained.

"Why?" Eiko asked. She then saw a group of younger employees drawing over Fushuma's face with permanent marker.

"I should probably go stop them," Seto said. He stood there for a moment, "Yeah, I think I'll go tell them to stop," He proceeded to walk over to the group. Eiko turned to face PK.

"Should I believe anything Fushuma told me?" Eiko asked, wondering about the whole 'hook up' conversation.

"What? While he was drunk?" PK questioned, "Nah, he was pretty wasted, he probably though that pole what his girlfriend," She said, pointing to a nearby pillar.

"Oh, that's good, then I shouldn't believe what he said about Akina and Seto hooking up," Eiko said, relieved.

"He…told you that they hooked up?" PK asked. Eiko looked back at her with a startled look.

"Yeah…" Eiko replied. The two were quiet for a moment.

"Oh look, h'orderves!" PK said, changing the subject. She quickly ran off into the crowd. Seto appeared beside Eiko.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Huh?" Eiko asked, still in a daze.

"Why did PK just run off like that?" He asked.

"Important business?" Eiko guessed, trying to cover up her previous conversation.

"I guess I'll go see what's up," He said.

"Okay, I'll be right here!" Eiko said, over-cheerfully. Seto gave her a strange look and then walked off to look for PK. Eiko then ran to the other side of the room where she found Blue sitting at a small table with a white tablecloth. Eiko quickly sat down, "Blue, I need your help," Blue looked at her.

"I'm honored, Eiko. You usually go to Akai or Akina when you need some advice," Blue said in a monotone voice that didn't convey any form of appreciation.

"Yeah well…it's about Seto…."

"Therefore, Akai would not be the best option," Blue noted.

"And Akina is involved…." Eiko explained.

"Involved how?" Blue asked. Eiko told her about Fushuma and what he had told her. She then explained how strangely PK had acted when Eiko brought it up. Blue folded her hands neatly on the table. "Well, this is quite a predicament," She said. "If what Fushuma said is true, then that means Kaiba is not as truthful as you thought. But if what Fushuma said is false and you confront Kaiba, he may be angry with you for not trusting him. It's a double edged sword, I'm afraid," Blue said finally.

"So…what should I do?" Eiko asked. Blue sighed.

"Well you have to choose. You could confront him, or you could not," Eiko looked confused. Blue explained further, "If you have doubts or want to know the truth, you should confront him. But if you don't have a doubt in your mind or if you don't really care what happened, then you shouldn't confront him. The choice is your's, Eiko," Eiko sat there, contemplating what she should do next. A few minutes passed. Eiko looked down at her hands as she thought. She lifted her head.

"I think I'm going to-"

"Eiko, there you are!" Seto said, cutting her off. "Where have you been? You just ran off and I had to go looking for you," Before Eiko could answer, Red ran up.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing Eiko's hand, "We must play Rock Band!"

"Red I'm kind of in the middle of-"

"No," Red said cutting her off, "You are not getting out of this. You know, Blue tried that, and guess what? She found that she really liked the game!" Eiko looked over at Blue.

"Really?" Eiko asked. Blue sighed.

"I found the game surprisingly enjoyable. A smile came to her face, "I scored 95% on 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi."

"Now let's go!" Red said, dragging Eiko along.

"Well, have fun with that Eiko," Seto said, walking away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eiko said grabbing the collar of his shirt, "We need to talk," She explained. The three walked over to the set up. Red handed Kaiba a fake guitar.

"If you fail, I wont save you," She said, shooting him daggers.

"Okay…." Seto said, not familiar with the game. He looked at Eiko who held up a mic to her lips, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as the song began. Eiko sang a few lyrics, then turned back to Seto.

"It's about you and Akina," Eiko said. She quickly went back to the song.

"What about us?" He asked as she sung the second chorus to 'Hungry Like The Wolf'

"Before I asked you, have to promise me you'll tell the truth," She said, taking a break from her duties as lead singer.

"God, both of you suck at this game!" Red yelled at them.

"Eiko, I don't like where this is going," Seto replied.

"Just say that you will," Eiko said, her voice pleading.

"…I will," Seto said finally.

"Eiko are you going to sing…at all?" Red questioned in an annoyed tone. Eiko shot her a look and quickly sung the chorus.

"Did you and Akina…ever…" Eiko struggled to find the right words, "Hook up?" Eiko asked.

"What?"

"Fushuma's words, not mine," Eiko, said quickly. Seto was quiet for a minute.

"What exactly made you decide now was the right time to ask?" He said as he struggled to hit in incoming notes.

"I was afraid I'd lose my nerve," Eiko admitted. The song finally ended. Seto walked over to Eiko.

"Eiko, I told you. I've never had a girlfriend," Seto said, holding her hands.

"Seto, with all do respect, there is a difference between having a girlfriend and hooking up with your secretary."

"What?" Red said, storming over.

"Red, stay out of this," Eiko said dismissively.

"No way! You're telling me this guy bumped uglies with Akina?"

"Who bumped what with my what?" Akina asked, walking over to the group. "Okay, what are you guys talking about?" She asked, arms crossed. Before anyone could answer she spoke again, "All I know is that your talking about me, and from what I heard from Red," She paused to give a Red a dirty look. "It is not positive. At all."

"Akina, let me explain," Eiko said stepping forward, "You see, Fushuma mentioned that you and Seto…well, you know," Eiko said, averting her eyes.

"And you believed him?' Akina asked, her voice skeptical.

"Well no," Eiko explained, "But then I brought it up with PK and she acted really weird so I-"

"PK!" Akina yelled loudly, "PK, I know you're here!" She yelled. PK emerged from a nearby pillar.

"….Hi" She said quietly. Akina pointed to spot in front of her. PK walk over like a child that was about to be punished.

"Explain. Now."

"Well…" PK began, "Okay, a few weeks after you started working here, you went in Mr. Kaiba's office. I didn't really find it weird until you didn't come out for a while," PK explained, "Then when I asked for Mr. Kaiba, he came out without his shirt on…." PK muttered.

"What?" Eiko said looking at Seto with a confused look.

"Oh yeah, they definitely did the nasty," Red said in a disgusted tone.

"Where are you getting all these terms?" Eiko yelled at Red.

"I forgot to tell you, our TV is stuck on MTV. You might want to fix that…."

"He then went back inside his office and didn't come out for a about an hour. Then the next time I tried to talk to him, Akina came out and said they were 'busy','" PK explained further, "I didn't know what to think….I mean Kaiba is a hormonal teenager and Akina is a hot secretary!" PK exclaimed, "What was I suppose too think?"

"That's when he was trying on the new jacket I made for him, which is exactly what we were doing," Akina said, "You forgot to mention that I am also a fashion designer by nature," She said, flipping her hair back.

"So…this entire time…You were just trying on outfits?" PK asked. Akina and Seto nodded, "Oh, well that takes a burden off my mind!" PK said happily.

"PK, Akina!" The two turned to see Natalie standing by the Rock Band set up, "They have 'Nine in the Afternoon'! We have to play it!" Mallory stood beside her, an annoyed look on her face. PK and Akina looked at each other.

"It…does look fun…" Akina admitted.

"Let's do it just for old time's sake," PK said finally. The two nodded and walked over to their two awaiting friends. Seto walked over to Eiko.

"I think we should talk privately," Seto whispered into Eiko's ear. Her heart sank, 'Is he angry?' She thought. She did just accuse him of sleeping with his secretary. Seto led Eiko to a familiar hallway.

"Now," he said looking at her, "Why were you so worried about me and Akina?" He asked, crossing his arms. Eiko looked down.

"Because…oh, I don't know," Eiko admitted, "I mean, how would you feel if you found out I spend some…'quality time'," Eiko said, choosing her words carefully, "With someone at my college that I never told you about?"

Seto shrugged, "I'd be fine with it."

"Would you really?" Eiko asked, giving him a skeptical look. Seto was silent. Eiko sighed; she leaned against the nearby wall, "You're mad at me…" She said.

"Not really," Seto admitted, "I guess I never figured you to be the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous!" She said in an offended tone. She sighed, "Who am I kidding?" Whe mumbled. "I guess I just didn't like the idea of you with…somebody else…." She admitted bashfully.

"Yeah well…I guess I wouldn't like the idea of you with some other guy either," Seto admitted.

"So you were lying when I asked you about me and a guy at the college," Eiko said slyly. Seto chuckled.

"Yes, I would have gone into a jealous rage and killed the man who messed around with you," He joked.

"Good to know for future references," Eiko said smiling. Eiko wrapped her arm around Seto's. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. The two walked back together to the main room. Red and Blue stood near PK, Akina, Mallory, and Natalie, who had just finished up their song.

"I must say, that was quite impressive," Blue said calmly.

"Yeah," Red said, she turned to look at Mallory, "I'm especially impressed with your performance, Mallory. Since when do you know how to keep a beat?" Red asked.

"In Japan, I am automatic door opener. In Germany I am-"

"World renown hitman I know, I know," Red said, cutting her off.

"Back up drummer for German rock falco group 'The Squids'," Mallory corrected. Red looked at her, shocked.

"Wow, really? I've never heard of them," She admitted.

"We're very popular in New Zealand," Mallory explained. Red looked over at Eiko and Seto.

"Where have you two been?" Red asked as the two walked over.

"We were just talking," Eiko explained.

"Um….Eiko…?" Eiko looked over at Akina, "Setko is still together, right?" She asked.

"What?" Eiko asked, confused.

"Setko. It's the couple name we came up for you two," PK explained, "Kind of like Speidi, only a lot more classy," Eiko smiled.

"We're fine, we're fine," Eiko said happily, "Setko is still in effect," Seto looked down at Eiko.

"Are you really going to start saying that?" He asked her.

"I think it's kind of cute," Eiko admitted. Seto sighed.

"Well, as fun as this has been," He said sarcastically, "We're going to go now," Seto and Eiko started for the door, still arm in arm. Natalie looked back at her group of friends.

"One more just for all time's sake?" She asked. The group looked at each other. They all nodded in unison, and took their places. Red looked over at Blue.

"Do you think Fushuma still has some booze on him?" She asked. Blue sighed and walked away.

* * *

Aoi: Why is it that I write crack so much better than anything else? Well anyway….Happy Holidays everybody! And may all of you uncles get drunk on eggnog! Why? Because it makes for good YouTube. Have a great holiday everyone!


	33. Demise

Aoi: Hey Guys!

Akai: What the hell took you so long! Its been over a month!

Aoi: um…. Well I got distracted… you see there was this double rainbow and-

Akai: no. I-I don't even want to know anymore

* * *

Eiko looked back at Leud. She couldn't see his face, just an evil grin that peeked out from under his hood. Eiko gritted her teeth; she never thought that she would see Leud again. Nor had she ever wanted to ever since their duel so long ago…. But she couldn't back down. Both of them knew that.

"I don't know what this 'anti-deck' thing is, but you're on!" Eiko yelled.

Leud just chuckled. "Ah, so naive. I was once like that…. But then I grew up and faced life straight in the eye."

"Can we just get this over with?" Eiko asked, pulling out her deck. "I kind of have some things I need to do."

Leud grimaced. "Joke while you may, Miss Tsubaki. But believe me, soon you shall see the awesome power of this deck. Then I shall finally have revenge! And I'll have pleased my master." Leud placed a duel disk on the hard ground and slid it across to Eiko. Eiko quickly placed the disk on her wrist. She looked at Leud determinedly; he grinned back.

"Let's duel!" they said at once. And then the game began.

It was ten turns into the game and it wasn't looking good. Eiko was down to 1800 life points while Leud still had 2500.

Eiko quickly drew a card. "I play, 'Swords of Revealing Light'!" she said quickly. Four green swords surrounded Leud, preventing him from attacking.

"Going on the defense, eh, Miss Tsubaki?" he asked menacingly. "Good move, but it wont last long."

Eiko gritted her teeth. "I also place 'Pixie Knight' in defense mode and end my turn."

"Very well," Leud said. He quickly drew his card and grinned. "Looks like its your lucky day, Miss Tsubaki, for I summon, 'Dark Armed Dragon' to the field!" a dark mechanical-looking dragon appeared on the field. "Unfortunately I cannot attack, so I end my turn."

'That thing has 2800 attack points,' Eiko thought. She looked at her hand. 'I don't have anything that can beat that right now.'

"Oh, Miss Tsubaki," Leud called. "It's your move. Or are you forfeiting?"

"Never!" Eiko yelled as she drew her card, 'Shinning Abyss.' "I summon 'Shining Abyss' in defense mode!"

Leud frowned. 'If this keeps up I'll have to figure out a new strategy, even if I have a more powerful monster on the field it's rendered absolutely nothing with a wall of defense.' He thought to himself. Lued then drew his card.

"I summon 'Vampire Lady' in attack mode! Then I end my turn." Leud smiled, "Your 'Life Force Swords' won't last much longer, Miss Tsubaki. I would come up with a strategy quickly."

Eiko looked at her deck desperately. 'Please give me something I can use. Anything!' she pleaded. Eiko then drew her card. It was familiar yet strange, with a picture of a girl wearing a dark skirt and long blood red top. She wore a headdress that covered her eyes and hair that reminded her of Yugi's Osiris card. A long red tail with a black undertone could be seen as well. Eiko looked up at the name inscribed on the card. 'Osiris Girl' could be read in gold letters. Eiko's eyes widened, it was the card that was sent to her... the one that she was advised not to use.

"Problem, Miss Tsubaki?" Leud asked.

Eiko looked back at him. 'This might be my only chance to win,' she thought. She wasn't sure how many attack points the card had but considering it took three monsters to summon it was easy to assume that it was a high power monster.

Eiko stood there, thinking what to do.

_I myself do not even want you to use them in a duel… _

_He said if we lost …. We would enter limbo…_

_I want you safe…_

Those words rang in her heads like bells… slowly urging her to give in and play the card. Seto wanted her safe…. She didn't want to die or go wherever those people who had lost were sent to. She had to do it; there was no way around it. Eiko looked at her hand, all she needed to do was summon 'Mystical Elf' and play the card 'Sudden Attack' and all of this would be over. As she was about to call out her commands, another thought rang through her head:

_I trust you, Miss Tsubaki._

Eiko grinned. "I summon, 'Mystical Elf'! In defense mode!" she called. A blue-skinned elf appeared on the field. "I then sacrifice all my monsters in order to summon, 'Osiris Girl!'"

"Ha!" Leud clacked. "There's no such thing!"

"You wanna bet?" Eiko said triumphantly. She placed the card on her duel disk. The girl drawn on the card appeared, and a stern look could be seen on her face.

Lued had a look of shock on his face. "W-what is that-"

"Now I play the card, 'Sudden Attack'! It's over, Leud!"

Osiris Girl raised her hands to the sky; lightning seemed to be forming around her fingertips. The area around the dueling field became dark and murky, like the deepest depths of an unexplored ocean. The lightning around Osiris Girl's hands spread, and it began striking the ground near Eiko. She quickly moved out of the way to dodge one of the incoming strikes.

'W-what the?' she thought. Out of nowhere, a strike of lightning struck her duel disk. "Argh!" Eiko cried out in pain. She looked up at her monster, her hand was now pointing towards Leud. Eiko then realized that she had never called out an attack.

She stared Leud down, "I don't ever want to see you again!" she yelled. "'Osiris Girl', attack 'Vampire Lady'!" Eiko yelled.

A stream of lightning struck the monster, causing it to disintegrate into millions of pieces. Lued watched in horror as his life points dropped down to zero. Eiko looked up at her monster, by now it should have disappeared since the game was over. But it still stood in front of her; not moving an inch. She looked to the other side of the field; Lued's 'Dark Armed Dragon' had disappeared from sight. Eiko looked down at her duel disk. 'What's up with this thing?' She wondered to herself.

"ARGH!" Eiko yelled in pain, her needs buckled and she quickly fell to the hard ground. She managed to get up onto her knees, her hands clenched as she tried to figure out where the pain was coming from. A pair of feet came into view. Eiko looked up quickly, andOsiris Girl looked down on her menacingly.

"_You have opened the door to your demise._" It said to her in a familiar voice.

"…Red?" Eiko managed to say through the pain. She yelled again as another wave of agony spread across her body. She fell to the ground once again, her eyesight dimming.

When she looked up again, Osiris Girl was gone. Across the alley she could see Leud hunched over on the ground. Eiko struggled to get back on her feet. She quickly took her deck out of the duel disk and snapped it off her arm. Her eyes widened as she saw what looked like burn marks on her arm where the duel disk was once fastened. She dropped the disk onto the ground and inspected her wounds. She placed her hand onto her arm only to recoil back in pain.

'H-how did this…' she through to herself.

"Miss Tsubaki!" a voice yelled. Eiko looked up. She recognized one of the security guards fro Kaiba corp. He quickly ran up to her, huffing and puffing. "I'm sorry, Miss Tsubaki…. I don't know what happened!"

"I-its ok," Eiko said, not quite sure what he was talking about. The guard quickly noticed her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Eiko said quickly, pulling her arm close to her.

"Let me take a look, you might need medical attention." He said, getting closer.

"I said I'm fine!" she yelled at the man. He stepped closer to her.

"Miss Tsubaki, I'm just trying to-"

"Get away!" she yelled pushing him away with her good arm. She quickly ran in the other direction towards her apartment.

"Miss Tsubaki!" the man called after her.

* * *

Eiko quickly ran into her apartment and slammed the door. She wasn't satisfied until she heard the clicking noise of the locks. She backed away slowly from the door and looked at her arm. Burn marks…. They looked like burn marks. 'But where…' Eiko then remembered the lightning strike during the duel. She shook her head quickly as if she were trying to get the thought out of her head. 'There's no way. It's not possible.'

She looked around her barren apartment. She walked into the kitchen to see a note left from Red and Blue.

"Eiko," the note began. "We went out to get some groceries. We might take a while so just eat whatever you can find in the fridge. From, Aoi and Akai."

"Oh, and don't let Kaiba in." Eiko quickly recognized Red's handwriting. She sighed, Eiko when into the bathroom to get some bandages. She wrapped them carefully around her wounded arm. When she was done she looked over her handiwork.

'Not bad if I do say so myself,' she thought, smiling. She peered her head out of the bathroom to check to see that the apartment was still empty. She then walked into her room and changed into a long sleeved shirt to cover her bandages. After she had pulled the shirt over her head, she pulled out her deck. She searched through its contents for the three cards. Once she found them she gave them each a hard look.

No attack points, no defense points, and no explanation. Eiko wanted to rip them up into a million pieces, but she couldn't bring herself to do it…. She sighed and went into her closet. In the far back of it was a safe. It wasn't her safe, per-say, but the man who had sold her the apartment said that everyone in the building had one installed in the back of their closet like her. "Never thought I'd use this," she mumbled aloud. She quickly turned the knob of the metal door. It creaked as it swung open. Eiko took one last look at the cards before she placed them in the safe.

'Out of sight, out of mind.' Eiko recited to herself. She crawled out of the closet and dusted her jeans off. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she called. Eiko walked through the apartment towards the door. She was shocked to see PK standing in the doorway. "PK?" Eiko said.

"Are you alright, Miss Tsubaki?" she asked. "One of our guards found you, and he said you ran off in quite a hurry," she explained. Eiko straightened herself up, trying to remain calm.

"I-I was just a bit startled by the whole thing. I really wasn't expecting Leud to be there," Eiko said.

PK nodded. "Yes, that was very strange," PK admitted. "Are either Red or Blue here?" she asked, peering into the apartment.

"No, they went out," Eiko said.

"Ah, I see." PK said. "Well, I should be going. Still have a lot of work to do," she explained as she turned to leave.

"Ah, goodnight PK!" Eiko said waving as PK walked through the halls. "Oh, and PK," Eiko said.

PK turned to face her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Could you…. not tell Seto about this?" she said.

PK looked at her strangely. "He's so busy, I wouldn't want him to worry…" she explained.

PK was quiet. "Don't worry Miss Tsubaki. My lips are sealed." She said, and then walked away.

* * *

"Leud? Leud was here?" Seto asked. PK stood in front of her boss, her arms placed behind her.

"Yes sir, about an hour ago." PK explained.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Seto said in an angered tone. PK walked up to his desk where she placed a vanilla envelope.

"I believe these will give you all the information you need."

Seto opened up the envelope. A stack of photos were placed inside. He pulled them out to see Eiko dueling with Leud. Seto gritted his teeth.

"Where the hell was security?" Seto asked.

"We had a man patrolling the area, but he was knocked out."

Seto gave PK a look. "What the hell happened? And where is Eiko?"

"Safe. Last time I saw her, she was in her apartment. As for Leud; we found him unconscious. He's in the hospital now, doctors said he's in a coma."

Seto was quiet. "I want more guards around the perimeter. And send some over to Eiko's apartment and my house. The last thing I need now is to find out that Mokuba's been kidnapped." Seto said sternly.

PK nodded and turned to leave. She had her hand on the doorknob when she turned back to her boss. "I think Eiko is hiding something," she said suddenly.

Seto sighed. "And what makes you think that?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. PK told him about how she had requested her not to tell him about Leud.

"We've known about Ward Sharier for months now. We probably should have expected something like Leud would show up."

Seto still wasn't convinced. "Eiko freaks out easily," he said, turning his chair towards the Domino Skyline. "I'm not surprised that she would make a big deal out of this."

PK was quiet. "Was she wearing a long sleeved shirt when you last saw her?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Seto turned back to her. "No. Why?"

"For some reason when I saw her, she changed her shirt. And…" PK said, her voice trailing slightly.

"And what?" Seto said, getting annoyed.

"Part of the tape… is missing," PK explained.

"What?" Seto said, confused. PK walked over to his desk.

She pointed to one of the pictures. "We where able to get these shots thanks to the security cameras installed around the premises. But for some reason, we were not able to receive the feed for about fifteen minutes. We still don't know how Eiko won the duel against Leud."

Seto looked at the pictures intensely. He didn't speak for a long time.

"Sir?" PK said after a few minutes.

"I want that security. Now."

PK nodded and left the room. Seto leaned back into his chair. He switched the intercom on.

"Akina?" he said.

"What is it, Sir?" she asked.

"Am I busy tomorrow?"

The other end of the line was quiet. Suddenly the door to Seto's office opened and Akina walked in casually.

"Define busy?" she asked.

"Any meetings?" He asked.

Akina shook her head.

"Good, I'm going to have to skip some work tomorrow. But I should be back around noon." Akina nodded. "By the way, why are you in here?" he asked.

"Oh, right!" Akina said. She then walked behind Kaiba's desk and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell! Why did you kick me?" Seto asked, gritting his teeth.

"Eiko told me to." Akina said simply. She then walked out of the office.

* * *

Aoi: DUN. DUN. DAAAAAAAA~

Akai: the squiggly...It burns...

Aoi: Alternate title to this chapter, 'Jesus, It Took Me Long Enough *Smokes Cigarette*'


	34. Sombey Get The U Haul: Authors Note

Hello everybody! You might be wondering why I, the author, am speaking to you. Well…. After noticing how long D&G is, and how much longer we have to go in the plot…. I have decided to make a separate story for the new chapters. This is for many reasons. One, because well…. I hate how long the series is currently, and have done many things in order to make it shorter like combining chapters. This is, in a word, a pain. I don't enjoy doing it and it's a hassle to do. The second reason is to, in a way turn over a new leaf. As you have probably noticed, I have become a bit of a better writer since the first chapter. (Or at least I'd like to think that I have become one…) when I first started I didn't know much about writing and grammar, and therefore the early chapters kind of…. Sucked. Now I know that I still have a lot to learn when it comes to writing. As a wise man once said (i.e. my eighth grade English teacher) "a person could edit and improve their story forever. It's up to them to decided when to stop." I however have not yet reached that point. I feel as though that by creating a new story I give myself more room to grow. Now you might be saying "wait, that's it? B-but what about Wader Sharid, and Sophie a-and…" do not fret! For the next story will take place right where this one left off. No spill no mess (why do I suddenly feel like I'm selling a sham-wow?)

So, look out for 'Dragon Tamer and the Goddess: Book II' coming to a FF account near you!

Akia: you didn't even come up with a new title?

But…. I like the title. It conveys so much about the story!

Akai: how about I convey my foot up your ass! And since when is Mr. Gleason wise?

He is. …. A very fine… great… fairly good….

Akia: he mumbles

Red: wait we're moving?

Blue: it appears to be so

Natalie: but I like it here!

Eiko: everyone calm down

PK: I guess I'll get the moving van

Mallory: right after I unpacked…

Akina: I refuse to move from this spot!

Natalie: me too!

Red: Strike, Strike!

Seto: you having second thoughts yet?

It's what good for the story, its what's good for the story…

Sophie: ***smiles***

Well at least Sophie is acting alright to the news.

Sophie: Sophie no want to move… Sophie want to say right here with Eiko-chan ***pulls out knife***

U-um… see you all soon…

* * *

Sean: hey how come I didn't get to say anything!

Hiro: join the firkin club. At least people remember you!

Akio: ….

**EDIT**: huh... 364 days ago I posted this story... Happy annaversay everybody!

Halfmoon Phoenix: I'll drink to that! *watches Doritos commercial*

**EDIT 2**: New story is up! Please look on my profile to read. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
